Zerina's Super Adventure
by Aeroza
Summary: A long time ago: a goddess related to two certain God's of Destruction, was wrongly sent away. In response, Death made said goddess a true deal to have a second chance. In turn she lived her life to the fullest as well as not only tried to get back to her own universe, but fell in love and had a kid. Eventually this is not her story, but her daughter's: Zerina Orion Potter.
1. Tournament Arc Part 1

**Author's Announcement:**

Hey guys, Aeroza here, and I had this thing also stuck in my noggin (Figuratively that is). This story is legit "Dragonball Super" and beyond or before (Hint) mixed with the "Harry Potter" Franchise. As I have been watching the current Anime on Cartoon Network's: Adult Swim section when I get a chance. I also figured as I also dreamt or daydreamed it as well, why not do at least one more story as I also work on my others.

So basically it will start at the beginning with Lily as usual but with a hidden part of her past to which her husband and friends truly knew as such; so if you want to know as to what it truly is, it will be at the beginning of the chapter. So basically another female Harry that is both genders like the other girls in my four other stories, but she is at least seven years of age. So her looks are also different than the other girls in my other stories, so expect more abuse (Sad isn't it?) to be in this one as well. But I bet you wouldn't guess who Lily is truly related as such when you do read this chapter, as this would be posted to satisfy you guys while I work on a drawing for another author as well as two of my other stories. Of course if I get plenty of feedback on this, I might write more on this as well. I figured I could at least handle up to five stories at a time.

So basically this will be during the tournament timeline as Shenron is once again summoned by Bulma with Beerus, Whis, Goku, and Vegeta present. This is before the Eternal Dragon could even dismiss himself as well, but at the beginning is sort of a prologue slightly mixed with chapter one at the same time. So in the female potter's world, it would be in the early 2000's unlike the others as detailing the old stuff is slightly tricky on my part. But it would be the current timeline for the Z-Gang of course. But I plan on making Pan of this fic (You all saw this coming correct?) as a mate to the OC Female HP, as well as Bra. She, the female HP OC, would mainly have them as mates mixed with two more in her own universal world she was born in as this would be two dimensions linked together, as such. So unlike my other fics, unless the plot thickens or changes, the current mates to be planned are up to four. This, I also like to state, is an AU Version of both versions, but only slightly with the Dragonball Super of course.

There will also be at least one entire sentence in Greek Form in this chapter as well; for specific reasons of course. This chapter will also be long to start out with as well.

As like my other stories as I stated as such: I do not own any said franchise I tend to use in my own stories, but the OC's as well as plot ideas as such. If I did, the GT version of the franchise would be different as I think baby taking control of the world was kinda… lame on that plot of the series.

So without further ado: Let's get this started folks and enjoy the very first chapter of this fic as well.

 _Thoughts_ / " **Telepathy** "

(Number) = At end of chapter explained.

" _Whispers_ " = Whisper chat

Hidden Meanings

"Talking"

 _ **Powerful Voices**_

 **(Flashback Begins / End)**

So let's resume…

(Modified on 5/20/19) (Saw mistakes so I'm using Grammarly to correct/adjust this story. So I will be going through them all.)

* * *

 _ **Introductions and the Start of many Things to Come; Zerina's Debut to the Seventh Universe with Unexpected Outcomes…**_

* * *

 _ **Normal POV, Godric's Hallow on Hallows Eve, 1999:**_

Kids were currently trick or treating as well as going from door to door for their candy. Since everyone was having a good time on a specific street which would soon to be part of history in the making; a sad and tragic history that is for non-magical folk.

A lone young woman of twenty-one, while she has in her arms that was wrapped-up neatly along with being only a year old, is a little girl that is also considered the last true heir to her husband's last line, as well as his name. The female was currently looking out the window of their charmed, temporary home with her daughter; adjusting her at the same time as the child only cooed at her. Since her daughter was also considered to be a rare-to-be-given gender by both Magical and Mundane Society, yet she chose to declare it as being "Special Cased".

The female in question was a beautiful woman with her also having thick, dark red hair with purple highlights mixed in that also gently fell to her shoulders and she also has bright-green, almond-shaped eyes. Apparently from what her friends and husband told her sometimes that they were like two perfect gems whenever she uses her own magic; with her bright green eyes being also extremely distinctive, because every person who knew her would probably see it in her own daughter's eyes as she also inherited them as such. The young female woman also wore forest-green colored witch robes; since she was a witch who graduated with honors from Hogwarts, along with a quick year of college for any wizard or witch to continue studying; which was rare in terms of that. This woman also went by the name of Lily or Liliana Maria Evans-Potter, and she has done a lot of things during her years on this globe.

But she along with her husband, James Charlus Potter and her two other best friends; besides two other females by the name of Alice Longbottom and Jasmine Greengrass, were Remus Lupin and Sirius Black whole she had held a secret for a long, long time; to which Lily herself told along with showing them her memories.

The secret she has was that Lily was, in fact, a replacement for said female originally was that the real "Lily Evans" was supposed to be stillborn, but she took the deceased soul's place as to her unjustified punishment; to which Lily was truly innocent over by the Kai's in her own original universe.

In fact, she was the younger sibling to two Twin Gods of Destruction; in which she then revealed her true skin tone from the Glamor Charm that became as the norm, now; with Lily also knowing the time was right for some reason to a light-purple along with her ears also showing them to be cat-like, but smaller than the two said gods in her original universe or dimension. Her eyes though were the same but she also had a thin, purple, cat tail that swished gently in comfort at the moment while she gently kissed her daughter's head who giggled at this. All in all, she looked entirely human besides the things that were mentioned, like her daughter's that also showed these same things.

When Lily turned eleven along with having the Sorting Hat placed upon her own head, at Hogwarts, she fully remembered her true name; Basset, as well as everything that Death placed a block upon till that certain time. Lily, however, decided to stick to her Mortal Name along with keeping to her own plan to return to her own universe, as soon as she can handle her old and new magic, combined.

But those plans derailed as she eventually made friends while also falling in love during her years at the school, and even loved her older sister she gained; in which despite Petunia not getting a chance to even come to the school by the rules themselves, Lily did send pictures along with wrote the entire time while at the place. In fact, she was able to make sure Petunia; who recently had a fall-out with someone named Vernon recently because of her wanting to focus on studying as Petunia wanted to be a teacher of all things, but he wanted her to be a stay-at-home mother as to that, and he also left her because of Petunia being infertile or not being able to have kids, but in secret, it was him.

Lily's current form occurred happily to her, however, to her friends amusement as well, during a potion mishap the four "Marauders" as they called themselves as a picked-on boy also joined their circle of friendship by the name of Peter Pettigrew, miscalculated the exact amount of the Animagus Potion; during their Fourth Year since Remus was also bitten by a werewolf as being an orphan from this resulted in a sudden attack back then. In fact, they recently made Peter by a sudden suggestion; while the Headmaster was here, in which she now frowned when she wanted Sirius to be the Secret Keeper to the charm that was also placed around the home, was picked instead.

James was, at the moment, on a quick job as an Auror; making sure some homes were safe and sound. Since at the moment, Lily knew this war between both the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters wouldn't last. In fact, her own daughter; to which she knew was placed in a faked yet made real prophecy of sorts with more recent attacks by the said group, in which Lily didn't hear said prophecy at all, but somehow knew it was all also operated to be as such.

Lily now took her daughter while easily sitting on the loveseat this place that they were renting from the Headmaster of her old school, had, and saw her cute little daughter before Lily gently kissed her child's forehead once more; making a short giggle to come from her once again. She was the one to name her after specific reasons, and she told the reason why Lily named her after, or Basset's Original Godly Mother's Name; in which her mother also died of birthing her, in Lily's or Basset's own universe, for.

Her daughter's name though was Zerina Orion Potter; in honor over her brother by all but blood, Sirius Black's middle name. Zerina also had inherited not only her eyes, but her looks as to when she was younger, along with the very same purple-highlights; but with her father's hair color yet wasn't uneven as her father's, but silky just like hers. She also was, however, born with the same tail as her current form, and her skin tone was pale-purplish in color with a strange red-like birthmark on her back in the shape of a spiraled dragon, of sorts; to which truly perplexed both of Lily and James, yet still they loved their mix-gendered child anyway.

Lily sighed to herself as she was happy being with her daughter as always, but she was also at the same time... Bored out of her own mind. Even though earlier this week or even right after her husband left on overworked hours; a now Stay-At-Home Unspeakable that went by a code name: Neko, was used to the excitement and thrills before ending up delivering her daughter, in which she then thought sadly, Lily also knew her two older brothers would adore their niece.

Lily was recently while also secretly was told by the Goblin Race two days ago; after a test in which Zerina was, in fact, a Goddess-To-Be. When Lily questioned that to them, they stated Zerina along with those that are soul bound in terms to what Zerina as Soulmates, would eventually become immortal along with her secretly as it was thanks to James Bloodlined Ancestry; heir to not only Potter, but Black, from his own mother, but to be an Heiress to Morgana Le Fay alongside Merlin.

Back then; from the Goblins confession to a confused Lily, they were secretly married as it was Morgana's own twin sister who took her younger sister's name, and therefor, soiled it. So it wouldn't have any kind of doubts to have at least one secret child with a different name of sorts to be born in Medival Times.

But from hers was both Ravenclaw and Slytherin; to her own surprise, yet she expected it as Death herself; yes Death is a girl to when she was reborn with sympathy to her oldest friend, Death did state from what Lily recalled everything during her earlier years at Hogwarts, that things will take unexpected turns for her entire time alive at this worldly dimension.

Although the terms of when her child would become a goddess as such would be around to, or at least twenty-one or so, or also from an unexpected outcome of other means yet still age to that specific age, and then stop entirely.

So as a secret from her husband, Lily also made a "Secret Will" to eventually be carried out as she made it so that her daughter would receive it anytime Zerina starts her Magical Schooling; without anything to break it off, even by other wizards or witches as well as a copy of their own Wills as she felt it needed to be done, for an odd reason.

Lily; from yesterday, made a discovery of an incantation of sorts to commune with the famed wishing dragons back in her own universe, by Merlin and Morgana's journals; to which she placed all their restored books and items into a vault that was only intuned as well to Zerina when she gets a chance to look into them along with Lily secretly placing most of the Potter's as well as Black items into, along with her own things; like her Old Potions and Charms Books that she herself made-up during her own boredom; during her schooling, and onwards.

It was now, however, close to being at least seven at night, and Lily was partially tired along with her Little Light. It was a nickname she came up with as a few months ago since Zerina lit-up, truly with her hand making by accident as it was also pitch black due to a sudden blackout, made a bright orb of light within Zerina's palms with her magic combined to Lily's secretly surprised expression at that time; as it was like it was now, only the two of them alone at home, Raw Chi or in terms from her own universe, Ki Energy.

Lily now decided to take Zerina to her room that was next to her husband's; up the stairs, as this rented home was mostly an average house with some of their things placed in the mix. Zerina's Bedroom was mostly like that of an averaged nursery as she knew later on; her daughter would get older that is, might change the wallpaper or other things to her daughter's interests; depending on how long they would eventually stay as such.

Lily now tucked her daughter into the crib that was designed to be perfectly safe along with no climbing out of it, as she knew how curious her child was at times, and kissed her forehead one final time with a loving look on her own face and yet, Lily also strangely felt that this might be the last time Lily might see of Zerina; after a long time, but shook it off as she now covered her daughter in a blanket she personally made by hand and having her friends names yet it had all but one person: Peter's, for a strange reason.

Lily then turned on her daughter's nightlight on as Zerina at the moment thanks to the blackout, was scared of the darkness and hopefully in secret, that Zerina would outgrow that fear later on or probably soon.

But before Lily could easily shut her daughter's room light off, she quickly froze as Lily now saw out the charmed windows, black-cloaked figures looking right at the house now with white-bone-like masks. She then calmly moved as if everything was fine, away from the window to not draw suspicions to the Death Eaters outside of the property and thankfully all the muggles were all either within their homes or someplace else. But... _How! How did they find out where we were hiding?_ Lily silently thought to herself in growing panic alongside sudden fear; with Lily also gazing at her sleeping daughter.

With her left hand now to her own chest to display the fact Lily also knew she was slacking on her training; after having her child, but she also knew that she would have to defend them both if she has to. With her heart still in slight fear, but filled with determination, she found while grabbing from her daughter's dresser the copied spell to do the incantation; since she also felt the Wards were being attacked randomly by the group outside the home.

Lily looked at her daughter one more time as she then spoke in a foreign tongue; her one of two languages as the incantation was in Greek from originally being translated from Ancient Greek, along with gently placing her free hand onto where Zerina's Heart would be on her chest at the same time; knowing she modified it slightly to do as she fit since it was Lily's wish from the written words; from a Translation Spell of course. " _ **O ischyrós Shenron akoúei to efsevistikó mou aítima: Afíste tin kóri mou ótan akoúte aftó, na apostaleí stous adelfoús mou apó to dikó mou spíti pou ypárchoun. na zoun, na vrískoun agápi, na boroún na échoun mia zoí pou den elénchetai apó állous, allá i dikí tis Zerina. Ston aderfó mou Béi í ston adelfó mou Champa pou faínontai pánta diathésima. Parakaló akoúste sýntoma na eínai o thánatos adelfí tis énstasis tóso Lily Evans kai os Basset, parakaló voithíste tin kóri mou óso kalýtera boreíte O ischyróteri epithymía fýlakas ton eptá.**_ (1)"

Lily then yelped as the paper quickly burned into ash from her right hand, and said ashes now glowed a bright green that instantly went into her daughter's area she was currently touching with her left. A mark of sorts that she saw was a green-imprinted heart with her brother's names in Japanese in the middle, was now imprinted onto Zerina's skin when Lily lifted her hand away, and getting her stunned as the spell worked perfectly. It then eventually faded away to be non-existent, yet remain fully active until the said wish is fulfilled and it would also officially be gone as such.

Lily quickly grabbed her still sleeping child out of her crib, along with her blanket as the wards finally fell away, and knew from the sudden shiver of her spine that Voldemort or otherwise known to when she found out, by accident: Tom Riddle Jr., was was inside. Though Lily was also grateful she has her wand on her as Lily; like her previous life as a goddess, had strange feelings when things tend to happen without knowing the reason why that is as earlier this morning, she decided to keep her wand on her at all times; despite her husband James telling her it wasn't necessary at all.

Before Lily could even take a single step, she was blown away as well as the same time; with quick reflexes while holding her daughter protectively as her own child's door was blown outwards to the point of leaving splinters along with burnt debris, without any flames at all from the spell, the man now before her just done.

It was indeed the pale-white snake of a man, Voldemort himself at her mixed feared/determined look as also a while back, she placed a spell onto both her daughter as well as herself: If she was to die by any kind of spell-based means, Lily would sacrifice her entire mortal life for her daughters as well as save her from the one Curse that Tom loved to use mostly; the Killing Curse. The spell she read was from Merlin's own diary as well to when Lily was looking for a way to make contact with the wish dragons.

Though she saw Voldemort pause in minor shock at seeing her true appearance now, but quickly shook his head as he also now aimed his wand at them both, with the man then firmly stating as well; with Lily also now slowly getting up with her wand in her right hand with her daughter also being in Lily's left arm since her wand truly concealed till she uses it, "It seems that despite you being the supposed 'Brightest Witch' of your age, you tend to live the rest of your life as a Muggle in hiding. Pity it is what you were born as a Muggleborn anyways, my dear."

Lily just glared defiantly at the male in front of her daughter's doorway still while not saying a word as he then chuckled coldly to the mother, and then stating now; with a grin on his face, "Still as brave as I heard, but alas, you are not the one to be in charge at the moment." He then made a gesture to her daughter, in which she hugged her to the center of her chest now; realizing Lily was not only putting up a brave front in front of the man but was truly scared as Lily knew the implications of why he wants her child: To not fulfill the Fake Prophecy at all.

This entire crusade he; Voldemort has done for, was all for not as he didn't even realize it himself from all the Horcruxes he made, made him not think straight at most times to even look or research to see if it was true.

"Never! I will never hand you my daughter, Voldemort!" Exclaimed Lily to him, in whom he only chuckled again to the mother with cold laughter. Zerina, however, was now awake with being scared from what she felt around her current area, and not at all understanding to what is currently going on.

"That is truly unwise of you my dear, as I indeed wanted to spare you and let you be a slave under my rule of this pathetic excuse of a society… But then again," Lily now held back a scream as he done a Cruticus or Torture Curse quickly on her entire form and not her child's, thankfully, and greatly thanked the Kai's that she didn't drop her child as a result; with her on the ground in painful pants when Voldemort stopped. "I will think that ending you both instead then, Lily Potter, will be a better choice of the two coins."

Lily's heart almost stopped as even though she twitched, Lily quickly aimed her wand at the man to then only yelp in sudden pain as her hand was cut by a small cutting curse; making her daughter cry out in alarm for her mother in fear as well as being scared herself.

Lily was then forced by his wand to move, by force, against a wall from levitating her with ease, making her look to him despite the dread at this sudden choice as this would indeed activate that spell that was placed upon her and her child, but knowing Lily wouldn't be able to see her child again afterward within living terms, shouted bravely at him as to him with only raising an eyebrow at her pitiful tactic to what the man thought in his own mind. "Please! Please take me instead; Leave my daughter out of this, Tom Riddle!"

Voldemort froze at her words at the end, then snarled as he quickly said with green light now emitting slowly from his wand, "That was also so unwise… Avada Kadarva!" Lily quickly turned around to protect her child as she then also yelped for the final and last time. Lily's wand then quickly dropped to the ground while landing a few inches around her own dead body when it hit the floor, with her daughter now crying in the still-like form of Lily Potter's arms; Zerina also moving slightly in feared movements.

Voldemort now kicked the dead Lily's side to make sure she didn't avoid the hit, yet now grinned wickedly as said man now aimed his wand at the child, Zerina; who looked at the wand as despite her being only a year old, she was smarter than that and knew that odd, glowing green light, made her mother sleep for good and the stranger was going to do the same to her, next.

All in all, the spell did hit Zerina, but also at the same time killed Voldemort to make him a Shade or basic terms, a Wrath for this world, and a scar in the shape of a spiral to be placed in the middle of the child's forehead.

Sirius along with James did come to see what happened as it took them nearly an hour to return to the house in time, but knew they were too late as James cried over his wife's now dead corpse.

Sirius though quickly did what he did from the original story-line and got sentenced to prison without a trial. As James knew Peter was dead, yet not the truth as Peter also did what the storyline foretold for the fate of Sirius.

At this moment as it has been exactly two weeks prior, it was the funeral date for Lily as he now held his child in his arms; with the Professors along with Remus Lupin, next to Zerina's father. The man even let the current Professor of Potions, Severus Snape, attend as he made-up with Lily after a year of not speaking to each other during their Sixth Year.

One by one, they each held a specific-type of colored rose that was deemed Lily's favorite: White Roses, and they all then gently placed them on a dark-ivory coffin as they decided to have it near her families' gravesite for the Evans, and made a plot for James as despite him wanting to be buried by his beloved parents, as both sets were killed months ago by the man now dead; well mostly his mother as his own father died to an illness placed upon him as such, James wanted to be close to his wife even in death. Zerina however; since Lily's death, has not said a single word as she is slowly yet surely recovering from seeing her own mother die in front of her own eyes.

Once the casket was gently down, they used magic, that both James and Severus used to bury Lily neatly along with tradition, to have a row of her favorite plant in a single line, on her grave spot. Petunia was also invited as per family laws stated as such, but she was angered as to not being told sooner than today about her only sibling's funeral.

Unlike to what they all thought of looking at a horse-woman was, in fact, a true beauty like her sibling; with a delicate body as well as looking face with the right amount of curves. Her dirty-blonde hair is currently in a styled bun on her head as well as it is tied at the end by a small ponytail with a black ribbon, and she was also wearing a black funeral dress as like the other men and women since they too, wore black funeral outfits defined as such.

It was also thanks in secret to said younger sibling, after the Second Year of Lily's schooling, she looked up and also made a blood-promise; Petunia looks as she does now, as a result, all those years ago by unlocking a secret creature inheritance as a High-Elf, and decided to keep it a secret as she has also been deciding to go to America for getting away from this country as well as to get away from the bad memories since she has been having them turned into nightmares while asleep, and you can see her eyes bagged as well as to clearly tell, Petunia hasn't gotten much sleep at all.

After nearly an hour of mostly everyone but Dumbledore along with Remus to support James, the girl's father had Remus hold his Goddaughter from him; the depressed male. Dumbledore then patted James on the back as he spoke to him gently, making the man look to him now with slightly-red eyes, "James, my boy, it would seem despite Lily now dead along with being declared a hero, and Zerina also being known as the Girl-Who-Lived; We need to discuss the possibility as to what to do now for your family, and other things."

This made James, as well as Remus, confused; Zerina was currently sleeping on her Godfather's chest in a gentle grip to his black dress shirt, confused as to what the old man meant.

Dumbledore, inwardly, was currently pleased to the suggestion of Zerina's current placement until James gets better as he hasn't at all been feeling good, as of late, since everyone could clearly tell he was paler than normal and his body seemed slightly thinner as well.

Not known to the man was that Dumbledore laced his food with poison, secretly, that couldn't be detected as such; knowing he needs the girl alive more so than James. Along with placing Loyalty Charms on both males without saying anything during the placement of Secret Keeper to that rat; Peter Pettigrew, a while back. Dumbledore's suggestion was to that of a temporary home of the child to stay in as they also knew of Remus' condition as a werewolf that she couldn't live with him during the full moon events.

Though the home the Headmaster had in mind wasn't a good one for the child. Despite him knowing Zerina would have full two-coursed meals, this home was abusive in nature to physical violence. The old man was also submitting suggestive thoughts into Lily's older sister at night in secret; after finding her home-like location that is, to make her also leave the country, for now, alongside allowing his weapon; for the greater good, to develop without having love at all given to the child, and making a small Compulsion Charm on her to not seek Zerina out, unless it was broken.

Despite the old fools ongoing plans, the failsafe Lily did by the incantation, would just bite him eventually when Zerina does enter the school he rules over; within the old coot's mind, as king.

James, since he thought briefly this wasn't right, was quickly or instantly had a change of heart and now agreed as he was in fact not feeling at all well to the point that he; even though this meant a lot to him, was pulling a brave front as right now: James was weak to the point of almost struggling to stand. Though it was thanks to the potion that allowed him to do so, thankfully by Severus as they too became friends after he apologized to the man from his bullying he did as back then, he and his friends were immature brats.

"But where will Zerina go to, Dumbledore? Zerina's Godmother is currently in a coma and her husband killed while little Neville is currently being raised by his grandmother, and Severus can't watch Zerina as his position would always have little to no time with her and let's not forget about Remus," James worded with a brief gesture to the werewolf, who only shrugged as it was common knowledge as he continued, "So where do you intend to place my child at?"

Dumbledore assured the two males now; inwardly smirking as his charms were still good on them both, now stated to them kindly in his old man persona now, taking the child from Remus's arms with gentle ease, "I have a perfect spot in mind James, as the family willingly agreed to do me this favor until you're feeling better as well as Remus ending up at a good enough job to then take little Zerina here from the home." _In fact they quickly agreed as the couple knew they were getting paid to do so, and I intend to make sure Lupin would never get good employment as well as submitting an Obliviate Charm once the task is done to them both, to make it that he couldn't care for her as sooner or later, James will die._ Dumbledore thought smugly to himself as his plans to stay as the leader of the light, despite the flaws back then as to how they were truly achieved as well as using Tom Riddle Jr. as such.

But not Bellatrix Black; younger sibling to Sirius Black as the young female also vanished somehow during her final seventh term to his plans of suggesting Bella going insane from a forced Marriage Contract to the Lestranges; in which quickly burned away for some reason to the shock of her own mind-manipulated parents which thankfully are dead as well, were shocked at.

But not known to him or anyone else, the Entities of the Ancients; which in fact were the Kai's from Lily or Basset's own universe, got involved, and sent Bella to a different timeline as well in their universe to her true soulmate. Said soulmate was a better yet good clone as a result, since Bella was able to be the one to finally tame the alien man herself (Specifically as he was a back-up). Since he survived while the 'evil part' of him left somehow during his own creation, yet he tended to also get angry thanks to his split personality from when growing up from his old life... yet he no longer cares for as she didn't even care along with Bella only caring about him, and not any of his past mistakes.

But at the moment, they were in hiding and away from prying eyes on a remote yet good-hospitable planet.

Though as a price she and him were somewhat like a couple they ran into, a certain couple to which she was stunned for by existing still, as partial immortals for a period of time. The man also changed his name as well to instead of Broly, to Zaris Black; since he was a clone and was born with no last name at all just like the original as Saiyans tend to not have last names mostly.

Anyways back to the story.

After a while, things were done as well as said, and Dumbledore did do as he plainly wanted.

James was now dead; Remus was out of the country after another suggestion of employment out of Britain, Petunia was happily in America for a few years until she too vanished mysteriously like Bella's own; along with her own daughter by the cause of rape. Severus was now his personal spy with both his Order and the Death Eaters, and all in all, everything was going to plan while Zerina was being abused for years… until she is seven years old in 2007.

* * *

 _ **Zerina's POV; July 31st of 2007; Winchester, England:**_

My name is Zerina Orion Potter; at least that is what I have been called as such by my adoptive parents, who hate me entirely for over the years I knew them.

They were known as Richard and Maria Mason. The two were the supposed perfect rich-like couple, yet they mainly called me freak at our home as well as hit me a lot saying I truly deserve it as such. I never even felt any ounce of love by them. Even so as to what gender I was as I even have yet to learn what I am, in that way.

Yet I; despite this, as I was smart for my age, allowed them to do so as I also noticed as to what I accidentally did to make them call me as such at my supposed home.

I turned my male teacher's hair blue by accident once; after he threatened me over something I quickly forgot about.

When I was three, they shaved all my hair and it instantly grew back.

My bath water when I was four and a half was heated; after being mostly ice as they wanted me to be taught a lesson to not tell others of my treatment by them; as I did once to a substitute teacher one day, and she was gone and quickly replaced by a stricter one the next day.

When I was five, they shoved me down the stairs... Well, Richard did after the first time, I back-talked him. I only bounced and he in return, whacked me hard to my head to the point I passed out afterward.

After I turned six for the last week as such, I was left alone with the Pitbull they recently got, and when it tried to bite me, it turned to stone; to their horrified and angered faces.

It was also a lot of telling me I was completely worthless as well as other things; as being the freak I am, didn't need any hugs, kisses, or being loved as such. But I did make the two end-up getting sick as a result to that; with them puking soda and having their hair changed to puke-green in which indeed faded after two weeks.

Though, at this moment as I was currently locked into my closet they dubbed my room for at least three years; since I was officially seven today, I was currently crying as also today, even though it was my birthday, they now both beaten me the most or worst treatment they ever had done.

The reason to that is that they were going out for once along with them saying that in my presence, and from what they told me; dared to ask them to even think of going with them, despite me being a freak alongside this being my birthday, had the guile to do so.

I was now holding my currently broken right arm, as I was thankfully able to write with both hands, in pained tears as my back was also littered with belt-lashes from what both Maria and Richard did to me before they left to the point I winced, as blood once again dripped from my now ragged clothes I was also placed into; but my blood was also strange; very strange, as it was slightly gold mixed with actual red-like flecks. They even; from what I saw as they did so, recently bought shackles somehow and chained me to stay here for at least a week without food or water, to my horror as my entire life they always made sure I was fed and stuff.

In fact, since Maria was a smoker, they made sure to prove it by burning her cigarettes onto my legs; saying freaks like me don't need to be beautiful at all.

As I whimpered, I knew that as I was tired to the point that I knew it was nighttime as I also thought, with sadness and also remorse to myself; trying to stay cool since I sweated slightly from them turning off the AC Unit they had in this house. _I hate this place. But I have to stay here as I have nowhere to go though._ I silently gasped as I just moved the arm once again since I have been currently been in this place, for at least five hours or so. Re-clutching gently my arm again as I softly stated/stuttered to myself in sadness and despair, "I wish I di-did have-have someone to-to go to, maybe-" I froze in sudden fear as I heard a crash outside of the closet; knowing that the Mason's couldn't have come back to this so-called home I live at, at this time. I have yet to also get my stuttering speech in control, because of all the trauma I endured by the Mason's as well, and they thought it would be funny to not go see a speech doctor as such, and only enjoyed my frustrations on talking.

I then heard a voice that was rough sounding, possibly a male I had to guess to myself that spoke to someone since the closet Thr Masons locked me into was inside their own bedroom, "Joe, I knew we hit the jackpot after the boss dealt with the Mason's, throwing them both to the curb so to speak." I heard a grunt while also hearing them going through their drawers alongside other things with ease, in the house.

I was stunned from the other male's voice that they were somehow… dead I had to guess? But to me right now, I felt strangely relieved along with being fearful. Relived that they were gone yet fearful if these two robbers, I had to guess, would possibly somehow discover my location as they must have searched the entire house for valuables. The only kind thing the couple did for me though, was allowed me to keep my personal blanket from what I was told, my freaky mother made for me, by herself; in which I took great care over the years as it still looks brand new on the day she made it.

Though not known to me at all is that my Mother's school trunk that held some things for me, was in their attic and was secretly attuned somehow to me, at the same time.

I froze as after being close to an hour with me holding said blanket along with holding my broken arm at the same time, the door handle; to my horror, began to jiggle now. "Hey, Joe... This door is locked," stated the male from earlier in annoyance, as the male, Joe I heard now spoke with an accented accent I couldn't describe back to the other male, whose name was also told in sarcasm, "I see that Carl. Why not just use the spare key I clearly can see under the mat in front of it then?"

I froze up entirely as I heard a minor shuffle as Carl must have gotten the key, and stated back while he began to unlock the door, "Whelp Joe, looks like we might have hit-" he froze as we now stared at each other; me in total fear and him dumbly as if not expecting me to be in the closet at all. Joe also saw me then as to my horror he also had a gun in his hands, a pistol by the looks of it. Both of them though were decked-out in all black as well as black facial masks to make sure I couldn't see their faces at all.

"Whelp Joe," Carl began as I felt he had a shocked look on his face as he gazed to his partner in crime, "This is unexpected." Joe only nodded as he then cocked the gun and pointed it at me as my eyes suddenly went wide with panic. "Whoa Joe, take it easy man, it is just a little kid for crying out loud!" Carl exclaimed to Joe, who only shrugged without caring as if he has done this before, "Well the boss will be upset as such for the Mason's lying to his face on not having kids... Especially weird-skinned ones with ears and a tail of course." The burglar or soon to be my killer, was right.

All my life as I left this house, my body changed to look like a normal little girl, but when I came back somehow, I looked like this; even more of a freak. Not knowing that a surprising event within moments, would see to it I remain like this all the time as it was thanks to the Headmaster I ended up as such.

Joe then stated in an emotionless tone; making my heart now drop in dread he was turning the safety of fat the same time he was doing it, "Well, the boss did say 'No witness of any sort', Carl, or do you want to end up to what he did to those two knuckleheads?"

Carl sadly agreed with him as I quickly closed my eyes as I heard them both now quickly gasp strangely in fear now; with my eyes still closed, awaiting my pitiful life to end and maybe go to that one place since I did go to a church once by myself. Not knowing I did felt a bullet wound that luckily didn't hit my heart, but I didn't feel anything as I passed out with a sudden explosion occurring around the entire home itself as well as instantly killing the two, and this event also teleported me, my blanket, and my mother's trunk away to someplace new.

Not known to me, the entire plot of the few rich-based homes I used to live at, this one ceased to exist as burnt-land and ash now took the area's place.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV; Hogwarts Castle:**_

Dumbledore was currently grading the upper year's schoolwork from both the NEWTS and OWLS exams they done. He was also eating at the same time his addictive treat after so many years: Sherbet Lemons. Though once he saw something now smoking in his office, he now began to choke on the treat, and then coughed it up while he swore in Latin.

His weapon's devices he charmed to make sure his Pawn was alive as well as many others things were all now smoking while also dissolving into blue goo; a side effect with said spells. Even the tracing charm on his glasses he also detected was now gone as well to easily find the brat.

He had scowled at first, then shrugged as he knew the brat would eventually come at eleven as he made sure James wouldn't let his weapon out of his sights by going to the other fancy schools around the globe then this one, to where he somewhat changed subjects in secret over the years, along with forbidden certain ones to be taught as well.

So Dumbledore kept grading as his force-bound familiar only trilled at the Headmaster in pity to what this old fool has become. Not knowing eventually being sent out a few hours later to track the child down.

Not known to the old fool as well, his plans are about to change drastically as when Zerina does start her schooling to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

 _ **Alt-Earth; Dragonball Universe 7; December 8th, Age 779; West City:**_

In the outskirts of West City, in a disclosed location as in front of five specific others, Shenron: The Eternal Earth-Based Wish Dragon, was now sweat dropping since he told the small group in front of him that tracking down the Super Dragon Balls is beyond his own power. Said dragon was mostly green scaled along with having complete red eyes that glowed; once he made a wish, and had golden-like whiskers on his face as well as a tannish under-hide.

The only female who seemed annoyed by her current look was a true blue-haired woman with her also wearing a white tank top, a red bandanna, jeans, and cowgirl boots and finally wore stud earrings. Despite at how old she is, she kept her beauty as she has a good figure to boot; her chest was at least a large C-Cup, and she was at least 5'5 in height. She was known as Bulma Briefs, and also CEO of Capsule CORP. .

As the others were males, the first male is a slim yet well-built man of a below-average stature. His hair is spiky and it firmly stands upwards, and has a prominent widow's peak. Yet he also had matching hair and eyes like the man next to him, despite them not being related as kin at all but of race, being black. He was 5'5 in height; like the female as well as also wearing a dark blue sleeveless jumpsuit while wearing white gloves, and also boots. He had his arms currently crossed as well as a slight scowl on his face also, and this man was Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyans or so to be told.

The second male was taller as he was at least 5'9 in height, and wears a orange gi that lacks a blue undershirt and features blue wristbands that are slightly long, a blue obi tied in a knot at his side, and new blue boots as well as kanji on the front-left of his shirt that states the name Whis. His name is Goku Son or otherwise by Saiyan names, Kakarot.

The other two males however were different.

The first odd male is a tall, thin humanoid with pale blue skin, white hair, violet eyes, and rather effeminate features. He owns a long scepter with a gem that floats above it, and can clearly be seen holding it in his right hand. Around his neck is a large light blue ring. The male's attire also consists of a maroon robe, a black cuirass with the same white and orange diamond decorations as the strange male next to him, and a blue sash. He also wears black high-heeled shoes with white spats. His name is Whis, and mentor/servant to the god next to him.

The final and second odd male was a purple, anthropomorphic sphinx with large pointed ears, similar to both the Cornish Rex and Sphynx Cat races. His form is hairless and while overall defined in build, he is also very thin and bony. He is of a similar height to Goku; being slightly shorter, but his ears also made him appear taller as well. He also dons black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with the same white and orange diamond decorations to the other male; Whis. This was Beerus, otherwise known as The God of Destruction of Universe 7, and twin to Champa; who was as such like him in godly terms, The God of Destruction of Universe 6.

The reason most all; except the two deities along with Goku was annoyed, was the Eternal Dragon's answer to them as they were hoping he would know where they would be; the Super Dragon Balls. But it turned out it was out of his reach or power to do so.

So to why this was important is that Champa; Beerus' twin obese brother of Universe 6, made a tournament that involved both Universe's Earth as a result along with said Dragonballs mentioned as prizes themselves.

"It was a waste of time then, as always." Beerus stated in a not-impressed tone; with him scratching the side of his face while his tail swished back and forth. Whis was merely silent however as he now detected a change or presence soon to become, yet kept this feeling to himself as Whis knew things might also get even more interesting now.

Shenron, however, sweat dropped to Lord Beerus' own words about this and then carefully stated to them all now; with Bulma also now twitching in place along with also sweat dropping, and Vegeta also having a tick mark on his head at how long this was taking, but Goku was only looking at them as he usually does.

" _ **I am sorry everyone, but it is past my power within this universe to do so as such like I stated to you all**_ ," Shenron began to state to everyone as he had their attention right now, " ** _However,_** ** _I still have two more wishes left that you all may use as of now-_** " Shenron then quickly froze in place; making everyone look at the Eternal Dragon at either to be alarmed or confused by the sudden yet strange actions; even the two deities.

It was at this precise time that the incantation of one Liliana "Lily" Maria Evans-Potter or simply Basset, finally took effect after seven years of traversing as such from dimensions within the dragon's mind. _**O mighty Shenron do hear my wishful plea: Allow my daughter when you hear this, to be sent away to my brothers from my own home you exist; To live, to find love, to be able to have a life not controlled by others but Zerina's own. To my Brother Beerus or to my Brother Champa to which ever seem available. Please hear a soon to be sister's dying plea as both Lily Evans and as Basset, please aid my daughter as best as you can O mighty wish guardian of the seven.**_

But this otherworldly wish itself was in accented Greek yet the dragon as like all of his kind, understood all languages with ease; depending where they mostly reside, but was surprised at the last person who spoke as such like this was the two current immortals: Merlin Emrys and Morgana Le Fay as they were summoned, by accident, to this world; leaving their secret child behind.

Though at this moment, their current whereabouts are a mystery to even the Eternal Dragon himself.

"Why is Shenron frozen guys?" Goku questioned curiously as he never seen this happened before at all, in which Bulma was also curious now instead of annoyed. Even Vegeta as to how many times the Earth-Based Wish Dragon was summoned, this also never happened as currently Shenron was still frozen as if in shock.

Beerus began to have a slow-developing tick-mark and was about to wish the dragon away until he stood in shock along with the rest of them as the dragon now spoke as usual about him granting wishes, but the way he said it was as if it was in… a sad-like emotion, mixed with understanding. But the way Shenron worded it seemed suspicious to Bulma; with the Eternal Dragon's eyes now glowing red. " ** _Your wish has been granted by the spell of love and also sadness, hidden mortal. May your soul rest in peace..._** " Whis, however, froze as he recalled the dragon as such doing this a long time ago, but differently then he worded it as he did come only once to this world in secret when he was a younger celestial; before mentoring Beerus back then yet kept a calm look on his face, but inwardly he was shocked as to what now occurred as it was a rare moment in history once again to a select few, now happened once again. _It would seem that you twos wish has once again occurred as of now, Merlin and Morgana_. _I do hope, however, is from what he meant by 'Soul' is not to what I fear._

Everyone quickly looked at the sky quickly darkened even more with lighting now flashing in the very sky itself, randomly, but the lighting was a mixture of colors of the rainbow as they casually or randomly stuck the area around them, making Bulma to her embarrassment later on yet also sigh at the same time, be in her husband's arms to his annoyance. Goku however to everyone's humor began to dodge most of the thunderbolts as they also kept randomly targeting him; with surprising yelps each time, making the two deities amused.

That amusement quickly changed to standing still as the four out of five then felt an enormous amount of raw power quickly appearing out of nowhere as in fact as we speak, this weather-like thing is happening briefly all over the globe they are currently on as specific shrines of sorts made long ago in specific areas around this globe, were then lit-up and quickly activated; after so long, to also allow access without permission by the Kai's themselves to once again bring someone, or a specific child, into their worldly universe.

The wind briefly picked up as it was slow at first, then picked up to immense proportions as Bulma was then held fast in her husband's arms with them all now looking at the source to their stunned looks, even on the god's face himself as a large-multi-colored vortex now showed further outwards near their position, and something quickly was blasted outwards and made a large boom-like crash sound near a set of mountains. Followed by another smaller one as it too went to the same direction as the first, and did the same thing but smaller.

As fast as that happened, the sky was quickly back to normal way as per summoning the dragon; as the areas all over the world were now clear skies or cloudy as the Eternal Dragon's eyes at the same time, also returned back to normal as well. The Eternal Dragon now having a satisfied look on his face.

Vegeta now exclaimed to a readjusting Bulma next to him, pointing at the dragon with Shenron also looking at the Saiyan. Of course this made Beerus amused now mixed with annoyance at his remark, and Whis to only raise a single eyebrow at this. "What stunt did you just pull Dragon! You could have almost caused my mate to be damaged by your so-called, made-up wish!" Goku was back with them looking both weirded out along with certain others by trying to not to laugh as his clothes were slightly burnt alongside his hair sticking up; even more than usual, and he also coughed slightly with a puff of smoke coming out.

" _ **I have only granted a dying mother's request from a world in another dimension than ours as that is in my power; If enchanted by a spell. Said child should have arrived with ease, but I do sense the child is unconscious at this point of time.**_ " Shenron explained/stated his actions to them all, freezing them in place by his words. Beerus seemed to be intrigued at the Eternal Dragon's sudden actions, livening up his day so far as Bulma now made the dragon sweat drop as the female now began one of her rants to him, and yet the god felt that energy before, the supposed child that is, and looked briefly at the direction.

Whis now softly asked in knowing what Beerus might ask of him as well at the same time, "My Lord?" With Beerus now having his right ear twitching, a few times that is, he glanced to Whis and then stated firmly, making Whis bow in response, "Go, and take Bulma with you." That quickly froze the blue haired female in place, and also looked to him in both confusion and slight fear at that. Whis only went to her and teleported them easily as it was; at the most, two-hundred or so miles away from their position.

Vegeta knew better than complain as he felt the urge to do so to Beerus of sending his mate off with her friend that Bulma made at most with Whis, but quickly quenched that urge down as he now looked at the god as he saw for the first time, recollection of something in his eyes as Beerus only eyed as to where the two blasts happened. Beerus now seeing this, quickly snapped to the two male Saiyans and firmly told them also, making Vegeta go straight-standing like a soldier in response, "Go train or something further outwards as I await both your mate and Whis, Vegeta. Otherwise you may not see what will happen afterwards." Vegeta quickly bowed yet his head was filled with thoughts as to why Beerus suddenly ordered them to head away from the current location, and began to drag Goku who complained at how rough he was pulled by his collar, took off to do so as such.

After sensing with the satisfaction of them both away from this current area now, leaving the god alone with the Eternal Dragon; who seemed as if to expect as such, looking at the God of Destruction for once without being scared. This made his interests peek even more yet quenched them down at the same time as Beerus also firmly asked the dragon now, with the dragon's eyes seemed to be filled with sadness for some reason as well. "Tell me Dragon," he floated up to the dragon's face instantly along with secretly loving that he spooked Shenron with ease, and his arms now behind his own back as well as his hands together; a grin on his features right now, "Who is this mortal your spell-like wish granted and no, this isn't a wish request but a demand."

Shenron sighed as he then stated carefully as to not upset the god, knowing of his temper as such, and to what Shenron stated now made the god float a couple inches back in stunned shock as well as silence. " _ **All I can say is that you are correct of recognizing the child's power, and yet you need to see her in order to know as to why I cannot say as such as the spell requires for you to truly see the child before I can do so; Including dismissing myself. Though I can give you a hint, do not be angry as a result Lord Beerus.**_ " The Eternal Dragon stated hastily to the god at the end, who only nodded after getting out of his shocked look, " ** _The child's mother is one who was sent away after something unjust occurred a long, long time ago. You may know her as something close, but always as kin no matter where or how she ended up._** "

This only made Beerus think now to himself as he then sat on a rock nearby to do so, with the dragon thanking the Kai's of him having patients for once. But at the location on where he sent or ordered both Whis and Bulma at was another entire outcome altogether.

* * *

 _ **Mt. Mutoshashi, 231 miles away from the Eternal Dragon as well as even more away from West City:**_

As per orders, Whis did indeed take Bulma with ease to the location. Knowing his current mortal friend as despite her bribing him with earthly delicacies with Beerus, he secretly grew fond of her as such. Even if her odd… quirks tend to show once in a while.

Once they got there as Bulma wasn't used to the fast travel like him and Beerus, he sighed as she quickly went over to some bushes and also puked. He only came over and knelt only a little while patting her back, and stated calmly but with a hint of minor humor to his tone, "There, there, Bulma; Light-Speed Traveling isn't that hard now is it?" Bulma's only response to him was a playful half-glare as she now slowly stood up as they now also saw the area to both of their shocks was beautiful still, but a long, as well as huge crater formed within and around the mountain itself. But it was also strange as there were no animals or even sounds of them at all, as if whatever showed-up scared them off rather quickly.

"All this was from a single and strange wish?" Bulma spoke in a curious tone mixed with shock with her still seeing the landscape like this. She was also moving around in some parts to inspect the damage, with Whis only agreeing with Bulma as this seemed too much effort as such for a simple yet spelled wish of sorts.

After seeing the area, they both went into the newly made cavern; with Whis now making his gem on his staff glow slightly to light their way, so to speak, completely like a flashlight. This made Bulma intrigued yet kept it to herself with Whis also inwardly humored knowing her; she would eventually be asking a lot of questions as an inventor as such of what her hobby during her entire life, Bulma would be curious at how things worked.

Once the two got at least to the end, they both frozen stiff at the sight; with Bulma within moments moving while also checking now on the child, a girl no less as she had a weak pulse. Whis was also intrigued as the child clutched to a blanket of sorts as if her life depended on it, unconsciously, along with a strange-looking trunk of sorts nearby the location itself.

He was, however, brought quickly out of his observations as Bulma suddenly shouted in feared alarm; making him quickly look to her and then froze at seeing familiar blood on her hands; blood only a god or a child's god would have: Gold-like blood that sparkled slightly from the gem on his staff's light, as that is the only way to tell as such.

He quickly came over and began to heal the child as he froze and with Bulma's now worried, looked since he saw the child clearly, gulping as the injuries were quickly detailed into his mind as well as how she gotten them, and gave his friend a look as if to say be patient or wait till later, knowing Bulma wanted to be told now as to how this little girl- Bulma froze as she accidentally brushed the child's area by accident while getting the blanket away from the knocked-out child, and quickly gave Whis; to his confusion, a wordless signal to turn around.

Whis though, now stated calmly yet with a curious tone while having a minor tilt to his head, "Why should I do that Bulma?" Bulma to Whis's amusement, despite the situation right now, facepalmed and then sternly told him while making the celestial stay in place; as he was still healing the child, to move away slightly in surprise. "It would be rather wrong to see a child's 'Special' place she is the same gender as I am... I think?" Bulma told him with an unsure question at the end, making Whis look at the little girl in intrigue yet closed his eyes as he was told.

With Bulma making sure he was still healing the child while his eyes were also closed fully and not peeking, Bulma carefully lowered the rag-like pants and softly gasped as the child was indeed a girl since the child had no underwear on; to her horror, but she also appeared to be that rare type of female Bulma only heard about from her ex-boyfriend yet also good friend, Yamcha, were. With everything that is to prove she is as capable to eventually later-on to make or create her own future kids, from what Bulma saw above the child's original female gender.

As carefully as she did it, Bulma then gently pulled the ragged pants back-up as the heiress was worried about the scars she saw that was quickly healing-over; the female also seeing the blood on the little girl's back as well, and seeing the injuries knew this child must have arrived from an abusive home recently. Especially with them also seeing earlier, shackles that were broken nearby on the ground.

Whis then opened his eyes and saw Bulma's mixed look of three emotions: Sad, shocked, and pity at the child; when he was almost finished healing. Whis already can tell from the injuries that he too now knew the child was abused like Bulma figured out.

Bulma then sighed as she also cradled the child with ease to her ire on both her arms as well as her hip, as despite the child looking healthy, the little girl seemed to have a light-like weight to her form. Whis only nodded as he now tapped the ground they were at with his staff, and the trunk to their surprised floated with ease without him doing anything to it, and followed them at another surprise; with Bulma taking a deep breath as per suggestion by him, to head back at the spot where Lord Beerus is currently thinking about something.

Once they got to the previous location with Shenron to Bulma's surprise was still waiting ever-so-patiently, yet his eyes were on the child in her arms. From what she briefly thought she saw in those all-red orbs, was a mixture of sadness and pity, as well as understanding. Beerus though, felt they returned and when he opened his eyes as he was going to complain, he froze up quickly at the sight of not them but the mere child in Bulma's arms.

Bulma almost dropped the little girl at how fast he was since Beerus was now poking the child as if to make sure she was real, and then looked to Whis for confirmation, but what his mentor/servant stated froze the god to even ask something to retort to that. Bulma was also stunned as she looked at the girl as well; in slight awe, yet sadness still from what she must have been brought-up around her entire life. "It would seem the Wish Dragon was right, but what I recently discovered is that this child is a relation to a god."

A few moments of Beerus blinking as if he wasn't hearing things correctly by Whis, the god then asked/stated in a minor humor-based tone mixed with it also being firm, his arms now crossed in front of him with the God of Destruction's tail waving slowly back and forth, "You must be joking Whis? This girl-" "Hermaphrodite," Bulma interrupted the god to make him quickly snapped to her in small anger for interrupting his chosen words... well more like yell at her that is, but paused as he never heard of that term before. "A Herma-what now?" "What Bulma means, Lord Beerus is a full-on girl that also has male parts; Which from what I know so far is considered a rarity upon any given race." Whis stated in calmed mirth while also seeing Beerus' stumped yet horrified look as he now looked to the girl in Bulma's arms, once again; not also seeing Bulma trying to not laugh at a god who doesn't know that, yet was inwardly relieved he didn't think of hurting her by speaking against him.

Beerus then shrugged as he walked a few feet away from them and then turned with his arms once again crossed as he looked at them now, as he was also thinking the child smelled… familiar, but to whom though. "Well, if she is a god-based child…." Beerus trailed off as if an attempt to think at who this child might be related towards. Knowing the tail and ears, as well as her tinted skin gave away some of it of being one of the few gods that are related to his race. " ** _Well, I can easily answer to you who is considered this girl's very mother. After all, she is named after your own with ease._** " Commented Shenron to not only Beerus but to them all, making the three quickly look to the Eternal Dragon now at his words, and Bulma adjusting her hold to the girl in her arms and hips as she too was curious from the two males look on her face; which they clearly saw.

But Beerus was frozen once again but with him also being annoyed as to how many times this dragon keeps catching him off guard from his words today, and gave him a look to spill it or else. " _ **For the first part: The Child's name was fully revealed to me, afterward, is Zerina... As far as the spell told me as such. But her mother's name was fully used in the spell itself, along with another name; In which saddened me to know she must have done this out of retaliation of sorts; To save either her daughter's life or make her be safe before something truly wrong happens**_." Shenron at this merely gestured to the child still in Bulma's arms as Zerina's tail lazily swung back and forth while she also deeply breathed in air while passed out still, " ** _Yet I regret as for spell-based wishes in times as such; They tend to be delayed a lot and this one took at least seven years to even come to me as mere others, only took at least a year or two to do so._** "

Beerus despite seeing this is information that could have waited until the mother's name was mentioned now shouted; making Bulma almost drop the child again in fear by the god's aura showing with a glare at the Eternal Dragon's direction, and Whis thankfully catching the mortal female with a thankful look to her face, to her friend. "Will you just get on with telling us who her god-like parent is!?"

It was at this point that Vegeta also returned with Goku, both of them slightly beaten up as they took what Beerus suggested at the Artic once again to fight it out, but froze at seeing the child mentioned earlier in his mate's arms. But the two males were stunned as to what the dragon said now as they missed out a lot of information but knew now though as they too gazed to the child. " _ **The child's mother is none other than Lily Maria Evans-Potter, but she went by another name as she originally was sent by Death herself to this child's now secondary homeworld; From the result of the life this child's mother had since originally, the Mortal Form of the mother was supposed to be stillborn. Lord Beerus, does the name 'Basset' mean of any news to you?**_ " The Eternal Dragon questioned at the end as he too was curious to not at all knowing who Basset was.

Beerus froze in minor shock; with his jaw now gaped and his eyes wide, looking to the dragon and then to the child a few times as his next loud statement made the others gapped now in their own shock to the God of Destructions words. "You mean to tell me this girl is my younger sister's child?!"

Before the others could say anything, the Eternal Dragon; Shenron, was the first to blink as Whis knew about the younger sibling to his lord and also the twin brother his older sister serves under as well, now spoke in shocked wonder to Beerus, then, " _ **You have a younger sister, Lord Beerus?**_ "

The two Saiyans saw for the first time, sudden sadness in the god's eyes as even though he had a strong pose; to which Bulma also noticed as well, stated normally with a minor hint of sadness etched or carefully hidden within his words. "Surprised to know there is more kin of mine correct?" Beerus also glanced at Bulma to his words to make sure the female knew as such, to make her also be surprised to see slight or minor concern briefly before turning and looking to them all; once again sitting on that rock he was on for the past twenty minutes or so earlier with the god also appearing to be thinking yet not truly from his pose at this moment.

"Basset," the god began, "Was wrongly accused by a darker god's or entities doing along with being banished by The Kai's, and that was close to or around three-thousand or so years ago. Of course, Champa and I did fight said god with a few allies before we went our separate ways along with separating this darker entity's powers for good, but we lost track after that as he then left our universe for who knows where or what." Beerus now gave the Eternal Dragon a look and now asked firmly to make sure this wasn't a dream as in secret, him and his brother knew it was impossible to find their little sister from what the Kai's done, but hoped she might one day returned on her own as to where she was; from losing track of her own energy, knew it would be impossible as such to reach Basset at all without consequences. "Are you positive she is Basset's Child, Dragon?"

Shenron firmly nodded and looked at the child carefully and his eyes quickly glowed as a pendant with a silver necklace looped within it, was now suddenly around the little girl's neck, confusing them all as well as making them suspicious as to why the dragon decided to do this until what the Eternal Dragon now stated, making them do a double take as if this never happened before at all with the dragon also grinning to itself inwardly yet at the same time, sweatdropping at their reactions to his good deed. " _ **As I have one last wish left as the trunk will tell you everything you need to know, Lord Beerus and company, I decided for once after so long from the two others that were in the same predicament as Zerina Orion Potter, to bestow a gift of sorts that would allow her to hide her appearance better for whenever she returns along with other things she will discover all on her own. Even a couple that joined said two others eventually settled on a peaceful planet not to far that I can detect, from right here.**_ "

This made them all curious as to what two he meant as well as the couple; that was the same as Zerina, they all now knew... Well the two Saiyans that is until the next comment made Beerus looked at the two Saiyans now in puzzled confusion, mixed with a 'Are you kidding me' look as well as the Saiyans and Bulma looking at the child and the Eternal Dragon as he had somehow made a shrugging gesture as if it wasn't a mistake at all. " ** _The child will have at least seven mates or so: Two already within this world as she will not age until her first is the same age as her mortally…. Five, if you count on an unexpected outcome. However, the others I cannot sense except that two would be born or from the other world she just came from. From what I also foresaw, she would also make friends in both worlds with ease, alongside other things eventually in the future; To what I feel... Yet if more appears, then so be it for the child's sake._** " Seeing the five were silent made Shenron's queue to decide to leave. The Eternal Earth Dragon now glowed and then stated quickly, not sensing seven dark-blue star orbs now come out behind his back from the secret wish Zerina's magic unknowingly made, and went quickly to separate locations on this globe; all except two that is on the ground in plain yet also hidden sight. " ** _Farewell…_** " Shenron now dispersed as the Earth Dragonballs now did their thing and spread all around the globe as usual.

Beerus now with a tick mark on his calmed face, muttered to himself about stupid dragons and always leaving before asking anything else, and looked to the others as he was about to open his mouth, but paused as two minor shines briefly caught the god's eye yet he also ignored it, for now, as Beerus was currently looking at Zerina's sleeping form while knowing anytime soon she would wake-up, and just asked Bulma; who quickly looked to him now as the Saiyans fell down on their backs from his own choice of words, "I wouldn't suppose you will allow us to stay temporary until My Niece… As strange as it sounds, to be awake and for you to keep her healed up as well?"

Bulma gulped yet inwardly was also relieved once again as to the hidden meanings of the god's words to her, she just quickly nodded as Bulma then tried as per order to Whis to take his niece into his arms, froze, since the child softly whimpered and Bulma then flinched as cat-like claws came out of her fingernails and also dug only slightly into her skin; like a small needle prick, but remained firm into her hold on Bulma.

Shrugging as Beerus now gave Bulma a look to which she paled at, and Vegeta to be curious as to why his mate suddenly paled as such, "Whis please take them both to Bulma's Home with ease while we three will get there by our own way."

Bulma was once again grabbed by her friend, and they were now; unlike before, from one place out in the open, to Bulma's main living room of the very large estate in which is a huge, dome-like building connected to other little ones as well as medium-sized ones. Capsule Corp itself. They were, of course, to be stunned by the trunk following them once again; to Whis' intrigued thoughts by the ordinary looking luggage, and knowing how it must be enchanted of sorts.

Not known to them, the very two orbs; a four-starred, as well as a six-starred orb, were now in the trunk when it moved along with them, sensing as the enchantment made by Zerina's mother to be keyed entirely to her, zapped them while at the same time being transported by Whis, into itself. Also not known to Lily back then her trunk became somewhat sentient slightly as well; due to some mishap in her wording of the unbreakable-like spell itself.

Bulma now softly sighed as she then tried to set Zerina down gently, but once again winced; but briefly, this time as she kept a firm grip on her once again, getting an amused chuckle from Whis. Bulma now looked at him with minor exasperation as well as a look by his choice of humored words, "It would seem Zerina herself doesn't want to let go at all while she is in this state, Bulma." Bulma now sighed again; but to herself as she sat on one of her loveseats with the little girl on her left-side; for both her arms and hips still, and also ignoring the mirth-like look Whis still had on his face at his mortal friend's predicament, "I take it I have to carry her around until she's awake, don't I Whis?" He merely nodded now and was about to comment until they both froze as Zerina began to move with a slight yawn, showing her canines alongside to both of their own surprise, a forked snake-like tongue.

They were still as she began to open her eyes as they seemed glazed. It was as if she was drugged before slowly clearing, and both adults had one thing in their minds at the moment: Would she either freak out, or would she be calm and curious about her surroundings.

It would seem the first option was best as after Zerina blinked in Bulma's arms still; she quickly froze as she saw her new surroundings in feared confusion, as well as sudden awareness, was slowly taking effect. Zerina looked at Bulma closely and quickly yelped as with amazing speed, she got out of her arms with Bulma wincing since Zerina's claws scratched the female, and went into a random corner to curl her entire self into a ball of pure fear; the child's tail twitching to prove it was as well.

Bulma looked to Whis in concern at the reaction the child showed after being aware, and she now looked annoyed yet still was concerned about Zerina when Whis only shrugged as if he never handled this situation before.

Since Bulma went to orphanages with children who came from abusive homes... Well, some of them as such, knew how to handle this as they were either shy or at this case like Zerina she had to guess, fearful of strangers. Not knowing this is one of many small fears the child has thanks to her upbringing. But later on, she would have to call someone to deal with this issue as it changed to the point to what she doesn't know at all though.

Bulma slowly approached the seven-year-old girl who when she touched Zerina, she quickly flinched like she was going to be hit. This made the woman frown to this along with Whis, for once, as the celestial didn't think the abuse was that bad as he mostly thought that mostly all of the injuries were from her playing or something else.

Though Bulma now began to softly coax as well as speak to Zerina, who peaked out of her arms, not realizing her right-arm was now healed thanks to Whis as well as all the scaring done to her by the Mason couple; alongside the bullet disintegrating into her system. The very man with that gun had a fear of werewolf's, and they were silver. So she also is now immune to any effects or maybe a cure as such, not known to them at all that in the future it would be needed to eventually provide cures to said subspecies. Yet they were also confused as to why a spiral-shaped scar was in the middle of her forehead though. "Hey, it's ok Zerina. No one is going to hurt you at all, ok sweetie?"

Despite Zerina being truly scared as she only recalled from what happened before, paused at the first caring tone of an adult female in her life that also made Zerina wearily look to Bulma, briefly, from her current position; with fear still being shown in her own eyes.

Bulma was now kneeling to the child's level and just gently patted her head; with slow movements, to which Zerina unknowingly flinched at first, before slowly calming down of being afraid as her touch was just like that strange cat-like female a year ago that gave her a free meal and stuff, before Zerina left to be back at the Mason's; when she once snuck out that is.

Bulma fought the instinctive urge to hug the child as the blue-haired female knew Zerina was only warming up just now to her; from what she saw on the child's less-tensed form now, so she only kept with gentle fingers by brushing them into Zerina's hair with ease. Bulma was quickly surprised although when Zerina unexpectedly hugged her and then quickly began to cry into her shirt Bulma wore, giving Whis a look of confusion as well as befuddlement, and he merely once again shrugged at her with him somehow inwardly raging as from what emotions he felt from the child.

Sometimes to deal with others, celestials like him or his sister, would tend to check on the emotions of others to predict what true outcome to better handle any given situation. The emotions, although he felt to Beerus' Niece, were not only starved love, but to also despair sadness, and utter confusion to her own self as well as to what is currently going on.

Bulma knowing what to do now softly hugged the little girl who also went stiff from this but then resumed crying for at least ten or so minutes, somewhat soaking Bulma's white shirt briefly until Zerina was done. Bulma briefly moved to get a better view of the child, as Zerina sniffed to herself with Bulma only giving the child a sad smile in return, "Are you better now Zerina?" The little girl only nodded without words and then suddenly blushed now as her own stomach growled.

Bulma laughed half-heartedly as she now lifted a surprised Zerina to her hip, as her height despite being a healthy girl her age, was small; as she done previously within the wish-made cavern from earlier. "I take it you're hungry now?" Bulma's only response to this was a shy nod by the girl herself, and Whis followed as he too was getting hungry yet could wait since the child looked to have been starved at least a days' worth already, and Bulma began to make him inwardly glad he decided to follow his Lord's orders, with Bulma making that specific Instant Raman once again; but with three of those bucket-like packets.

Despite Bulma being a somewhat good cook now after her lessons by Bulma's own mother over the years, instant or quick-foods were still her specialty as at most times she ate out, and yet kept her good womanly figure somehow. Not knowing it has to do with being her husband's; Vegeta's mate from sharing blood the first time he marked her along with Bulma; with temporary-grown or longer canines when that happened.

Zerina was now in a chair as she also sat next to the strange, blue along with the tall male, who only waved to her without words, and she shyly in response waved quickly back before placing her hands on her lap; as despite being in a comfortable environment now, Zerina was still scared.

But the smell of the now almost done food by the strange blue-haired adult female, made her stomach growl, but softly this time in response.

When it was done, Bulma then placed hers, Whis's and the child's in front of them; with Bulma sitting before doing so to hers as she took the opposite side next to the child. The two saw a confused look at seeing not only this but with the sticks in their hands they mostly use now, since Zerina didn't see any forks or spoons like the Mason's had at her former home, tilted her head now in confusion over this and Bulma and Whis were briefly surprised from the girl's accent, but her voice was soft yet did hint of curiosity in it to them as she also poked the sticks at first and then the packet of fully prepared noodles. "Wha-What is it?"

"That, Zerina, is called Instant Raman," Whis decided to educate the girl; seeing her true confusion as such, and then pointed gently as to not cause her to flinch or be scared, "And these are called Chopsticks as they are mostly used to eat things with, like the noodles, Princess." Zerina looked at them curiously but then paused as she now gazed at the male with a more confused look as well as Bulma to him now, her asking hesitantly also, "Why di-did you ca-call m-me a Princess? I'm not on-one at all, Mister."

Both adults briefly sweat dropped at Zerina calling Whis that, but he then coughed as he decided to introduce himself while also explaining the term as well; making the little girl's eyes quickly widen to this, "The reason your titled as such, Zerina, is mostly you are Lord Beerus' Niece long-awaited I presume, as I; Whis, serve him."

Bulma decided to add her name to the introduction than as she also helped the child to her hidden amusement to try and open the cup, seeing Whis only began after he stated that to eat his own food with pure bliss on his face to the child's confusion as well at that. "Since Whis is busy eating at the moment, my name is Bulma Briefs. Now," Bulma said after easily opening the cup of noodles for Zerina; who was amused at how it looked inside of it, and gently took the sticks and easily broke them as Bulma also saw the child didn't know how to hold them or even use them right, after giving them to her of course, "Let me teach you how to eat with these Zerina."

After Bulma taught her quickly on how to do so since Zerina's food was cooled enough for the child to eat, they were both surprised as to how fast she ate hers after taking a hesitant bite; after a third try to get a noodle with the sticks. When the food was done and gone, Bulma took the child's cup with ease and tossed all three cups into the trash.

At this time, the backdoor that connects to the kitchen finally opened, and Zerina's reaction made the two concerned as she stiffened and then saw two adult males come into the room and they both froze once they were fully in, as if they were going to retort about something and saw that Zerina was awake. Though what surprised the child the most; with her blinking as if she was seeing things, was another adult-like male that looked slightly like her in appearance, more so to a cat then her mostly; came in afterward.

It was silence for a few moments until the more energetic one Zerina saw, made her jump briefly as he exclaimed about her happily, patting the other male briefly on the back; who just scowled at the actions briefly while the others were also inwardly amused, "Well Vegita, it seems the girl's awake!" The other male, Vegeta, Zerina now had in her mind was slightly scary yet also felt he was inwardly soft somehow to Bulma in her mind, now stated in annoyance, "How many times do I have to tell you Kakarot: Do not slap me on the back or else!" Beerus though as he was once again amused by the two male Saiyans, looked at his niece briefly with her looking at the two adults as if they grew two heads with Vegeta now also taking the other male with him to what she heard was a training room for gravity, and didn't notice him doing so yet.

Bulma now sighed getting Zerina's attention as Bulma then shrugged to herself as well as stated loudly her own thoughts, "Well that's Vegeta for you: Mostly thinking of training or other things to go against Goku as such." The three adult's or in this case a mortal, and two deities' attention was now to the curious look of the child as Beerus's eyes briefly went soft for a few moments before returning to his normal look to her innocent question; to make Bulma and them now sweat drop in response; with them also inwardly keeping the nicknames she stated for blackmail use or to use in training the two. Since Zerina has Basset's; when she was younger mixed with his mother's voice, Zerina herself looked like a mixture of them both as well as whoever her father is he assumed; hair-wise that is mixed with her mother's. "Wh-Why is Veggie takin-taking Carrot to a-a training room f-for gra-grav-gr-gravity?"

Bulma had to hold in a laugh at what Zerina called her husband and also her best friend as Bulma then told the child with her now sitting back down, with a careful eye from Beerus of course to her ire, "No Zerina. They're going to train together in a room that makes the gravity increase a lot; But only in the room itself." Bulma now explained to the child, who only nodded in response as if she got that, and then Zerina looked at Beerus now curiously as he also froze over the child's words along with Whis; as Bulma also held-in a breath. "Why y-yo-you look li-like my dead Momma, ex-except l-l-like a cat more?" Quickly getting over it as the question was innocent, Beerus coughed into his hand briefly before speaking carefully, knowing how young his niece is yet he can detect she is smart like Basset was at her age. "Well… You're my niece, and I presume so you may as well as your mother would… Tend to look like I am." _Of all the ways to speak to your niece for the first time, those are the words I tend to use? Oh well. But I am surprised she is awake as I felt she wouldn't awaken from how she arrived within a period of two or so days, from what I also detected from Whis healing her._

"S-so you're m-my uncle?" Zerina now spoke skeptically mixed with shyness to Beerus as they all finally noticed her stuttering, who blinked at her question now and then looked to the two others in the room in which they only shrugged, and he looked at Zerina now and replied with ease, his arms now placed behind him as he placed a gentle smile on his face with his eyes closed. "Yes. In fact, you look like a mixture of both Basset and my own mother when they were at your age, as I have the album still thankfully."

It would seem this peeked Zerina's interests as Beerus quickly oomph slightly in minor surprise as well as the two adults; Bulma and Whis, at how quick Zerina pounced him with star's in her eyes with amazing yet undetected speed as Beerus was on the tiled floor right now, blinking as if silently stating to himself as well as both of them seeing, what just happened.

Though Zerina froze as to what she just did and quickly once again out of minor fear from Richard doing so to her, went right back at the same corner in another ball.

Now this perplexed Beerus: one minute his niece was on top of him with excitement over something family related, as if she was never told about her mother at all except from the way Zerina worded earlier, her own memories with ease. But this other part concerned him as he ignored her for now with Bulma gulping silently at the sudden gaze at them both, and he firmly stated; with the god's eyes narrowed slightly as well as his left ear twitched in irritation; a single word like a mix of both an order and a question rolled up into one, "Explain."

Whis decided to explain while Bulma once again went back into the living room and comforted the child as she did before, with Bulma also listening as well as inwardly raging as to who done this to Zerina. Bulma saw she was a sweet child, despite Zerina being related to a goddess she now knew, as well as Beerus himself.

Beerus, however, sensed or felt if he spiked his energy from his now raw rage as to what injuries or no-longer seeing scars that were on her body, as well as a cursed scar now faded yet remained behind to his surprise; with a shred-like dark soul that was now no longer there... slightly he only sensed, he would make Zerina scared even further then she was. _It would seem she was placed into a home to make her or try to make her weak-minded for some odd reason as far as I can tell from Zerina's injuries and her personality._ Beerus was now relieved to his surprise yet knew from seeing at least a child of Basset was now in the universe he slightly ruled over, but not entirely to his inner ire at the same time as he also absorbed the information Whis told him, also seeing the mortal Bulma crying silently to herself as she just comforted the child in her arms now. _Though from her rags and other details, I would personally deal with the very fool that thought of placing my niece in that kind of environment… Not to kindly at all I can imagine._

* * *

Meanwhile back in Zerina's birth-world, said person sneezed and then shrugged as he muttered someone must be talking about him as Dumbledore was still grading year students: end of the year exams, but the last years now that is. With a red-eyed shadowy and hidden figure; who was also secretly watching his slave work as Headmaster in the process, silently sneezed as well.

* * *

Back in the current universe; after a few minutes or so or more close to being ten minutes of Zerina calming down from her fear again, yawned as she fell asleep in the mortal female's arms.

Beerus looked to Bulma sternly now, and making the female look to him with a raised eyebrow to his choice of words; with him getting ready to leave with Whis, "I want you to take care of Zerina for now until I return within a few days' time or anything unexpected occurs, I or we will return sooner. I have… Personal matters to discuss with my brother over along with other things you cannot possibly imagine. When I do drop in, however, I expect that very pudding, as well as Instant Raman, served to me as such... Eventually."

Bulma gulped yet she seemed worried now over his next choice of words as Beerus then paused briefly before looking to Whis, ignoring the female yet also glanced on purposely; to make her worry in the first place, "I bet we should check on my twin's progress slightly as well as seeing how he will manage our tournament; Despite the family situation we will be bringing up, Whis. Though the Super Dragonballs mean nothing to me, I do however wonder what I could do with a wish as such."

Whis agreed without words, knowing Beerus was purposely doing so as he knew Bulma might overact to his Lord's words as well as make something to increase the findings of said planet-sized wish orbs as such much faster, but Whis also felt as if with Zerina nowhere, his Lord's tendencies to enrage or anything else he could imagine, might be half-curved now as he was also surprised that Whis now felt a calmness from the God of Destruction, by just being in Zerina's presence, yet he did have to wonder… "Of course I need to blow off steam and what better way than to blow-up this time, an uninhabitable planet as we head there." That made Whis briefly sweat drop as well as Bulma, yet they both knew he was pissed about his niece's condition, and that was one of the few ways to blow-off steam, Bulma guessed and Whis knew.

Beerus then grabbed Whis' back and paused once again as he then also stated to let Bulma pass on a message since the two Saiyans were currently training right now, "Do let the Saiyans know that they need to find at least two others, as I have one spot filled already for our five-man team against my brother's." Whis taking his queue tapped his staff and they were teleported along with on their way to their destination. The two also forgetting the trunk that remained behind as well; since they also forgot with ease, for now, the Eternal Dragon's own words about said trunk.

Bulma now sighed as that flash woke the little girl half-way up with another yawn and then went back to sleep in Bulma's arms. Bulma inwardly awed at how cute Zerina is; despite the adult female also worrying over's Beerus' words and gaze to the CEO of Capsule Corp, knew after showing Zerina to the guys that she felt the child might have them wrapped around her fingers… So to speak.

"Well, first things first: I think I still have my old clothes to place on her, or better yet I think I might just take Zerina out shopping for new ones later on." Bulma stated more to herself as she now carried the child to where the two men would be training, and only sighed slightly as she saw in the unbreakable glass they were in their regular Super Saiyan forms; with them now hitting and kicking each other.

Bulma then; with her free hand since Zerina was currently being held on her left-hip once again while also sleeping, making the two men pause now as she also at the same time, pressed the com button nearby her position, and then stated clearly to them, "Hey guys. Beerus left and stated you guys have to look for two other fighters as he already has an idea for the final person. I'm also taking Zerina with me to head to Videl and Gohan's place before shopping with Videl, for Zerina." With a firm nod from Vegeta, she took that as a sign her husband clearly understood, and took to them both now to their shared chambers to get Zerina changed, and she also sweatdropped how slightly deep of a sleeper she is.

 _Well, must run in the family I have to guess._ Bulma thought in slight irony to herself, knowing what Vegeta secretly told her about Beerus' naps, she finds it amusing both Zerina and him share the slightly same thing; not knowing Zerina was up mostly her entire life… Well, mostly three hours a sleep ever since she was six and a half years old that is. As the Mason couple didn't want Zerina thinking straight yet she still did thanks to her own magic, which back then when Voldemort used that very curse on her, fused with her own energy and making her not found out till she is older, a wandless magical user as such then a foci or wand-holder user, for her own brand of magic.

Bulma now carried the little girl still, until she got to her chambers that she and Vegeta shared, and gently sat Zerina down on the bed. This action briefly woke up Zerina who was half-asleep still and yawned again, with Bulma also now stating softly so she can change the girl into some decent clothes and not the rags... and maybe burn them as a result; made sure also to let the girl see her at the same time with a gentle hold to her face for eye to eye contact. "Zerina, I know you're tired still, but I am going to get you dressed ok?" Bulma's words quickly woke Zerina up as she looked at her fearfully, and Bulma only spoke softly to her in which Zerina then calmed from her soothing words; making Bulma inwardly raging yet didn't show it off how she was angered by her looking to be in fear still; from Zerina's actions. With the blue-haired adult female also knowing how much damage that seemed to have been caused on the girl's state of mind slightly, after looking for a few minutes found one of her old dresses and underwear; thanking Kami that she kept them after all these years.

Bulma was curious about the spiral-like dragon birthmark in the middle of the girl's back and secretly while Zerina was now focused by her surroundings, took a brief picture with her cellphone as Bulma briefly thought she has seen that odd birthmark-like symbol before yet can't quite place it, and got Zerina dressed now.

Zerina now wore comfortable undies as well as a lavender dress with light-green trimming that matched her eyes, and long dull-grey leggings as well as blue jean-shorts for little girls. On her feet were lavender tennis shoes with green shoestrings to match. She also wore black-fingerless biker-gloves that Bulma used to wear on some adventures as when she and her friends were kids.

Though Bulma did jump from the strange trunk showing up from out of nowhere in a minor flash of light into the room, now, and they both heard it somehow unlocked itself with a clear clicking sound, making them confused as Bulma opened it and was also stunned to see a void-like view; like space within the trunk itself. But she yelped as to her shock, and Zerina's quickly interested state: a Six-Star, Blue-Toned Dragonball with blue stars within was now in her hands... after it flew slightly from the trunk itself to do so. The ball itself seemed to hum in warmth slightly in the little girl's hands as Zerina merely giggled, yet Zerina decided to hold it; despite Bulma also asking kindly to let her see it; to the adult female's ire, knowing Zerina might have also received stubbornness slightly like the god himself.

Despite the item being safe in Zerina's hands right now, it reminded Bulma to later-on make a Super Dragonball Radar and see if Goku could aid her at all of finding them. Though later-on something would trigger the entity within this version of the Blue Dragonballs to come out, and aid Zerina as best as said entity can be. With it secretly being involved by a... connection of sorts.

After getting around and everything, Bulma as Zerina saw; to the woman's hidden amusement, seen wonder in those emerald orbs of the child's at all the sights while still holding the Blue Six-Star, even as they drove in her capsule car while heading to their current destination: To Videl and Gohan Son's Home.

The drive was silent as well the entire time, with Bulma mostly glancing every time to see Zerina gaze at a new thing she must have not seen before with interest yet didn't say a thing as Bulma also kept an eye on the road. They also, to her ire, got a quick snack at a stand that sold fried food, yet not knowing the certain food Zerina ate would be later on revealed a bad choice.

Bulma; to make Zerina briefly curious over called her son's school and told him after speaking as such, to gather the Dragonballs once again as she told him she used them earlier today. But eventually within twenty minutes after talking to her kid and resumed driving, they arrived at the Younger Son home that was in an apartment still, now parked the car and Bulma also helped Zerina out as the child also looked at the building curiously.

Bulma then kneeled as Zerina's attention was quickly on her now, making the adult female smile briefly at her and also softly told Zerina, since the little girl was not fearing anything right now, with a gentle touch; with Bulma also gently grabbing Zerina's delicate, child-like hands, "Zerina, were at one of my best friend's child's home right now with his wife. I brought you here to introduce them to you as well as to see over something with Videl, Gohan's wife, alright?" Zerina as suddenly nervous Bulma saw she slightly was, only nodded silently; making Bulma now give her a half-smile as they began to go to the building and once at the door, Bulma buzzed the building's come on where the couple was staying.

"Yes, who is it?" Questioned a female voice kindly through the com-link to them; with Bulma kindly stating as she responded back in turn, "It's me Bulma. Are you guys busy at the moment?" It was a few moments of silence until the young female responded back kindly to them from the speaker the com-link has, "Not at the moment Bulma. If you want you can come up, I'm sure Panny would like to see you again." "Ok, thank you. But I am bringing up someone for you and Gohan to meet also; In fact, you might be surprised like I was." "Ok? I'm sure me and Gohan would be surprised as he took today off from work so he could meet Piccolo later to train, yet he also had to do something as he isn't here right now for; but please come-up." The women; Videl, stated slightly curious in her tone within the com, as then the doors buzzed making Zerina jump briefly in fright, with Bulma only shaking her head and now gently leading the girl upstairs to the floor on where Videl and Gohan currently lived still.

It took the two at least a few minutes to get to their apartment, and Bulma knocked on the door gently with Zerina gently gripping slightly in seeking comfort; with Bulma only doing so back kindly in response, while knowing the girl was not only shy but might also be scared of new people, or meeting them.

The door now opened to reveal a young nineteen-year-old female that was easily 5'2 in height and also wore a red dress with a black devil face mark on the chest of said dress, black leggings and white boots. She also had blue eyes and straight black hair that reached down to her shoulders with bangs and also a red headband on her head. This was Videl Son or formerly known as Videl Satan; wife to Gohan Son and Daughter to Mr. Satan, and mother to the little girl she has in her arms currently, right now, an infant still; Pan Son.

Videl seemed surprised at seeing Zerina, who now hid behind Bulma to the blue-haired female's sweatdrop to know she was right with also seeing Videl looking at Bulma now; with a raised eyebrow as she let them both in, and Zerina as she was still shy, stayed behind Bulma until they sat on the young couple's loveseat they owned as Zerina also looking shy while she kept looking downwards.

"You were right about something surprising me Bulma; I didn't expect a little girl that slightly resembles…" "I know it turned out she is his and his twin brother's niece." Bulma stated kindly to ease the young mother's curiosity yet she gazed to Zerina; who was now looking curiously at Baby Pan Son with a tilt to her own head, cutely, yet from her sudden quick look to them both, she quickly then lowered her head.

Videl frowned briefly before looking at Bulma slightly as she was aware of the signs the little girl was giving off, and before she could ask as Bulma saw it, she nodded without words telling Videl yes, that Zerina was indeed abused.

Videl caught the child looking at her daughter once again and she then asked her kindly; making Zerina jump as a result, and then quickly look to her with eyes that held anguish and sorrow mixed with only little amounts of hope that Videl saw, yet she only kept that for later or maybe she would ask Bulma anything about the little girl, later, "Do you want to hold her?" Zerina looked at Videl now in slight disbelieve on her face this time mixed with her fearful eyes as if, she was going to hit her; inwardly making her frown once again but not showing it, as Zerina nodded wordlessly with Videl also gently showing her how to hold Pan; who was now awake, and cooed; to the young mother's surprise, at Zerina.

Bulma motioned to the kitchen part of her and Gohan's complex, and she nodded as Videl then told Zerina to tell her if Pan would fuss and she would take her, to which she only got a wordless nod as Zerina looked to be ok holding Pan, but seemed scared as if she was going to drop her.

Once seated in the wooden chairs, as well as making sure Zerina was distracted to which they were looking at the two cutely as Zerina looked at them briefly and all over the place before making a face slightly, and Pan only giggled at her in response to which, made a slow yet small smile appear on Zerina's face at that. "I don't know her name, but she seems fine with kids as we can see. Shy, but with the way I think we both know she was raised Bulma…" Videl trailed off to the elder female sitting next to her, with Bulma nodding as she then stated to which Videl's heart now clutched in surprised sadness and minor dread as she then briefly gazed at the girl, and then back to Bulma. "Yes. I did hear Zerina; Which is her name, by the way, speak, and she is a sweet child… Despite her curling into a ball twice at my home of fearing over something along with her speech."

Before Videl could question Bulma why Zerina did that or in this case, her speaking as such, Gohan now came into the doorway and then was closing the door. Gohan has spiked yet also slicked-back black hair and black eyes since he mostly has his father's facial features, and also has his mother's light peach complexion rather than his father's light tan. He also wears a grey collar shirt with red pants with black shoes.

Gohan didn't notice Zerina at first holding his kid as he came over and kissed Videl, making her smile softly and gently kiss him back on his cheek, and it was then he noticed Bulma. Gohan also greeted Bulma with a warm smile now as he also hugged Videl from behind gently, "Hey Bulma! I didn't see you at the moment, how you been?"

Bulma half-shrugged now to make Gohan's smile drop slightly to look at her in concern, and he also sensed Videl was slightly the same as Bulma and before he could ask what was wrong, he blinked as he saw Zerina now looking at him in fear yet held Pan gently in her arms as Videl does with their child, and only raised an eyebrow at Zerina showing fear at him, knowing he wasn't scary at all and looked to Bulma as she began to tell them what occurred not too long ago.

After nearly thirty minutes of speaking, they were stunned yet seemed saddened at not only knowing Zerina, was a child born from a younger sibling that was banished wrongly and everything else; even her gender that was explained to Videl by Bulma and Gohan, but said little girl who the couple softly smiled at as they also saw she was caring; in nature, and played with their child as if they were already best friends.

But what Bulma stated next while still explaining as Bulma was telling them about how she got rid of Zerina's rags and the strange spiral-dragon birthmark on her back, froze them both in stunned shock once again, and looked at her quickly as Gohan also stated curiously at Bulma, making the elder female pause and look to him now with a raised eyebrow in confusion. Also noticing what stunned them earlier along with Bulma's words was the strange-looking Blue Dragonball next to the child. "Did you say Zerina has a strange birthmark on her back in a shape of a spiral-like dragon?"

Knowing Gohan like she does, Bulma then got her phone she took the picture of and now showed the young couple, and Bulma then saw also to her confusion that they were stumped until she froze as Videl stated softly to Gohan, him looking at Zerina and his daughter in slight looks of disbelief before looking at his wife, "That looks just like the same one on Pan's back as well, Gohan." "You're saying Panny also has that on her back as well?" Questioned Bulma, feeling dread slowly coming on to what the Eternal Dragon recalled earlier about Zerina having at least seven mates or so, in which she also told the two in front of her, earlier.

Gohan nodded, knowing what Bulma told them both; him and Videl earlier while Zerina played with their kid kindly, in which she was still doing but stopped when they were looking as if something bad would happen if she kept playing while watching. "Yes, it recently showed up three days ago during our morning routine of getting around. We thought to keep it to ourselves and maybe have you take a look at it. But if Zerina has it as well…" "Then," Bulma gulped as if that mark would solve the answer to who her mates were in the first place, "Pan must be one of them."

The three were now looking at Zerina who yawned once again, making Gohan now switched to concern as her eyes drooped yet she stayed awake to hold a cooing Pan; who wanted to play some more.

Yet he also detected to his surprise; after now sensing it, Zerina's Power, and it was immense slightly but only it felt as if, mostly all of it was also blocked-off, somehow. "How long has she been sleeping for Bulma?" Bulma sighed to herself as she also leaned into her chair slightly and then stated, looking at the two as she said to surprise the young couple again, "Well, not for long I suppose. She has been taking catnaps every so often; Since she is related to Beerus, I figured it might be a trait of sorts?"

Though Bulma was unsure about her own words as Videl now got up and then gently took Pan from Zerina with ease as when she did, she seemed also amused as Zerina then quickly passed out onto their couch; sleeping peacefully. Pan although looked like she was quickly going from a happy baby to a crying infant as she began to wail in her mother's arms.

Bulma sighed as she got up and when she was about to come over, they all froze as Pan's hair went briefly blonde alongside her eyes briefly went to a teal color and then back to her normal hair/eye color; stunning the three as the baby too then passed out in Videl's arms, and then headed off to la-la land.

"Did our kid just go Super Saiyan over being away from Zerina?" Questioned a dumbfounded Gohan as his dad wasn't going to believe this slightly, and Videl; with a proud look on her face, only gently hugged her daughter without words yet whimpers now came from Zerina. Bulma clearly saw she was starting to frit in her sleep, as if, in a nightmare of sorts.

This worried Gohan as he felt her energy spike up and downwards slightly while she did so, and quickly came over and when he touched Zerina's forehead, he quickly took it back; making the two females worry. When he did touch the girl's forehead, it was hot yet not hot as a sun, but more like a small oven of sorts. "I think she is sick right now as her forehead is like an oven in temperature, Bulma," Gohan confirmed with him still blowing on his hand as you can see a red mark, but only slight. Bulma looked worried as they saw a small aura form around Zerina yet it also did nothing as if, it was an illusion of sorts, but still showed.

They jumped as Goku with Vegeta now teleported in as if to say something but froze as to what they were both sensing from Zerina, and Vegeta now glared at Gohan; seeing his hand had a red mark and quickly put two-and-two together and firmly asked; with Gohan gulping, "How long has the Princess been like this?"

This stunned the couple yet didn't at the same time, but Gohan answered anyways as Goku was able to somehow pick Zerina up with ease, "Not too long Vegeta as she has been only warm and stuff for at least four minutes." The Prince of all Saiyans only nodded as he crossed his arms and glanced at Goku seriously, knowing the outcome if Beerus ever found-out his niece was sick as she was now, "Kakarot: Take the kid to the Look-Out and see if the Namekian brat will heal her."

Sensing the serious tone in the other Saiyan's words, Goku quickly did so, but with Zerina sick as she was, her own magic not only teleported Goku, but everyone to the lookout to make them blink in confusion and Goku now stating at the looks of 'What gives' at him, "I didn't do that at all guys! I only meant to send me and Zerina here to the look out." Sensing the truth in Goku's words made Bulma ponder over something then, seeing the aura still showing on Zerina's Form yet was dimmer. "Is it me guys or is she getting worse?" It seemed so as her skin was a pale-purple now then it was before, making them all rush with Videl gently holding onto her child as they all didn't see a floating familiar blue orb that came with; secretly following them with it now rolling on the ground.

Seeing that two familiar others now showing themselves quickly since the two were Dende and Mr. Popo (2). They without words as if expecting this, rushed them all to a specific chamber that they haven't seen before at all in the Look-Out. The room itself looked to be a hospital room mixed with a lot of healing items on the walls, as well as other things. There was also only one single bed though, and it was a queen-sized hospital bed, and mostly the entire room was neutral colors with a window showing the outside of the place.

"Mr. Popo, please take Zerina easily from Goku's arms and then place her onto the bed also the same way." Without words, he did just that as Goku and the others as well as secretly Vegeta was concerned about Zerina, yet he noticed that very same Blue Six-Star Dragonball of sorts from earlier as well as back at Gohan's home, now here of all places as if it was following them, near the bed. He shrugged as if it didn't bother him while he now leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and his wife/mate looking at the child in concern, and so the others with Goku also watching in silence in which was also rare on his part.

Dende did his healing move onto Zerina with Mr. Popo also gathering materials or mostly herbs and other things as he quickly did it without anyone seeing to their surprise, as he made a herbal remedy with very fast precision inside a wooden bowl.

It seemed perfect timing as Dende, who was slightly sweaty since they all see the aura go back into the child, and Dende now grabbed a small finger-full of the herbal pulp, and placed it on the child's forehead as Zerina began to fret again and once placed on her, Zerina now stopped and then sighed in deep sleep.

"It would seem," Dende began as he looked to Bulma, making her look curious as to why he was looking with puzzlement, "That whatever she ate last, Zerina was allergic to and judging as such from her memories… Zerina here didn't know at all she was allergic to onions, and oddly enough, holy water." Everyone now looked to Dende in disbelieve as Videl also readjusted her hold on Pan while she slept still in her arms with Vegeta also looking ticked yet stated calmly, to the younger Namekian; his arms still crossed yet his posture showed he was pissed at this. "You mean to tell me the brat suffered as such because of a food allergy?"

Dende only nodded to the Saiyan, and then added to what he stated previously as well, making them all now look at the little girl in sadness except for Vegeta, yet inwardly was half-touched. "Yes and no. It would seem her immune system was already weakened until now thanks to my and Mr. Popo's efforts, today. But from what I felt despite knowing Whis already healed her, she was abused as such, correct?" Now, this froze Vegeta over as the Saiyan didn't know this part, and looked to Bulma briefly before looking back at the little girl that was currently sleeping, peacefully. Goku too didn't know this yet half-knew what it meant as he then clenched his fist yet also remained calm.

Bulma sighed as the others already knew with Bulma once again explaining in detail on everything, including Shenron's gift that was still around her neck, but she paused as they all saw her now holding onto that strange Dragonball, not seeing Dende pale along with Mr. Popo as she now at the same time by changing the subject since Bulma was also nearly done explaining, gesturing to the item as Zerina was currently on her left-side holding onto it like a stuffed animal while sleeping; her ears twitched and her tail moving gently within the covers now as earlier, Dende covered the kid while Bulma explained as she shivered at being cold. "Where did... How did that Dragonball come here?"

"How is it possible?" Dende questioned loudly to himself afterwards. Everyone also looked to him quickly at his loud questioned statement as he kept gazing at the blue-starred Dragonball with a mixture of emotions clearly showing on his face.

Rather recently, Dende discovered a flaw to the Dragonballs as sometimes depending on certain wishes, entities after a shadowed-version of Shenron himself would appear if they are this color, and when dismissed, seven named-based dragons known as the Shadow Dragons, would go randomly around the globe and cause as much chaos or havoc upon said area they were sent, and then the world itself. Each one from the one-star to the seven would have a name based on the original Shenron's main name.

"You know what it is Dende?" Asked Gohan in concern as his old friend only nodded with a minor gulp and then stated to the shock of everyone, but Vegeta's was briefly widened eyes yet remained calm about this bit of news from the new Kami for this world, "I knew eventually they would turn to this, but seeing it in person would only mean one thing: The Shadow Dragons would come eventually and need to be defeated as such in order to restore-" "Hey Mom! We got the Dragonballs as you called earlier from school!" A young yet rough child-like voice stated loudly as well as interrupting Dende, making everyone look to see two boys with a bag slung on the one stating that fact, also holding the Dragon Radar in his hands as well.

The first boy was easily at 4'2 with him having lavender hair, and he resembled slightly to that of both Bulma and Vegeta with him having blue eyes and Vegeta's face slightly. He also wore mostly a yellow jacket with a white undershirt, jeans, and maroon wristbands. This was the ten year old Trunks Briefs; heir to Capsule Corp as well as the Half-Saiyan child of both Bulma and Vegeta.

The second and last boy looked quite similar to Goku with spiked-black hair and eyes, as well as his face. The boy also wore an orange gi without a blue undershirt as he did in the past with Majin Buu (3). He also wore blue armbands, which he previously didn't till recently, and he huffed after playfully glaring right at Trunks look to him now. This was also a Half-Saiyan child but to both Goku and Chi-Chi; the nine-year-old Goten Son.

They both froze as all the adults or teens looked at them curiously, seeing that Bulma forgot to mention this, and she face-palmed and muttered I forgot about that, and Trunks curiously asked as they were currently floating in the air to them all, seeing pure confusion on Dende's face, "Uh... What's going on guys?" Bulma then went over to Trunks and quickly took the radar as she was curious with him looking briefly startled before turning back his gaze to Dende, as he thought in brief shock seeing the golden Six-Star in the bag as it was partially zipped in the navy-blue sling-bag, "You have all the Dragonballs then Trunks?"

Confused yet seemed proud over this as Trunks began talking while gathering them all out with the aid of Goten who was confused by the entire thing, "Yes we both did. In fact, it was easy this time around as they landed in hard yet easy locations to quickly gather them up within forty minutes instead of hours. In fact, we felt you guys were all at the Look-Out and followed your energy to this…" Trunks paused as he held the Six-Star and now looked at the strange-sleeping little girl holding a blue one that was just like it, and then back at the one in his hand a few times.

Trunks and Goten then blinked in confusion and Trunks now stated it as well while scratching his head, "I didn't think blue ones did exist at all," he looked to his best friend; Goten, "Did you?" Goten shook his head quickly no and then stated in a younger-tone that was half-rough, as he only grinned like Goku slightly while rubbing the back of his head as he does, "Nuh-uh Trunks, I thought besides the Namek ones, these were it."

Seeing this sight now made them look at Dende as he found a spare chair and sat down, and Mr. Popo snapped his fingers and to their surprise, chairs for all of them showed as well, and they too sat down as Goku secretly beamed and muttered, that's how he did it all the time, to himself. Dende now rubbed his forehead in exasperation to know this means differently than it does, as Bulma also showed to their strange confusion from the radar itself, eight instead of seven Dragonballs now in closeness, meaning the one in Zerina's hand was, in fact, a true Dragonball.

"It would seem something amiss recently occurred to Shenron to somehow create the Shadow Dragonballs to be also now suddenly separate from him entirely, and yet," he looked at the Six-Star Dragonball in Zerina's hands with him looking at her inwardly curious as Dende also felt a connection between that very object and the little girl; as Zerina also held a soft smile on her face and then sighed deeply once again in her sleep. "I sense only this one and one other isn't a threat at all." This relieved and yet made them all at the same time wary a bit at his words, yet he gave them a small reassuring smile yet at the same time, raised an eyebrow if he had one, at him briefly seeing Zerina's energy going into the object itself slightly; with it also shaking and stilling as a result.

"So do we have to worry over them as of now?" Bulma stated in a questioned tone to Dende, knowing the Namekian was an expert since he recreated Shenron by using the old model a while back during that time with the androids and to which Bulma then shivered for being slightly reminded at being turned into chocolate, as well as being eaten by the pink monster. "I believe we have no worries, for now, Bulma, but to make sure as it is odd for this one to be close-to Zerina as if it knows her or better yet, a strange coincidence as to what I dreamt earlier today." He received looks but kept his mouth shut as if he didn't want to talk about it.

Videl held Pan gently as her daughter woke-up briefly before falling back to sleep, and then asked Goku and Vegeta with a raised eyebrow as she recalled them showing up earlier at her and Gohan's apartment since Videl also saw that this current topic is closed as Dende seemed to be strangely tight-lipped about not saying anything about his dream to them yet, and yet he sighed briefly in relief to her changing the topic now. "Why did you two showed-up earlier in our home Goku and Vegeta?"

Goku face-palmed to himself as if he forgot and Vegeta only snorted once in minor amusement at Goku once again as Goku now stated like in his usual tone to them all, making good news show itself from his words, "We already found two teammates to finish the five-man group for the tournament: Majin Buu and Piccolo decided on joining us."

"That is great news… But I think I may have to talk to you later about something Goku, as I have an idea of sorts as well from a comment Beerus stated to me, made me concern enough to do so. Despite Zerina being his niece." Before Goku could question Bulma, Zerina now began to stir as she then began to wake-up with her yawning and the two boys thought as young boys do that her snake-like tongue looked neat, and Bulma sighed at them both with her also shaking her head while the others laughed; while to cover it up with them keeping their mouths shut or hands to their mouth.

Once Zerina woke-up she silently gasped and to the others mixed understanding, and the two boy's slight confusion, she now hid in small fright under the covers.

* * *

 _ **Zerina's POV:**_

After spending some time with Videl and Bulma, as well as to Gohan, I knew I was somehow sick and when I woke up I was scared since I also barely recalled the nightmare I had and yet I was also confused as well as at the same time, relieved my pendent and my new item I now clutched like the old teddy I had once... before it was entirely burnt in front of my eyes, from the Mason's. Thankfully it helped with Aqua as she got rid of them for me, my nightmares.

I was also confused as to where I was now, as the room itself looked plain yet I knew some of the others; but not most of them as well as two boys that seemed to be slightly older than me were here also. So I decided from that to just stay under the covers with partially hearing the adults talking amongst themselves.

I had my eyes clenched shut as I gently held the orb-like object close to my chest; also noticing that it hummed to me as if comforting me as well as being protective at the same time; as oddly that felt to me that this blue orb of sorts with six-stars in it, felt like a replacement, and maybe more from that teddy I once had. The one made by my own mom that the Mason couple burnt in front of me.

Though I heard one of the boys speak now, "Mom, why is she hiding? Does she think were scary or something…. Which will be neat I think." "Trunks!" Bulma stated to that boy, Trunks I think the name was as from her own voice Bulma stated his name like he was in trouble. I froze up stiff in my half-ball as I saw hands to whose I don't know, now grab the covers and quickly yanked them over and I then afterwards heard a surprised gasp as well as someone to what I heard, hitting a wall of sorts.

I opened my left eye and stayed stiff yet saw Veggie was impacted into the wall, and he looked angry yet also understanding at the same time at his look to me. I was confused about what I didn't know I did to him, not even also realizing it was him that did so as I asked softly, making me shrink into myself at all their gazes at my form now, yet Vegeta after getting out of the wall with ease, felled to the floor from my question. "Wh-why d-did Veggie get stu-stuck on the wa-wall?"

I quickly looked to see Carrot laughing at Veggie at my question for some reason, and he then stated to Veggie, trying to keep a straight face, "Ok Veggie… I mean Vegeta," I saw a stern look to Carrot from Veggie as Carrot finished, "She is an innocent girl after all. Besides, we all didn't expect that odd jade-like shield to blast you away like that." I titled my head in silent confusion at that, but I jumped briefly in place along with gripping the blue orb I felt was for me, against my chest in comfort as the black-haired boy was right in my face.

"Hi I'm Goten! Wanna be friends?" I was now half-scared as Goten was still near my face, and half-shocked as I felt everyone also saw.

I never had anyone want to be my friend, even at my school I went to before I was then forcibly taken out from the Mason's with them stating I was to be homeschooled; after seeing how successful I was doing in classes.

The boy now yelped in minor pain by a whack-to-the-head as Goten now also glared at the other boy; who must be Trunks, as he was now on the bed and stated as if this was normal for them both, "Sorry about that, he tends to act more than think; Unlike me that is." I only looked at them both as he had his hand out, possibly wanting me to shake it yet I didn't know why but I felt safe right now, and they did offer to be my first friends… Well, maybe I can have a chance to be normal with these people. _I might as well try to shake his hand, right?_ I thought as well as decided with hesitance, and also reached out and shook his hand, making them both beam at me at doing this, yet I didn't know why, but I felt I can trust them; more like trust them as siblings as/or anything else then that.

Goten now looked to Carrot, and asked him with Carrot also pondering to this now in brief thought, "Dad, can we go play?" Carrot only nodded as I then yelped, almost dropping my pretty orb from my grasp by Goten dragging me away from the room to the adult's hidden humor, with Trunks sighing behind us I heard as he quickly went after both me and Goten. Not knowing that the adults were going to be talking to themselves.

Once we three got to the balcony I had to guess, I froze quickly in place as I now realized something: We were in the air on a strange building! When I did freeze in place, the two boys were looking to me now in concern since they were only a few inches away from me on the tiled floor. Goten then asked me kindly at the same time, not seeing them now floating in the air, "Hey, what's the matter?" I simply stood there as I saw nothing but sky at the edge of the place, now knowing why they called this the "Look-Out" as it truly deserves that name.

I didn't see Trunks upside down now as he waved a hand in front of my face, looking at Goten as he shrugged and then stated after he righted himself, and maybe also guessing one of my fears with ease, "Maybe she is afraid of seeing where we're at Goten." He then snapped his fingers in front of my face, making me blink and shake my head, and I almost fell on my butt as I now saw they were somehow floating in the air with ease, like a bird without wings.

"Ho-how are you guys fl-flying?" I hesitantly asked them with a stutter still as I inwardly cringed at my speech. All this time yet still not truly believing that they could easily do this. I saw Trunks now frown at me being still scared yet also saw I looked at them both at not seeing anyone the lavender-haired boy had to guess, doing any sort of flying before. "Shouldn't you know that already?" Trunks now asked sarcastically to me, making me the one to frown at the older boy as Goten only looked at us both with a tilt of his head; as if to decide who to look at the most.

Despite Trunks being sarcastic, I looked away shyly as I muttered something and Goten being the more friendly of the two at times, placed a gentle hand on my left shoulder, making me look to him in brief surprise yet I also flinch, making Trunks file that away as it was a gentle touch from his best friend, made me do that. I shook my head gently, my tail wagging back and forth lazily at the same time as I looked to them both with shyness still and stated a little louder for them to her my previous response to his rude question. "Why sho-should I know ho-how to fly? B-Back home I n-never saw any-anyone else do so… Maybe on plan-planes from wh-what, I saw brie-briefly on the telly."

Goten was now looking confused as to what I meant from what I saw on his face, but Trunks give me a look of disbelief as if it was common knowledge or something as he stated to me now, "From what my Mom said, your Beerus' Niece. Meaning you should know about all that and more." My tail curled up into a question mark as my right-ear twitched in confusion, which also showed on my face as I asked him, not knowing the man really well yet, "I only rece-recently met him for a-a few moments back at your ho-home, Trunks. In fact, I-I didn't know I could do that at all."

Now they both looked stumped and before Trunks could say anything as we were now sitting on the ground, Goten blurted out making Trunks give him a look for; making me also look at the boy in surprise about that, "But you blasted Trunks' Dad with a jade-barrier of sorts into a wall somehow; How come your saying you don't know any of that stuff?"

I didn't really know at all that I did that to Veggie, and yet I knew he told the truth to me, as I rubbed my arm as I also recalled that it was broken, yet it must be of Whis's doing. _This place gets very strange at random times, but I think if I give it a chance, I might like it here then back where I originally was._ I thought to myself briefly with a unnoticed small smile before now looking at the two, seeing now expectant faces as I decided to change the current topic of me being Beerus's niece to try and play something with them, knowing my entire life I never did this before at all. I brushed my hair with my fingers as one of my few nervous habits I developed over the years living with the Mason's, and I gave them a hesitant look as I also asked softly at the same time; my tail swishing back and forth timidly as to how nervous I was. "What do y-you two h-have in m-m-mind on a game?"

Ten minutes later, we were playing tag; but on the ground, as they suggested of having me get lessons on flying so they could play fly-tag, which sounded more fun than the regular tag. My tail was freely moving as I ran with my pendent briefly moving also on the dress Bulma placed upon me, and despite the weirded looks I also carried that orb with ease in my right hand while I used my left to tag them with. I didn't realize it as they mostly tagged me a lot of times, it was secret training to them along with me from this game; which was made-up to trick our minds I had to guess, back then, to play hard while also training at the same time.

We all then lay next to each other now in a circle from our heads, laughing as to my surprise, I found truly laughing from my own voice sounded a lot better to my ears then never doing it at all. We then began to relax as we simply watched the close-yet-not-to-close clouds go by in the sky as I don't fear the sky itself; it's just looking downwards from heights I fear as well as the dark, and large bodies of water since I don't really know how to swim at all.

"That one looks like a frog," Goten pointed as well as told us both, making me see it did look like a frog that was ready to leap away, making me giggle briefly as I find hanging with my two new friends is the best thing that had to happen to me for a long time, as, in secret, my heart oddly felt warm now then all the time I didn't feel it. "Y-Yeah it does look l-like it Goten," I briefly looked at him with a shy yet warm smile on my face. "That one though," Trunks began as he squinted slightly to see if he was seeing things, "Looks like a bird of sorts." We both looked as we were surprised to see it was a real bird, and it was heading right to us!

I yelped slightly as Trunks this time pulled my free arm as we then began to run away from the red-feathered, crazy bird that trilled each time it missed with reaching me with those golden talons of his. I don't know why, but I felt it was a male somehow. I also saw Videl was now coming out to check on us along with Gohan and Carrot, but froze as we ran away from the crazy bird with it almost nipping my shoulders when it almost succeeded on capturing me.

"Get away from us you stupid bird!" Exclaimed Trunks as it currently cornered us in a random corner of this place. Goten then smacked the bird's beak slightly hard and I froze as I then saw a tick-mark now on its head within moments as it also now trilled loudly in anger at Goten, for that. It then opened its mouth and I then saw; to my sudden horror, those flames were starting to come from it like a dragon, and I quickly closed my eyes yet within moments widened them as I then heard a sudden trill-like squawk from the bird, with seeing Carrot now holding the bird back easily, and also closing the beak.

Carrot sweat dropped as Goten and Trunks seemed to be holding back their own laughter along with both Videl and Gohan, despite the situation being serious right now with Carrot holding the bird in a hostage-like grapple; with me now thanking the man softly, yet loud enough to be heard, "Tha-Thank you Carrot."

Goku laughed hesitantly now at the bird's sudden gleam in his eyes as if he was planning something, and he was as the bird was suddenly on fire; with Goku now yelping and rolling over in a cartoon-like fashion to my confused tilt to the head, yet froze as the bird was once again reaching out to me mostly to once again grab my shoulders. Seeing we had enough room, Goten this time pulled me as I still after all this time, never let go of the blue orb, and we ran again as they knew I couldn't fly at all.

Gohan now began to help Carrot while Videl had placed her hands to her mouth in worry as to what was happening right now, and it was at that moment after seven minutes of running and we were getting tired, Bulma and the others now shown-up and froze as to what was happening.

I suddenly tripped and fell down as well as out of Goten's grasp to his dismay with the bird now grabbing me. I began screaming as it carried me off of the Look-Out and began to head to a certain destination I had to guess, with the ones that can fly then followed me really quickly. Not Videl though as she stuck to tend to Pan, from grabbing her from Bulma's arms.

After who knows how long as I passed out from seeing downwards, I then woke up and I saw the bird tossed me carefully but quickly onto the gravel path along with being near a river, but I froze as I saw a rainbow-like vortex now appeared.

I then began struggling as the bird now began to shove me into the vortex when I got to standing, but I was suddenly grabbed by Vegeta as Carrot began to strangle the bird, and the vortex quickly closed itself. We jumped back as the bird suddenly burst into flames and on the ground was a pile of ashes now.

We all blinked as to what odd thing just happened as I knew birds never burned up as such from the books I read at school… When I still went that is, and Gohan now questioned everyone as I was roughly handed to him as he at the same time checked me over and only saw scrapes on my shoulders and face a little, "What the hell was that thing?" Carrot though I saw had his eyes narrowed briefly at the ashes as we all to our surprise now heard a soft chirp; like a baby bird, and we looked into the ashes and we all saw a baby version of said bird: A chick with no feathers looking at us with cute eyes.

"Figures it was a phoenix of all races to do this strange tactic." Vegeta briefly explained to us without saying anything more and went over to the ash pile and was from what I felt about to kill the baby bird until he froze along with everyone as we all heard a voice firmly state to Vegeta; making him slowly look behind him to see it was my uncle and Whis, with Uncle Beerus being the one doing so. He also looked irritated at the same time from feeling the vortex from earlier. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Vegeta; Otherwise we may not know where it was going to take Zerina in the first place." My uncle saw the damaged the bird caused to me, yet looked to Whis as he merely nodded as if they talked within the mind somehow, and with a sudden cute squawk, the Baby Phoenix was now in a neon-blue bubble of sorts and was now also floating next to that staff Whis kept holding onto in that very same hand.

Uncle Beerus looked to me carefully and nodded, and then looked to both Goku as well as Vegeta, making them stunned now as to what he just offered as my uncle somehow knew I befriended the two boys, "I have decided to allow your family and friends to come… to my humble home, for now. But don't take this all for granted as I will only allow you to bring those two boys, and maybe your elder son and his mate and child, Goku, as a result of my niece befriending the two younger boys. Even that supposed Chi-Chi as well I guess."

I titled my head as he scratched his face briefly while stating Carrot's wife's name I had to guess, and I decided to head over to him and pull his pants, freezing him in place as well as everyone, even Whis as he looked to me and asked curiously, "What is it Zerina?" "Why d-do you sm-smell like fi-fish?"

This caused the adults to facefault as the rest with Whis only sweat dropping at my random question, and Uncle Beerus seemed amused yet decided to change the subject as he made my eyes go star-like again, making them amused at my new antics now, "How about we see you get a pet of sorts to bond eventually with... instead of that?" Whis now coughed as my look returned to normal and he then merely tapped his staff to the ground once, and to my surprise, Videl suddenly appeared with Pan in her arms; with the baby looking all around the area before spotting me and at the same time, began to make a grabbing motion for me to hold her right now.

This made me blink in surprise about that.

I did hold her as she cooed now within moments; making my uncle unknown to me, look at me being secretly intrigued by this yet also remained silent.

Suddenly a second flash made me look to see a woman who had a book in her hands, drop it in shocking surprise from her frozen form as she also blinked as if to see if she was dreaming or not.

The female that looked to be slightly the same age as Bulma or a few years older, wore a red uniform with a purple cloth tied on the back as well as having her hair in a ponytail; which was long straight black hair, a moderately curvaceous figure and a lighter skin color then Carrot and the two others resembling a mixture of her and him; I saw now and making me think she is their mom, and lastly she also had onyx-like eyes like them as well.

Before she could say anything, I titled my head as so to the minor awe in their heads, Pan did as well in confusion as to why her grandmother was now here, asked the lady who I think is this Chi-Chi person while making her look to me with a raised eyebrow at my appearance, and also holding Pan. "Are yo-you Carrot's wife?" She seemed stumped as to who I was mentioning until she saw Carrot himself looking depressed with Vegeta now holding back a snicker to what I called his rival, and Chi-Chi seemed amused at to what I called her husband and only nodded. Though I saw a mischievous gleam in both Whis and Uncle Beerus's eyes as to what I called Carrot as I didn't know him; unlike the first name he has, which was hard to pronounce. "Yes I am and you are?"

"Her name is Zerina, and please do not be harsh to her, Chi-Chi, as she was abused before she arrived to our dimensional plane of existence," stated Whis to her; making her freeze in place as she looked to the blue man in shock at that, yet decided to let me introduce myself from her expectant look on her face. She did notice my ears and tail, however, in which my tail waved low to the ground in shyness, and I also lowered my head while I spoke, "My-My name is Zerina Orion Potter, M-Miss Chi-Chi."

I saw her frown at me now, making me feel sad also as I didn't know what I did wrong, and she seemed to quickly noticed and also stated quickly seeing the firm look on my uncle's face and told me assuredly, "It's nice to meet you then Zerina; Though my husband's name isn't Carrot, but Goku sweetie." Chi-Chi stated to me softly after, seeing an approving nod from my uncle without me noticing, and a relieved look on Carrot's… No, Goku's face.

My uncle then stated to Whis as he only nodded while his staff charged quickly with untold energy I somehow felt, "I think we stalled for long enough. So perhaps we will allow both Goku and Vegeta to train on Earth still while we take the others as such to our home then?" Whis then tapped his staff and also before I felt a sudden pull on my body; my hands grabbing the blue orb with ease, not knowing that as surprise would be waiting along with my trunk back at uncle's world, now stated firmly to them both before we left. "Please do tell Bulma the clothes on my niece are… acceptable as such, but to refrain of a shopping spree in the foreseeable future. After all, Zerina here is a Princess to the Gods. Do tell her I will be coming by to see along with pick you all up eventually to the tournament grounds." Then we were gone.

Not known to everyone as both Goku and Vegeta left, a pair of dragon-like eyes that were currently hidden nearby in the trees, seemed satisfied as it quickly left to tell the others. But we had to also sidetrack as Beerus changed Whis's mind on letting them train for now Earth, and get them once again; to their sweat dropped looks.

* * *

Well, guys here is the first chapter to the new fic I had in my head for a while, please review as to what you may think about it and all, and what you expect to see or suggest and maybe I might make it happen in chapters to come. Along with my other four fics as well. I also decided to let you guys view this new story while I also work on the other two, as well as fix some mistakes on the Ranamon Story. But I am also offering to a sister-like OC suggestion to the first person to come-up with as such, and maybe newer friends that are either genders for Zerina in the near future.

Though they are part of the GT version of the Dragonball Z Franchise, I also thought that the Shadow Dragons being freed yet was able to recall what wish made them exist, would be a good idea as such. As I do have certain ideas in my head to make it when the time comes, GT slightly better.

Now here are some numbers guys:

 **One:** I had to use Google Translate for that form of words, which was also easy to do. You probably won't be seeing much of foreign languages that often though.

 **Two:** I figured you guys can easily look them up without having me to detail their looks as such, since most of those that do tend to read this fic would be DBZ fans.

 **Three:** Referring to the Saga of said Dragonball Z series, I have plans as such as in reality, it isn't five... but six yet you be surprised as to what I am going to do as such. And it is mainly going to be six.

Well there you guys have it till I write a new chapter of this fic, and yes there will be fighting scenes for those that have read DBZ or DBZ: Super or GT fics. So till then, this is Aeroza signing off, peace out guys!


	2. Tournament Arc Part 2

**Author's Announcement** :

Well, I figured I might do another chapter to this story. It might be interesting as besides Zerina making friends with Trunks and Goten (which is important BTW in the near future), I might have Zerina train eventually with the two adult saiyans or maybe under Beerus or Whis as she is AKA, his niece as well as Champa's. But at this moment within the beginning, would be Beerus heading to the tournament site to speak with his twin brother, and Whis's elder sister as such to not only do as he stated, but tell them about their own sibling, Basset, and the addition that is on Earth of his universe at this point. As well as other things besides that; as this chapter would be long yet also interesting, making upcoming lot wholes to be filled into your noggin guys.

So unlike my four other stories, the female harry (Zerina) will, of course, have mostly girls as such to be mated with, but in this one is going to be at least six or seven (Like the total of the Dragonballs as such guys). So yes in both universes it would be AU like I stated, but only slight with the Super-GT part to the DBZ side. Zerina's stuttering will also improve as time goes by for her, as in this fic, she would be suffering from minor PSTD or Post Dramatic Stress Disorder; from what occurred during her growing-up slightly by the Mason's. So the current parings I have in mind are solid yet I decided for everyone to do this for me: make me a single-female OC (Human, Saiyan, or Majin in races) to pair Zerina up with within later chapters; mostly during her time at Hogwarts. The one I find interesting would be part of the story here as well as credit on the very first chapter as such when said OC Suggested is used.

This chapter is also long (Longer than last intro/chapter one infusion) as it will indeed involve fighting slightly, as well as perchance near the end, seeing said group I decided to be involved with both universes as such.

Pairings I also have in mind so far are four girls currently: Six Shadow Dragon; Oceanus (An event would happen as well as separating her so-called "Ugly Form" from her human-like one; yet be able to keep her water-like abilities in the future, yet she makes a debut in this chapter), Pan Son, Bra Briefs, and a familiar (Only female) Supreme Kai that Shin (Current younger Supreme Kai of this Universe 7) was friends with long, long ago. Her name I looked up is just West Supreme Kai (Strange isn't it?) as well as she is looking like she is either current or is sixteen years old (Yet they are close to 5 million years of age, also a wonder right?) and I have a good OC based name for her when she is back, but she won't be involved till later-on when a "Certain accidental event" happens with Zerina (Not till in later chapters). I also have a pairing you might find in this chapter as well, yet not met; yet at the same time as it is an OC. So in total planed would be permanently seven, leaving up to you guys as such to decide a sixth OC, and I want her to be related to Greengrass family as she would be secretly adopted as such, but blood adopted thanks to the headmaster doing the one kind thing in all his life for.

I would also like to point out as I do this disclaimer that I do not own any franchise I tend to use in the making of my stories as such. Only my own ideas/plots or OC's I tend to make on my own or OC's I will let others who suggest as such, use in their own stories; as I also post them at the chapter they are first appealing as such, suggested as such by. IF I did own them, however, Jigsaw would be paled next to Frieza in his own personal spot; in that friendly-like world his soul was sent to a second time around from the current Anime; as well as both being tortured by tele-tubbies and Barney also is saying the "I love you" song over and over again.

I would also like to state for those that do watch the DBZ, Super, GT series to when they do read the title, to imagine the announcer's voice as such stating it. If not mostly everyone could look into it on Youtube or the internet with ease by this point.

 **Warning** : Mention of past abuse. POV Switching between Normal and Zerina mostly. Some flashbacks with Zerina POV in last one.

Now here is the Information to those that are confused as such:

 _Thoughts_ / " **Telepathy** "

(Number) = At end of chapter explained.

" _Whispers_ " = Whisper chat

Hidden Meanings

"Talking"

 ** _Powerful Voices_**

 **(Flashback Begins / End)** also **Results to testing**

So let's resume…

(Modified: 5/21/19)

* * *

 ** _Zerina's New Home and the Unexpected Outcomes of the Past Deeds; Oroz and the Shadow Fighters are Revealed…_**

* * *

 ** _Normal POV, Fast-Traveling with the group to Beerus's Home:_**

Currently, everyone was now sitting back or simply standing as they began to head to the home world of one, Beerus, the Destroyer of World's planet he lives upon. For once, Whis made sure that this time around as the celestial knew he could at least handle this many at one single time or another, light-speed traveled to his lord's home. They were on an energy-based floor of sorts that also supported everyone.

Beerus ignored the awed looks by the kids except for his nieces to which to his own mixed emotions right now, clung to him in minor fright mixed with what the others were feeling. Although the god was amused as Goku got reprimanded by his wife about something he stated within five minutes of leaving, and Vegeta only looked away from mostly everyone's gaze as he appeared to be thinking about something to himself over. Goten and Trunks were asking questions to Whis, in which the celestial answered to his best of knowledge slightly to the point kids their own age would understand.

Zerina, the god himself clearly saw, rubbed her eyes yet wasn't at all tired; knowing in secret she must have been only sleeping recently, yet wanted to remain awake to witness a lot of things she thought; to his inner smirking, would be of interest.

Although the god did wonder briefly to the conversation he had with Champa and Whis' Elder Sibling; Vados, over as the god knew clearly soon they were arriving at their destination.

* * *

 **(Flashback Begins; Few hours ago, to them)**

* * *

Beerus and Whis were currently light-speed traveling like they normally do; with Beerus only touching Whis' back firmly yet carefully to the point of not even moving his hand at all, and if he did, he would wiped out at a random location of sorts.

The God of Destruction wanted to check-out the area of the said world his twin would be considered as such, placing the tournament for. But he inwardly knew what his brother's reaction to the news of Basset would be as well as hopefully, to make the god now smirk slightly for a few moments as he thought about it now. I wonder if he would faint or do something rather foolish when he hears to what we have to say.

Whis briefly glanced at his lord, as he knew by now the god would ask of something random of him sometimes when they are traveling, and asked calmly yet in a wanting-to-know tone; making the god look to him briefly behind Whis in response. "My Lord, would you want to get something within range for you and your sibling for food, before crossing over soon to his Universe?"

Beerus thought for a few moments before stating; since he was currently satisfied and also knowing his twin, might have eaten already and just stated firmly to not see Whis inwardly surprised look at the god. "I would rather we deal with things before doing so; Maybe later on at home as we get My Niece, Whis." Whis only nodded calmly to Beerus without saying anything while speeding the travel faster from the hidden meaning of his Lord's words, to the celestial.

Within moments they now arrived at the location, and Beerus seemed impressed as he gazed at currently six, planet-sized objects out of the seven that were near to what the two presumed as a lifeless planet, with also seeing his twin and Whis' Sister, and was making some adjustments. _So they do exist then._ Beerus gazed briefly at the Super Dragonballs briefly before stating to Whis, now; with a pointed look on his face, "It would seem rude to interrupt my brother on his task of making sure his idea goes through," Beerus paused as the god now gained a smirk on his face; with Beerus now stating to also make Whis look neutral still, but had a mischievous glint in both his eyes right now in agreement to Beerus' own words, "However, it wouldn't be rude to make it entertaining as they both also seem to be distracted right now, to do a small prank of sorts."

Whis got a swift idea as Beerus gazed at his brother's portrait for his side's location, and Whis' Gem on his staff now glowed briefly as well as the same time to make the two they mentioned to pause on their work as Champa now looked to be outraged as his own portrait was dressed now as a clown in pink clothing, and had bow ties on his tail as well as ears in the picture. The two then quickly vanished and then both Beerus and Whis now appeared to the god's smirk still on his face, as he made Champa jump briefly in minor fright in which quickly then, turned to anger.

Champa is a purple cat-like humanoid similar to his twin, Beerus, but with a plumper build contrasting Beerus as well as having a much shorter tail. He currently wore clothing to which resembled of the ancient Egyptian royalty like Beerus' own outfit, and complete with a red and pink collar with white linings on both edges; corresponding with Vados, his attendant. Unlike Beerus and Whis however, Champa; like Vados, has circles on their collars and sashes instead of diamonds. He also wore golden bangles and arm rings, as well as an earring, which is pierced in his right ear unlike his twin, who wears it on his left.

Vados sighed to herself at her younger siblings antics, and quickly with her own staff changed the picture back to the way it was.

Vados is just like her brother Whis, in looks: A tall humanoid with pale blue skin, violet eyes, and long white hair; although she wears her hair as a high ponytail. She also carries a long scepter with a gem that floats above it, and she usually holds her staff in her right hand like her brother. Around her neck is also a large light blue ring similar to the Grand Priest's, like their father they both haven't seen for some time. Her attire also consists of green robes, a black cuirass with the same white and orange circle decorations as the God of Destruction Champa, and a red sash. She also wore white high heeled shoes with black soles.

Vados kept silence as she seemed intrigued to what she now sensed from her younger sibling, but decided to see if it is true or not, with words; her lord now began to look ticked off with him by also pointing at Beerus; who remained calm yet had a slow-growing tic mark on his left-side of his forehead now, afterward. "Why are you here? Are you here to see my Champions early? Well you can forget it and wait until it is time brother!" Champa paused as he then added more to his words at Beerus now, "And I know it was you who might have ordered Whis to make me look like that on my picture!"

Whis placed his free hand onto Beerus' shoulder as he felt his lord was angered yet now was calm to know Whis might aid him on trying to get through to his brother's thick-like skull to talk as such, and Whis eye-closed-smiled at Champa to make Beerus also sweatdrop briefly alongside his sister at his choice of words, "I thought it has been at least a while since you have been pranked, and thought I would at least do so while you and Vados were busy, Lord Champa." Champa simmered down now, and thinking it was him that done it willingly, and smirked as he now laughed; making Beerus sweat dropping at his twin easily falling for the lie Whis just easily told him, "Well, it was rude... But I do have to admit," Champa looked back at it now in a scowl yet looked briefly at Whis before giving Vados a look, "It was imaginative to do so to make me...What were they called Brother, a clown?" Beerus only nodded as the god didn't think they were funny at all to begin with.

Now though, Champa looked to be curious over something as his left ear twitched to prove a point with the Destroyer of Universe 6 now asking in a firm-like tone, sensing they weren't here to not only discuss about his own tournament he suggested, but something else. "I can tell you're both here to tell us something about the upcoming tournament, but what else is there?" Vados seemed to be looking at her brother like Champa was as she too, was curious to what they might state. "Indeed we are here to discuss slightly about that, but recently a… interesting event recently took place on our Universes' Earth, by their Eternal Dragon, no less."

Now getting an intrigued look in both Champa's face and eyes, and Vados also seemed to be even more curious while Champa then looked to his brother to ask him personally then Whis, knowing the celestial might over word things as such. "What event would apply then Beerus; to have you all come all this way to do so then? As I am sure you like I have, have all our champions picked-out by now?" Whis only nodded to make Champa understood as well as Vados they had their champions filled like them, but what made Champa and even Vados now looked to be puzzled by Beerus's own choice of words. "Yes, but like Whis stated, a peculiar event that hasn't been done so for a long while on my Universe, once again occurred with the Earth Eternal Dragon. But this time, it was another Spell-Based Wish from a certain female I and you know fully well, Champa."

Now curious to what Beerus meant, he briefly looked to Vados as she only shrugged as she too, didn't know as such since Vados has yet to check the gem she has on her staff to see it at all, and Champa now had his arms crossed with his right-ear now twitching briefly while he asked again to him. "I know some goddesses at some point and we both clearly know well, Beerus, but may I ask, who are you speaking about then?"

With one single name, Champa now froze in minor shock and made Vados to look at Beerus with briefly widened eyes at, before a look to her brother; in which he merely nodded a 'Yes' silently for between the two of them: "Basset."

"What does both our Lord's Sibling have to do with this strange event then, Lord Beerus?" Vados kindly questioned the god, in which Beerus liked both Whis and Vados since they are more easier to manage or speak to then his own brother at times, looked to Whis as the celestial now began to tell them both; to shock them once again.

After explaining, with Vados making a temporary floating siting spot from four floating comfy chairs for them to sit at, Champa was silent for once until he then looked to Beerus in disbelief while he now began to state to him; with his arms crossed as well as a look to his twin brother. "So let me get this straight brother: Our sister's best friend, Death, sent our sibling to be reborn slightly as a Mortal Witch; Who was meant to be stillborn, and eventually she, our little sister, fell in love with a Mortal like she currently was and also had a child, and then said child is currently at your Universe being taken cared of currently by Vegeta's Mate?" Both Whis and Beerus merely nodded to Champa's words as Beerus also shrugged his shoulders with him now speaking as if it was obvious, "That is it in a nutshell, at least to what the mortal saying goes, Brother."

Champa felt though that Whis kept some things hidden, like he saw with Vados brief look at her brother with narrowed eyes at, now asked to Whis firmly, making Beerus look away at this point with Vados seeing him now clenching his right-hand onto the armrest of his chair firmly to make some minor creaking noises to which, Champa ignored. "There is more then what you told us then, Whis?" Whis now sighed to his and Vados's surprise, sadly as he now began to state even more, griping his staff as he began to tell them, as well as to what he wanted to say within earshot of his own lord.

Needless to say, both Beerus and Champa gripped their chairs slightly hard yet somehow didn't destroy the armrests with ease. Even Vados looked inwardly enraged as she thought to herself, not knowing the two Gods of Destruction were thinking slightly the same but differently as her; with Whis now silent to let them digest his words and what occurred with the child, Zerina that is. _To imagine a child just like their Niece to suffer by the hands of mortals in a different universe, like I sensed like my brother, we have no watch over from abuse. Even I would be upset yet, the world that dragon stated seems familiar to me for some reason. Like I have been there before… For a longer period of time._

Not known to her, a powerful memory block was placed upon her mind thanks to a certain wand of sorts; that is currently being held by an old fool of a Headmaster/Slave, alongside certain others with a random female she too befriended posing as a mother of sorts, to her family Vados gained, during her "Mortal vacation". And said block of her entire mortal life would only be broken entirely once she sees the child in question, personally or right in front of her in real life, for the first time.

It was also a fail safe to her own self, in which Vados has already forgotten about henceforth from saidOld Foolish Headmaster's actions.

Vados also has a title bestowed in secret due to her using a Mortal Form; on her secret vacation of sorts back then by a certain female she befriended, as she also went to school and became friends as such near the end of the last term year with them. They too, were memory-blocked from ever recalling her by said wand, yet only a certain girl's mother truly knew as she was immune to such effects unless the wand itself, was laced with holy-water. The mother back then did wonder where Vados went as the female celestial went by the mortal name of Vados Amelia Sunstrider. As the event that block was placed, occurred during the child being alive; for no more then four months along, however.

Vados was quickly brought out of her own thoughts as Champa demanded to Beerus; making said god merely raise an eyebrow with interest at his words now. "I would like to see Zerina as well, Brother... In fact let's make our deal even more interesting as such." Champa smirked now at the end to his twin for, and crossed his arms smugly. Intrigued with Whis looking between the two gods with interest as Beerus merely encouraged his brother more as he simply said while making a gesture at the same time, "By all means: Let's hear your deal then, Brother."

Champa briefly laughed as he then stated his proposal, "If you win our tournament: You get to raise her fully with allowing me to freely come to your universe as such for visitation rights. But if you lose... It would be the opposite as such for our Niece, Zerina Potter." Both celestials seemed to like this deal as it seemed to be just an easy-to-handle custody deal of sorts, in which when they both gazed at Beerus; who also now seemed to understand his brother's tactics, and just shrugged once again as Universe 7's Destroyer plainly stated with eyes also briefly narrowed like his brother's with ease. "You have a deal then Broth-" "One more thing to add to that though, Beerus." Champa grinned as he made his brother ticked slightly for interrupting him as the deal wasn't over yet with Champa continuing, "Despite the winner; Zerina will be able to freely go to any Universe from one to thirteen with ease as such, but mostly to both ours for now until she is older, and able to handle the other secretive ones as well." Beerus seeing this isn't bad at all; he, despite this did look to Whis, and the celestial only nodded calmly with an 'Ok' look to the god, and he sighed as well as also stated, with his eyes once again narrowed, "Deal."

"Excellent," Vados stated kindly to them all, making the three to look at her now as she looked at her brother curiously, to make Champa wonder as well from her question, "Can we see what Zerina looks like Whis?" Said male celestial merely nodded as he used his gem to conjure an image to where she is at the moment to see her form with ease, but he froze over in both shock and confusion, and then muttered loudly as this also made the three look to him for as such.

"It would seem I can show you quickly, as both I and Lord Beerus need to head back within moments to deal with an intriguing issue of sorts." They did look, and both gods froze along with Vados as the female celestial quickly as well as suddenly now held her head, yet the slight headache went away afterwards. The block wasn't fully removed yet somehow seemed to be slowly breaking away at not fully viewing her; Zerina, in person as such, by her own spell Vados placed upon herself.

Zerina they saw, was currently being carried by a strange looking bird that the others began to fly quickly after.

Whis did give his elder sibling a brief look as they; him and Beerus, began to leave quickly, and she merely nodded at him in confused pain slightly, seeing Champa looking at her oddly as he never saw Vados in pain before, "I'm fine Brother, I just have a minor headache that's all." Whis nodded in acceptance at that, and briefly warned the god before he could shout something loudly back at him for, as Beerus hates the instant-traveling version from one location to the destined one, "Please My Lord, do hold in your breath as we need to go quickly," Within moments they were gone.

After a few minutes, Champa looked to Vados as she now began to rub her forehead to ease the minor headache that resumed once again and was now gone within moments, "How are you in pain right now as I never seen you ever having a headache, Vados?" She gave him a half-smile as she now stated to make him sweat drop at her kind words, "I really don't know my Lord, but if it happens again, I might later on do something about it. But for now my Lord, we should finish the stands and other things." Champa merely nodded as he began suggesting more ideas like they were doing; before both Beerus and Whis showed up.

* * *

 **(Flashback End; Present)**

* * *

Beerus was brought out of his thoughts with Whis now stating, briefly seeing the thing or what that spelled-orb contained the very bird that tries and to also take his niece somewhere else, he guessed, now sent away to being seen by a secret keeper he has at the place; with the mortals also looking forward as they were now leaving the vortex caused by traveling like both him and Whis mostly did; from time to time. "We're here everyone, so please stay still while we land onto the surface."

Beerus' planet they all saw before landing onto it was a living world, as opposed to the Other World (1). It is also located at about twenty-six minutes from King Kai's planet when warping at ultra-high-speed (Beerus' and Whis's kind of traveling and how long they went from Earth to his world), but the exact location of his planet in the universe was never known or shown at all to others. The lower part of his temple-like world has a shape similar to a square pyramid flipped upside-down, and the top is made of a giant thick dead tree with a number of buildings on it. Several buildings of the temple are located on the giant tree itself. Living on and around the temple are several kinds of animals, including birds and butterflies they all quickly saw to their own awe besides the two adult Saiyan males; already knowing this. Around the temple they all also saw, is a gigantic lake that includes several kinds of sea creatures. There were also various moons around the temple, although some of which were secretly destroyed by Beerus, due to pain from ingesting wasabi sauce before; not known to them but the two Saiyans.

Beerus though saw Zerina's awe at everything yet stayed silent, as she also stuck-close to him. Knowing what occurred to make his niece like this as such, made sure to keep his temper down and maybe later-on will destroy a moon or two as well as also make Whis restore them later-on at the same time. I hope those mortals who done this to her are rotting in HFIL or someplace even worse. The God of Destruction briefly thought as Whis now tapped loudly with his staff to get everyone's attention now as he then began to speak with ease calmly at the same time, "Now as you are all considered guests for now until we take you all to the tournament, I would like to-" he paused as Zerina looked at him curiously with Beerus noticing, and he made her jump while Whis kindly yet calmly asked; his eyes now closed with mostly everyone now looking to the child in question. "What is it you want to know Princess Zerina, since I can tell by your body you have a question yet seemed also afraid to ask?"

Zerina now gulped briefly as Beerus inwardly frowned as he noticed his nieces stuttering speech with knowing mental abuse must have happened to cause her to speak like that as such to his hidden yet slow-building rage; to which the two Saiyans took quick noticed and also understood quickly from abused kids as such. "W-What tou-tourn-tournament is i-i-it Whis?"

Despite him inwardly frowning and also thinking she might need lessons on speaking; he briefly thought, Whis now gently told her in his calmed tone of his while also gently tapping his staff at the same time on the ground as well with his eyes closed still, "Why a competition of sorts your Uncles decided to have, Princess Zerina. In fact, it involves both Universe-like Earth's as well for a wish."

They all saw she was confused with her tail now showing a question mark, like Vegeta saw Saiyan tails tend to do sometimes back then to his surprise, and before she could ask, Beerus spoke firstly with him now stating to a point; in which he unknowingly made Zerina flinch at him for, "We all know to what the stakes are already Whis, as I know they would like a tour; I, however, need a nap. So wake me within three hours or so Whis this time from my alarms, as I would like to see what my niece is capable of."

Whis who had his eyes opened in minor shock at his Lords words, briefly glanced along with a few others to see Zerina pale at him, in minor fear at that. It was ignored by Beerus, however, as he quickly took off in flight to Zerina's amazed look once again; now knowing it wasn't just Goten and Trunks, and their families who flew like that, and into the strange tree full of houses.

Whis, however, knew his lord was going to be truly thinking about the deal he made along with other things from earlier and also to his inner sight, knew his lord would indeed take a nap.

Whis now placed a gentle smile as he resumed his speech, seeing Zerina got her attention now to him thankfully, "As I was saying, all of your depending as to what occurs, our guests as far as we; Both Beerus and I all know. So Vegeta and Goku will show both Chi-Chi and Gohan along with their kids to their temporary chambers. Meanwhile, I would like Zerina, Gohan's Wife, and his child to remain since I sense something… That somehow caught my own curiosity as such over." Goku seemed excited over this, but Vegeta seemed suspicious with Gohan as well, yet they complied as Gohan being left behind, briefly kissed Videl on her cheek and then her on his lips before he quickly left to join his father's family.

Zerina, Whis alongside Videl saw; since Pan fell asleep on the way here in her arms, had her head now tilting upwards curiously as she didn't gaze at them, but at a random yet specific moon.

Whis saw it was the very same moon; to his brief sadness, that Basset gazed to mostly when she was troubled or needed to think when she was also on said moon; since she also enchanted it to be breathable before she done so, along with being her personal safe-haven of sorts, as well; including certain things he only knew as such the Princess might get as well, on said moon.

"Zerina?" Videl asked in concern to the little girl, in which she jumped briefly in minor fright, making them both inwardly frown; knowing Zerina might be skittish from what she was raised as, and asked hesitantly to Videl then, "Y-Yes Videl?" "Are you ok? From what you're… Uncle stated on what he was going to do to you, you seemed afraid." Videl now spoke gently with a mixture of her own question hidden in her words, with Whis also giving her a look as he might know as he also felt Zerina's power was mostly sealed or blocked away for some odd reason. Not known to him Videl also began to think before Zerina responded back to her, _If she is Beerus' Niece, then she should know how to fight right?_ But from her suddenly paled look at his words about Zerina, it doesn't seem likely at all.

When Zerina responded though, she looked away from them both as their eyes softened at her, with Zerina's arms hugging her body now as well as her tail wrapping gently around her frame in comfort; her ears also drooping slightly at the same time, "Does h-he w-wa-want to h-hit me?"

Now this made them both concerned as fighting as such, does require hitting and kicking; maybe a few energy attacks here and there. But from what the tone Zerina asked clearly suggested she was afraid of getting hit. "More than likely as he does want to see if you had training…." Whis explained carefully in his calmed tone of his before pausing with slight realization on his face as he then asked her gently now; making Zerina also look to him curiously over, "You were never trained to fight then?" It was confirmed yet froze them both over at to what she innocently stated to them next, with Zerina also biting her lip briefly before she did so, "I-I was t-tr-trained to co-cook and cl-clean wit-within the f-family I k-known for most of m-my li-life; Mo-More like a sl-slave then the-their kid." Despite Whis being amused at her small scowl she formed on her face, and was easily reminding him of Vegeta; he was worried to what she stated to them both, since the celestial also saw Videl look to him now, in worry, briefly shown on the mortal female's face. _I do not know who raised the Princess, but I do hope they will regret even further angering my lord with ease to this information._

Whis now stated kindly to make Zerina froze and also look at him now in confusion and a mixture of fear and disbelief on her face, and Videl to gawk at him slightly as well as to adjust her child in her arms. "How would you like to be trained then Princess?" He as well as Videl now almost chucked yet kept it within themselves at Zerina's wide-eyed, slight jaw dropped look to make her look like Beerus slightly when he was shocked at most times.

Zerina then stated softly to him then, soft eyes with understanding as she gently massage her tail since Zerina has a habit of either biting her lip (Like she did before), or handling her own tail as such like she is currently doing to when she is truly nervous. "Why wo-would you w-w-want to trai-train a Fre-Freak like me then, Whis?" Now this made Whis inwardly seethe in rage; in which this was unlike him since he was mostly calm and collected and yet he understood as the male celestial saw Zerina as an innocent child or Godling, as such. But knowing who must have raised Zerina, must have considered her a freak to them, made his move true to when he spoke kindly to her in his calming tone; not seeing agreement in Videl's silent look to him since she would be thinking on telling Gohan to maybe chit-chat as he was also studying to be a professor at a college or something like that, still, and since he knew about psychology, to maybe be Zerina's therapist.

Whis then gently touched her with his left hand onto her right shoulder, with him also gently squeezing when he began explaining then, "You are special Zerina. Yes you are considered a Princess to both Lord's Beerus and Champa, but you are also powerful to do whatever it is your heart and mind can possibly do to you for within moments. Not to mention," Whis gestured to all around them with Videl as to where he was going with this speech, "You are considered a Godling by default, and as such, you only need to be trained to prove yourself even further to allow you, Zerina, to be only done so by one person that might understand things better at most times."

Zerina seemed hesitant yet decided to ask him after thinking it over in her head with a curious look now on her own face when Zerina did so; her tail no longer wrapped around her frame yet in another question-mark movement, and then swinging gently left and right, "Wh-Who can t-t-that be Whis?" She seemed surprised by his simple answer as well as Videl, yet she understood also. "Why you, yourself Zerina as I can tell from the first moment I saw you, you will do a lot of great things eventually. So to further yourself as such, I am offering to train you slightly different then I have been doing with the two Saiyans; Goku and Vegeta, and also telling when your uncle awakes, of doing so."

Zerina they both saw she was slightly happy and yet her mood quickly changed to sudden fear at something within moments, and she asked it aloud before she could stop herself, "But wh-what if Uncle Beerus ha-hates me fo-f-for it? Al-All I ever kn-known is p-pain by th-them." Whis understood to whom she meant, as they might be the ones that raised her she mentioned as "Them" and yet he only smiled and gently told her, now making Zerina relieved at Whis now for, and they also began to follow him as well to the tree itself; to go inside. "I know My Lord would destroy things when angered; Mostly worlds that is, but he would never hate you at all my dear Princess. For you see, him and your other uncle, loved your mother very much as she was their younger sister. With my training, you might relieve him as well, since we also need to get your speech under control at the same time."

Zerina flinched slightly to this and then stated as if she already knew yet decided to ask anyways to him, with Videl silently agreeing with the celestial for that suggestion or comment, "I-It's th-that obvious, huh?" He only nodded wordlessly as she didn't see where they were going, but Gohan was able to catch up to his wife at a certain point of their walking and with a faint goodbye, left the two to their own devices with Pan still in Videl's arms as Whis decided to investigate why he felt a connection with Zerina and the infant in Videl's arms, later.

Unknown to Zerina, while they walked, Whis did scan her mind briefly to only know what her favorite color is alongside what she was into, as a child, and he was relieved it was mostly reading any type of fiction-based work and to his surprise, drawing as well, and her colors Zerina liked the best was easy to do; with a gentle tapping of his staff to her confusion when she looked at him, yet now saw everything while they walked to her awe once again, quickly made a personal room for Zerina near his lord's room.

Within only a few minutes afterwards, they now came to a room that had a single door with it also having a name written; unknown to her, Zerina's own full name in kanji, and it was only a few feet away from a room with double doors with an hourglass imprint on it to Zerina's confusion. But they were upwards by a half-spiral staircase as mostly everything within the area around them seems to be made of stone-work of sorts. Said staircase also had embedded within every few inches or so apart till they reached to the doors; since it was a mixture of stone-like slabs mixed with a cavern system of some kind, were on the right-side with blue-like torches that were always lit.

Seeing Zerina's confusion since he saw her current direction was at the double doors, merely stated to make her quickly look to him with knowing what it might be now in her orbs, "That chamber, Princess, is where your Uncle resides as a bedroom. However," he now gestured to make her look at him stunned when the celestial opened the door that had her name, with Zerina also looking within the chamber itself, "This is your room Princess Zerina, as I had an idea in mind of design…" he trailed off once again as she seemed to be ignoring him to his sudden amusement, and just simply as well as wordlessly watched as she was now after slowly walking, to be in the middle of the large room; with Zerina also looking at least having a few different kinds of emotions running throughout her face, and Zerina's tail waved in both excitement and also wary to make the celestial frown. Whis, of course, felt she truly liked the room but was also wary in case this wasn't real.

Zerina's new chambers consisted of the walls being painted in a lightning-bolt design with silver and green bolts, but mostly a light-purple-bluish hue. She had a dresser that was basic in design that has been made out of black-ivory wood along with most of the furniture within the room itself, and a walk-in closet with a mirror within, as the closet itself was also at least a few feet deep with only a few outfits for now Whis thought she might like as well as a personal bathroom with a hot-tub like bath with Earth-based soaps and shampoos Zerina might be familiar with, nearby. The room has a long ways-oval-like view that had built-in glass to show the outside with ease; mostly to the point he knew she liked to see the stars at night. Also it had a clear view of the entire lake itself with at the end of it, a barely seen forest. Zerina's bed though was also designed; with mostly the bedding and sheets yet they were different, as the sheets had a star-like design with the bedding matching the walls, and the bed frame seemed to be Victorian in design but just like the other furniture was of the very same type of wood. There were also infused with the walls though, a lot of bookshelves in a single line, and each one are filled with fictional as well as non-fictional books Whis didn't realize, but he summoned from not only Zerina's own birth-world, but others as well in a lot of tales. Making it she has to at least a thousand or so books being within her room, since it was the size of a master suite in a fancy hotel. She also had the same-type of wooden material-based desk like her dresser was with a sketchbook as well as art-like pencils that were enchanted by him also, to never run out or dull.

When it went past the two-minute mark of nothing but awed silence from Zerina, Whis gently startled her as he was now touching her left-shoulder gently with his free hand, and gestured with his staff easily around her large-yet childlike bedroom. "Do you like it Zerina, as I hope it is to your tastes?" He didn't get an answer, but a quick hug that surprised him in which also made his eyes softened by the tears after Zerina realized this was indeed her own room, cried silently onto his clothing. He in response to this, only patted her gently on her back with understanding, not realizing she was moved into the Mason's closet along with other things… Yet.

When she was done with one last sniffle, and rubbed her eyes on a tissue Whis summoned within his small amounts of being to what he is with Whis also making sure to make markings as knowing children, they tend to get lost easily at some point; to her and her uncle's chambers, as well as other areas. Zerina now blushed as her stomach now growled, with Whis frowning; knowing she must of recently ate yet seemed to still be hungry, also without him knowing her own personal magic kept her situated until she would be in a safe environment on that part. "I take it your hungry once again Princess?"

With a meek nod from Zerina, and knowing his lord might be with the others at the dining area, escorted Zerina to the dining room, in which was also underground with a view of the lake itself. Whis was humored inwardly yet kept a calm face at Zerina's expression as they were the only ones right now within the dining room; to make it that they arrived first, and she also touched the enchanted glass on one of the windows at seeing sea-life to the fullest as well as shocking the girl at seeing a pink dinosaur; which winked to Zerina with confusion on her features.

She froze briefly and then at the same time relaxed as Zerina's ears twitched like Whis knew his lord would also do when hearing things, and it was within moments of the double doors to the dining area, that everyone came into the room, even his lord lastly.

Whis made sure everyone was sitting down, and Zerina was made sure to sit next to her uncle, as Whis tapped his staff as earlier before all of the events that took place today, he made a very larger feast then normal. Whis enjoyed the shocked looks everyone but the two male Saiyans had on their faces, especially Zerina's to both him and Beerus' inward humor to her actions as Zerina only gaped at all the food.

"Now please enjoy yourselves while I talk to My Lord over something really quick." Beerus paused at gathering food to make a raised eyebrow; if he had eyebrows that are, and slowly got up and followed Whis without words as he sensed the hidden meaning within his teachers/servant's tone, with the celestial now closing at the same time the double doors; as well as making sure Zerina was ok before doing so.

"Now Whis," Beerus began looking irritated mixed with a hint of curiosity; irritated over not getting his food, yet curious over to what he, Whis, wanted to speak to him about, "I take it from what you have to tell me, might be important?" Indeed it was a within the time-span of only four minutes, Beerus froze and was angered but at the same time, calmed down to what Whis now told him.

Once Whis was done explaining to what he knew from Zerina's words about some of her life she unknowingly told him, Beerus now frowned and stated firmly, looking at the double doors before mostly gazing at Whis with the god's arms now crossed as well as his tail twitching to his mood, after thinking for a few minutes of inner debate to himself over. "I think Zerina might need training you stated to her, and I also approve of maybe trying to aid her speech. But this connection you also felt curiously over, I may know what it might be."

Whis raising a white eyebrow at his lord, and simply asked calmly yet with curiosity in his toned voice to let Beerus know he was as such, "Please My Lord, do tell?" Beerus seemed to be thinking or trying to recall something, and now explained briefly as he now barely recalled the conversation his father stated to him and his siblings over when they were younger, "I believe you felt a Soulmate Bond between both my niece and the infant, as we gods or goddesses... Depending at any given moment, be paired to as such, is considered a rare gift. And if this is true, then that Dragon's wording might be correct since Zerina will remain her current age until the infant is mortally that age as well." Whis understanding now only nodded to his Lord's words.

They both jumped as they quickly heard an explosion within the room they recently are next to, with them freezing in place as Zerina screamed in fear; as if she was being taken. When the two quickly got inside, they were shocked to find out it was a familiar person to enrage the god's eyes over; unknown how this specific entity managed to escape said void-like prison a few centuries ago and even possibly follow them with ease.

* * *

 ** _Zerina's POV; Few minutes or so after her uncle left with Whis to speak about something_** :

I hesitated as I stared at all the food. I knew I was hungry yet I felt like waiting for them to get back to eat.

Trunks and Goten, who were nearby thankfully, gave me a look as I did so and Trunks seemed humored at not knowing to what I would see, and gestured to Goku. I did and looked half-humored and also half-disgusted while the man quickly ate his food with gusto. Yet the other adults and both Gohan and Videl; who fed Pan with mushed food right now, already accepted it as if, it was completely normal for the man to eat like that. Vegeta; who was on the opposite side, only ate calmly yet half-speed then Goku did. I knew this as he eyed me to make me quickly look away, not hearing him this time quietly huff in minor humor.

"Why didn't you fix your food and eat yet Zerina?" Goten innocently asked in a whisper to me with Trunks also giving him a look for, and I merely shrugged to one of my two best friends right now and decided to do what most everyone is doing; seeing it was ok.

I gathered to what appeared to be bread of sorts filled with berries, and maybe a stir-fry that looked interesting as I did the same back to him with my own response, still cursing inwardly to myself as I also stutter while whispering as well. "I f-fe-felt that it wo-would be rude to n-not eat with both m-my uncle and Whis n-n-not here wi-wi-with us." Goten only gave me a opened mouth look of understanding, and Trunks muttering idiot to make Goten give him a brief look to before Trunks began to talk quietly to me now without whispering; seeing mostly Chi-Chi and them talking amongst themselves since to them enjoying the tour of the place by their Husbands/Goku and also Vegeta. "Well, seeing as it was my Dad and Goten's getting their food while they were out, mostly everyone figured it would be alright."

I nodded wordlessly since I briefly blushed at how foolish I was, and thought to myself as I took a bite of the bread first; which was very delicious as it was very sweet for the berries baked into it, and I was also surprised it was custard filled as well; making it my one of favorite dishes I tried and hope to keep having.

I hate how I talk at most times, even if I did unknowingly waited since I thought like I did back at the Mason's; to wait and see them eat most of the food before I did so afterward as per their own rules.

I was only able to eat half of it as despite me being hungry, I felt nervous all of a sudden. This didn't go unnoticed by those that could detect things easily; Vegeta, Gohan and the other current fighters as even Goku seemed tensed as not known to me, they felt energy surging up-top somewhere; mostly the ceiling as strange as it sounds.

Before Trunks could ask me in concern about something I saw briefly on his face, we were quickly blinded by an explosion and within moments while we were all blinded by dusty-rock debris, I was quickly yet suddenly in a stranger's arms now and the others were either behind both the three older males, or were knocked out, to my shock; Goten and Trunks.

I blinked a few times afterward as I didn't recall screaming and also despite seeing my two friends knocked-out; I froze as I saw the person who was holding me as a hostage I bet, not seeing slightly enraged looks on mostly everyone's faces as there was a hole on the roof of the room itself and thankfully, no water came into said dining room; but the food was also ruined as a result.

He appeared to be mostly a reptile-like entity of sorts at being eight foot in height evenly, but with a snake-like head with ridge-like spikes at the top to his middle spine; with dragon-like purple eyes. He had; when he began laughing, two sets of teeth, and one very sharp row up front, and behind that current row was human-like teeth. He was dark-greened scaled along with being topless; besides a pitch-black vest of sorts around his upper muscled torso, and wore Arabian-like sandals and pants on his lower half, and at his tailbone was a reptile-like tail that had three, onyx-like rings near the end. This stranger also wore a golden Arabian necklace with a ruby in the center, or more like a gemed pendent with a rune etched in the center; which held his name.

He smirked as both my Uncle and Whis now came into the room, and they not only seemed tensed, but enraged inwardly I saw in their eyes at the stranger who currently hold me tightly in his left-arm with ease; like I were nothing. "Oroz, I thought Whis banished you into The Void centuries ago, you Betrayer of Gods." My Uncle firmly stated who he was alongside from his tone, angered as I was being held by this man's, Oroz's arms.

Oroz in reply to his words, merely gave a creepy grin that made me shiver since he seemed to be humored slightly at this turn of events somehow, and now casually stated in a hiss-like raspy voice that was deep back to him, floating off the ground as well at the same time or more like hovering, "I was, until I received aid by an anonymous resource as such. But my employer now, to keep my freedom, wants this Child of the Eternal Seven, from a prophecy long ago, for an odd reason... An old friend."

I as well as mostly all but both Whis and Beerus seemed confused, yet they were stunned at this news as if they understood it more, yet decided to keep it to themselves since Whis now firmly stated in his calmed tone; tapping his weapon I guess, twice, to get Oroz's attention to him, "I suggest though you release the child right now, or you might end up in a situation you will never come back from this time."

Since mostly Gohan escorted with everyone as well as also picking up both Trunks and Goten out of the room silently and easily, leaving only my uncle, Whis, and both Vegeta and Goku in the room now, Oroz seemed to be thinking it over. Then he gave them a look as he stated casually once again, making me yelp quickly as he quickly began to take-off out of the hole he made throughout the areas he done to get easily to me by his power, "Nah. I got a schedule to keep and a vacation to take afterwards, cya chump!" I was surprised he was able to blast all the way up, and when I did look, I half-gulped and half-hoped while seeing the four flyings quickly after us.

I began to start whimpering. I was then roughly shaken slightly by Oroz while he firmly stated; since we were now in the open air, and about to go away from the large tree-fortress, "Silent you brat! The quicker we move, the quicker I can leave this pathetic task behind me and enjoy my hopeful immortal life-" Oroz then yelped in sudden pain as he was blasted by a powerful yet weak yellow blast of energy on his back, suddenly dropping me as we were at least seven-hundred stories in the air.

I was screaming while feeling my heart hammering within my chest. I closed my eyes as tears sprain from them while my entire life I lived flashed before my eyes now, and lastly the kind events I briefly experienced.

I thought I landed on the ground as I flinched, yet after a few moments, I opened one of my eyes and quickly looked at my savior. It was Vegeta; to my surprise, with me currently in his arms as I thought from briefly knowing him, I annoyed him like the Mason's, but halfway through.

Before I could say thank you to him, he merely grunted and then just placed me at an easy-to-spot location on the ground, yet at the same time, a hardly detected location also from what he knew well from training with Whis, "Stay right there and do not move." He quickly took off into the air and I now merely watched as they began fighting, or more like talking before doing so.

* * *

 _ **Normal** **POV:**_

Beerus, Goku, Whis, and now Vegeta with him showing up in the air; but also next to each other, looked at Oroz with said snake-man looking ticked at being surprised, as well as also losing the child to them. "Man," he began loudly, glancing at Beerus while doing so with a sneer part-way on his face and also faking in a posture of worry, "It would seem the task given to me by the guy who wants her, isn't going to be easy at all."

Seeing that got the four's quick interest, he now chuckled as Oroz declared at them all, but mostly at Beerus with a taunting-like look, "Would you like to know who set me free with an offer… Of power to do anything with darkness? I think you maybe want to see it for yourself, as the very man I alongside you know, did a lot within this universe." Goku and this time Vegeta seemed confused, but Beerus only glared at Oroz without words as Whis with a quick thought reading, went away to protect Zerina.

"What are you going about, Betrayer?" Beerus asked or demanded slightly to Oroz, who merely seemed amused as in reply to the God of Destruction's own words, he simply shrugged. They all then quickly saw a dark-like aura forming around his frame briefly before going away with ease. "Isn't it obvious? Have you fools not felt my newfound power yet?" Oroz now chortled briefly until he suddenly began to yell loudly, his energy powering to immense proportions as well as they saw that very same dark-like aura forming around his frame. His body than within moments bulged slightly, his eyes began to glow an amber-like color now; entirely, and he then also grew by the loss of his original tail, four tail-like tentacles from his back this time and yet, didn't somehow tear his vest he was wearing at all.

Oroz then chortled deeply as the dark-like power flowing throughout his own form, made his voice sound normal but also deep-toned with a hint of an echo now in his voice; his four new tails waving like he was in water and him crossing his arms now with an evil grin on his face, "I would figure you would somehow know that this power comes from an entity you and your brother dealt with long, long ago Beerus. In fact he sends a message; Before I can show you all my power I was bestowed as such." The three briefly saw Whis now comforting Zerina as she looked at Oroz now in fear; as if she somehow knew of him to which was impossible, and back to said snake-man. Not known to all but her that he was one of the few entities within her nightmares she had a week ago.

Though what he, Oroz now stated next made Beerus looked at him with wide eyed realization briefly before being angered at the same time. Although they were surprised at the sudden voice-change from Oroz, with his eyes briefly all-red before going back to normal; as if he was possessed temporarily. The voice was also deep-toned, but at the same time felt both cold and foreboding. " ** _I do hope your younger sibling suffered through her punishment, as you nearly defeated me; But alas, I lived to gain power through darkness itself once more; But slowly. However later on but not now, I will return. When I do Beerus, then you will watch as your Universe will succumb to it as well as a Universe that I have interest in. The very same I saw within the dreams of my few followers within the Child's Birthrealm. Since I felt the Shards of Keys are not only there, but within the thirteen verses out of many as such. So for now, let my subordinate fight you're tutor's two students as I will be observing everything until I regain more of my power._** " Oroz now shook his head and groaned as he suddenly muttered 'I hate when my boss does that'.

Oroz then states with a shrug at the three fighters, also in a fighting stance made for a snake-like race or the kung-fu snake stance, "Well, you heard my Boss. Who am I going to fight right now?" Beerus despite the situation was half-amused, as both Goku and Vegeta began doing Rock, Paper, Scissors to make Oroz's sweat drop at them by deciding like this in order to fight him.

It was within the span of two minutes that to their own surprise, Vegeta actually won; with him picking paper, and Goku picking rock.

Goku briefly pouted he wasn't going to fight Oroz, but shrugged as he went over to Whis and Zerina, and maybe try and comfort her like Whis was doing, which seemed to be half-working. Beerus seemed to inwardly approve of this maneuver Goku did, as he was relieved to see his niece no longer in fear yet glanced at the two now floating fighters; both Oroz with that dark-like power to a person he forgot yet slowly recalled who it might be, and Vegeta; who only narrowed his eyes within his fighting stance while in the air as well.

 _Despite knowing who might got the Betrayer… or one of the three Betrayer's out of The Void, this might be worthwhile to see how the Saiyan Prince's training has done so far; besides the time with Frieza._ Beerus briefly thought to himself as he now stated with his arms crossed now, making Vegeta looked to the god in minor shock, and Oroz only grinned even more to himself at the god's words, "Please go all-out but to also avoid my home, and those below us. I wouldn't want to head back to Earth and cause havoc once again, if you get my drift?" Without a word, Beerus calmly went downwards and landed near the three; Whis, Goku, and Zerina who seemed to be confused as to what was currently going on right now.

Vegeta shuddered knowing Beerus might be either tricking him, or possibly plainly stating to him to not cop-out at all. _He must want to see my training even further as he didn't see it when Goku hogged the fight with Frieza back on Earth._ He thought in understanding, knowing the god would want strong fighters in the upcoming tournament and yet needed to see if Vegeta will be good enough, as a result, of getting a chance to see how he would handle things.

Oroz tilted his snake-like head from side to side and shrugging his shoulders a few times to loosen up and now looked at Vegeta closely before laughing suddenly at him strangely in... recognition? This made a tick-mark to appear on his forehead and he shouted at Oroz, shutting him up quickly with a glare to the Prince now, "What's so damn funny Reptile?"

Oroz now shrugged and then plainly stated; to stun not only him, but those below as Oroz smirked inwardly pleased to leak this information slightly, showing said object from within his vest; a pitch-black pearl-like orb with a familiar energy signature or one large one and a smaller one to the confusion to the Prince now, "It is ironic to know I now see you are related to the foolish King then? Let's make this interesting: If you are able to somehow defeat me at the given task I say at hand, you get to have your mother and little sister, who have been frozen in time, this entire time as my prisoners; From escaping the outcome of your world's demise and into the void by accidental means. A young female of twenty-three and for the Half-Saiyan brat, only a year old or close to it from what I saw in that other infant in that female mortal's arms, and everything I secretly took before the 'So-Called Rapture' of your pathetic Saiyan World years ago from a mishap within The Void I was placed-in, years ago. But if I win, however," he looked at Zerina, making Vegeta frown briefly in brief rage at the response as the prize to Oroz if he lost, "Do we have a deal, Prince of a Dead World?"

Vegeta glanced downwards briefly to see if it was worth it or not, but Beerus seemed surprised by this outcome and merely shrugged, Zerina seemed to be confused mostly yet only watched by the god's suggestion, and Goku nodded a yes with firm eyes; knowing what the Prince of all Saiyan's might be going through with this information now, and Whis did so as well, but with closed eyes. Vegeta narrowed his eyes once again at him, and firmly stated with a slight growl in his tone at Oroz, who grinned even wider, "Deal."

Oroz now floated with ease, and gestured to Vegeta before saying as well as replacing the black orb back into a hidden pocket his vest has; with a scaled eyebrow raised and arms also crossed once again as well, "I will let you power-up to the so-called 'God Mode' you and the other foolish male below somehow managed to achieve firstly from what My Master recently found-out; Before I even state what or where we might do this." The scaled man stated while doing finger quotes briefly within his arms as he stated what kind of power Vegeta and Goku can do.

Now it was Vegeta's turn to smirk back at Oroz, as he began to prepare himself on doing that, with the Saiyan now stating firmly with an only-waiting Oroz as if to state in body: To get it over with, "You might regret your words with ease then, Reptile." Veins suddenly showed briefly on Vegeta's neck and forehead as he began to scream, but with an echoed-quality to it as his power quickly began rising.

The Saiyan was suddenly surrounded with cyan-like energy to make Oroz cover his eye's with his arm, and only down below, Beerus as well as Whis briefly saw Zerina seemed star-eyed at seeing this transformation take place; but now clung to her uncle as Zerina was still scared yet not at the same time. The energy then slowly began to break-away in small to somewhat large chunks of vanishing energy from the feet all the way to the top of Vegeta's head. When the light show that came from the transformation now ended, Zerina along with everyone saw Vegeta's hair, eyebrows, and even his eyes also were now the same color from said energy used.

Oroz's eyes briefly widened in surprise at Vegeta now as the Saiyan himself, only now narrowed his eyes. Oroz then began to have an impressed look on his face as he now clapped a few times in fake applause to him; also making the Saiyan scowl right back without words as Oroz now spoke by being partially impressed yet not at the same time. "Despite the transformation being slightly… quick in my viewing, I am slightly impressed and yet not entirely. I have seen even more powerful transformations then what you pulled off with ease, Prince of the Dead World." He now shrugged and then quickly looked serious as he got into his stance once again, "But if this form can handle to what I can dish out, then let's see in the count of a Duel of sorts."

Oroz now grinned as everyone seemed slightly confused as to what he is talking about, but froze as to what he is explaining briefly, still in his stance as he also eyed Zerina briefly while doing so, "My idea is that of what we, the Shadow Fighters, call a Shadow Duel. We will fight it all out and despite who wins or loses, no one dies truly yet is halfway healed for the loser, and fully to the winner; Especially to what the agreement or deal also takes effect at the same time as well. Yet the area limit would be placed, and as such since Beerus is a coward to not let his home to be of use, the ground is off limits." Oroz took the delight at seeing the god below rage slightly yet seemed surprised to keep it at bay with the child present. "Although this might be entertaining for once," he now admitted as Oroz's own power began to quickly skyrocket with ease now, with him also finishing as he yelled the last part while charging right at Vegeta, "I don't like to lose at all!" Vegeta quickly blocked yet was surprised he was shoved slightly back only a few inches, as they now began to block hits and kicks against each other.

Goku merely watched the two go at it like Beerus was doing, Whis though saw Zerina looking all over the air to see where they were as they made small booming noises now when attacking each other without using any energy so far. When Whis began speaking, Goku briefly along with Beerus saw he was probably going to teach her how to sense energy now; from what the child didn't know how to do. "Zerina, simply close your eyes and… imagine everything you know is slow, yet they are quick." Zerina of course was confused by what he meant yet did close her eyes. Within moments though they were surprised briefly at how quickly she caught on, as she now began with her eyes closed; following the two current fighters in the sky with ease now. Also knowing it would take time for it to happen with her eyes open and maybe other things.

 _If my niece mastered that with ease, then I have a feeling her training will either be short, or halfway to the point she would barely need it as she seems to be able to pick-up things very or quite easily._ Beerus briefly now thought while the three adults began to observe the sky once again, with the two fighters now began channeling energy; Oroz's a dark-red/black mixed energy into his left-hand that grew in a small-to-now large orb of sorts quickly, and Vegeta's in both while raised above his head, was a purplish/dark-blue fusion.

They then quickly shouted out their attacks together at each other loudly; Vegeta quickly draws his hands out to his sides as he powers up, creating an enormous whitish-purple aura mixed with the blue around his body. Then, he throws his arms out in front of him and fires a large energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Oroz's, however, was similar but into the shape of a immense energy-snake of sorts, and both attacks collided as they began to force them into each other and blast their opponent with ease yet also struggling, "Final Burst Cannon!" "Snake-Sphere!" Both Oroz and Vegeta began to power-up even more as the mass of energies began creating small amounts of lightning randomly, within the energies themselves as an explosion now took its place, and also now making a large yet hard-to-see or view cloud.

Oroz they saw as it covered to the point quickly to hide both fighters, quickly flew out of the cloud with Vegeta surprising him by also quickly punching his stomach with a lot of force, making spit as well as gold-green blood-flakes to come out of the scaled-man's mouth easily and he then began flying with Vegeta also now catching up. They began to fight randomly by blasting energy attacks or punching and also kicking a lot of times with a few good hits between both fighters.

It was from their battered bodies the three saw with Zerina now also passed-out from sensing to their amusement briefly, too much for a beginner, and began to once again do the same attack they did twelve minutes ago.

Although Oroz began to grin as his attack began to shove back at Vegeta, he now looked fearful as it then quickly went the opposite way to him since Vegeta powered-up even more with also yelling, and his attack now consumed Oroz as he screamed in burning pain.

When it died down, Oroz quickly fell with an indent into the ground itself as well as him panting yet groaned as he knew he now lost; his body slightly burnt but not entirely. I should have not made it that the ground was off limits. He regretted now as Vegeta smirked in victory as the Prince now went back to normal and also crossed his arms near Oroz; who at this point couldn't move if he even wanted to.

Vegeta then felt whatever the duel was as their fight lasted for at least near the half-hour mark, fully heal himself as well as curiously gripping and un-gripping his hands. _It would seem the Reptile was correct about his terms. Especially I got a boost out of it knowing my racial heritage gains from this outcome._

Vegeta now looked at the half-healed loser with a smug-like smirk on the Saiyan's face now, with Vegeta also seeing Goku that he briefly glanced at, pouted he couldn't fight the scaled-man at all. Vegeta now stated, however, as he recalled the terms Oroz stated, making said person now scowl angrily at him back, afterward, "I believe we had a lot of sorts, correct?"

Oroz now grumbled something unintelligent to him as Oroz quickly yet also hesitantly grabbed the same black orb out of his vest, and forcibly shoved it into Vegeta's awaiting hands. The scaled snake-man then slowly stood up and flinched knowing his part as a loser he was half-healed, snapped his fingers with a chest of sorts now appeared suddenly, and also made Vegeta eye it curiously at the same time.

"Now that contains all the knowledge along many other things Vegetasi once had I easily stole from. But all of it is currently shrunken as it contains the entire famous library your world had, along with other specific things that world once had as such, Prince of the Dead World." Oroz weakly smirked in minor victory at Vegeta's brief scowl at the title he kept calling the Prince, and now stated as he also glanced at Zerina, freezing the Saiyan and Beerus who could hear at that range, in place, "I wouldn't celebrate your victory just yet; As when I leave, I would probably or may not drop a slip of paper to b secretly part of our deal, to free them as such, Prince of the Dead World. My Master, however, would send others to take my place from witnessing from his crystal orb as such. So all in all, I would watch your backs for some time."

Oroz before even Vegeta could state anything, quickly leapt to the air to at least a hundred or so feet and vanished to their surprise from a dark-like portal or vortex that randomly showed, and he as well as the portal itself, vanished. Indeed despite Oroz's doubtful words, written in his racial language to his surprise were instructions on how to free his mother and half-sister; to what he recalled earlier on a random piece of paper.

Whis as he was carrying Zerina with the celestial also inwardly frowning still at how light she was, walked to Vegeta as well as both Beerus and Goku, with the three glancing at where that mysterious portal came from before looking right at Vegeta. Vegeta ignored them for the time being as he went to the chest and seemed surprised to see an endless void filled with mostly everything Oroz stated and more within, wondering to himself how in the HFIL was he able for a short amount of time, to do so. "You ok Vegeta?" Goku asked the Saiyan Prince in concern, making Vegeta briefly scowl as he glanced at Goku, before following the instructions to get a certain or specific item needed to break the orb itself eventually, from what said paper stated to free his mother and sister, "Never better Kakarot. In fact, I was surprised that Reptile kept to his word at all." Vegeta admitted in honest surprise, knowing most villains like he once was, didn't always kept their own word as such things like this.

"It really isn't a surprise as such from Oroz; As despite him being declared as a Betrayer, he was honest at most times before he fell to pray to dark-like power like the other three." Beerus began with a frown on his features, trying to recall who or what Oroz may have meant as he barely recalled thanks to his naps, who this person might look like, "However, I know one of which was forced as such, a female goddess that despite what changed her, remained pure and honest along with her too being sadly declared as such; To my siblings dismay, would be possible to be redeemed. A Goddess of Twilight from what her powers contained as such." This caused Vegeta to narrow his eyebrows as he might of heard somewhere long ago about a goddess who his race slightly worshiped as well as others. But he hardly recalls said goddess as such also.

Whis merely tapped his staff while he still held onto a now briefly twitching Zerina as the chest Vegeta gained, now floated with ease, and began moving to what the Saiyan knew, would be the shared quarters of him and Goku, but shrugged as he headed out to said chamber before anyone could say anything; with him gently carrying the black orb as well as the one object he kept hidden needed to undo the orb itself, later on.

"Well, besides what Vegeta gained from Oroz, My Lord, would you want to hold your niece while I begin looking into how he was able to escape as well training the two Saiyans? I would be only gone within moments of three hours." Whis asked/stated to Beerus as he without saying anything, quickly yet gently placed Zerina into the god's arms; making Goku hold in a laugh from his stumped look to Whis, and the celestial merely smiled with his eyes closed as he decided to head to a specific place only his race can go to for answers; or those in the know. Whis then quickly went through light-speed traveling within moments.

Beerus; to what Goku didn't know what to do as Zerina briefly turned in her sleep to clutch the god's outfit slightly with her left hand, yet the god frowned as he knew she should be heavier then what she currently was; despite him also knowing she must of ate a lot of food... To what he thought of earlier.

"Beerus, I know she isn't related to me, but I think you should just take Zerina to her room and gently place her down; Maybe tuck her in. I used to do that with Gohan slightly at her age back home." Goku suggested to Beerus, with the god briefly surprised to see the hidden knowledge Goku stated to him. Beerus also looking at him while weirded out slightly.

Goku then laughed hesitantly while rubbing the back of his neck and spiked hair, and easily also stated to make the God of Destruction understanding slightly, "It's just from personal experience as a father to my own two kids, and maybe my Grandchild as well eventually, Beerus." It was silence for a few moments until Beerus sighed and stated for once to Goku, with no anger or fun in his tone, "I guess your correct on this, as you are a parent after all to two children." Goku inwardly seemed surprised the god admitted he was right about something, but that quickly changed to fear and worry; fear for the "Pan of Doom", and worry about his family, "While I do as you suggest, why don't you perhaps check upon your kin then Goku?"

Beerus was amused at how fast the Saiyan male could move, and he began to quickly with ease yet also to make sure he didn't disturb Zerina, to head to her room.

After a few minutes of trying to recall his own room, with him seeing when he left to his surprise, her room was next to his now; from soft yet fast speed-traveling on foot finally came to his and her room doors. He was now indeed impressed by how Whis made her chambers when he entered; as it would be the first time seeing the room itself, yet saw his goal right now: Her bed.

Beerus then used his tail to quickly yet quietly lift the covers and sheets, and with ease just placed Zerina into her bed, in a comfortable position. Since he was still not used to this at all, he hesitated yet decided to cover her back up, and go to do whatever he wanted to do for the moment, maybe blow-up a few moons as he was still angered at how she was treated still. Right as he was about to leave, he froze stiff as he felt Zerina's own tail holding back his arm quickly to his surprise, at how strong it was. It then uncurled from his right arm or wrist and dropped lazily at the side of her bed as Zerina only deeply sighed peacefully in her sleep.

Beerus was secretly impressed at just how strong she was from just her tail, yet knew eventually he may have Whis train Zerina mostly when it is time. But the god also felt that it was; to his strange reason, Zerina was only partially strong as such when she unknowingly did this while sleeping. He shrugged and decided now to head to his room for a small nap.

Within the God of Destruction's room as he entered, it was massive as mostly everything was floating within ease, and a giant, specifically-made alarm-clock that resembled a snake with a enchanted hourglass within its mouth, by his own power, was set to a specific time to wake-up; which was embedded into a nearby wall. Although when it does activate, a random hourglass within the god's chambers will blow-up and get quickly replaced as by enchantment of this room of his. In fact there were a lot of them, and each one was sensitive to the point any forcible or accidental shove, would make them do so as such. The room also consisted a lot of floating rocks as well as to his destination, one of his favorite places to nap at. It consisted of a large-twice-sized-to-fit-his-body red pillow of sorts with smaller pillows surrounding it in a small circle.

Beerus now lay with ease onto his napping spot he dubbed as such, and decided to forgo the blanket for now as he now laid back with his arms near the top of his head with him briefly deciding to think of the current events taken place to the point of this one stray thought to also flow throughout his own mind now. _It hasn't been a full day and a lot of interesting things occurred: My sister's niece, now currently staying undecided still until the tournament is over with. Oroz and possibly the three other Betrayers may be freed as well as to my hope or not as such, the other entities that were also sealed like they were; even hearing Oroz joining this "Shadow Fighters" group also._ Beerus now sighed to himself now as he then also began to get comfortable to try and take his nap, then thought lastly as he then passed out afterward, _I can tell things will be more interesting from now on._

* * *

 ** _Hidden Location at the Center of the Universe; the Celestial Library:_**

Whis knew only he and his sibling could possibly enter this sacred place with ease, knowing they are like their father as such. Even the possibility of those given privileged or somehow located said place.

The area as he entered a golden building with a design of a pyramid mixed with ruins of sorts was filled with endless knowledge of never-aging books or anything as such within. It is also basically filled with a lot of useful or endless amounts of information to the point to the simple, or to the hardest questions fluently asked within the universe by others. One person though unknowingly came here by accidental means and is currently to both his and his sister's amusement being paid to tell said knowledge after gaining immortality by accident as well. Although as well, they made sure to let him browse only to that in which the universe needed to know as within the back part of this magnificent angel-like library of sorts, is a hidden outcome of books, one of which Whis now has in his free-hand.

Whis now sat down with a chair provided by the female celestial that isn't any of relation to him or his sibling, and the only powerful mortal-turned celestial placed to make sure those that are worthy or kind-hearted may use the library if discovered and also given an item to use to come-back to with ease.

Unlike both Whis and Vados, this female celestial wore mostly Greek garbs, and the color was mostly grey with a bronze-like metal covering at some places like famed goddesses in history wore. The female celestial also appeared to be at last eighteen years old in appearance, and unlike them also had blood-red hair that was tied-up, like Vados. She was also like most celestials being blue-skinned but also had a frame that would make any female or male beg for tips, yet she also had a slight muscle build despite this to the point she would be declared as a lean-figured with curves Amazon, more than a celestial; a lithe one that is. She had a cute nose and a defined yet mixed heart-shaped face with gentle-almond-shaped eyes. She also had silver earrings with one on the left-ear, was a crescent moon, and the right-earlobe was a sun. She also had cat-like eyes that were cyan colored within the iris as the sclera however, being all-black with her pupil also being silver colored. This was the keeper of the library itself for almost 5 billion years or so, Dahlia Suneel (2), and back then in secret she came from another world entirely but was placed here as such until her one female chosen/mate is shown within this area, and another would take her place as such; especially since she is basically immortal during her entire time here.

Dahlia kindly smiled as she snapped her fingers with her strange powers she gained by becoming what she is, Chaos Magic that is, and made a specific tea to appear in an average cup for Whis; who also wordlessly thanked her with a nod and simply sipped from it. Dahlia then asked curiously since it has been some time for either him or his sibling to come back, or even certain others, with her head, tilted as such to prove her point with Dahlia's shoulder-length hair; getting a raised eyebrow from Whis as her British-like accent showed with it also being mature mixed with being young sounding, "I take it's serious slightly this time old friend?"

Whis nodded as he kindly yet calmly responded, knowing he can trust her to speak his own mind on a lot of things, yet she was inwardly surprised by what Whis stated casually to her at the same time, looking still within the book as he at the same time also, turned another page with it being on the table in front of him. "I need to deal with an issue with my Lord's Niece, Zerina, as she has targets out for her already and from this book," Whis gestured to show it was the book dubbed as: "Fate's Prophecy Book", and continued while looking into it as there were names for a lot of people even he didn't know yet possibly existed in other worlds or universes as such, but he was looking for mainly Zerina's, "Might help My Lord with ease."

Dahlia merely nodded yet she was strangely curious suddenly as if she felt or needed to ask this question to her one of two only friends that do frequently when given a chance, come to her so-called home of sorts. This of course made Whis stop briefly and looked to her curiously as well as to why Dahlia asked this random question to him. "Do you… perhaps know what she looks like?"

Feeling mischievous; despite Whis currently pausing his own research slightly, he now amused her without words and decided to show his long-time friend as such, what Zerina looks like. Though what he didn't expect was her to exclaim softly yet loud enough to hear her gasp firstly before stating it however. "That's her! She is the one I have been dreaming about for the past few years, Whis... And well, a specific mark I don't want to place out loud as a red dragon spiral of sorts."

Feeling small amounts of foreboding mixed with somewhat all-knowing now to what she stated, Dahlia turned to him when he asked her firmly in his calmed voice, "Not only you have a mark, but you have been dreaming of Princess Zerina; My Lord's Niece, for that long?" Dahlia in turn, meekly nodded as she sensed this might be a serious issue and Whis, now sighed and shook his head, and softly stated with a curious look to her now with his next question, "Is she the one then?"

Dahlia did feel small amounts of happiness mixed with a feeling she hasn't felt for a long time within her, slowly nodding a yes to make Whis sigh one more time, yet paused as his eyes widened at the specific name on the current page his hand was on now. Seeing the page of her confirmed soulmate, her own eyes widened as Zerina not has only one prophecy, but several that kept showing in the page with ease. One though appears to be faked yet made real due to certain circumstances as such.

Whis with Dahlia's help, quickly wrote all the ones made for Zerina down on parchment, and he thanked her yet before Whis even left the area by the doors; as the doors itself is a vortex closely enchanted to keep Dahlia inside but others not so much, turned briefly with a kind yet understanding look on his features with him now seeing afterward before he went into it, hope on her face, "I will ask My Lord to see if I can bring Zerina at some point, to your… home as such, Dahlia."

Dahlia knew what he was going to say, as all these years she found out only 4 billion years after serving here, she was, in fact, a prisoner instead of what Dahlia was told as such; by the Head Celestials as such back then.

Once he was gone, she merely sighed now as Dahlia then straightened her hair out easily, and muttered to herself while she at the same time began to organize books once again to keep her boredom out of harm's way with quick yet gentle speed, "Back to what I was doing before, I guess."

* * *

 ** _The Next Day; In the Morning, Zerina's POV:_**

I woke up confused yet half-afraid as I was thankfully somehow on the bed that Whis I felt, made just for me, but I only recalled passing out after doing what he suggested in his arms.

I shrugged as I slowly got out of my bed and to my surprise, I was in jade-like jammies; to confuse me even more, maybe thinking someone must have changed my clothes, to which I saw said items cleaned and ready for me to wear.

I was thankful whoever cleaned them didn't get rid of the boy-like girl boxers; from what I know slightly of my strange gender, and I quickly placed them on after I got out of my jammies.

It was then I froze since I now heard a few gentle knocks on the bedroom door, and I quietly then sat on my neatly-made bed; since I loved how soft and comfy it was on both the outside as well as inside while in the covers, "W-Who i-is i-it?" I asked in my stuttering tone; in which I also flinched at to myself.

I felt relieved to hear now the voice of Whis on the other side, with him also stating to me as I; at the time, mostly looked out my very long-ways window of sorts to see it was early in the morning, "I was hoping to get you up at the correct time, Princess. I hope I didn't disturb you at all?" He questioned at the end to me, and I shook my head no; despite him not entirely seeing me, and stayed on my bed; although I didn't know I gently surprised him to what I told, Whis, I recently done to secretly be impressed by at. "I-I w-w-was awake fo-for a-a while n-now, Whis. I did g-get dr-dre-dressed into my cl-clean clothes. Th-Thank you for th-tha-that."

He now came into my room… which is still odd in my head or words if I do say it, as it doesn't still seem real to be here with caring family, I guess. "You're welcome Princess," Whis gently smiled at me as he did see I was fully dressed and the room was also just like he left it with a made-up bed to boot. "Now since it is early in the morning, I thought you might see what I do for training in which, yours will be however different as well as I also aiding you at some points on specific days arranged, to help with your stuttering."

I felt strangely warm in my heart at his words, a feeling I thought I lost when I did had someone who cared for me, in which the only teacher I got to know, did disappear for mysterious reasons for. But he did act… wolfish sometimes along with the little girl that was around my age with him, as well.

I responded quickly after he noticed I didn't say anything to that, since I also placed a small, shy smile on my face with my tail also gently swishing back and forth at the same time as well as my arms also being behind my back when I now stood-up. "I-I woul-would like to s-s-see that Whis." I flinched again at my few things I hate, and it's my words as it was a slight stuttering mess.

Whis seemed to understand my mood right now and just simply stated calmly, escorting me gently out of my room and with him also in the lead to a specific place after a ten minute walk, in this confusing home my uncle lives at, "Good. As you may find it amusing, it would greatly benefit my two students greatly with results later on." We were once again by the lake, but no threats this time.

I saw Videl with Pan in her arms, and Chi-Chi was sitting along with my two best friends at this point, eating to my surprise; with gusto, a large amount of breakfast food. Gohan, however, was self-fighting that I guessed to myself, in which I couldn't tell as his movements were quick and hard to track at some points.

Though I did also tilt my head in confusion, my tail doing that question-mark routine once again to also state it from my body language as I saw what both Vegeta and Goku were wearing since they were also fighting each other. They dressed in bulky-dull-like garments that covered their entire bodies except for their heads, hands, and feet.

Whis seemed to somehow sense this as he gently yet calmly stated to me; with a few taps of his staff to get my attention as I thought I saw that pink dinosaur once again before it dived back into the water. "What you see my two students wearing Princess," Whis began as I listened and at the same time, saw them sparring I think it's called, to both themselves, "Is weighted clothing of sorts I told them to wear; To improve their speed and power slowly yet surely, with great results afterwards." I only nodded as I half-understood it.

It was then I saw my uncle wasn't here, and before I could ask with my ears and tail drooping slightly; thinking I somehow disappointed him or something yesterday, when Whis next spoke to me now. "Lord Beerus went to go fetch someone, in which I gave him a compass for to do so along with a warning to not blow any worlds up, if he gets angered." Whis then also felt my current mood somehow and then stated something that also perked-up in interest to me with, seeing a book in Whis's hands I never read before at all called: The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja (3). "I figured while I set them on their training for the day, you can read this very interesting book about a person or ninja that was meant to save his world."

Not known to me, it was a complete-copied version made by the celestials themselves within the same library Whis visited yesterday, and was told for the reasons asked, he could give it to me as a present as it was before he returned; along with a few others that were placed besides this one, into my room as such.

I did, however, for some time before I even came here in a mysterious way; I still don't know how I did so, did sneak out of Mason's house at night to get into the town's library when I got a good chance at doing so. As besides my drawings, which sadly I knew must have been destroyed when I came to this strange realm I also guessed to myself; I knew I can make more but it would also be hard to re-draw my old ones again. I secretly loved to read a lot of books.

I took it gently, seeing that it was a gift now to my mind and placed it against my chest like it would be gone within moments; not clearly seeing Whis frown briefly before placing a smile on his face as I now said softly to also not knowing the others heard yet kept doing things to not be noticed, "Th-Th-Thank you Whis." He merely nodded without words and stated shortly yet kindly to me, with his eyes closed and also at the same time, smiling at me, "You're welcome, Princess." I then sat near my friends and Goten's Mom, who seemed intrigued by the book as well as I read for some time.

I also zoned out as I read, not seeing I ate in a zoned-out mood; like I sometimes do when I was by myself reading, carefully that is with Chi-Chi giving me curious glances once in a while as she was now near Videl talking about something to which I ignored. Trunks did read behind my shoulder and was interested in it as I was, but Goten only read a few minutes before he forced Trunks to play with him, with them gratefully sensing I mostly wanted to read at the moment as I imagined all the attacks, abilities, and what currently is happening in the story itself within my mind.

I didn't realized I was reading for nearly three hours in total and I wasn't nearly done at all with the book, when I briefly jumped being startled and saw it was Videl who gave me a sheepish look mixed with a bashful blush on her face. I of course recalled what page I was on; Page 121 out of to what I thought was a lot, and looked to her curiously since Videl also kindly asked me; I then realized mostly everyone but her, and both Vegeta and Whis; who were training still to my slight surprise at, was not at our current area right now. "Zerina, do you always zone-out when reading?"

I blushed as to what she meant and meekly nodded as I then closed my book, and I was surprised in my hand once again, and not seeing it in hers as well yet she kept it hidden with worried eyes, my Teddy-Ball I dubbed; in which was in my lap this entire time. "Y-Yes Videl, som-som-sometimes I tend to d-d-do that when I g-g-get a ch-chance to read."

I now saw her eyes softened at this, and I now sat up; to my surprise as I then began to trip over my now sleeping legs, in which I was thankful she caught me in her humored face and my blushing one at being embarrassed to the point my legs fell asleep.

She, however, surprised me as she let me leaned onto her until my feelings in both of my legs came-back; not seeing an approved look briefly from Whis as he sternly told Vegeta to do to whatever it was, once again.

I then felt suddenly weak to her sudden shout as I dropped my book and Teddy-Ball yet quickly grasped it in my left hand, with both Whis and Vegeta coming over. I still leaned on her but weakly as I strangely felt inside of me; something draining within me. "It would seem I would have to quickly undo the blocks I felt on her person more so then I thought I was going to do." I heard Whis stated as I was then laid-back on the ground, gently.

"Bl-Blocks?" I weakly and confusedly asked, with both Vegeta to my surprise looked along from what I felt, from this warm-like feeling from Videl; like a kind mother, looked at Whis with confusion along with concern at my state right now; at my own single-worded question to him.

"Some foolish person I think, placed powerful blocks in which I can easily undo, but might be painful as Zerina needs to be awake for this; Since it wouldn't be the right way yet be forced. The blocks would be to keep her power very low-like as if to mold her or something worse, and at this point she is being drained as well from within." Whis explained to us, and I froze.

I now briefly thought weakly as well while Whis quickly prepared to what he was about to do to me to fix this quickly, telling them both in surprise to Videl to be near my head with she was holding my neck with gentle ease, and to Vegita to hold me down firmly yet gently as well. I feel so weak… even thinking what might happen is… causing me to hurt now; my body feeling like lead slowly as time goes.

I then heard a lot of strange words coming from Whis to freeze me rather suddenly in place, and it felt like hours of intense pain from something within me that felt strangely... struggling to break through something; something that caused it to be sealed or even imprisoned within me. But it was only five or so minutes later while I was also thankful until I was older to ask, what occurred to me back then.

I then suddenly felt free; for a strange reason. It was like I felt everything that stressed over all my life as well as other things, suddenly lifted away. I also felt my strength returning as well a strange, powerful-like flow of something I wasn't familiar with, began to flow throughout my entire body now; two certain or strange things.

I then saw Videl gently smiling at me, but she seemed worried or even fearful for a few moments until she seemed relieved I was alright; to my confusion, and Vegeta seemed to be along with both Videl and Whis for a strange reason, sweaty slightly to add even more confusion.

"It's done now," Whis stated in relief to himself, using a cloth-like item to wipe the sweat off his forehead gently, and Vegeta only grunted as he stood-up and headed away for my still confused state at. Videl only chuckled kindly for a brief moment before she along with Whis, helped me up as I still felt that strange two feelings flowing within me still, despite this.

* * *

 ** _Brief Normal POV:_**

It was unknown to everyone at the time that a few other devices from a certain old fool given to a trusted colleague of his, melted into the dark-red goo of sorts as it was a few times enchanted to keep or make sure Zerina's blocks were tracked.

It was also at the same time; back in Zerina's Birthworld, a powerful yet locked vault within the Goblin Bank; Gringotts, began to glow a golden aura strangely and this also got a random cart-mover's attention. He then quickly stopped and then blinked in surprise confusion over, and quickly took off back to the Chief Goblin's location to tell him the sudden news. The vault itself was designed or requested as such by Lily since she secretly became Goblin Friend to them after trading or aiding in secret, spells or any other useful thing to them. It was a newer vault that sealed itself up powerfully, by unknown means to her child as such by the other heritages Zerina gained by Lily's and her father's side, but a new vault-bloodline added to this as Lily dubbed it: The God Vault.

This event Whis did to aid Zerina's health from removing all the blocks, also awoken creatures sealed away for a thousand or so years in both universes alongside being blocked to do so by another person from this universe, as such; sensing their Master was now awake or unblocked to them as they sensed the exact time of Zerina's Birth; with them also at the time moving to locations they felt they needed to protect and wait for her to come… or a few in this universe began to search for Zerina, at the same time.

* * *

 ** _Zerina's POV:_**

Right now Whis, Videl, and I were now in my room, in which she was surprised over at how well-designed it was to my tastes after Whis explained it to her.

Despite hearing this, I was mainly focusing on my body as I sometimes blinked a few times since my vision was blurred, and at the same time not. I mostly was curious as I gently gripped both my new book, and my Teddy-Ball in my arms while I still felt minor pain as to what they had to do to remove the blocks, but it was slowly going away.

I was now on my bed as Whis and Videl was in chairs talking to themselves quietly while I read my book again to where I left off; with a demon called Kurama was being resealed into the hero of the book by his dad, who was also a ninja leader of all things from a deal his dad made with a female person called Death (In a hidden location, said female sneezed as such).

I heard tapping with the certain staff that got me out of "My Zone" once again, to their amusement briefly on both of their faces as Whis now also asked, to make me blush lightly for a brief moment or two after, "I take it you truly like the book I gave you then Princess?"

I merely nodded, not seeing them surprised as my tail made an accidental indent near my spot in my room in which Whis used his staff to discreetly fix without me noticing as I now answered his honest question to me for; ignoring my hateful stuttering speech. "Y-Yes I do, Whis. I t-t-think it is very g-go-good book to r-read from. I f-feel bad though for the D-Demon being sealed again in-into the Hero of th-this book." That seemed to make them interested as I began telling them so far as to what I read about this heroes parent, as well as things leading up to what I was currently at this point, read on.

Although they both; Whis and Videl noticed as I kept stuttering/rambling on and on, my uncle who came with a short and slender, red alien now also, into my room.

The alien has a wide and chubby head with pointy ears, a small, upturned nose, and large nipples that are referenced as the "Grand Ponta" if explained by him as well as wearing a green suit and purple shoes. This was Monaka, the fifth fighter as was told by both Whis and Beerus as such to the two Saiyans that he was stronger than them.

It was as I got to the stuttering point of my words; with me feel brave enough to stand on my bed and do some moves like within the book as I now explained to the point of the fight between the ninja leader and the demon, I froze and then blushed slightly at seeing my uncle seemed to be amused at my antics, and a strange red person that was short, only giving me curious yet neutral looks from his face and eyes.

"Please continue, it seems enjoyable at least from what I can understand, Zerina." I gave my uncle a hesitant nod, not that it was noticed by them of course.

When I finally got to the part while demonstrating the moves, in which Whis might incorporate into my training slightly as he knew from him reading the book within a days' time a while back or close to forty-seven years ago that is, fully recalls everything with ease, I almost fell off my bed as I still felt the energy in which I didn't know, but that was secretly why my uncle was here for, when I saw them clap at me in small applause; also seeing mostly everyone there and Vegeta was just leaning on my wall with his eyes closed; but didn't say anything but more than a single nod movement as it was enjoyable to the least.

Yet I knew my stuttering must have made them inwardly cringe slightly as a few times or so, I had to repeat myself.

As Whis suggested something, I gently placed my book with also recalling what chapter I was now on, onto my pillow as I then grabbed my Teddy-Ball. Mostly everyone was now near him as I was confused until I got it quickly since we would be traveling from my room somehow and possibly back at Earth? I wasn't sure to call it that, but I felt a humming somehow of encouragement from my Teddy-Ball; from within me somehow. So I then gently placed like my uncle does; to his and Whis' surprise, as well as most everyone's, his back.

Within moments, we were back at Bulma's place instantly to my confusion, as I thought we would be traveling to the pretty light-show vortex again.

Of course our sudden arrival made Bulma jump briefly in being scared, and we all saw her wearing the same outfit, yet seemed cleaned at the same time. Her hand was also to her heart while Bulma now frowned at us, and looked at Goku, and Vegeta angrily; to make them gulp as I merely watched while being confused once again as she ranted to them randomly at stuff, with everyone but Chi-Chi, just nodded her head in acceptance.

Pan, the baby who makes my heart feel warmer then what I felt earlier, giggled lightly at watching the scene. Of course, my uncle noticed without me knowing, yet he secretly when we all landed saw my strange birthmark, with a sudden all-knowing look to Whis.

Later on as we got situated with Goten heading back home with his Mom; with Goku as well by an ear-pull over something random. Gohan headed back as today he had classes at a college nearby this town or within it, I couldn't understand as it went over my own head. Videl took Pan to my sudden yet brief sadness, for some reason, away back to their home.

So it was currently me, Whis, Bulma, Uncle Beerus, Vegeta, and Trunks that were now chilling along with eating some party-like food on Bulma's home-based balcony while seeing a strange yet sweet-smelling dessert my uncle was eating; with gusto, yet at the same time, calmly to enjoy it. Of course, I sat next to him as I had my own, poking at it curiously since I never saw this type of dessert at all before.

Whis, of course, was next to Bulma as they talked over recipes she has been trying or working on with him, to my confusion; not knowing he is secretly adding more food choices back at the strange tree-like world my uncle and now I, live at.

Vegeta was also sitting next to us as Trunks wanted me to play games yet I told him I never played before, and let's say he would teach me later-on as he wanted to beat or play a few rounds online before inviting me to his room to do so, later.

Monaka though was sent back to train as we were told, by Whis; from Beerus orders with him taking some veggies mostly back to my uncle's home planet.

Right now though, Vegeta eyed me briefly with his arms crossed while seeing him leaning slightly in his own seat next to me. Not known to me, he was thinking how powerful I was yet I wasn't even fully trained at all to start to get it, in which I wouldn't find-out till when I began my own training as such.

When I poked my dessert a few more times, I jumped from the irate-based tone my uncle now used on me with firm eyes; after he took a bite of his dessert of course. "It isn't going to hurt you at all Zerina; It's just a great tasting pudding of sorts."

I then scooped a half-spoonful of a bite, and then gently with hesitance placed it into my mouth as well as swallowed it. Within moments I had stars in my eyes as it tasted very, very good…. and addicting as I eyed my uncle's large bowl, in which could serve a meal into for leftovers; I guessed, as he briefly grinned at my look and kept eating.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Princess, otherwise you may end-up getting punished by your uncle as such." Vegeta stated plainly to me as he had his eyes closed still, which made Beerus stop eating for a few moments before shrugging as if it may or may not be true.

I gulped in slight fear of that, with Beerus briefly seeing my eyes glazed over within moments to pause a good spoonful that was waiting to go into his mouth. I then recalled an instance when I was little by the Mason's from what I thought my uncle would do to me.

* * *

( **Flashback Begins; Mason's Household, Zerina at age: 5 1/2)**

* * *

I was hungry, or more-so than usual as I already ate my two-a-meal limit on this day by Maria herself. So I decided to be sneaky about it, and saw as she was busy right now on her phone; in which was plugged into the Living Room wall, get into the fridge in the kitchen to get something they called a mini-chocolate truffle.

I never had one as they ate some mostly all the time on rare occasions, or get them some time to enjoy themselves without me having one.

As I was currently at the age to where I want to get into things or like most kids, ask questions or get things on my own as well as other stuff, I felt in my little mind I wanted it for once.

It was the size of a small cupcake yet was mostly like I said with chocolate chips melted into it, with custard in the middle; as these are specially made for Maria by one of her strange clients, which she rarely or sometimes on occasion, give her them for free over and this is the last one. I then took it and I placed the whole thing somehow back then, into my mouth, and I was amazed by the amazing flavors. It was both sweet yet also salty with a small bitter taste since it was made with semi-sweet chocolate chips.

Though once I swallowed it, I was suddenly grabbed by my hair painfully, and I froze stiff while seeing a pissed-off Maria who saw this as an opportunity; to my now silent gulping with me now gazing to her in true fear from the glint-like look she now sported. "You thought you could get away with eating my last, personally-made for me truffle, Freak?" Maria now asked me snidely while I thought I saw her struggle within her orbs between sympathy oddly to me, and also forced anger, as I now shivered to the point I must have crossed another line as such in her eyes, then; with her now also dragging me by my hair to the noise-proof garage they have.

This was new to me as I only got placed into a closet a few times for an entire day, or get cold showers with them both pouring ice cubes onto my cold body.

Maria then tossed me onto the cement and making me wince without saying anything as I learned by then to not do so since I take my punishments by her or her husband.

Maria then grabbed something I paled at now: a homemade-metallic whip. She then sternly told me to which I was hesitant to do so, "Take your shirt off Freak, and then turn around." She saw after a few moments of refusing her, quickly grabbed my hair and then held me as Maria then tore my ragged shirt off; with ease, and tossed me to the ground again since I also landed on my front; my unmarked back exposed to her now from my growing fear.

Without warning from her at all, I now yelled in sudden pain as she began to strike me with quick, whip-like movements as it is a metallic weapon, onto my back a lot of times to the point I almost passed out at how much pain I was in.

Though before I almost did, she then shouted one last time to me as she repeated it to me as well; near my left side of my head with her also pulling my hair once again, "Freaks like you shouldn't take things that shouldn't belong to you at all!"

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends; Present)**

* * *

I began to breathe repeatedly in short breaths, seeing sudden concern over this by my uncle as he gave Vegeta a look; his dessert for once now forgotten. Even Bulma and Whis gave him a look as when my uncle touched me, I surprised them all at how fast I was in my dazed and confused-mind state as I also went to a random corner with amazing speed and was now hurdled into a ball.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV:_**

Vegeta now felt sudden, minor guilt as he now saw Beerus' Niece hurdled into a pathetic ball like he fully recalls himself at the time of being that particular tyrant's slave of sorts. But couldn't figure out what might have caused a reaction as bad as this, as not only him, but mostly everyone froze as they now heard Zerina's stuttering words, repeatedly: "Fr-Freaks sh-sh-shouldn't take thin-things no-not theirs." Her ears were clung to her head, and her tail was fully wrapped around the girl's small torso with ease while she then started rocking slightly back and forth.

Bulma; since she along with her husband and the two deities, were now nearby yet didn't know what to do at this point to get Zerina out of this mind-induced state right now or otherwise a sudden panic attack, frowned at Vegeta. "What did you do to make Zerina end up like this, Vegeta?" She now yelled at him in slight growing worry with anger. Worry as she hasn't handled this far into abusive children, and anger at whatever might have caused it since it must have been him as Bulma heard Vegeta state randomly something as such, like always.

Vegeta merely scoffed yet ignored the two looks both Beerus and Whis gave him at this as he was purely innocent this time; they also sensed, yet knew his words must have triggered something to cause Zerina, like Bulma suggested, in this current state. "All I told the Princess was not to even think of stealing her uncle's pudding, that's basically it."

"Well from what it appears from her constant repeating words while stuttering, you must have triggered a flashback within her mind to do so as such." Whis stated in a calmed yet if you can hear slightly now, a minor-like angered tone. Knowing it would take a delicate approach right now to even get Zerina out of the past two minutes; her current state of the body as well as mind.

"Was my niece's abuse that bad, Whis, to the point of Zerina ending up like this from a random comment, by Vegeta here?" Questioned firmly or demanded Beerus with a growl into his voice, making Vegeta gulp yet knew he was off the hook by the meaning within the God of Destruction's words, right now. Yet Bulma had an idea, and quickly took out her phone with Vegeta now wondering what his mate was up to, and asked; with his arms once again crossed, and his voice laid with a mixture of confusion mixed with annoyance at hearing the child repeat her own words like she is still. "Woman, who are you currently calling in a time like this?"

Eventually after making the call to a specific person by ignoring their stares or questioning from her husband; knowing Gohan might not be able to make it out of class since he has to make-it-up from most of the times he missed it from the Birthday Cruise, and the sudden trip without cancelling to Beerus' World. Within seven minutes, a familiar female dropped and gently landed onto the ground with narrowed eyes while she stated plainly to the Saiyan then, and making him once again scoff at this as she crossed her arms under her chest. "What did the buffoon do this time?"

The female in question was not only 5'7 in height, but wore a dark indigo shirt along with black and white stripe sleeves being mixed with hints of purple. Additionally, she used to have a Large-B-Cup sized chest until she was pregnant and that size then eventually grew to an Average D-Cup for her current size, the color of her jeans were also; if you can tell, were pale blue with it also being faded slightly and is slightly shorter while the color of her hoop earrings on her earlobes are pure-silver. Lastly, the colors of her socks are white with them being rolled up part-way, and she also wears dark indigo flats; making her outfit show off her curves in the right ways, from her lithe-like frame. The female also has a pearl necklace identical to the one she wore during the Cell Games back then, but was accustomed to fit an embedded-like thunder pendant of sorts embedded into the main pearl, as to this secretly with her as something personal she now wears; from it secretly being fused with strange magic, she now possesses blue-green eyes as opposed to what her eye color was original: A natural blue color.

This is Android 18 or Lazuli in human naming terms as she and her non-identical twin brother; wherever he is, mostly recalls most of their past yet not their last name, and also was a bio-droid as dubbed by Bulma; from what the person, Dr. Gero, done to their bodies alongside stuck by naming terms only recently as originally she had only slight curves; she recalled, as well as being two inches shorter in height before… he changed them. She is also married to Krillin and loving mother to her only child currently, Marron.

Lazuli although froze as she didn't expect to see Beerus or Whis today; especially with her recalling the cruise at some point as back then, the god did… scare her slightly from just barely using his energy at both her and the Namekian; Piccolo as such. So she was mostly cautious now if they are around yet also at the same time, kept a neutral look like she has now while trying to still be herself.

However, she did made a single-raised eyebrow at seeing a little girl that slightly resembles… Beerus slightly, but froze as to what the child's stuttering words within moments stated to herself mostly; seeing she must be in a bubble of sorts within her mind at this moment. Lazuli, now merely groaned in annoyance as she now gave like the three did to make the Saiyan scoff once again for, a firm look while she knowingly stated plainly then, as if Vegeta's presence explained a lot of things easily as well, "That explains everything then."

Before they could tell her since she knew abuse all too well; like Bulma, but as run-away as before Dr. Gero did what he did to her and her twin, they did help out abused kids as some like Zerina, were like her right now. Knowing she must be experiencing a flashback or recalling a painful memory that was somehow brought-up from whatever the 'Prince of Fools' stated to her, decided to do the direct approach with cautious movements. She was merely cautious because Lazuli felt the god's gaze at her form while she did this.

Of course they were surprised with a half-approved look on the god's face afterwards as 18 began to softly talk the child out of her panic attack. "Hey now little girl, its ok; Whoever you scared of isn't here at all." The four merely watched with ease; with Bulma going to remember this in the near future as she half-expected this might occur slightly at random times with Zerina, with 18 still repeating softly the same words while trying to coax the child out by offering a hug.

Not known to them all, Zerina when she sniffed briefly from her state she was in; causing her to cry silently to herself while speaking the words, now smelled something familiar from 18, and within a few minutes of Lazuli coaxing her out, 18 was quickly surprised she got suddenly hugged by a teared-stained cat-child, with her also shivering and still crying softly to herself. Though thankfully, she wasn't repeating the words she did before now.

Lazuli though gave Vegeta another look while she kept calming the little girl down with success slowly, and then hesitantly looked to the god himself as she now bravely asked; not expecting an answer at all from him as well. "Do you happen to know her name since 'Little Girl' isn't going to solve this slightly?" "Her name, 18, is Zerina Potter, and my niece." This froze Lazuli briefly yet she resumed as 18 also got up, and let the child still hug her; despite her shirt having small amounts of tear-stains now on it, and merely let the child sit on her lap at her previous spot Zerina was at; where Vegeta and Beerus sat earlier with the child.

Bulma though now knowing what to do, as she mostly calls at important times for female advice or showing stuff to her, had a strange thought as knowing from what she read, it would take a lot of words then this within moments to encourage a child in this kind of state, out of it. Though she was suspicious as she now gazed to Beerus and seeing he was in a calm mood at the moment, decided to ask; in which they all froze over, yet 18's was briefly since she kept comforting a now slight hiccuping Zerina who now fell asleep onto her form; to her minor embarrassment that is, with the woman actually feeling comfortable doing this as Marron also done this; but not this extreme of emotion as such. "Do you think perhaps, I can get a blood sample between Zerina and Lazuli?"

Beerus eyed Bulma briefly, as he felt her intentions weren't harmful like Whis also sensed, knowing she must have already made the device to locate the Super Dragonballs; despite him and Beerus already seeing them in person without telling his brother, earlier yesterday.

Beerus merely nodded yet cautioned her all the same in case of what she is mostly as, an inventor. "Do not take this lightly as I know my niece trusts you some part, Bulma. But if you cross the line by doing this, then you may know what happens... Despite you being a mate to Whis's student." Vegeta tensed while Bulma gulped; both of them already knowing the meaning of his current words, yet she then stated to calm the god with ease yet still be cautious inwardly while his eyes glanced at Zerina briefly, before returning his gaze to her form. "I merely am curious over something, as it was from what I read slightly, too quickly for Zerina to quickly get comforted by Lazuli, Beerus."

The god sensed a upcoming migraine coming on now, knowing what she might be suggesting as he heard about this type of looking into things by the use of genetic material as such from when he asked Whis two months prior from an early nap awakening... for once, and shrugged with him casually stating; seeing Zerina might be here for some time while also motioning to Whis, "I agree as long as your keep her blood from no one but your own laboratories, Bulma. Since God-like Blood as such as hers, is very powerful, and if it gets into the wrong-type of hands... It could be used for either good or in my favorable terms as I'm considered a destroyer, the end of your world."

Beerus then got surprised looks; even from Whis as he was getting ready with the god now touching his back; a bag that contained more food to take on the road in his free hands quickly by his power with ease, at the God of Destruction in whom merely shrugged as if to state 'What' to them without words, and his next choice of words made them sweat drop to themselves over as well, "It would be only a waste to end this world yet also keeping to my agreement; Especially since it is involved with the deal we made for the tournament."

The two quickly left before anything could be stated, and Vegeta now scoffed as he felt small guilt now in his heart while seeing the child like this, but now sleeping as a result, left his position and began to go train off this feeling in the gravity chambers his wife made a long while back for him and others at his home.

He froze in place, however, with Bulma now firmly looking at him while having her arms crossed since he was halfway to the door, figuring out where Vegeta was going right now, yet she still asked to confirm her suspicions, anyways. "Just where do you think you're going, Vegeta?" He shrugged while he easily side-stepped her as she was currently in front of him; making Bulma look to him in a mixture of being angered and also concerned while he roughly stated, "Going to train, Woman. Call me at dinner."

As Vegeta left, Lazuli now stated a comment; making Bulma now look to her as the blue-haired woman wasn't at all surprised at seeing the female easily carrying Zerina without problems due to her treatment by the doctor, back then. "I can tell he secretly hates to what he caused Zerina to go into; In fact, didn't you tell me some parts of his treatment from what he went through by Frieza, Bulma?" Bulma sighed along with nodding to her answer, as in secret, her feelings of sadness for her husband/mate's minor tales he told now and then to her, in private, ate her away; emotionally at times, and Bulma was glad to have 18 as advice for this since Chi-Chi… Well, she is mostly good for a regular girl or mothering talk.

"Yes, but we did promise each other after I explained things to not say a word to him about me telling you, right Lazuli?" In turn, the bio-droid merely nodded in agreement, knowing how her own treatment was when she and her brother were experimented on; the memories also briefly flashing through her mind as well before 18 then gently shook her head, and just followed her friend into the building.

They then walked into Bulma's Laboratory she does most of her own inventions when she gets a chance, to do so as such. The lab itself was filled with random machines or mostly, her inventions she is currently working on or perhaps even finished. Though right now as Bulma without words yet with a kind look on her face, simply motioned a spare bed of hers to place Zerina down upon to which, 18 gently did so.

Lazuli though was now curious as to what her friend might be doing, with a machine now moving with ease on wheels on the bottom part, to her and Zerina as she decided to remain on the bed with her. Lazuli then asked curiously to Bulma, who stopped mid-step and looked to 18 with a raised eyebrow as if stating or even asking without words, what from her, "What kind of machine is that Bulma?" From Lazuli's tone though Bulma detected was skepticism mixed with being wary; knowing most of Bulma's inventions do work yet newer ones she recently made, like this one, might end up malfunctioning or working perfectly. Let's say that they sometimes… blow-up with her going back to the drawing board as the saying goes.

The machine looked like if you or everyone know as such, a mixture between a small scanning machine mixed with a lie detector and a hospital scanner; but smaller for x-rays, for a fused design to make it a large yet mobile device, with printable paper within it to print said objective as such. It was mostly metallic in color, but a few buttons on top of the said machine to do a lot of simple yet easy functions, mostly a few of which Bulma was proud of.

Bulma beamed at 18 for now asking as the blue-haired female merely tapped it lightly on the top a few times before explaining briefly in terms she, Lazuli, would understand as such. "I had this in mind after a comment you stated to me a few weeks ago; Before all this Beerus stuff happened that is Lazuli." Seeing that she briefly confused 18, Bulma stated now; to make 18 look at her half-wide eyed now in quick realization within her blue-green orbs. "I made it to not only test out to see if there are any relations from a few drops of blood from two separate donations, but to also match, identify, and even if it works: To list anything of interest to us within moments of merely scanning said drops, within seconds."

"So what you're telling me Bulma,... It might list my entire full name along with whom I'm related to?" Lazuli now asked with a hint of hope. Since in secret besides her brother for some odd reason as to not wanting to know at all, she did as 18 also secretly felt the need to know who or what she mostly was before Lazuli even became as she is; since most of her own memories were still slowly returning to her in very small amounts as such of them both recalling their first names, and if Bulma was also correct... then it might detail her parents alongside anyone related to her.

Bulma briefly had a soft look in her eyes yet nodded firmly with a small smile, already seeing that her friend; secretly to her, wanted to know a lot this entire time, yet she sighed now as Bulma then got two separate yet cleaned needles to do this procedure. "As it is a new invention like I know you can tell, I just hope it works right as I had to also test it out by myself, mostly. With some minor success after twenty-two tries that is. But I don't really know," Bulma spoke still while now drawing Zerina's blood to which 18 was slightly surprised at seeing it gold with red specs in it within the needle, and began to prep her left arm as such for the same treatment; with them both quickly being surprised that the small needle-mark that was also made, was quickly healed-over from Zerina's own left arm she used. "If maybe you and also Zerina are somehow related, 18." Bulma stated hesitantly at that, making the bio-droid to quickly look to her in minor disbelief on her face now.

Yet inwardly Lazuli was surprised at how easily Zerina did cooperate with her as she knew it would, like Bulma, must have read yet not experienced at all to take a while to get through to kids, like Zerina. If what Bulma stated while she had the blood-sample from her now in the second needle, might be true. 18 now thought to herself, with Bulma setting the machine up to be truly tested now. _It would be strange to see if it is true, knowing Bulma's hunches are mostly right as such, it is possible. I mean if Bulma is setting up the results to the child, I wonder what my own list would be as such._

After a slight three minute prep from Bulma's preparing for the analyzation of both blood's; by both 18's and Zerina's, she finally pressed a medium-sized white button with the machine also now beeping a few times; before a small humming noise began.

Bulma now said to Lazuli, with her able to calm a twitching Zerina who might be having a nightmare it seemed with ease to the point to be back resting peacefully, had her attention clearly on her right now. "It might take a few minutes, and hopefully like my other inventions, it won't blow-up on us." Lazuli wordlessly nodded as the two females now began the waiting game, yet it would seem the process was a success as two, fully worded papers then began printing out a lot in a single, scroll-like way.

Though the first was surprisingly 18's own results and afterwards to their shock at how long it printed for, for Zerina's, nearly seven or so minutes since Lazuli's merely took at last three minutes entirely to do so. Bulma did easily yet carefully tore off both results and they felt they decided to wait until both were done. Although they were also secretly thankful that this machine didn't blow-up; making them both know it fully works.

Bulma saw the hesitant look currently on Lazuli's face, yet she also looked determined as she now began to silently read to her now confusion as to what the results were, with both females now fully knowing it somehow listed everything in complete detail with ease. But since it was her invention, however, both females were shocked as to what the test read.

Not knowing also that it was Zerina's magical part of her blood improving the machine to truly work for magical-folk, or any other race as well.

* * *

 **Lazuli Morgana Potter; Android 18's Test Results:**

 **Parental Units:**

 **Charles Montgomery Potter (Biological Father; Deceased; Died to Illness)**

 **Mary-Anne Maria Black-Potter (Biological Mother; Deceased; Due to Curse)**

 **Henry James Yang (Adoptive Father; Deceased Due to Heart Attack)**

 **June Astros Gervais-Yang (Adopted Mother; Alive; South City)**

 **Siblings Units:**

 **Lapis Merlin Potter (Younger Twin Sibling; Alive)**

 **Abigail Challis Gervais (Adopted Younger Sibling; Alive; South City as a three-year-old)**

 **James Charles Potter (Older Sibling; Deceased; Due to Cursed Potions)**

 **Sirius Orion Black (Considered Older Blood-Adopted Sibling; Alive; Wrongfully Imprisoned and Godfather to one Zerina Orion Potter)**

 **Marriage to Siblings Units:**

 **Lily "Basset" Maria Evans-Potter (Wife to James Charles Potter; Deceased; Due to Curse; Sister to Beerus and Champa, AKA, as Reincarnation by Lady Death)**

 **Children Related to Siblings Units:**

 **Zerina Orion Potter (Daughter to Lily and James Potter; Niece to Beerus, Champa, Lapis and Lazuli Potter)**

 **Adjustments done to Tester:**

 **Bio-Engineered Enhancements to become Bio-Droid (Done so by Dr. Gero; Not Willing; Due to Use of Foreign Materials, Age Limit slowed drastically along with any kin later on at Age Eighteen or above)**

 **Magical Infusion of Both Tester and Twin Siblings Magic to be given fully to Tester (Done so after finding out by Dr. Gero; Not Willing)**

 **Blood Infuser by Own Blood (If filtered from Tester mixed with blood of other person or forcibly injected, subject will become Bio-Droid as result or Techno-Organic** **as well** **; with side-effects of other racial heritage from "Other Blood" in Ancestry, at same time; Done so with expertise by Dr. Gero; While Unconscious or Deactivated)**

 **Spells placed upon Tester:**

 **Nothing but one: Ritual Spell; Type not known or hasn't been used for long time**

 **Age Expectancy of Tester Unit:**

 **Slow to the point to be at or around 7,500 years or immortal by secret heritage unlocking; Effect goes to kin as well as husband/wife if blood-exchanged is performed from spine-to-spine, or wished VIA objects. Can still die by total elimination of body.**

 **Tester's Husband or Wife's name:**

 **Krillin ? (Husband to Lazuli) (Last name Husband doesn't know; Never was told or Otherworldly)**

 **Tester's Children Units:**

 **Marron Rose Potter-? (Daughter to Tester)**

 **Heir Status Unit:**

 **Heiress to the Ancient and Nobel House of Black (Decreed by Magical Law by one Sirius Orion Black; Before Wrongful Imprisonment)**

* * *

To say they were shocked at the paper also showed strange locations not known in their current world she also inherited, like a strange castle of sorts called Arclight Castle from the Black Family, in Finland.

Lazuli's; from what Bulma noticed, was not only shocked but also inwardly enraged at what the bio-droid's supposed creator done to her. The blue-haired female saw 18's gaze was mostly at this point right now at the 'Year Expectancy' of her life. "Well, things are good so-far as you can see still," Bulma tried to make her friend feel better as Lazuli agreed hesitantly at this, seeing that maybe her child and Krillin might be alive as well like her somehow if they choose to do this. "It is slightly crazy to think from not only my life status, but me related to her as an aunt," Lazuli gazed briefly at the still sleeping girl, with now softer yet still narrowed eyes as they are natural part of her face, at most times. Bulma merely nodded at 18 in pure agreement.

Though once they read Zerina's, they were shocked to the point as she was going to be important when Zerina would be either sent back or forced back.

Bulma then decided to gently roll-up Zerina's results and to be questioned/asked by Lazuli why she was, but then understood while she brushed Zerina's hair slightly with her fingers from Bulma's explained words; with the blue-haired female gathering things around with her other invention, the Super Dragonball Radar as well, "I figured Beerus and the others might get a kick at seeing Zerina's List as we did, Lazuli."

Bulma now frowned as she paused with her also ready, as she used a capsule to store everything now with also placing said item into her pocket afterwards; getting 18's attention as well. "I still can't believe all those blocks and other things that have been placed upon her Lazuli; It gets me to fear slightly if those two Brotherly Gods might wreck more of our... Or both universes they rule over because of it."

Lazuli decided with minor hesitance to carry the sleepy child, who woke briefly up yet went back to sleep easily. Although Zerina's claws dug into 18 to get a better grip, 18 felt no pain as it felt like a tiny prick of a flower or a rose thorn to her. The two females now at this time after leaving the lab and to the very same kitchen as before Zerina was in, from yesterday, and simply sat down. The two eventually chatted and had tea or in Bulma's case, a coffee in her own hands.

In brief flash of light; knowing it was possibly Whis or both him and the god, almost made Bulma choke on the coffee liquid in her mouth in brief surprise as she is still not used to that kind of way of traveling just yet. Thankfully, it was just Whis with five lunchboxes he must have prepared as they didn't even saw it was indeed lunchtime right now with Bulma also seeing it was around 1:32 PM in the afternoon.

Whis seemed to be about to say something, and yet she now looked curiously as Whis also now asked his friend with a raised eyebrow to her; gently placing the five personally-made lunch boxes onto the table while he did so carefully. "So Bulma, I take it things went smoothly with your invention of sorts?" Whis seemed humored by Bulma's now flabbergasted look to him as well as 18's.

"How did you know-" "I knew somewhat my lord's intentions as he probably would allow mostly those that know us, to travel within the 13 Universes like I told or explained to you on one of our food-court rituals. So it wouldn't be a surprise you indeed made a Super Radar of sorts for the mentioned Dragonballs." He spoke ahead of her with ease and still had an eyebrow raised since Zerina seemed to be entirely comfortable in 18's lap right now; to his amusement also inwardly, Zerina was still sleeping.

Whis did notice the strangely rolled-up paper and wordlessly gestured to them both as a silent question, in which Bulma sighed and muttered clearly to his confusion now as he did as what she suggested, "It's Zerina's own test results, in which you might be shocked over like Beerus might be, when he does look at it." Indeed after reading well over ten or so minutes with him also double checking to make sure, was inwardly impressed, enraged slightly, and worried over the fact his healing must of not fully got rid of the soul fragment as it seemed to be slowly coming back somehow from what it listed. When he began asking questions, he was also stunned to find out Android 18 was related along with her twin brother as an aunt and uncle to Zerina; from her father's side.

This did make them wonder as to how the twin bio-droids got to their universe in the first place as it seems they too, came from Zerina's birth-realm Via a ritual not recorded or written down. As well as many other things to which they might look into later, since Zerina now yawned while she began to wake up, and Bulma just recently left to go get Trunks to eat Whis' offered or home-made food.

Of course they were secretly baffled as to how Zerina kept a hold this entire time on the Dragonball in her hand, with ease; in her left hand now.

Whis was also humored yet surprised by 18's results she hesitantly handed to him, as it was short reading since there wasn't that much on there, to begin with; just information to tell she was in fact related by blood to Zerina from her biological father, from her own results... from this James Charles Potter.

With bleary eyes, Zerina now rubbed them both with her left arm, the Dragonball itself glowing briefly; they also noticed along within seconds, went back to normal as any Blue Dragonball can be. Zerina blinked a few times, however, and realized she was now in the kitchen; to what they now saw on her confused face, as right now, Trunks came first with Bulma secondly after him and just sat down like they all were with Zerina deciding to remain on 18's lap while they ate without words.

Though within a few minutes after, Trunks asked a question now to Zerina, with it now making her also look at him as if he was either crazy, or was stupid; to the humored adult's faces now, yet they made sure to not show it or laugh. "Why do you carry that Dragonball around for? It isn't going anywhere, Zerina, that you can just drop it and just eat way better?" It was also amusing as she seemed to use her one free hand to handle the chopsticks like she was taught, yet mainly used her free hand instead of dropping the Dragonball, or placing it on the table, to use both hands to eat.

Zerina seemed briefly angered at this; for an odd reason, and stated; to make the adults and even Trunks sweat drop briefly along with her words, now. "I'm n-n-not drop-dropping my Teddy-Ball, Trunks. I li-like her a lot an-and she k-k-keeps the bad d-d-dreams away." Now this concerned the three adults, as Whis knew the side-effects of certain wishes of said mystical objects; like the Dragonballs themselves as such. But to easily hear of Zerina describing said true gender as such from the blue object… Was slightly worrying.

Though despite this as he sensed the truth in Zerina's stuttered words, knowing part of it was due to a spell placed upon her that eventually faded away within two years; after the effect took place to do so, spoke gently to then make her mood quickly change as a brief thought of just like Beerus, went through his mind. "Do you perhaps know who she is then Zerina?" It would seem this was the right answer as she now beamed at Whis and while Zerina still stuttered, she explained or confirmed his suspicions with the two females he noticed seemed worried over, from her own words.

For the entire naps or over-sleeping she done this entire time, Zerina spoke with the entity within the object itself. She was known as Oceanus Shenron or also wanted to be called by a new first name she would prefer… once she is freed that is; but would also at the same time, be called by her original name by entities of power, like Beerus or other types a such. But her last name would still end-up as Shenron, however, still. Like Zerina stated since they saw the truth in her eyes and stuttered words, somehow befriended said entity within the Blue Dragonball, and she, in turn, did keep the nightmares away.

After that, they decided to let Trunks and Zerina to go to Trunks's Bedroom to play since it was raining right now.

Once the two kids were out of earshot, Whis sighed as he got-up and stated firmly, also making a duplicate in secret of Zerina and 18's test that was now into his secret pocket he has in his robes, stated cautiously; Bulma seemed partially worried yet at the same time, alright, along with Lazuli as well from his words. "I merely came back to give Bulma thanks of watching Zerina for the time being while my lord… deals with certain issues back at his home. Although if what I read is true from all the blocks I removed from the Princess, then you might see him soon; Possibly within a day or two from now. Although I also wouldn't be worried as if your two can keep a secret," Whis now stated in a mirth-yet-calmed tone to peak the two females sudden interest at this bit of information by Whis to them now, "He really wants to yet not at the same time, destroy the Earth at all by the food-like delicacies he merely sampled so far."

Bulma sighed at this as she knew she might have to look into more food options for them to try by what he meant, and Lazuli merely raised an eyebrow at this to Whis. Yet inwardly she knew she might have to deal with seeing the god more-so then she hope or wanted to, that is, as she is Zerina's biological aunt after all. _And maybe I can get my outdoor-brotherly twin to come here and see her, and even show him my results to prove a point to him to let 17 get his done as well._ 18 now thought with a mixture of smugness with the hope that he might stay a while to see how he has been for the last few months; from the last encounter of seeing each other.

"Doesn't surprise me at all Whis. Knowing Beerus slightly now, food that our planet has would curb his ways for a while since he still hasn't sampled all of it yet." Bulma plainly stated to Whis with a half-shrug while now also sipping her coffee; thankfully it was reheated slightly by Whis, in secret. "Indeed Bulma. However," Whis now had a serious yet mirthful gleam in his eyes to confuse both Bulma and Lazuli right now until he saw they both had stunned looks, "I will personally tell Lord Beerus from the information I read, but the Dragonball issue seems harmless from what we all heard from the Princess. In fact, I now can detect a connection of sorts with currently her and three sources so far... One of which I presumed might be the very Dragonball she constantly at most times, holds onto."

"But why besides the connection, Zerina feels friendly to the thing?" Bulma asked with her now holding her nose, getting looks from both 18 and Whis, and she now explained carefully since Whis's eyes briefly widened before anyone noticed as they quickly went back to normal by this sudden yet secretly urgent news to him. "I mean, we have at least twelve Dragonballs now thanks to her arrival, I'm guessing. Since we still haven't woken Shenron at all up yet to even grant any more wishes, in which I don't see the reason right now too."

Lazuli agreed without words to Bulma as she now causally stated while 18 also leaned into her own seat along with her briefly looking upwards as if to be thinking, with her arms also crossed under her chest, "Despite knowing my new niece for a few moments, I can also tell she would be kind and gentle soul to mostly everyone. But I do wonder what would happen if she did make a rival or an enemy like I know mostly everyone has, in the Z-Fighters." Lazuli was correct as, over the years, enemies or rivals indeed showed up within years of the stock-based named term of what their fighting group as defenders of this world, Earth, was called.

Whis also pondered that as from what he read from Zerina's Personal Page on the "Prophecies of Fate", he knew it might end up happening later on down the road. He was going to comment about something other than that until the three heard an explosion of sorts nearby, to what Bulma now paled as such to: Near her only child's room.

Without being told, Whis followed as despite knowing Bulma, even he as a celestial couldn't fathom at how huge her home is, the two females to the location as quickly as they could. They then saw to Bulma's horror that both Zerina and Trunks were now missing as his room was trashed; his appliances, part of his bedding, and mostly all his books for some strange reason, were fine though. Yet a gaping hole as to where her son's ceiling once was, plainly showed with ease as if, someone or something from the outside broke into the room and also with power the two can feel; both 18 and Whis, that it felt like raw power, but only scarcely used for some reason even they can't quite tell as of yet.

Whis tapped his staff to get the two females attention now with him looking serious at them by the look on his face; looking at Bulma first before to 18, "I will need Vegita to be out of his training chambers Bulma so I and Lazuli may follow the still-warm trail of raw energy I still feel as such to their location. And no I am not kidding around this time my friend, I have a feeling your son was merely at the wrong place at the wrong time." Bulma nodded and quickly left to get her husband, and the two quickly took off out of the room through the hole that was left behind; not caring a few pieces of ceiling fell onto the floor as they did so.

Since Whis had barely recalled some of the marks, he let Lazuli take the lead. Of course they weren't surprised as also they were at how serious Goku looked. He did greet them shortly yet they mostly flew in silence as before that, Goku explained to 18's horror inwardly to make her gulp at who he somehow felt as they knew he was dead, but Whis got a briefing as to who he was as they were still far from the current location.

It was Broly, and Lazuli knew as she and both his; Goku's youngest child and Trunks faced the cloned version of the Mad Saiyan, recalled now to or if she could pale, she would do so, as they sped up.

18 now began recalling before leaving the Men Men Isle, back then, and it was an interesting encounter as such.

* * *

( **Flashback; Men Men's Island; After Bio-Broly's Defeat)**

* * *

The current group of Trunks, Goten, 18, Hercule, Krillin as well as the survivors of the destruction thanks to an adhesive that ate away mostly all matter yet hardened somehow into clay from simple water, showed as Men Men, despite owning the isle, knew this might cost him a lot of money for the ones that did survive as such to be paid in leave.

Krillin also went ahead to take the boys as well as check on Marron, to the Kame House as they plan on eventually with money soon to get their own place.

Lazuli sighed to herself. Seeing the supposed champion of the world itself, now arguing with his relative about random things right now, brushed some of her hair away from her face as 18 then thought while looking at the specific spot the giant clone made of the matter once was, to herself as a gentle breeze went through her form lazily. _I didn't expect to face a powerful enemy as such as that cloned version of... What was his name? Broly? But at least the so-called Champ is still going to pay to what I did as a favor to him in the tournament._ She gave a small grin at this but was quickly interrupted by a slight female cough.

18 now saw a person sitting nearby her, but still a few inches or so away to give her plenty of personal space. Since both of their legs were dangled by the pier yet their feet wasn't at all in the ocean water at all.

Lazuli saw a female that is, if she was attracted to as such to the same gender, would fall over her instantly and yet she mostly wore a strange black cloak of sorts yet also left her figure to be eyed upon as well as her head always uncovered. She had a delicate-looking face with violet eyes, and shiny-pitch-black shoulder-length hair as if from the brief sunlight, glittered as a night sky filled with half-stars. She also appeared to be at or around to the age of twenty-two or twenty-three as well.

The strange female Lazuli saw before her, saw her eyes briefly looked to her and back to the scenery; in peace slightly as she now made a random comment to 18, also confusing her why she stated it as such. "The view of the ocean is greatly underappreciated at most times then time itself can count. Still, I find this… a place to be beautiful, despite being around and traveling the globe from time to time."

Lazuli only nodded slowly yet she narrowed her eyes slight further then they were before with the unnamed female looking now to her briefly before still starring out to the sea once again, the waves gently churning as well with that same gentle breeze still blowing. "I don't think I saw you at all before from this place, and you are not like the scientists dressed to work for that fool, Men Men?" Lazuli plainly asked or stated to her, in which she only received an amused chuckle with 18 oddly detecting a strange accent in the female's words; with the female stranger now speaking next while looking at 18 with ease. "You may be right there, Lazuli, as I only just arrived to expect a view of the marvels this island once had, and yet... I saw it was only a false lie to those that once or will currently be leaving until it is made better."

Now suspicious as she never at all gave this female her own first name to which she recently, a few days or so ago, now recalled; like her brother, from the phone he has on him still, stated firmly while getting up easily while looking down at the female near her in accusation. "Who are you? I know no one but my friend Bulma, and my husband know my true name, so far, as I-" "As you just recalled it, along with other small memories as such." The female interrupted her to make the Android surprised yet kept standing in place.

The strange female now stood after brushing off fake or imaginary dust off her cloak, before gazing kindly at 18 still; with her being her height easily. She then shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, but this made Lazuli froze in confused shock at her next words, also revealing her first name to Lazuli at the same time, "Well, I am mostly known as Morgana, and the reason I find not only certain places interesting, but I do find you more so as such. A once living person who came from another so easily, and yet would eventually realize to be tested at some points to see if you or any of my descendants is worthy of. Although I fear this isn't the truly last-time you will face the enemy you now clearly made as such today." She paused and then looked upwards as if hearing something even Lazuli couldn't even if she tried and looked back to her with a small gentle smile on her face, confusing the Android once again by her random words, yet she remained alert in case this person indeed attacked. "I think you will do well as my husband's next task he will eventually send-you upon to when you do find out this: you and your brother are legacies yet also have family arriving later-on he foresaw. The man however will escape Hell, Broly the name was and will eventually, and will also cause you to feel true fear yet also test you at the same time. Even I haven't foreseen like my husband, Merlin, foresaw for this universe even."

Lazuli briefly looked away and began to think to herself, seeing that Morgana looking at her curiously yet with hidden regret in her eyes, for some reason now. This Morgana chick sounds like she isn't from our world, especially from what I read of the name Merlin. That very name isn't mostly common knowledge at all to use. Lazuli's eyes then widened with realization and before she could state who she might be after looking away for a brief moment, was stunned to find the female was gone, except a strange pendant of sorts that replaced her position on the pier and also felt like to her confusion, electricity of sorts when she picked it up, as well as a note or warning she admitted once she read it to herself to be even more confused before quickly placing both the gem-like pendent and the note into her pants pocket; and headed over to Hercule Satan to make sure he kept his word before leaving the isle.

She, 18, began to ponder what the warning meant and will still until a specific day comes; at specific times. The warning stated as such as unknown to her, she was secretly watched by a now sighing Morgana who left to her home; with a small yet unheard-of popping noise.

 _Two entities of the foe you have made will eventually return to seek to that which you care about recently; one will be kind and gentle yet the other is the foe you seek. Though be surprised by an outcome not expected as such by the child you gain brief moment of caring for, she as well as who may-yet-to be free, will be close as a soulmate as such to the child in question. You and two others will fight not only the foe you made today but who brought by darkness dealt, the true reason of such power from the foe within._

 _Protect the kind one, Protect the child._

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends; Present and near a few miles to the strangely familiar location)**

* * *

 _Did she mean this from that warning note she left behind I guessed?_ Lazuli thought now in slow-growing fear as to the realization of the warning was coming into effect.

With the four now landing on the very isle itself, Men Men Isle that is since it was now an ecosystem yet not filled with life, thankfully. Although the same building that Men Men himself once owned, still resides as a reminder to what the man did to what he did before on the isle itself.

"So this is Men Men Isle I take it, Lazuli, the one you mentioned as well as my son, Trunks?" Bulma asked the Bio-Droid with a slight gulp as Whis did detect lost souls of those that didn't make it; both creature and mortal as such, still remained. Yet from what Bulma also told him he understood her hesitation, of her son's time on this place as even Beerus didn't quite fear Broly at all, yet somehow felt he would be a thorn in his side, so to speak, eventually.

Bulma was currently flying within seven minutes of telling Vegeta, a machine that worked-out as a flying bike mixed plane of sorts; a secret project for a new motorcycle design for the mass of customers, later-on. It was mostly like her old one in design for mostly being on the ground, but more advanced-looking with wings with small-turbines on the back-parts. It was also echo-friendly as well as the fuel it only requires is nothing but trash or water. Of course, they were slightly surprised she kept the energy tracker Goku's brother; Raditz, had when he was still alive, and also improved it as a full-view yet cleverly designed-visor.

"Yes, and I hoped I would never had to come back at all to this place." Lazuli admitted to them as she inwardly shivered from still thinking about the warning she got from that note; seeing it is slowly coming true.

Goku she saw with a curious look to his face at her before shrugging, as Goten did briefly tell him after Trunks did blurt it out one time about Broly being a clone they fought. But it wasn't a mistake as he somehow sensed, like probably Whis he saw on the celestial's brief look of confusion on his face… two signatures like Broly's... One being smaller than the original though as it was mixed like the other that truly escaped from HFIL. And they all also were deep inside the building; with both Trunks and Zerina's signatures as well, they also sensed. But the area itself was also foggy slightly and down-right creepy mixed in, as despite the isle still being abandoned, it felt off somehow.

Once they landed and Bulma capsulized the prototype machine and placed said capsule back into her left-pocket, they looked to Whis now as he began to speak to them. "I expect it to be strange to return to a place as such as this, but let's press fore-" Whis was interrupted as he quickly whacked a strange misty-like shadowy creature and it also at the same time quickly misted away into dark-like dust. "Wh-What was that thing?!" Exclaimed Bulma as she stuck near Goku in minor fright while it was a very quick attack she witnessed, like them.

Before anyone could answer, they froze as a small, female-like squeaky yet mature-like tone of voice answered back to her, to make them look at them now; with it sounding small as to being what the entity was when they saw her. "That was a Shadow-Imp; they're mostly lackeys to the Shadow Fighters or used as purchased help."

The female they all saw was only three inches tall, yet she was casually floating with ease, in a pose to show-off slightly as if they expected to truly know her. She had blonde mid-back hair with green highlights, and bat-like wings that came out of her decent yet show-off curved latex outfit for her size; especially Bulma getting slightly jealous as such to her small yet good-looking figure she has, with also an appearance of being at least eighteen years old. The female sprite or whatever also had Egyptian loops on both sets of her forearms, and Greek-like symbols on her latex outfit, that was designed in mind as neon-green runes. The little female was also rubbing her claw-like nails with ease onto her outfit as if, she dirtied them slightly.

"If I don't mean to ask, but are you related perhaps to the race of Succubae or something as such?" Whis asked the little female, after it was a moment of tense silence. Said female seemed impressed at his skills of knowing what her race is, and merely nodded as she stated then; now hovering with quick speed-like grace near Lazuli then, her arms crossed smugly as well as introducing herself to them all, a minor southern accent n her tone, "Ya got that right pal! The name is Serena; Got it memorized? Ok then, I was sent to try and get Mr. Psycho Saiyan back in HFIL and if I do, I would be able to get out of my debt finally."

"So you like an agent or something?" Bulma now asked, no longer scared. Serena beamed for a few moments, and then shrugged as if it didn't matter at the same time with her eyes closed, "Somewhat. Just someone that was innocent for a few years and if this job does well, I might be able to be back my normal size yet as a side effect of becoming what I am by them, by remaining as a Rare Dragon Succubus of sorts."

Whis merely nodded as did Goku, who seen his fair-share of demons at random points on is adventures during his "Afterlife" periods. Lazuli though felt nervous as Serena did check them both out; as if she found them attractive; but she playful did so as she; from what they didn't know, wasn't attracted to them yet she was a lesbian, so she did in-fact like girls as such. "But what I didn't expect was Mr. Insane to have a daughter at all when he did escape, a Ophilium Daughter that's currently half-human and half of his race." Serena now admitted while flying near Whis.

Whis was now looking at her in minor disbelief with the three adults confused by his actions as he gently yet quickly grabbed Serena with his free hand on one of her wings, with a 'Hey' to him in response to that. "Are you sure he has a child as such to what you stated, Serena?" She meekly nodded in minor fright as she eventually recognized who this male truly was, and the others were still confused as he merely and calmly stated to them, "I will tell you later. Why don't we go with ease to them now?"

They did so, yet they encountered more of those things in which were easily defeated by the three energy users. Yet they were also surprised at how much the growth overtook a lot of the building within it, and they all eventually came to the labs. What they saw stunned them briefly.

They saw Trunks, Zerina, and a girl at least two years old with knowledgeable eyes and a Saiyan tail that matched her hair also; a pure white color. Were locked inside, and the girl was at least the height of a four year old yet showed no baby fat at all on her body. She also wore mostly a cloth-like rag that covered her frame with ease, and they saw she has a halo up above her head with it being neon-silver in color and two small ivory-colored devil horns on her forehead. She also had the same eye-color as Zerina however as well as strange as it sounds, her looks mixed with who was currently chuckling at their misfortune of being locked into the same capsule his cloned form was in. It was Broly of course.

Broly is a light-skinned Saiyan with dark eyes, long spiky black hair reaching his mid-back and short bangs framing his forehead (Rather like Gohan's hair in the Vegeta Saga; just look it up or watch it). He is also very tall with a lean but well-built frame; his height being at least nine feet tall evenly. He also wears a crown with a blue jewel that his father, Paragus, used-to restrain him from transforming into his most powerful form: the Legendary Super Saiyan. In addition to the crown, Broly also wears a golden necklace; boots, wristbands, and a belt that all sport blue jewels like his crown, along with golden bands on his upper arms and neck that always or later break off upon transforming into a Legendary Super Saiyan, yet magically somehow to return the way it was afterwards. The rest of his attire consists of white pants and a red sash.

Broly tapped slightly to make as they all saw Zerina wince, and he chuckled as well as stated with narrowed eyes at the three kids with ease; but his words was mostly to her. "If you weren't so valuable to the person I am meeting soon, I would already end your life; Godling Child or not." They saw the white-haired girl looked defiantly at him with another half-evil like chuckle coming from Broly as he responded to the child's firm look at him.

"I wouldn't blame you at all daughter as I didn't even realize the female I was seeing within the spirit worlds was in fact this child's mother," the four widened their own eyes briefly as well as Serena at this bit of news, from his words as he now merely gestured to Zerina when Broly continued; the white-haired child still defiantly glaring right at Broly still, "In which sadly we ended in bad terms within a few Spirit Months (4). Yet you were perfect still; Despite you being the brat's half-sibling; Born within the Spirit Realm as such. So if you already can tell: Your part of the living world now as to what I did for the both of us, and you're in there for your own safety, Destine, so you may be aging quickly to the point of being seven years old within a fortnight or so, and staying like your sibling's condition as such, from what I heard."

Broly now chuckled one final time as if this was humorous, and stated with them seeing a dark-like mist somehow briefly around his entire frame before within moments, was gone, "I hope my liberator keeps to his deal to allow me to be out of HFIL still, and I can finally get my revenge against two specific fools that I have a grudge towards: That stupid female android and Kakarot." He paused as he now leaned against the container while Destine they heard her name was from Broly; her own father, hugged Zerina in comfort as she still held the Dragonball; but now in her other hand since Zerina also appeared to be scared by the strange look in Broly's eyes, right now.

Broly then tapped his cheek while still leaning easily on the glass container as if thinking, then smirked wickedly at them all now as to what he stated next, froze the four adults and also Serena then, yet knew with a single nod, Whis stayed behind with Serena and Bulma to guard the mortal female/his friend, while the other two went to try and sneak as they now saw he didn't detect them yet. "Yet from what you heard from your mother my child is true…." Broly now stood up and quickly had a neon-green ball of his own power within his right hand as it was the size of a baseball, "I will have my revenge against them right now!"

Broly chucked his energy sphere right at the far-away location to where Goku was as he yelped while dragging 18 with him, and they were stunned at how quickly the blast consumed and easily destroyed part of the building and also the outer-part from a melting yet ruined hole from both wall and the earth around it. "You fools didn't think I knew you are all here to make a rescue attempt? I planned for this! Especially soon you might face my wrath even more as I fully consumed while in HFIL, my other persona." Broly stated loudly to make his voice echo briefly all around the building yet it was also casual as if he is confident enough to back-up his words as well as the next few; which he began to make another ball of the same energy in the same hand, "Including perfecting my abilities to the point I can quickly destroy!"

While both Goku and Android 18/Lazuli kept dodging a lot of quick yet randomly aimed energy balls at them, with the two hitting a half-made energy-field Broly to most everyone's surprise had all around his frame, Zerina thought back briefly while she closed her eyes while hugging Destine; who merely watched along with Trunks, to how they ended up in this predicament in the first place.

* * *

 **(Flashback Begins; Zerina's POV, Twelve minutes before the abduction)**

* * *

After Trunks dragged me to his room, I was astounded slightly yet not at the same time; as his room was mostly designed for his age-range for boys.

Toys I never saw or may have he had, video games, strange posters to unknown TV series I never seen at all before, a rocket-like bed near the corner-wall with his walls star-themed as such. Trunks also had a closet that was large briefly inside with both clothes and strangely, books. Of course it wouldn't be a boy's room as I saw some clothes on the floor or not-taken care-of toys in random spots. He also had a 45-inch plasma TV.

He gestured to the entire room as I still looked at stuff while he did so; now flopping onto his bed when he spoke in hidden approval of sorts to me then, "Well, what you think Zerina?" I glanced at him as I still held my Teddy-Ball in my current hand; in a gentle yet good grip, while picking up a robot toy in my other one in curiosity before placing it back on his dresser which was also themed like a mixture of a rocket; but with oak-wood of sorts mostly in design, "It se-se-seems… lon-lonely to m-m-me." I responded back to him distractedly, as I did somehow felt that slightly as well as other things; but I didn't want to upset my one of two best friends I decided firmly now, in my mind. I, as strange as it sounds, also began feeling of sudden helplessness rather suddenly.

Trunks now deflated slightly, yet quickly as he knew his mom might come eventually to see his room slightly messy, quickly with his speed to amaze me, quickly picked up and smirked at my gob smacked look. "How about now then, Zerina?" He took the wordless look from my current gaze to his room and back a few times before I now decided to by sly slightly by now putting my hands behind my back like my uncle does sometimes, and tilted my head to the left briefly; my eyes also closed to not see him face-vault like his dad does, "Still s-s-seems like a n-norm-normal room t-t-to me Trunks, but i-i-it looks lon-lonely to me still."

"How the heck does it feel lonely still? It's my awesome room!" Trunks stated to me with a look of being stumped on his face now, and I also sat next to him since Trunks was on his bed once again, and shrugged halfheartedly. I then softly responded now; making a slight realization as to why I felt this way within his bright mind. "I al-always think roo-roo-r-rooms such as yours Trunks, is o-ordinary to m-me as I-I ne-never had a room li-like yours," I looked briefly away; not seeing him frown before quickly smiling at me when I looked back as my tail curled slightly in a small circle while I held my Teddy-Ball to my chest, in minor comfort, "I f-f-felt it wa-was lonely si-since I only s-s-s-s-see you and you f-family here, and you're t-t-the on-only child, r-r-r-ight?" Trunks nodded in wordless agreement yet secretly he truly desired another sibling; mostly a brother to maybe play video games with or many things boys would do.

He decided after that is, without yet knowing I didn't know how to play any video game console of games at all, decided to just do that. The game was fun; as it was a fighting game, which was also ironic if you think I saw from his dad and Goten's sparring.

Although I was surprised that some video games or movies I saw briefly on the telly back at the Mason's, were shown here as well as some things I already knew slightly about. The game was called Mortal Kombat X, yet he froze stiff as I was able to win at least one game out of them all against him now, yet faltered on my grin-like victory as that changed to concern. I asked him yet inwardly cursed at my speech still, placing the game console I was surprised they had, but an upgraded version is known as a PS4, down. "Y-You ok Trunks? Y-Y-You lo-look scared s-sli-slightly?"

He made me wonder for a moment as he quickly laughed hesitantly at me, for some reason trying to be brave about something as I didn't know he was as well as Goten was taught, to sense energies; by their dad's that is. Trunks then placed his own controller down, and to my confusion shut the console off as he then quickly yet can be heard clearly responded to me, and I in turn wordlessly crossed my arms and gave him a confused yet firm look towards at. "What m-me scared? That's foolish Zerina, what makes you think I-I'm scared?" I was about to respond easily to his words as for some time, I could tell about someone's feelings I got to know more of; but it always doesn't show or work for me every time, and it only works when that strange feeling like I felt earlier, barely works at all to do so (5).

Suddenly Trunks shoved me away as he also covered my body and stated loudly, "Get down!" A small yet raw-powered explosion happened outside of his roof's room; somehow destroying some things but not everything like his TV or other things that involve that; or his books to my surprise for a few seconds before freezing like him in place as I saw a giant-man now floating with ease into the room.

Next quick thing I barely recalled is that Trunks yelped as he was shoved off of me, yet also grabbed by the neck of this person; this stranger, and I blacked out from a simple flick to my head by him. Later on I woke up to only freeze in place. I saw I was with Trunks and another girl; who I was curious over about yet at the moment, I was currently scared as to what happened or not knowing how long I was passed out for.

We were in a glass-like container with the mirrored version of a number thirteen on the outside with a project number I had to think briefly to myself at, and saw a lot of those very glass-like containers in what appeared to be a very, very large lab or sorts. Though what I saw from Trunks, he knew already where we were. I touched my neck in confused pain and then recalled to my stiffen form once again that maybe the tall man, took me and Trunks to this place.

The girl however seemed relieved as well as Trunks now, as from what I saw they were talking quietly to each other in friendly terms I guessed to myself once again, but knowing she might be friendly, maybe I can have a new friend out of all of this. Though she surprised me in both ways: her suddenly hugging me and also to make Trunks secretly understand possibly more, and to my sudden stiffness of my form as she hugged me worriedly for some reason, stated softly yet spoken as if she knew of me somehow. To my surprise also with her accent being like mine slightly as well. "Thank goodness you're ok Zerina; You've been out for a while."

I looked at Trunks in true confusion and wordlessly gestured while the strange looking girl only hugged me gently as if to state, who she can be, to him. My ears twitched as well as my tail showing that question mark to prove I was confused. The strange girl pulled back while both of her hands were still on my arms and looked to Trunks as I did, with a stunned look from me; as I slowly looked to her now within moments. "Zerina, after speaking a little from her, she is from what I listened from her own words, your half-sister named Destine."

As I still looked to her as well as seeing some resemblance between me and her in looks, but not my ears or tail, or even skin tone that is, I then asked in a mixture of minor disbelief since I was told I didn't have any kind of family; like any siblings by the Mason's, and a slightly hopeful tone to my stuttered voice; not seeing my new sibling's eyes briefly dimming as for a reason back then, didn't know she quickly detected with ease, about me being abused. Since Trunks didn't even mention it back then as well. "H-How is t-t-t-this poss-possible?" Destine then shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal and explained to me about her being the first in a very long time to be born within the Spirit Realm of sorts, by both my Mom and her Dad.

The reason is that our Mom apparently was in the "Heaven-Part" of the world while Destine's Dad was at the HFIL or in simple terms to me, the Underworld where all bad or evil souls head to until they get a second chance or redeemed for a new life, and maybe get out and join Heaven. She also explained that she was really a year younger than me, but from what I saw she was at least a two to four year old girl, in looks. _At least that explains the horns and angel ring, I guess?_ I thought to myself in both a statement and minor confusion.

She also explained that they secretly saw each other for sometime until she was found out, My Mom and he, was eventually sent back by Spiritual-Law; I guessed. So they were forced to end their relationship yet something must have happened with her Dad, as he wasn't normally like this at all; to what she knew of him before, not seeing him until now that is.

I didn't realize we were now talking besides my stuttering problem in which Trunks gave a look to Destine for later, for a while or so now until we both jumped and saw to my sudden horror; it was that tall man once again. He merely tapped the glass slightly and then pushed a blue button as we now heard him speaking; his voice sent shivers down my spine with Destine only holding me once again also. "I hope you enjoy your stay at where my cloned-rebirth was once placed at, brats, as I tend to deal with your eventually but yet right now, your currently all bait."

Trunks then stated firmly a stated question to the tall male, also revealing his name to me as he crossed his arms defiantly; as I felt we couldn't escape this glass as it seemed special of sorts somehow, "What do you plan on getting out of us then Broly? You do know my Dad is going to kick your… Butt around." I felt like Trunks was going to use another type of word yet changed it by a brief glare Destine strangely made at him for, without me even seeing her gesture to my own form with her head slightly.

Broly just chuckled coldly enough to make me shiver as well as Destine, to only hold me in place; my tail lowered onto the glass's ground. "Not much to tell you at all, just going to have to wait... I don't want to spoil the surprise I have over the others that might be coming to rescue you brats for." Broly stated smugly at us as he now leaned against the glass itself.

It has been sometime later-on I felt hopeless, and just stuck to Destine for comfort; since I haven't been trained as of yet as well as I thought being closer might calm my fear down, as eventually things tend to happen around me when I am either angry or fearful. I was also thankful my Six-Star Teddy-Ball was in my other hand now yet we four to see it briefly glowing as without me knowing as well as it was absorbing my power once again secretly; but with minor gusto, to the point, I couldn't even realize it at all or they can by detecting it.

Broly now tapped after the third time slightly to make me slightly wince, and he chuckled as well as stated with narrowed eyes at us three with ease; but his words was mostly to me for some reason. "If you weren't so valuable to the person I am meeting soon, I would already end your life; Godling Child or not." Destine then looked defiantly at him with another half-evil like chuckle coming from Broly as afterward, things went bad.

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends)**

* * *

I flinched as they were now fighting with Vegeta now in tow, since the three adults were fighting for the past thirty or close it, minutes. He showed-up from a surprise attack; as I wasn't even paying attention to what they were saying at all, just trying to huddle into myself slightly as I was scared.

Luckily from their attacks, we were able to escape and also hide as Trunks stated to me and Destine that it was no point as I didn't even realize he sensed Broly's; Destine's own father's attack truly, knowing he must be playing with them.

We managed to hide at a concealed metallic-machine of sorts as I was still in my half-sister's arms with me whimpering as brief flashes of my times with the Mason's showed within my eyes from flashes of said attacks they used; since they kept blasting at each other or kicking or hitting as well.

Though we had to quickly move out of the way as to my surprise, Goten's dad and Trunks dad also, were now in their Blue Forms I decided to call them, and kept attacking Broly with not seeing that blonde female I got comfortable with, near our location. Yet thankfully we were ignored as they were fighting with each other, and Destine's own dad to my surprise was changed; after a brief explosion, we saw a few yards or so away with ease.

Broly's hair took to a golden color of the form he has now, while his skin also takes on a slight tan color then originally before; his hair also had a faint green tint mixed in. In addition, Broly's muscles saw had become engorged to extreme levels and his height increased significantly. His eyes didn't look normal as they seemed to have also disappeared; not knowing it that his eyes were there, but his pupils went away after becoming this state. His jewelry was also gone as well as his crown. He began to ramp-up his attacks; mostly powerful kicks or punches as the two; Goku and Vegeta, also did the same back.

I gasped silently to myself as I was touched on my shoulder, and saw it was the blonde female, who looked slightly worn-out briefly yet she looked ok; despite her clothing was slightly torn and she had some minor cuts or bruising on her face or arms, quietly led us to where Whis and Bulma I now saw, was also a strange miniature-like floating female with wings? Whis also had a barrier up that deflected blasts from the three fighters with ease, and they mostly hit other random objects or walls as a result of this.

As Destine and Trunks made it to the barrier, I was almost there until I now yelled in a lot of pain as my tail was quickly grabbed and the blonde female shouted a loud 'No' in feared horror to me strangely as I was now in a hostage-like hold; my Teddy-Ball still in my grip, in Broly's hands.

This also caused everyone to freeze in place in mixtures of shock and worry at seeing me in this display, and I was scared even more by that wicked-dark-like gleam he now had in his eyes from what he now stated next, "I'M done fooling around Kakarot and Prince of my race! Take one step or any so-called movement further, or this child will die; Despite my client wanting her as part of my deal. He, however, didn't say she needs to be alive as I have this," he showed a strange orb of sorts to which Vegeta froze over, knowing what it was as well as me, Goku and Whis did as it was the same one that Oroz held, "To place this child's soul into instead." Broly now wickedly had a smug-like look at the end of his words. He also began to emit that dark-like aura while he held me as well.

Broly, of course, didn't realize as to how much fear I was now emitting within myself as my magic now began to act truly out, was now being quickly absorbed at the same time, into my Teddy-Ball to not his notice, but Whis, Lazuli, and the other's as it glowed entirely.

I now felt my Teddy-Ball's emotions for some reason that also relieved, as well as confused me: Rage, Protection, True Love, and finally... Freedom.

In an unseen flash, Broly's eyes were now dark-red yet his body remained the same along with seemingly darker as he laughed; making me wince now despite him giving off a dark-mist-like aura around his entire frame that made everyone tense. "Now I will leave with the brat without being attacked, or I will also easily destroy from what I sensed, the yet-to-be born child in Vegeta's Mate with a simple flick of darkness from my new form I dubbed, Dark Form as such." This stunned Vegeta and Bulma as she hasn't even checked yet or knew from their looks on mostly everyone's faces, even Trunks.

Yet they all felt like I did, Broly was true to his own harsh words as he began to start flying out of the building, with the other three fighters now following him despite Goku telling to what I heard, Vegeta to get back.

Broly, however, to their surprise, whacked Vegeta briefly to make him stunned, and then sent the man to the ground with a small hole at his location. "HAHAHA, if that was your attempt at your famous sneak attacks Vegeta, then you need to think clearly what I stated to you about my form: It's made from darkness given to me by my new ally at this point, as he indeed fused my personalities into one for my revenge that I soon plan to dish out on all of you with ease." I froze in fear as he quickly tossed me into the air to the point I was within it at least, since we were now outside, 200 or so feet as he at the same time, charged a darker-green ball of energy as he shouted while throwing it, "You get to receive my threat as you all caused this. NOW DIE BRAT!"

I closed my eyes quickly as I knew from what he said was true as I heard screams about my name from a few others, and I thought I felt Goku or Vegeta was coming to me but froze in place as they all did.

It was then I now heard a female-toned voice firmly stated in disapproval quickly after a blue-like flash before my closed eyes; my hands no longer holding a whole Dragonball but a completely cracked one, "I don't think so!" I then heard a female grunt as I felt that blast hit whoever had me now, in her arms as I felt a familiar presence yet, strangely enough, felt truly calm within her arms hold as my head I felt, was on her chest.

When I opened my eyes I was surprised to find it was her, the person I knew aided against my nightmares. It was Oceanus Shenron.

Oceanus was just like I saw her in my naps or dreams, with her being at least if she was standing right now, 5'4-5'6 in height. She also had violet-dark blue infusion-based colored hair that waved slightly from the brief gust of wind we received, down to her ankles, and yet she had a curved-like design on her head to make them like horns or large ears if you also could tell, and two flowing bangs in front; from her hair. She also within and on her head, wore a golden dragon-like tail infused crown of sorts, a green scarf with a toothed-necklace of sorts, that covered up to her collarbone on her High C-Cup chest, yet she also wore a light-tealish green robe that had points randomly at the end. Oceanus wore no feet as her feet was bare, and she looked mostly human except the pointed ears she has to her face that slightly resembles Bulma's, but younger in appearance as well as her looking very well fit with her appearance being at least seventeen years old. Oceanus also has two upside down-oblong dark-golden triangle-tipped earrings on both of her earlobes, cyan-green fusion eyes with light-blue skin coloring. Her single robe she wore showed her lithe-based arms as well as frame slightly as on each wrist and ankle was up to six infused golden bangle-like rings. But on her forehead was the very same Dragonball; the one I dubbed Teddy-Ball as such, on it. She also had sky-blue colored fingernails as well as toenails.

I blushed while dropping a now quickly decaying, split-Dragonball from my two hands as my head was still within her chest-area for a few moments until she held me with surprisingly ease since Oceanus, at the same time now, checked me over as if to make sure I was ok, and then Oceanus simply sighed to herself before taking off and then gently placing me on a near-dead tree nearby as she also stated carefully to me, with narrowed eyes. "I'm glad you're ok, My One. But for right now... You need to remain here while I go deal with… Something personal." I saw her look upwards as we both then saw a grinning Dark-Broly simply waiting as if, he doesn't think my Teddy-Ball wasn't a threat at all as he was now also being engaged by both Goku and Vegeta; blocking easily as well as I felt he was… somehow stronger then he appears, right now.

Since the tree was slightly huge, I easily sat at the trunk-part of said tree and her with easy-balance, stood on the limb it offered as Oceanus gazed with myself also sensing strangely she was angered at Broly yet she now froze and looked to me with quick kindness in her eyes with me now stuttering softly to Oceanus as she understood as I didn't know Aqua also went through my memories when she aided on my nightmares, yet I felt she could handle herself somehow as well, "B-Be care-careful Aqua, I do-don't want y-y-y-ou hurt."

I saw her eyes softened by the nickname I gave her as before in my dreams the first time; as in the dream realm she told me, was longer than real life; I dubbed her that nickname after learning slightly about her. She seemed hesitant now and yet, gently brushed my hair like she has always done in my dreams to comfort me; quickly easing me into brief happiness mixed with being calm now as Aqua gently spoke to me then while looking at the three currently fighting fighters that were mostly in the sky itself. "I can handle myself good, My One. Just stay here and move if you see any energy blasts; Knowing who your caretakers are, they might aid you soon. I need to help them... Ok?" She stated a small question at me so I can understand, and I only nodded reluctantly without words.

She made me confused briefly as she kissed me on my cheek before Aqua quickly took off in azure-like energy, and to the now panting Goku and Vegeta, as well as smug Dark-Broly.

The others now came to my position and I was easily grabbed in a surprised hug by the blonde female, yet I was confused at the expression she had on her face currently as I never saw it before; not knowing it was concern for once at my welfare, and honest love, mixed in. We then left by the advice of Whis, to a safer location.

As we gazed past as I didn't hear what they were saying right now, I hoped they would; My Aqua, Goku, and Vegeta, be ok.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV; Moments after Zerina left with Whis and the group:_**

Both Goku and Vegeta seemed surprised by seeing a strange female now standing next to them, but were also stunned on also seeing the very-same Dragonball Zerina held; that they both clearly saw was dab-smacked into her forehead, with ease.

Broly although, was just annoyed with him looking at them all in inpatients.

Oceanus ignored the two Saiyan male's looks at her currently yet they snapped out of their stupor at the same time with her plainly stating; her in a strange fighting stance they never seen her do before from anyone at all to the two as Oceanus now glared with hate, at Broly, "I suggest you guys worry about big, dark, and creepy then me at this point of time."

Broly simply laughed at her for that, and he also pulsed briefly by the darkness that consumed him currently as well as wickedly grinned at her more than the other two; with them now powering up as a result. Broly also cracked his neck briefly with a loud cracking sound. "I hope you provide better entertainment for my revenge then those two buffoons did, as even from what I sensed was god-like power; I have been holding back and toying with them all this time."

That surprised the two males yet they were alert, despite them sensing the power Oceanus had or is currently emitting, and she merely grinned back at the Dark Legendary Saiyan to make him think twice slightly before also now scowling at her own words to him, "Believe me, you be done by the time I'm through with you, you dark-ape. Although I might go fully out since you threatened My One to the point her own power set me free, without anything to sacrifice over; which I am sadly thankful for," she admitted yet now stated loudly as her power and the two males despite them learning, as to how she came here; knowing now she must be that very Blue Dragonball Zerina kept holding onto, "Now feel my wrath!"

* * *

Well guys sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger once again (I tend to do that a lot huh?), but I purposely left it off right here to the point. So probably expect a fight and an unexpected outcome as such at the beginning of chapter three (When I began writing it).

Now my reasons for only (And permanently) seven mates is that in a total of Eternal Dragons in existence of all the series based off this franchise I am using, they mostly show-up in seven orb-like objects; so that is the reason. Mostly as a point as Pan Son, secretly on her back with Oceanus now, and even Zerina has the birthmark-like design for a reason as well; signifying they is Zerina's soulmates as Zerina is to them.

I have other reasons as well, but I will wait on the next chapter to explain slightly more as well as a few things.

Now here are some numbers guys:

 **One:** Also called the Underworld, Other Side, Next Dimension, or Netherworld, is the after life in the entire Dragonball Franchise. It is where characters go to when they die, and also where the higher deities of the universe reside. It also exists in other universes.

 **Two:** OC Based name, had to look it up slightly online. As time comes and goes, you get to hear her story like the others as such.

 **Three:** Yes I know Naruto Fans, I used said book for this fic. But think of this: the library itself contains all the literature every made or recorded in secret by any given god or mortal that the library itself, deems worth as such. So if you see any books related to as such, know that the library has it all (pin intended... slightly).

 **Four:** In the spirit world as such, time is different then mortal time. So it depends on timeline issues as such.

 **Five:** This number recalls to what Whis done for Zerina within the chapter here, unblocking her current magical-blocks fully.

Well that's all guys for now, peace out till chapter 3!


	3. Tournament Arc Part 3

**Author's Announcement:**

Chapter three of this story? Well it has been a while since I did update this new storyline.

In this chapter you will expect to see some fighting as well as many other things, including the start of the tournament as well. Oceanus (Aqua as dubbed by Zerina) will have a more of a role though, in all this as well as a few others. You will also see a lot of things mixed with anime as well as part of this franchise as well. So expect a lot of interesting stuff to occur in this chapter alone.

This chapter might be either longer or shorter than the last two for a reason as well.

So most of it would be in normal in the beginning, then would switch back to Zerina's either in the middle or the end of this chapter, followed by one more Normal POV that you guys are wondering as to why I am mentioning this? It is because it has to deal with the Shadow Fighters as well as Dumbledore. There would also be a Vados POV for when something occurs.

I decided to let you guys choose the seventh OC as a pole I would do, one of my firsts on the site and the most pole-votes by said readers, guests, or users on this net would see to it the most chosen one of them all would be dubbed as the final mate to Zerina; of course a female. Since I decided to give hints as to who might be Vados's child in this chapter; just have to think.

And like I stated in all of my chapters, if you want any ideas or anything as such like OC's that eventually you all can use in your own stories besides mine, I would gladly place them into any of my 5 stories I have. I will be putting down , however, that you guys thought of as well as would be using them at any given point of time in your own stories (If you have any that is).

So as usual guys: I do not at any given point or own any said franchised characters, places, or things involved in my stories; titles included. Only my OC's as well as plotlines to said stories or the users who submit the OC's I would let them keep afterwards (After being in said storyline that is) to use as anytime they wish in their own. If I did, however, the DBZ characters; all of them that is, would play Five Nights at Freddy's (All of them in a row), and Vegeta would be screaming like a little girl (Gets whacked in the head by a said person for that comment).

 **Warnings:** Some blood content, Zerina's Test Results (Finally Revealed; Updated), some family drama moments, Normal POV for "manipulator" and an unknown yet mentioned enemy, Introductions of a lot of characters to further aid the story slightly.

Now here is the Information to those that are confused as such:

Example = Trademarked company (items, etc...), movie or game being featured I do not own, being mentioned within the current story.

 _Thoughts_ / " **Telepathy** "

(Number) = At end of chapter explained.

 _"Whispers"_ = Whisper Chat and also Flashback Dates

Hidden Meanings

"Talking"

 ** _Powerful Voices_**

 **(Flashback Begins / End)** also **Results to Testing**

So let's resume…

(Fixed on 5/20/19)

* * *

 ** _Oceanus Vs. Dark-Broly; A Trip to Overworld and a Shadowy Start of The Tournament Finally Begins…_**

* * *

 ** _Normal POV, with Dark-Broly, Oceanus, Vegeta and Goku (From where we last left off):_**

Goku and Vegeta were currently now on the ground while they also both saw the darker version of the very enemy they faced before, Broly, as the large male was at a stand-off point right now with the once Blue Six-Star Dragonball, Oceanus, in the air at this point of time. The two decided since they were worn out surprisingly; even when they were in their Blue-God Mode, they instinctively knew she might change the tide; despite her unexpected showing up yet also declaring to make Vegeta be the one thinking, on what she meant about Zerina. Her so-called My One business and all of that.

But at this point of time; for the past five or so minutes in fighting stances along with Oceanus' long hair blowing gently from the slight wind passing by before settling down; since they were both at this moment, at least a hundred or so feet in the air without either of them making any first moves.

But Broly suddenly chuckled briefly in dark humor to his own self after a long wait, and made Oceanus raise an eyebrow at him for; despite her being still pissed to what he had almost done to Her One, in which was also rare to what she is, as such.

Broly then stated in a minorly impressed tone after chuckling; which also the Dark Legendary Saiyan can easily sense she might be more of a challenge then the two male Saiyans on the ground, and was then crossing his arms also while he spoke to her as well, "You may seem powerful and yet... I have yet to also witness you even fight me, Dragon."

Broly now smirked being amused by her sudden scowl on her face at him; at that title, and yet she quickly looked smug now with Oceanus also rolling her shoulders to relax her muscles, and then stated to him; to make him scowl now back at her, in minor anger, "Of course fool. Yet you also didn't impress me at all as I can sense I am stronger then you; Despite you being empowered by some kind of darkness." Oceanus admitted slightly at the end.

Broly now cracked his neck briefly before responding back to her words; the female's eyes widen briefly by this bit of news alongside the two on the ground, by this minor slip of the tongue. "Of course you of all things would sense my newfound power, as it was bestowed to me by my benefactor. In fact, this person has been on this globe for a while; Even during that pathetic Majin Buu's terror on this globe, and I hope you do get to meet him eventually since he would rather experiment on others then kill... Sad to say so that is."

Broly now gave a wicked grin suddenly to Oceanus as she was now guarded by his next choice of words, "But don't be fooled by my current appearance, however, as I tend to… END YOUR EXISTANCE!" Broly quickly charged at Oceanus as she, in turn, began to block punches and kicks as they moved in the air; with Dark Broly also doing the same against her attacks.

Within moments however, Oceanus was punched roughly into the gut to cause her to gasp in shock as Broly's left fist he used, was covered in darkness to make more damage to her, and then quickly moving around as he then kicked Oceanus to the ground. Broly then channeled dark-like, jade green-based energy from both opened palms from his hands now as he then quickly sent tons of energy blasts at her position; which was nearby a mountain range with minor explosions occurring as well as dust being brewed up.

Broly grinned as he thought he ended the pathetic female, but then that grin quickly changed into a scowl since the Dark Legendary Saiyan saw the female Shadow Dragon had a barrier in place; which was teal in color, along with having a smug grin right back at him.

Oceanus quickly dismissed the barrier and flew right into him in amazing speed to his gut to even make him now gasp in shock at how powerful the headbutt was, and she now began to attack him rapidly with energized punches and kicks to his stomach as well as sides. With a last kick by her left foot, she quickly began to channel one of her new attacks Oceanus has been experimenting while trapped within her Dragonball Form all this time. In fact, it was inspired by Her One as such; when she developed it to deal with one of many energized versions of the many nightmares in Her One's head.

Oceanus quickly had her energy in which was a mixture of both teal and light-blue, in both palms, as her eyes glowed red briefly with them also being narrowed, and she then quickly brought them together as a suddenly large beam of energy was formed as when it got half-way to Dark Broly, the end of the beam turned into a familiar Eternal Dragon's, dragon-like head with its maw also gaping very wide and quickly consumed him whole; passing entirely through the Saiyan as the energy dispersed.

 _I still done know what to call that attack… Well one of the few new ones I made during my time dealing with My One's nightmares, but I'll let her decide._ Oceanus thought as she knew the female Shadow Dragon didn't defeat the Dark Legendary Saiyan, just made him angry along with briefly burnt at best. He quickly charged at her with them both now blocking once again, by both punching and kicking.

After nearly several minutes more of them rapidly or randomly staying within the area, but going all over in the air itself; with booming sounds now occurring as they blocked each other from the power, from both of them clearly being displayed, Broly got the upper hand once again as he quickly shoved her forcibly while at the same time laughing wickedly with him quickly charging a ball of dark-like jade energy into his right hand.

Oceanus went wide-eyed at this as he shoved said energy ball right onto her stomach area and she was then blasted by raw energy to the point, she was quickly sent a few yards away from his position in the air even further.

Broly then wickedly laugh while his eyes gleamed briefly in power before he channeled an even larger orb that grew quickly into the same hand, and shoved it like a pitcher in a baseball game, at her entirely. When it hit her, an explosion took place as she quickly held back a scream of intense pain at how raw and dark the energy was, on her form.

When the energized smoke cleared, Broly scowled once again as he saw Oceanus was burnt slightly yet remained in-tact, and also was alive; which he didn't want Oceanus to be while he now charged at her head-on in full speed, making another energy orb but smaller in his hand once again, "Why don't you die?" Oceanus was slightly dazed by said attack since she wasn't used to dark-like energy he has; despite her being a Pure Shadow Dragon, laughed hesitantly as Broly now neared her position and was getting ready to blast her again, "I never learned at all."

Broly then blasted her while Oceanus then almost fell by being stunned; with her now being pummeled by the Dark Legendary Saiyan, since he was wickedly laughing with each successful hit he did to her prone form.

 _It seems I underestimated him slightly…_ Oceanus now thought to her own self while holding in screams of pain as her spit came out of her mouth from each punch to her gut. She then narrowed her eyes and then sighed internally as she knew she had little to no choice; despite her hating said form as such, and knowing the entire time she saw Goku being held-back by Vegeta in attempts to aid her yet knew it was her own personal fight, and hers alone.

 _Looks like I have no choice but to use…. That form._ Oceanus inwardly cringed At her thought on that as she then gained enough energy to shove him back by a lot to the point of having Broly seemed for once, stunned by how much strength she did so to that move onto the Dark Legendary Saiyan.

Before Broly could get back at her for that; with gritting teeth, Broly now froze in place while Oceanus began to channel energy from within herself to reveal… The Secret Form she hates yet knew it was powerful enough to defeat the Dark Legendary Saiyan, as such.

She kept yelling, but her yells were getting deeper in voice while her aura now fully engulfed Oceanus's bodily form and within moments after it faded away, the two Saiyans on the ground along with Broly himself were stunned to see in place of the female, was a large, teal dragon-like humanoid and she now had the orb instead on her head, on her jaw. Oceanus, however, looked more like a male than a female and wore no clothing yet she also had large-wings behind her back that flapped once; with her narrowing her now red-eyes at Broly with a scowl on her face, cringing at her appearance.

"I hope you satisfied I had to resort to this; As I thought I could defeat you the way I was." Oceanus now stated to Broly in a deeper toned voice she also cringed once again at, to herself.

Broly, however, was unimpressed at her new look yet before he could say anything, she quickly vanished and appeared as she at the same time, punched with her left fist now, very hard onto Broly's stomach area; making him gasp loudly in a mixture of both true pain and shock.

Now it was Oceanus's turn to pummel the Dark Legendary Saiyan by her true form being unleashed upon him; with Oceanus also sensing she would have to reel it in rather soon as she also felt the darkness it provides would; within several minutes, take over or more like let her Beastal Side take over that is. If that happened, she would be sitting back and merely watching events unfold while her Beast-Half would be taking the wheel, so to speak; also sensing it would want to do so much damage around the current area also.

After her quick yet efficient assault on Broly, the Saiyan could do nothing since each hit made him weak somehow with all alongside Oceanus herself not knowing this little secret technique was thanks to also fighting the nightmares, to weaken them within Zerina's mind during her naps or sleeping while holding her Dragonball Form as The Beast accepts 'Their One'.

For you see, unknown to even her as Oceanus doesn't realize she is doing this ability as well, was that within Her One's mind that is, Zerina unknowingly bestowed upon her this particular gift to use within a future event of sorts. But to which, was entirely unknown except that it would be needed fully, in time.

When she punched him hard one final time, Oceanus now channeled; like Broly done, a slightly same version of his attack but differently. When he was far enough away as she also knew this attack might finish him off, Oceanus crushed it in her right handed grip as thousands of smaller teal-colored orbs was quickly sent at Broly. A lot of explosions; small ones that are, occurred, as each hit was successful and she once again; but with more power, used that new attack on him once again.

Broly then fell to the two male's; Vegita and Goku's surprise as the beam of energy Oceanus casted made a direct landing to the mountain she was at earlier by him, in irony. But unlike him, he didn't make a barrier at all as he took the full force of not only the energy but the impact it made.

Oceanus now sighed in minor relief to her own self as the female Shadow Dragon also sensed she defeated him with luck; Oceanus sensing Broly was going to do something drastic if she didn't act quickly, to the area itself. Her aura now covered her bodily form once again, and she was now back to her form Oceanus truly preferred, over the dragon one.

When she landed alongside the two Saiyan males now at the location she was flying towards, they saw that Broly was alive yet barely, as he was bloodied slightly on his body. His arms, some parts of his forehead, and he also had scratches as well as cuts randomly on his body. Yet he was unconscious while they saw that symbol now leave his forehead, and vanishing from the very spot as well.

Oceanus now gave the two a look as they knew why. She didn't want to reveal her dragon form at all to anyone, as secretly she hated it. Especially not even Oceanus knew why she had this form since her siblings; as they dubbed themselves thanks to Shadow Shenron once formed at times in the past, were given abilities and powers as such, her included to mostly that of both the wind and water or more so to the elements themselves henceforth her name. Yet a side effect to this would be her Dragon Form; unlike her Humanoid Form, would eventually, if not checked, would go out of control as unlike her siblings, Oceanus has another personality-like entity residing within her; a split personality to her Beast or Dragon-Half she herself knew after some time alone, within the ball form.

That small demon-like girl, Serena that is, now came to the downed form of Broly with a look of being impressed at Oceanus. She then got a strange-looking gem out of her pocket and as it was half of her size, she aimed it right at Broly while to their own surprise as everyone now came over to their position via Whis, he was turned into a dark-like mist of sorts before being sucked into the gem itself; the gem changing into a pitch-black color when she pocketed it somehow on her small form, in a cartoonish way.

"Mission successful I guess," Serena shrugged yet seemed annoyed by Zerina as she got poked on her side; with Serena trying to not laugh at her doing this. The others however only sweat drop to her antics as the child was still in curious awe slightly as to what Serena is. While Oceanus fought Broly, he explained some things about HFIL briefly to them.

Zerina looked now at Oceanus curiously as she got hugged by the female once she saw the girl. The two Saiyans realized her outfit when she changed back, was fully restored somehow as well.

Bulma, however, sweatdropped to her own self even more while the others looked on dumbly at this scene since Oceanus was being affectionate to a confused Zerina while she randomly stated soft things to her.

Lazuli however, went right up and snatched Zerina; her niece, out of the Shadow Dragon's arms to which they along with Oceanus surprised herself as she now hissed at 18, briefly, before going wide eyed as she now was looking rather sheepish. "Sorry about that," Oceanus began as she just with inward approval by Lazuli, brushed Her One's hair gently a few times while speaking as she was still near them, "My Dragon-Side is slight… possessive over My One, otherwise, I wouldn't have hissed at you relation to My One."

Lazuli now inwardly sighed at this but seemed to slightly understand as she did see that mark Bulma explained while Trunks and Zerina's… half-sibling, Destine, also played briefly to keep her distracted by the battle going on; that very same design on her left forearm in which appeared just as she changed back into her female human-looking form she prefers; Oceanus that is.

"It's fine, she is my niece also besides-" Lazuli began as she felt she could trust the dragon-like female yet was interrupted as Whis unknowingly finished by 18's now half-rude look to him, and only minor amusement in his eyes, "A niece to my Lord Beerus as well."

They saw not only Oceanus gulp and slightly pale to a lighter color on her face at this news, but Serena with a mixture of a curious look that quickly went away when she shook her head. But she finally looked at Destine as the entire time she didn't look at her at all and froze with also inwardly to herself, to not cast a small-startled sound, knew she found her at last.

Oceanus although looked at Zerina carefully with her skin looking back to the way it was, now, and then stated more to herself; with a single nod of minor acceptance also at that since the true Earth's Eternal Dragon, she also had a minor fear like the others; except the number one of their kind that is, from Beerus, by a personal past experience. "That does explain a lot by My One's looks."

Whis did see the newly-acquired mark briefly before it was covered up by Oceanus's clothing, with briefly widened eyes also but he kept his calm yet inwardly understood as he saw that very symbol on each part of Zerina's prophecies from Fate's Book. _It would seem that those that are bestowed with Zerina's Birthmark would be Soulmates to her as well as considered one of the seven or so from what the many prophecies foretold, in each one, with Zerina leading them._ Whis then thought to himself.

"So what is this 'My One' business anyways, I heard you call Zerina that a few times already now Miss?" Bulma now asked with suspicion mixed with curiosity in her gaze, as too the rest but a few like Vegita who had narrowed eyes or Whis and Serena as they quickly knew what it meant. Yet Bulma's question to the Shadow Dragon was also meant as to introduce herself.

Oceanus looked to Bulma and blinked a few times and then looked sheepish once again as this entire time, she forgot to introduce herself; besides Zerina already knowing who she is that is. "Do forgive me slightly, in the middle of the fighting and everything else recently done; I did forget to introduce myself I figured." Zerina and a few others saw a mischievous glint in Oceanus's eyes right now as she then winked at the child currently still in 18's arms, and the others got suspicious as to what she was planning.

Without warning, she floated a few feet back from the others and water mysteriously showed all around her, Oceanus's Form, and made a dazzling display to make her smirk slightly at some of the groups reactions, even Her One's half-sibling she sensed from Destine while she began to introduce her own self to them now in a show-off way. "My name is Oceanus; Shadow Dragon Number Six, and Soulmate to My One, Zerina," she then decided to dismiss the water while at the same time; the water making it like a rainbow within the liquid itself, gently landed on her feet while bowing as she finished, "At your service everyone."

Zerina was awed slightly when Oceanus saw as well as Trunks, Destine and even Bulma. But besides Goku seeing he was impressed yet suspicious, Whis and Serena only sweat dropped to her antics and yet, Vegeta only narrowed his eyes at her without words in arrogance mixed with minor trust; since he was impressed by her skills yet sensed her true form was rampant slightly.

"So Oceanus then," Lazuli began with a look to the dragon as Oceanus straightened back to a standing pose with her arms now crossed when she looked at 18; with a look of a what mixed with a hint of wonder slightly now on the dragon's face, "How are you currently here?" Oceanus along with the others gave the Bio-Droid a look to which 18 coughed awkwardly to herself while Zerina also did wonder about that, since Oceanus or Aqua she nicknamed within Zerina's time with her as well. "What I think Lazuli Potter meant, my dear Shadow Dragon, is how you became to exist as such of today," Whis then stated easily for the android; in which he got a thank you without words from 18's face to Whis, now.

They now saw the female Shadow Dragon go on a full-red-faced blush of embarrassment mixed with something else as she looked back and forth for a few moments, and Oceanus then coughed into her hand with her also mumbling her own words rather quickly. "Can you please repeat that Oceanus as everyone didn't quite hear you aloud." Whis stated calmly to the only female Shadow Dragon as far as he knew, in which she now gave him a look of really, and then sighed in defeat while the females began to blush; except Zerina who was confused as to what Oceanus now meant by her words; Vegeta although looked at both Goku and Bulma in a dumbfounded look while the two seemed to laugh hesitantly at being reminded by what one of their friends done back then when they were kids.

"I-I was formed by that pig's wish for and I quote," Oceanus did finger quotations now to each word with her arms now crossed again, "The world's most comfortable pair of ultra-soft underwear." Oceanus reddened her face once again afterwards by not only her words, but what Zerina then asked innocently with her speech problem still.

The Shadow Dragon inwardly frowned also to herself from Her One's speech though; knowing that it was caused by a Charmed Spell of sorts, when she, the first time was doing so by accident and then purposely onwards, Zerina's memories she found while defeating the nightmares within Her One's mind. Making a so called 'Hit List' inwardly of sorts, to personally deal with the female done so, by the suggestion of that old man with the white beard.

"If a-a-a-a pig made a wi-wish, how c-can it sp-speak then?" Zerina also tilted her head now cutely to the side also at the end of her words as she looked at Bulma then, with Oceanus holding back a squeal at Her One; which the Good-Half of her dragon doing more in her head, at how cute Zerina did so without knowing.

"Well, Zerina," Bulma began as she had everyone's attention on her right now with Whis being secretly amused as well as Vegeta had minor interest at how his mate was going to explain the logic of some animals, like the pig he knew to Beerus' Niece; as they began to move away from the area and head to the beachfront now on foot, "Oolong is one of my and Goku's friends we made as kids, and he is a shifter slightly yet he is…" Bulma looked to Goku now with a help me out here look and he sweatdropped at knowing what personality like his Master was, yet he decided to be blunt; not seeing the looks given by the females, mostly both Lazuli and Bulma, "Our friend is a pervert… From what Bulma, and Chi-Chi, and a few other females call him like my Master Roshi."

Destine and Trunks saw their friend/half-sibling was thinking hard to what Goku stated yet everyone except Whis and Vegeta, who once held back laughter as it was amusing at her innocence, "What is a-a pe-per-pervert?" The group carefully explained things in their own way as to what a "Pervert" was to the child, with them all now nearing the shoreline as she had wide eyes then.

But the females sweatdropped as Zerina merely nodded with a knowing look now on her face, and stated in a no-doubt tone to herself aloud, with her eyes closed as well as her tail waving slowly back and forth; while the others besides an inwardly humored Whis was enjoying this current dilemma they caused, "So… A p-pervert is l-like a p-p-person who sees so-some-something girl's h-ha-have that th-they would like to h-h-have then? Ok."

Whis tapped his staff as that got all of their attention quickly, with Destine secretly holding to the inner approval as despite Zerina acting like herself still, since from the child letting Oceanus willingly without knowing that is, made an Emotional Bond (1) to her during the time her Dragonball Form absorbed her power into itself. Like Whis, from being a celestial thanks to said bond, felt Zerina was still inwardly scared as to what Broly has done to her.

"I think it would be best to head back to Bulma's home for now, as soon or maybe tomorrow possibly, the tournament starts." Whis stated to them as he then made that very same energy platform for them all, yet he had a gleam in his eyes that Oceanus, Bulma, and Lazuli didn't like.

Vegita didn't care as he was inwardly pleased since Bulma was leaning against him the entire walk while she explained; with his nose sniffing her scent to calm his nerves. Goku however was for once thinking of maybe aiding Zerina while he sensed her heart was pure; despite on what the child has went through her entire life. Lazuli was also holding hands with Zerina, but she was personally thinking of trying and contacting her twin and do as 18 inwardly knew, would be not only a surprise to him but needed to be done so he can meet with Zerina as well.

"Before all that, as to what race I am everyone; I can personally guarantee safe passage by my own powers, to Otherworld, since Serena here has to make her drop-off with Broly; Correct Serena?" Whis looked to them all as they got onto the energized platform made by Whis' Staff, yet he looked onto his shoulder from where Serena was, and with said demoness only nodding her head to him with one single word in reply, "Yup."

It would seem to both male Saiyans this was a hidden surprise by their brief looks as well as glances to one another, but mostly everyone was intrigued. Zerina though seemed curious by this yet kept holding the hands of her half-sibling and her yet-stated-to-her aunt, Lazuli, as Whis then tapped his staff with minor energy flowing throughout all of their forms; unknowingly causing Zerina to be allowed with whoever she chooses now to his hidden surprise, Whis that is, to be able to enter both the place they were going now with ease as well as what the mortals dubbed as "Heaven" of sorts now alongside HFIL.

Yet they felt they wouldn't be able to make it on time to even head back to Bulma's home slightly by what Whis stated than... as strange as it sounds, they felt they would be there even longer.

Then a light-rainbow colored dome was formed from the staff around the platform, and they vanished with a silent popping sound to HFIL. But if they stayed for some time, they would have seen a cloaked figure scowling under his hood at seeing them alive as well as Zerina and the half-child, not taken as he too vanished but with black-like smoke.

There was, however, another figure secretly watching from an even more distance, in a light-dark mixed cloak of sorts as she then said, knowing Merlin would have his hands full as well as her mate about her cousin/sister being here now, and too left but with a slight popping sound back to her home. "Well, I hope we do meet Zerina; As I have a lot of years to make up for it along with Basset herself."

* * *

 ** _Otherworld; King Yemma's Check-In Station Entrance:_**

Within a giant-sized room, truly that is; as it was themed for both Japanese and Chinese culture, golden-like tiled flooring with a hidden floor straight to HFIL in front of a giant desk; in the center of a large, rectangle regular carpet, and two pathways to normal heaven and fighter heaven, was a very, very large ogre that ruled as such by being the Judge of Souls.

On the desk, however, was a regular light-blue telephone that was giant; like the other office-like stuff on it as well, and some paperwork he has yet to go through over recent events due to said Eternal Dragon causing problems after so long, once again, to the poor giant-like entity sitting in front of his desk.

This supposed judge, however, being mentioned, was also the King of the current ogres running things within HFIL and Heaven. He had dark-magenta/red colored skin and he has a black beard with hair as well, he also has a helmet with two horns with a golden-like paper symbol with his name on it in the center of said hat, and he is colossal in size; even his desk in comparison, is at least three times taller than Goku (No pun or height comment here), who would be able to fit in one of the drawers said desk had, if he could try that is. The person also wore like the main color of his hat, an indigo business suite with a light-orange tie and white shirt made for business under the indigo one. This person was none other than King Yemma.

King Yemma now sighed inwardly to himself as right now he is writing either rejection or approval; in his own handwriting that is on each one, and placing them in the complete pile that he, himself made. _Wouldn't I give for a possible distraction right now?_ He mentally thought as he finished the last one for the day, and was bored as there were hardly any souls to judge right now.

He almost knocked over his stack of papers by the sudden gust of wind along from what the King knew, a Teleporting Spell of sorts while he then sighed with his eyes closed, but then narrowed quickly at the group now showing-up, as such.

"I should have known you cause trouble again Goku," King Yemma now stated in that booming voice he has, as most of the others had wide-eyed looks at him; now recalling meeting him as such during the time Majin Buu took their lives, yet he hasn't even noticed they didn't have halos above their heads right now, "With the way your…" the King now trailed off after he then blinked and noticed everyone was alive at this point, and also Whis was here; with him also seeing to his hidden ire, that they were all covered except Serena; his currently most trusted Demoness that was placed under his personal care; like a daughter for some time now, was back as well.

"I see now then. You must have accomplished your task then Serena?" King Yemma now looked to his secret charge on Whis shoulder, who only nodded as she then replied loudly for him to hear her clearly, "Ya Yemma! In fact, Whis decided to allow them to come here by his race's rules as such, even Beerus' Niece is with them!"

This froze King Yemma slightly as he looked at the group carefully, and then saw a slightly scared Zerina Orion Potter, in the arms of to what King Yemma now understood, her aunt; Lazuli that is. "So the Girl-Who-Lived is currently in front of me; A child that survived somehow, the Death Curse made by Wizards." This made everyone but Whis not understand yet at the same time, Bulma and Lazuli did from what her Heritage Test stated as such from the paper, and Whis as well while he briefly glanced at Zerina.

Zerina, however, was not only comforted by Lazuli right now, but by Oceanus; with her once again, gently brushing Her One's hair to which, made King Yemma raise a mere eyebrow at this scene, yet understood from her own profile; Zerina's that is, of what she went through.

Goku along with Vegeta were merely waiting to see what would happen; with them giving each other a minor look at the title King Yemma stated Zerina had. As they didn't know she had one as such; besides being Beerus' Niece that is as well a Princess to him, and Lord Champa.

Trunks and Destine, however, were merely silent yet Trunks did a double-take as she; Destine, was now in looks a true seven-year-old girl, and her outfit also adjusted with ease along with that as well, from what he saw alongside everyone else now.

"I take it you now know why we are truly here, King Yemma, I take it?" Whis questioned with his calm features to the Judge of Souls, who now sighed and nodded at the celestial; making everyone now confused as to what Whis might mean since Serena also took off to sit on King Yemma's desk. King Yemma then got certain or specific paperwork he quickly signed as such to what Whis had in mind; seeing no harm as it might give him good points eventually with the child in the near future, to what he would do for her; also sensing she could come and go like any God/Goddess can now go to both The Otherworld in both the Heaven's, and HFIL.

King Yemma then began stating without looking as he signed, "Yes. It wouldn't surprise me at all from the way I can tell, things would be more interesting than even Goku's own time in the Otherworld… which in secret," King Yemma now looked up as most of the group besides the kids looked to Goku in disbelief right now, yet Vegeta had a minor tick mark on his right part of his forehead at this news, "You made me win my bet in the last tournament you pulled off a while ago Goku within Otherworld."

After a few minutes of finally signing all the documents to allow Whis; with mere silenced boredom except minor talk by the others and despite Whis as a celestial, to make it official as such to do what Whis needed to be done, King Yemma now picked up his phone and dialed someone l, to their curiosity; Vegeta didn't show it yet he was as well.

With a few hushed words over said phone after another few minutes, he ended the call by placing it back and looked to Zerina, and everyone froze as to what he now sated firmly yet a hint of softness in his tone; Whis's eyes briefly widened in minor shock before looking at the Judge of Souls with suspicion at his motives for doing this. "I have allowed Zerina here as one of my attendants is doing so as we speak, bringing her parents over for the child to meet them. Yet we in the meantime, have some important things to discuss right now." King Yemma now looked at Destine's direction and certain others.

"What m-m-might th-th-that be, Sir?" Asked Zerina shyly as King Yemma looked to her in understanding now; sensing by the current Z-Fighters as well as not only the King, but Whis and Oceanus that she wasn't scared right now but merely curious while secretly in a mixture of pure shock with hope in her eyes at the news of seeing her parents.

"Despite the wish your own mother made in your Original Birthworld, your also part of ours now as a result in which, we need to discuss some things. Like for example, your scar alongside your half-sister." Now that made Whis freeze in place by this yet he sensed that it was not harmful by his words, and the others; except both Bulma and Lazuli understood by the scar issue, but not Destine's as they recalled by her current looks now, she would age slightly but at this point, might have been something influenced it to activate early; unknown to them also that was Zerina's newly acquired Sibling Bond (2) from Destine that truly caused it.

"What does this have to do with me, Sir?" Destine now questioned King Yemma with the giant looking at her carefully, knowing what she was as she was born by both souls of HFIL, and Heaven parts of their world; from Broly and Basset/Lily Potter, and stated in a calm tone; despite it still being loud due to his size and with his hands also now placed together as his arms were also on his desk easily to do so, "You are an anomaly slightly, Destine, and as such and also against my own better judgment: I am allowing you to exist to be with your sister as secretly, Zerina wanted a sibling to bond with during her… stay at the other two soul's that I personally sent to HFIL, quickly, without a spare glance."

"So the tormenters that Zerina knew, are dead already King Yemma?" Whis now asked in surprise to the Judge of Souls as King Yemma merely nodded without words, yet everyone could see satisfaction in his eyes at this. "Yes," King Yemma began while he sensed along with Whis, that the attendant is almost here with the two specific people he mentioned to them, "And it was just punishment as well. They merely took her in because of personal greed along with being in a mafia of sorts. Once their former boss shot them, I got wind of who caused Miss Potter's unfortunate placement in their care, and let's say when said person does die… He gets the most severe punishment when he does."

The group as well as both Vegeta and Whis for once, was unnerved slightly by the sudden wicked-gleam in King Yemma's eyes until he looked behind them now; making them all turn and freeze in place as an average ogre attendant now escorted two specific souls into the room itself, freezing in place at their main gaze on their child Zerina's that is; with Basset/Lily also gazing at Destine.

Basset/Lily Potter was the same way as she died, yet she now wore Greek-like robes. The robes themselves showed the kanji on the back of it however, her Goddess Name alongside her Mortal Name; since she cherished her time as such. She also had a golden-like tiara that had dark-like indigo opals; up to five, embedded into the said item as well.

The other was a tall, thin, twenty-one-year-old man with hazel eyes and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back. The man also had a thin face, mouth, eyebrows, and wore basic wire-frame glasses on his face; which in terms this man didn't start wearing at all until his Fifth Year at Hogwarts. The man also wore Battle Robes, as he died on that day from the particular illness as such he had in them; which was mostly black in color and also had the Potter Family Crest embedded onto the left-breast part of his robes. This was James Charlus Potter, and Zerina's Biological Dad.

The two saw their daughter tense up while freezing in place, and the two also saw; to their softened eyes, were a slight mixture of hope with disbelief that showed clearly on their child's face, and her tail was wrapped around her frame. Destine's, however, since she didn't know James at all, understood as well as a few others.

"I signed some work to allow your parents to be amongst your group for the duration of any given tournament in the realms of the living, at any given time," King Yemma stated to freeze everyone this time in place yet he continued his speech with a hidden grin on his features, "I also signed a few other works as well to certain… individuals who had good behaver as such within HFIL to be placed into the Z-Fighter's care as such, for a second chance of life. Especially of a recent event to let's say, is classified yet was in a minor way, almost a Janemba incident once again. But they would have to be cleared from certain entities and be aided by one of my few trusted allies as such... Despite his unorthodox methods."

Goku looked to King Yemma in shock along with Vegita, knowing who the Judge of Souls meant, yet the children were confused as they were never told; except Bulma looked both relieved and yet worried at this. Relieved by hearing that secret incident, with Whis as well as he knew what occurred in HFIL at that point of time, along with his elder sister, and worried over who he; King Yemma, gave second chances towards... and wondered who he meant by this person as well.

* * *

In another unknown location, said male sneezed while muttering to himself aloud while in one hand at this meeting he was in, a Frozen Vanilla Coke with Cherry, and the other was a Mushroom Burger with a sweet sauce of sorts in it, _Someone_ _must be talking about me again... Though at least I get to have fun soon._ He felt as well before seeing those in the room look at him weirdly as he laughed.

* * *

"Now before any family reunions can take place, we truly need to deal with that scar I need to judge right away; Despite your efforts that is Whis." King Yemma stated while he also gave an apologetic look to the family since they all saw Zerina looked to be debating whether or not to head to them, or still remain in place like she currently was.

"If you have methods besides my own, King Yemma, then by all means please quickly proceed." Whis stated curiously to the Judge of Souls as he merely nodded and then snapped his fingers. It went too quickly to cause any pain at all as a dark-like mass that was immense; to everyone's surprise, now escaped out of Zerina's Scar that when it was fully out, began to fade entirely. King Yemma then grabbed the Wrath he sensed it turned into and sent it straight to HFIL without a doubt was instantly guilty; with the hidden trap doors opening and closing quickly in response.

It was moments of silence until King Yemma began to fidget by the quick glare Lily had on her face, alongside crossing arms now; her tail twitching in both anger and annoyance at this turn of events and her husband, James, quickly gulped and also took a few steps aside as his wife now glowed a white-purple fused aura of sorts along with firmly declaring loud enough for everyone to hear. "You didn't mention my Eldest Child had a Horocrox within that very scar, Yemma. Why didn't you?"

King Yemma gulped at the pissed-off mother of Zerina and Destine, and quickly stated to the surprise of the Z-Fighters yet understood as being a Younger Sibling of both Beerus and Champa, would be powerful in the afterlife now they sensed; minor sweat falling down the Judge of Souls forehead, "It wasn't my decision to not tell you but the Supreme Kai's. I would have told you once you came back and Death herself, removing the blocks as you did die yet became part of our community along with your husband as such, Basset."

They all then saw Lily sigh to this as The Kai's have their own dealings as such, but knew it must of have been a reason to not tell her as her own energy then went back into Lily's form as quickly as it formed. James, however, looked relieved as he knew her temper now in the Otherworld since he was allowed besides his parents, to keep his body due to being Married by Soul to his wife. The others also knowing a mother's fury would have been consequential at best.

Deciding to change the subject or allowing from what Lazuli alongside Bulma seeing on both Destine and Zerina's faces at looking at both Lily and James, began to usher the two children while Trunks was held back surprisingly by Vegeta, with a look to him; with Trunks understanding it was a personal issue right now between his two friends as the two elder females led the two girls to the couple.

"Whis," King Yemma now stated in his voice, to make everyone looks to him as well, "Why don't you take the others besides Miss Briefs and Lazuli, to both Heaven and HFIL for a brief lookout with these papers as such," King Yemma now snapped his fingers lazily as papers with specific names (A ton of them) to have Whis then wide-eyed as he saw familiarity in them with minor acceptance, for some reason, the group saw as King Yemma now finished his words, "And get the required individuals the papers they too need to sign, to be given a second chance as such."

Whis nodded and without any chance to say anything, used his power to head to with the mentioned others, to HFIL first, leaving only the others that weren't included behind.

King Yemma now motioned to the attendant he yet dismissed as the Judge of Souls also glanced at his charge; knowing his time with her was now up since Serena, he sensed truly had that Saiyan's Soul within the Entrapment Gem (3) that they have to use to capture souls that have yet been given a chance, to truly live in the world of the living, now stated to the ogre who saluted and began doing so after he was done speaking. "Please escort the family and Mrs. Briefs to the relaxation lounge we have nearby, so I can discuss business with Serena now."

They didn't see Serena gulp yet had a relieved look quickly at the soft look on King Yemma's face aimed at her, and then the small group was now escorted to a secret door; to their surprise, within this room to said lounge.

The small group; after the ogre closed the secret door for some privacy, saw that it was a basic lounge you may find at either a hospital that was fancy, or VIP rooms mixed together. There were mostly love seats as well as comfy looking chairs in darkish red colors, and the walls were pale-based yellow in color. There were no paintings or windows, yet the vibe the room felt was meant for what it was meant to be, relaxing as well as having complete privacy. There was however a bookshelf filled with fiction and nonfiction based books for reading as well a few feet away from their position, a large crystal orb of sorts that was placed within the right corner as well.

Once they sat down, Lazuli wasn't surprised by the two girls to be quickly sitting; to her inwardly humored look like Bulma, sitting near them or in Zerina's case, on Lily's lap as she also at the same time, hugged her.

James let his wife hold their shivering, along with now silently crying, daughter. James knew Zerina must be feeling a lot of emotions right now, and Lily half-payed attention yet kept comforting her eldest child, and Destine let her as she got to hang out with her Mother a lot of times; despite him wanting to hold her first.

James, however, looked at Lazuli as she too, saw him looking at her curiously as he now also asked, leaning even more into the chair he was sitting in to get comfy at the same time, "You seem familiar to me for some reason… It was Lazuli right?" He asked at the end with 18 nodding gently, knowing why she seemed familiar due to her heritage test results. Yet what she stated stunned as well as made him quickly realize who 18 was, his little sister by her words with her gaze being slightly soft yet remained impassive at the same time, "It's more like Lazuli Morgana Potter actually, James."

Although now 18 sweatdrop by James constant questions he was now asking her, as well as half-glared by Bulma's now amused looks and both Lily's, Destine's and Zerina's look to her now in minor shock at the relation; Lily as a sister-in-law to her, and both Destine and Zerina as an aunt. "You can't be the very Lazuli I haven't seen in year's right? Where's our brother?" When it got to the point if she was still not touched, so to speak, Lazuli held up a hand to signal him to stop, in which he did as she was slightly embarrassed at the end on that last question.

So she decided to tell him of her past she recalled mostly that is, and needless to say, both Lily and James were horrified as to what she was placed through along with her twin brother.

Bulma was also surprised as she revealed more-so of her past to them then she done to her, yet the blue-haired female knew it was personal issues to Lazuli Potter to speak it more-so to family, then her; Bulma as she is merely her friend.

Both Zerina and Destine, however, were merely listening; with Zerina understanding slightly more-so to her aunt then Destine, as she went slightly through the same thing, but not experimented like her aunt, was as Zerina has yet to meet her aunt's twin; her uncle that is.

When Lazuli was done, she was surprised by James sudden hug to her that she was frozen stiff, and Bulma with Lily only gave 18 understanding looks. Zerina saw Oceanus was looking ready to cry, yet she held her tears back when she noticed Zerina looking at her in confusion. Yet what really surprised the parents of Zerina, and Lily as she is the mother to both girls, was a question as to what Zerina's care from being taken cared of by one of her siblings.

Needless to say, Lily looked downhearted at her spell being delayed for that long, but they both froze as Zerina shivered once again and a minor red-eyed look that quickly went away by Oceanus as she didn't realize from what she felt from Her One, was pure fear now by it being mentioned of her abuse, by the Mason's.

"But why didn't Remus raised Zerina then? Shouldn't he have gotten a job, or my Mortal Sister, Petunia, for that task as well?" Lily stated/firmly questioned when Bulma was done speaking about it, seeing a look of later as Zerina was now being held by; the parent's inward surprise of Oceanus as the Shadow Dragon began to rub small yet soothing circles on the child's back.

This confused Zerina though at the mention of the females name to when she mentioned it in an innocent question, and it was to both Lily's and James's horrified realization; since the man was truly told on how his death was mainly caused, Dumbledore caused all their wishes by the wills they personally made, to not go into effect or a lot of other things leading up to Zerina's past care.

Oceanus quickly; with James doing the same to Destine and Zerina, by holding their ears tightly yet not to harm them as Lily then swore-up a storm to amuse the three females slightly yet understood. Lily was pacing back and forth while trying to control her anger at a few others, from what she was told by seeing Zerina's Heritage Test; not surprised yet was surprised at how many charms, bindings, and lastly the potions listed.

Zerina as she was curious she was then; since they realized their child was smart, let her see the results before them both also paling at the results if both of Lily's true brothers; Beerus and Champa, would react to all of this.

* * *

 **Zerina Orion Potter's Heritage Test:**

 **Tester's Name:**

 **Zerina Orion Potter (Born July 31st, 1999)**

 **Parents to Tester:**

 **Lily Maria "Basset" Evans-Potter (Deceased yet made a return to Goddess Hood; Caused by Killing Curse)**

 **James Charles Potter (Deceased; Due to poison within system)**

 **Relatives to Tester:**

 **Beerus, God of Destruction of Universe 7 (Uncle by Mother's Side)**

 **Champa, God of Destruction of Universe 6 (Uncle by Mother's Side)**

 **Lazuli Morgana Potter (Aunt by Father's Side; Twin to Lapis Merlin Potter)**

 **Lapis Merlin Potter (Uncle by Father's Side; Twin to Lazuli Morgana Potter)**

 **Sirius Orion Black (Uncle by Blood-Adoption to the Potter's; Remained last name Black)**

 **Siblings to Tester (Sibling Magical Bonds will appear upon gaze):**

 **Destine Osiris Evans (Daughter to Lily Maria Potter/Basset, the Goddess of Life, Hope, and Destruction; Mother) (Broly, Father due to failed partial relationship) (Blood Relative)**

 **Ginevra "Ginny" Abigail Weasley (Due to encounter; Both Memory Blocked) (Magical Bond)**

 **Luna Iris Lovegood (Due to encounter along with Ginevra Weasley, the second time; Immune yet acting to Terms of Memory Block) (Magical Bond)**

 **Bellatrix Black (Due to status placement by Magic Bond as well as Relation Magic by Accident; Whereabouts currently untraceable, within Universe 7)**

 **Ariana Helena Dumbledore (Due to Magic Bond while at same time not-yet established; Whereabouts currently unknown yet a riddle near eleventh official birthday to tester will reveal location)**

 **Amalia ? (Due to Magical Bond; Whereabouts: Unknown.)**

 **Cousins to Tester:**

 **Shawna Lily Evans (Daughter to Petunia Francesca Evans and Unknown Father; location: with Petunia Evans currently in New York, New York, USA)**

 **Merida Calypso Lupin (Due to Ritual Potion by Father; Remus Lupin, and Unknown Mother; Location: Currently with Father within Paris, France)**

 **Godmother or Godfather Status to Tester:**

 **Alice Reba Du'Pry-Longbottom (Godmother; Currently in Coma yet placed at same age due to unknown spell used; Husband deceased due to Killing Curse)**

 **Sirius Orion Black (Godfather: Currently in Azkaban Prison for false crime placed)**

 **Petunia Francesca Evans (Aunt/Godmother from/by Lily Maria Evans; Current location: New York City, New York, United States)**

 **Remus Lupin (Godfather: Currently in Paris, France with daughter)**

 **Jasmine Diana Scamander-Greengrass (Godmother: Was in Coma after Alice Reba Longbottom; same status as Mrs. Longbottom however as the spell was linked, both were located in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Currently lives alone with two children and blood-adopted child)**

 **? Sunstar (Godmother: Current whereabouts hidden via powerful magic or until such time as an encounter)**

 **Soul-Mates to Tester:**

 **Oceanus "Aqua" Shenron (Shadow Dragon Race; Second-Eldest of the Seven Shadow Dragon's)**

 **Pan Son-? (Daughter to Gohan Son and Videl Satan-Son-?; Son/Father (To both Goku "Kakarot" Son and Chi-Chi Son and also considered still The Ox-Princess), Daughter/Mother (To both Hercule Satan and Azusa ?-Satan; arrival on Earth: Not known)**

 **(Others are either Blocked or Required to be encountered/Not exists as of yet; Will be listed automatically when occurred. Some may be in the Secret Temples of certain worlds it Universal Worlds. The limit is not tracked)**

 **Familiars for Tester in Total:**

 **Number to that of thirteen; Tester will quickly know at first sight. One unknown Servant-** **F** **amiliar Bond, however, is female and bestowed upon mortals with three unknown objects made by the said female.**

 **Bloodlines within Tester:**

 **Godling (Due to Mother) (Was blocked yet when coming to other Universe, fully unlocked; Was leaking due to abuse to 50%)**

 **Technique Learning (Eye based; When seeing technique, Tester can mostly use or able to learn quickly as well as already know; Setback is that only useful Techniques to Tester, not all of them.) (Due to Father's Hidden Ancestry)**

 **Heightened Sense of Smell (Due to Mother)**

 **Heightened Sense of Hearing (Due to Mother and Father)**

 **Increased Agility (Due to Mother; Was 100% blocked then changed to 50% upon entering, then fully unlocked due to Whis the Celestial)**

 **Increased Strength (Due to Creature Blood by Father's Ancestry; Was 100%, then became fully unblocked due to Whis the Celestial)**

 **Wandless Magic (Due to Father's, Mother's and Sirius Orion Black's Ancestry; Due to Blood-Exchange for Godfather Ritual; 87% Blocked until arrival to different Universe, fully unlocked)**

 **Animal Speech (Due to Blood-Exchange by Remus Lupin for Godfather Ritual)**

 **Natural Chi or Ki Energy (Due to Mother; Was 100% blocked yet entering Universe, fully unlocked to 75% then fully due to Whis the Celestial)**

 **Natural Parseltongue or Draconic Speech (Due to Father; Was 100% blocked until unlocked fully by Whis the Celestial)**

 **Saiyan Genetics (Due to Earth-Based Eternal Dragon's Influence; No Ape Form, Regeneration as well as Zenki Boost now activated after one day's time; Saiyan increase of intelligence, and child-like behavior at random times)**

 **Natural Shield (Due to Father's Ancestry; Was 100% blocked until entering Universe to 75%, then fully unblocked due to Whis the Celestial. Requires permission to enter mind with honesty from Tester)**

 **Siren (Partial for only singing naturally; Was 100% blocked, then fully unblocked due to Whis the Celestial)**

 **Twilight Eternal Dragon/Sphinx Hybrid Form (Was 100% blocked, fully unlocked due to Whis the Celestial; cannot access until fifteen years of age, or event to enrage Tester fully; Due to Saiyan Heritage gained, the form will be useful later on)**

 **Summoning Contract: Not active as of yet, requires an event to take place to start. Total: Two, for both Light and Darkness Parts.**

 **All Bloodline Blocks placed by Albus Dumbledore, Unknown**

 **Spells or Blocks Placed Upon Tester:**

 **Stuttering Spell (Charm-Based; Done so by Molly Weasley due to revenge; Placed at age three years old, Requires therapy for both speech and abuse)**

 **Magical Core Blockage (96% before entering universe to 75%, then fully unblocked Due to Whis the Celestial; Done so by Albus Dumbledore; Placed at two years of age)**

 **Memory Charms (Total of 32; All done by Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, and few others; Still in effect yet breaking down due to Whis the Celestial)**

 **Horocrox (Former; Due to backslash of both Killing Curse and Ancient Unknown Spell by Mother; Fully removed by King Yemma. Total Horocrox remaining from the entity in Birth World or Universe: 6)**

 **Glamour Charm (Effective until entering Universe; Fully removed as of now. Charm mostly used outside of Mason Household; Placed upon Tester at age one by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Potion's Given to Tester:**

 **Ritual Potion (For Godfather Status; Done so by both Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape; At baby stage)**

 **Ritual Potion (For Godmother Status; Done so by both Alice Longbottom, Bellatrix Black (By Blood Donation), Jasmine Greengrass; At baby stage)**

 **Compulsion Potion (Delayed, Current subject: Slytherin House; Fully removed thanks to Whis the Celestial. Done by Albus Dumbledore at age two)**

 **Compulsion Potion (Delayed; Current subject: Heiress to all Houses, to find them attractive or befriend except Longbottom, Weasley, and Black. Done so by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley; Fully removed due to Whis the Celestial; received at age three)**

 **Love Potion (Delayed; Current person Tester to fall for: Ronald Weasley. Done so by Orders of both Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Controlled Minerva McGonagall; Received at age five)**

 **Soul-Bond Block Potion (Done so by Albus Dumbledore and Controlled Severus Snape; Fully removed due to Earth Eternal Dragon upon entering Universe. Received at age two)**

 **Weakness Potion (Forced by Severus Snape by Albus Dumbledore from the use of Control Curse; was originally 86% placed, fully removed due to Whis the Celestial; Received at age three)**

 **Heiress Status from Tester:**

 **Ancient and Noble House of Potter (From Father)**

 **Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (From Father)**

 **Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (From Mother's Mortal Form)**

 **Ancient and Noble House of both Emrys and Le Fay (From both Parental units)**

 **Unknown Goddess Status (Not determined; has yet to achieve status as of yet)**

 **Heirlooms to Tester:**

 **Invisibility Cloak (Hidden Hallow Item; By Father's Ancestry; Withheld currently until first year at Hogwarts by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Ring of Souls (Hidden Hallow Item and Horocrox, stolen by one Thomas Riddle JR.; Once retrieved, Horocrox instantly removed and destroyed by holding of Tester; Whereabouts unknown as of now)**

 **Elder Wand (Hidden Hallow Item; Currently being in use by one Albus Dumbledore, due to obtaining said item)**

 **X-Blade of Twilight: Has yet to earn the right or pass a test to summon.**

 **Slytherin Locket (Horocrox; Whereabouts unknown as of now)**

 **Key to Goddess Vault (Not yet ready until first year at Hogwarts; Hidden away until age eleven officially, Vault Available at Gringotts due to Mother; Only assessable to Tester until further notice)**

* * *

The list went on and on about properties as well as other things that confused them all as said things then showed; once Zerina touched the paper.

Needless to say, both Zerina's parents; Destine and Zerina's mother more as such, were even angrier by what was done to her, Zerina. Yet the two knew they couldn't do anything about it as they would be only alive for tournaments as such for Zerina or possibly the Universes themselves from what the attendant told them since King Yemma could only do for them via his power as such, of being the Judge of Souls.

The two other females; Bulma and Lazuli, were of course angry as well, but kept it hidden for the sake of Zerina, and yet decided to keep the information to themselves; besides letting those related to her know of course. Oceanus, however, was inwardly fuming along with both sides of her draconic nature for once were in agreement with each other, and Destine gave her Elder Sibling a look of sadness mixed with understanding slightly.

After that part, they began to talk with each other with Zerina almost falling asleep once again on Lily this time, to her inner surprise. They saw as Lily then asked her Elder Daughter gently; seeing Denise looked at her sibling in concern as well as James, "Zerina, are you tired right now?"

The only response she got was a small yawn and without words, she passed out peacefully onto her mother. Lily's eyes also softened at this but were also concerned as she, from what they stated; Bulma and James' younger sibling that is, that Zerina should be ok and energized at meeting them and yet, her child acts like she hasn't slept for a long amount of time.

Lily now looked to the blue-haired female as she knew Bulma along with Whis were the first to encounter as well as take care-of her slightly, asked softly as to not wake her up; ignoring as Oceanus now sat next to her from her chair on the loveseat this room has, and began to stroke her daughter's hair gently, "Has Zerina been sleeping well? From the way she is acting, it's like my child hasn't slept for a good period over a few years."

Bulma now furrowed her eyebrows together while she began to think, Lazuli as well since James decided to voice his opinion since that got not only his half-daughter; he decided on Destine to be to him, but the other females along with his wife; with him also in a thinking pose as well, "You may be right my love, as I could see it as well. I wonder how her life went after us… You know," he began to mention with Lily sadly nodding in agreement as to what he meant while the others understood… Well everyone but Destine.

Yet Destine slightly knew her parents died young somehow yet also her own mother, Lily, refused to tell Destine at all since she was mostly the one to raise her until recently, by Broly, kidnapping her from the Heaven-Based Home she owns, and into HFIL for something bad.

"We do know however from what Dumbledore placed her at, she might have been cared for yet mostly abused; Zerina does have a slight-healthy weight to her to prove they didn't starve her until recently." Bulma began to state to the couple, with them both nodding in agreement once again to her words; Oceanus inwardly fuming at this news yet kept calm as she wanted to make a good impression to Her One's parents. "And yet when Whis and I were at the sight she came to our universe that is," now Bulma had a mixture of pure rage mixed with sadness as she gazed at the sleeping form of Zerina; her tail gently wrapped around her mother's left arm, and then Bulma finished to make the couple as well as Oceanus look to her in shock at this news she has yet to mention until now, "There were shackles nearby; Broken shackles that is as Whis and I saw marks on her wrists from them. That also made me think back then that she was also enslaved by the two caretakers."

They all didn't see Lazuli secretly clenching her right hand into a brief fist before relaxing when James looked at her curiously yet was still shown slight worry about his only child by Lily when he was alive, Zerina that is. _If they weren't died from the news by King Yemma himself, I would personally do so; As an act of mercy to my niece._ 18 then thought after the group began to talk softly amongst themselves by random things as the couple; James and Lily were curious as to their own life or what they did.

It was then that door now opened, and Whis then entered as it was just him with a new 5'7 tall height difference then before, Serena, as she now from what they all saw, wore a different outfit; since the small group have secretly as well as unknowingly been in this very room for a total of four and a half hours. Although they missed the brief blush on Destine's face as she gazed at Serena.

Serena still looked the part of what she became permanently due to what happened to her, demon wise, but she now wore a dark-brown female-muscle shirt that showed her slightly lithe arms with a sleeveless, opened grey-vest with a silver zipper with a heart as such on top of that. Her wings were however entirely gone and yet she kept her tail that swung gently back and forth. She also had an 'X'-like black belt that looped whike also seemingly to be snuggly placed on her hips while also went well from the short tan jeans to show off her slender legs, and her upper part of her clothing also showed her small abs with a slim waist. She also; they noticed, wore mostly mesh clothing on her legs and upper part of her torso; underneath that muscle-shirt as her arms showed it was steel-grey in design, and the upper mesh part only reached up to her elbows. She also had a necklace that when dangled, was a locket of sorts that looked old yet very valuable if stolen, and on her feet were dark-grey sneakers with silver shoestrings tied into a bunny-not, a small one that is with shoe straps on the top.

The demoness only gave them a small yet warm smile with Whis looking at them all before telling them news at this point of time, "I sent both the Saiyans along with Vegeta's son, to the tournament sight along with those Yemma suggested a second chance on back on Universe 7's Earth; At a special spot that is only they could access. So if you all would kindly come with me, we would now need to head back to Lord Beerus' Planet to fetch him and our other fighters I sent to his world to be picked up, along with their friends and someone you may know, 18." Whis stated at the end to Lazuli with a wondered eyebrow raised at this, yet she couldn't help the feeling it was someone she knew personally to what he meant.

When they began to leave, they all; the group noticed that Serena was coming with, and before they could or any of them ask as Oceanus to Lily's ire secretly as she wanted to do so, carried her eldest child in her arms with ease since Zerina, was still asleep. "Since I'm now free ya'll, I can go anywhere I want to right now and yet I decided to stick with you guys." Serena stated to them easily with a warm look mixed with a gentle smile on her face, her tail still swinging back and forth. Yet she briefly gazed at a looking away now Destine as she caught the child looking at her form, with an inward smirk at this.

Whis then did once again that energized platform as halo's now appeared on both James and Lily, seeing that since it is a tournament they were likely heading to, would mean that they could hang out with Zerina slightly more; and even surprising with a mischievous look to her husband from Lily herself, about them seeing her.

* * *

When they all arrived, Zerina was still passed-out yet mumbled something in her sleep to amused Oceanus slightly as she gently clung to the female Shadow Dragon. But it would seem they were placed at the right time and place as the Z-Fighters and those befriend or related to them, were here as well to Lazuli's frozen form right now; with 18 then quickly running before hugging the man as if, it would be the last time she saw him, her twin brother.

Lapis or Android 17 appeared to be an adolescent male with a short, slim build; much like his twin sister, Android 18 or Lazuli. He has shoulder-length black hair and thin, blue eyes. Underneath his hair though, he has two gold hoop earrings. He also wears an orange bandanna around his neck as well as him also wearing a short sleeve black shirt with the Red Ribbon Army's logo still, and, underneath, he dons a long-sleeve white shirt. He wears a belt to hold up his blue jeans which have a tear just above the knee of the left leg. Android 17 also wore a leather tan hide jacket that was open also on top of his upper clothing as well as having green socks and blue and white sneakers.

17 hugged his elder-twin sibling as he sensed from what the group is bigger now, was larger, and she experienced a lot of things during his absence. Yet he wordlessly froze at seeing a man and woman with halo's on their heads, along with Beerus who now came out with the fifth fighter, Monaka, as well.

Seeing her brother's stunned look, he quickly looked to 18 as she was smug as if it meant, I told you so or something else, and dragged him without any reluctance over to them with her looking at her husband while Krillin held their daughter, Marron as the group came over. Beerus, however, remained in place with Monaka looking at the god in curiosity as he was in pure, stunned, shock by his main gaze being on Lily, or otherwise Basset.

"17," Lazuli began as he gulped at knowing his sister might have found something close to family for them both with her now gesturing to James first with him giving a mock bow in return, "This is our older brother, James Potter, and his wife, to our ire by relation to the god… Frozen in shock still? Beerus' Sister, Lily Evans-Potter."

It was awkward silence yet 17 shook his head and then shook firmly with James hand to tell he; despite his looks, was a worker to his slow-growing grin at his elder brother. He was also told about when he glanced at her sleeping form, Zerina, as this was the second time of him being surprised also by the others as Piccolo for once, sought him out and mentioned his sibling; to make him quickly agree to follow in return, was missing. Yet he would, however, prank the Namekian either now or later since to fool him was a serious offense to his pride as such.

Lily while she saw her husband's encouraged look since Zerina woke-m up, as she merely listened; since her daughter she saw was starting to get used to the others along with being introduced to 17 as an uncle, Lily now went over to Beerus with an amused look on her face; her tail swinging back and forth to prove it. Beerus had his jaw opened now to which, she gently closed and also stated softly to one of the two nicknames Lily bestowed upon her brothers to prove this was her as not only Lily, but his sister Basset, as well to him now. "It's me, Big-Eyes. You know you do look amusing at your form being stunned right now," Lily then admitted to making the god shake his head, and she let out a small oomph sound from her lips.

Beerus, since he saw the others were not paying attention at this moment except Whis that is, hugged her gently yet quickly with Lily comforting her as well; known from her last moments alive as a living Goddess, they saw her die before their very eyes by the judgment the Elders cast onto her.

After a few moments, he awkwardly pulled away from her with Lily only giving him a raised eyebrow at his actions, and yet, he looked at her softly while crossing his arms to keep his pride since he lost it for a moment when he hugged his sister; many questions she saw within her brother's orbs with him asking only one question or more specifically, a word to her right now: "How?"

Lily gave her older brother a gentle look yet plainly stated with a hint to it, to which the god would remind himself to be thankful at least to said person, "You should thank Yemma as he is allowing not only I, but my mate/husband James to be around during any given living tournament. Including this type of tournament made by both you and Champa, brother." Lily now gave him a look to be half-sheepish to, knowing she figured it was on-the-spur kind of moment between his brother and Beerus himself.

Beerus though looked as James seemed to be laughing at a now blushing 18, along with her own husband by a stray comment. Zerina he saw, was merely listening with a girl that also looked like his sister; a new daughter perhaps?

"So that is your husband I take it Sister?" Beerus now questioned Lily, as she had warmth to her face he saw with ease, already knowing it was official love and not coerced or anything else as such by her response now; Lily also sighed slightly before doing so, standing next to her brother now as she had warmth to her heart at the sight of everyone currently getting along, "Yes. In fact, since I know you can visit Overworld like Zerina and Destine can Brother," fulfilling his unanswered question as to the name and relation of the other child to him secretly, "Maybe you and possibly Champa can visit my palace at some point and time?" This intrigued Beerus as he curiously stated with his tail swinging once before stalling in place and his arms now crossed as he also gave her a look to see was only amusement from hers to him, "Your own palace, Sister?" Lily merely nodded as she began to tell him as she like him, sensed they had time to spare before leaving, and told some parts of her life.

In secret this new world she was reborn slightly into, thanks to Death of all things, intrigued him slightly knowing there wasn't any for signs of aliens or any known Gods on the world and yet she detected some as such within her own investigations during her Mortal Years on that globe Zerina was born into. _And yet this very world abused my niece slightly by the couple she ended up staying with._ Beerus thought only briefly as he listened to the amusing tale of his younger sibling's years at this Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that he knew his niece was possibly signed-up for. _Maybe I can… for once that is, ask the Kai's a favor or two when it is time._ He then quickly thought with an inner grin at this.

It was two hours later that Whis mentioned that they all need to headout to the site. Earlier though, Beerus told the group he sent, by Vegeta's and Goku's request to train at the next location they might be heading to; before heading to the Nameless Planet, as a surprise.

So with reluctance with a few of them, since they were getting along really well with each other, they climbed aboard a strange looking yet simple at the same time, see through object of sorts that had a platform. The outside part is what unnerved them all slightly except Beerus as he decided to go last, along with his sibling as she gave Beerus a knowing look yet decided to not say anything about it from the glint in his eyes, in hidden amusement; with his arms behind his back.

Whis seeing that most everyone, even Zerina he saw was unsure now also as she held in both of her hands both Videl; since in her free one, she has Pan, and the other, the Shadow Dragon female.

He decided to explain it by easily going inside it at the same time, "It is quite simple everyone, as this is specially made for everyone to be safe as we travel to Lord Champa's planet he officially named the Nameless Planet." Whis then saw some of the disbeliefed looks as well as on Bulma's face at that, and in reply to them all; to make most of them now sweat drop yet Zerina and Destine tilted their heads cutely to the sides at this, "He isn't that much of a naming individual on uninhabited planets or anything as such." Beerus snorted to himself at being amused still with Lily also giving him a look at that to which he ignored as Whis still explained as well as showing them.

Once he got inside, Zerina and the other kids poked the shield-like solution that was meant to protect them slightly while traveling, and Zerina stated before Trunks could; with a playful glare to her, and Destine thinking he was being rude, gave him a look for with Goten being confused, "I-It's lik-like Jell-Jello!" Whis merely nodded as he went inside and then soon the rest followed by lastly, both Lily and Beerus.

But they were eventually confused as they arrived now on the Look-Out once more yet understood as they saw to Zerina's confused look as she gazed at the two Saiyans, that they had beards slightly and their outfits were briefly torn.

Mr. Popo as well as Dende greeted them all warmly, yet was inwardly surprised, however, like the genie himself, about Oceanus once again holding Zerina's hand and yet he saw the symbol to his brief widened eyes that only a few noticed: Beerus, Whis, Lily, Oceanus, and both the twin Androids. _So my dream was true, Zerina will be part of that as well as other prophecies._ Dende once he shielded his mind, thought to himself over.

Bulma when she hugged Vegeta, then scrunched-up her face at her husband alongside Chi-Chi, after they also explained that Dende improved the Hyperbolic Time-Chamber to the point they would be able to train three years within three hours, both females from the looks of the amused faces or inwardly ones that kept a neutral look, were amused as they did so of what they were ordered to by both Bulma and Chi-Chi: Get a bath.

An hour later, the two males looked like they were before, and Vegeta was currently leaning on the wall with his eyes observing everyone with his arms crossed. But Zerina, he noticed came over to him without the Shadow Dragon as he quickly saw Oceanus and Lily or possibly the Goddess Sibling, Basset, and mother to the child was talking to each other like the others were doing, before take-off.

Zerina came over with her tail like he knew of Saiyan's slightly, looked curious over something with him. Vegeta knew the child now near him, would be speaking in that horrid speech of hers; which he secretly agreed about her getting trained to no longer do so, and waited patiently for her to ask. Also knowing from his personal experience while growing up slightly, abused kids tend to be shy like she is right now; to his ire and wait for the perfect time to say anything.

Vegeta, of course, wasn't that patient of course after five minutes of waiting.

"What do you want Child?" He now asked the slightly startled child; after looking right at him curiously over for the past few minutes hard. This made him inwardly smirk to himself and yet, it then changed to confusion to what Zerina now asked as he glanced at her then. "D-Do you g-g-get nigh-nightmares too?" His eyes slightly softened at this question, as he could probably tell from her face; despite her sleeping habits, Zerina oddly has currently, she must have been experiencing nightmares that were all but differently than his. Yet he was also inwardly surprised as she somehow knew about him having nightmares for long periods of time.

 _This child never ceases to amuse me slightly._ Vegeta inwardly thought to himself impressed and yet, decided to be honest as he kept his voice low to answer the child; since Vegeta was also amused of her leaning on the wall like he was as well as in his pose currently, "Sometimes Child. They do tend to go away, between us that is, when we are near those we cherish." Zerina looked at him briefly with her left ear on the side of her head twitching, and mutely nodded at him as if Zerina understood him at that part.

Vegeta glanced at the Shadow Dragon as he recalled Zerina's earlier words of how that female, would be keeping her safe within her dreams and understood; despite him being amused at her when she was a Dragonball that is, nicknamed Teddy-Ball as such by the Princess of the Gods herself.

Yet his eyes now narrowed as he finally saw the very symbol to which Bulma secretly showed him as well as the others, before Zerina's abduction by that Phoenix. _So she is Soulmates to the Princess like that Third Classes Granddaughter? Well that entirely explains things then._ Vegeta now thought knowingly as he then answered Zerina's curious questions shortly, yet softly to her for the past five minutes. Not known to him, he would eventually be more in her life slightly as well as the others as non-blood family, within her years growing up. Slightly like one of many non-blood fathers to her own personal perspective, in the near future.

Whis then got everyone's attention as him, Beerus, and Dende were quietly talking to themselves until now as he stated loudly yet calmly to everyone with his eyes closed; seeing the two enter the object now, "Please everyone, we must leave for the Nameless Planet now. So come into the craft in an orderly fashion if you please."

Once everyone was once again on board, with Mr. Popo giving the four children a homemade cookie of sorts in the shape of a Dragonball; to the other's inward humor, they took off.

* * *

After a while, they now saw to the awed looks on everyone's, even Zerina's faces as they after some time neared their destination, saw the planet sized Dragonballs to which made a few look to Zerina as she shivered for some reason once she saw them. Not known to them also, it was a test as they currently still in fashioned style by Whis controlling the craft with his staff, a hidden test to the child to which she secretly passed without a mere thought.

"Please do hurry up Whis, as I am going to be bored by the time we get there." Beerus now stated to his servant/master to whom only nodded in quiet agreement yet was also inwardly humored by James mocking the god slightly, and then with a hit to the back of his head by his wife for that, and also a firm look to as he gulped. This also made Zerina giggle slightly as they picked up the pace in the craft to the Nameless Planet.

Once they arrived, they passed into a shielded-like bubble while they saw stands, booths, as well as an arena the Z-Fighters knew due to the rules of the tournament; as it is a martial-arts one by both the Saiyan's suggestions. There were also in-the-air and sorted with ease, posts for specific individuals to sit down at. Zerina, however, was mostly confused by the two much-enlarged images of both her uncles, one of which she hasn't met yet.

So all in all (If you watched the Anime, that is what the area looks like) it looked amazing. They were all currently on the arena tiles right now.

"Brother, good of you to show up on time!" Exclaimed a familiar tone of voice slightly to Zerina as she looked and then gapped while blinking a few times as well as a few of the other members of their group at seeing an obese version of her uncle, and a female trailing right behind him that looked just like Whis. But for some reason with a tilt to her head, Zerina then thought she, the one who looked slightly like Whis, seemed familiar.

Before Beerus could say anything to surprise his brother, he froze stiff quickly at being in amazing speed, hugged by Lily. Vados looked at Lily in understanding until Vados from looking at the group, froze entirely when her eyes now laid upon Zerina; in which Whis saw and quickly moved as Vados by the surprised yelp by Champa, clutched her head in major pain.

It was then flashback-like memories that had been blocked for so long, was finally removed. Including a few of them that were truly important to her, and who done so as such; removing them.

* * *

 **(Flashback Begins; Vados's POV)**

* * *

 _September 19, 1998_

I, Vados or currently in my Mortal Form, Vados Sunstar, began to push with all my might along with not enjoying my time at giving birth to my own child at St. Mungos.

I was going into labor early by a sudden attack done so to us by the Death Eaters, and the love of my life; which I found during my time outside of Hogwarts on my vacation by the Elder's insistence; knowing they gave My Lord Champa, someone good to use until I return. The father is the one I fell in love with, and was a half-demon male from the United States along with being a Nekotama as well. His name is Jason Malcolm Deveron.

He was the same age as I was, as he by the suggestion of one mortal friend of his to which accepted us very easily, Dan Granger, used his seed in the mixture of his own as I reveled my secret to him during my last year at Hogwarts. I wanted a child from him yet knew it would be a mixture of the two. The most likely outcome though out of them doing this would be if my child would; from receiving the blood-adoption, would have his hair coloring.

Dan currently couldn't make it, however, yet Jason was able to take time off of his recent job; per orders by his boss that is, to come and see to it our miracle would be born today. My other muggle girl-related friend I made alongside Dan, was swamped as well from the store she works at; as a lot of normal people were taking this night or a few more to settle on paying their previous purchases as such from England's version of Wal-Mart.

But right now I am regretting the decision as I held his hand firmly to the point of him wincing yet after nearly seven hours, I then lay back as I heard a small cry. I sighed to myself in relief knowing my baby was now officially out. I then heard to my hidden, slow-developing joy as I was handed my child in a pink blanket, and bundled for comfort, gently, into my arms, "It's a girl," by the very Doctors currently serving us three.

I saw she had my eyes and yet knowing it was common from Jason's side; despite some of Dan's hair coloring mostly, she had Nekotama ears and a tail that was matching her hair color. But what worried me secretly to confuse Jason and the Doctors themselves, was that she obtained my skin coloring in my celestial form.

Before they could say anything worrying to me, the skin tone my recently born daughter has, then changed into Jason's tone of skin; a light-peach coloring. She also had to my raised eyebrows a strange birthmark placed on her right-hand palm in the shape of a spiral dragon, a red one.

Jason gave me a loving look as he kissed my forehead, knowing now our child took after me slightly in looks and yet only had his races ears and tail added onto Dan's hair coloring; which I saw some silver streaks of my own, briefly hidden among her, surprisingly, small locks of hair.

"What do you want to name her, my love?" Jason asked me warmly now after it was pure silence when the doctors left; after they done the baby things required to be placed into the records for her like weight, foot print, and anything else required.

I thought about it and then a name quickly came to me, a perfect name for our miracle, "Layla; Layla Genesis Deveron." I answered him in a short yet sweetly warm tone to my voice as I merely as well as gently held my daughter in a loving hold.

 _August 31st, 1999_

I was currently at the party with my angel of a child in my arms right now, since Jason was out on his job. He was offered a position like Lily's husband James once the Ministry found out who he was, as an Auror.

The party wasn't for my daughter, however, but Lily's daughter, Zerina.

I had to admit like the other family members able to come and meet the little rascal of a child, she was a cutie. The very party was to celebrate an after-party for the infant. The reason was that I as well as most of the others couldn't have made it in time to go to the child's actual birthday... Or unofficial birthday as she was recently born, and yet they were told by the surprise of the doctors themselves they could easily take the child early as she was truly a healthy baby.

I was currently chatting while I held Layla gently as well as calmly in my arms with both Lily who had Zerina in her own, and to my surprise, Jasmine had her daughter in hers. I thought it was strange that we all had girls… Well, both I and Jasmine as Zerina was to everyone's shocked surprise, was a mixed gendered child.

Jasmine Greengrass was around our current age, and yet she was a beautiful woman that had slightly-dirty-blonde hair, and cyan eyes that held warmth in them always; despite any given situation. Jasmine also had a great figure to boast to others mixed with her years of flexibility-training from being a teacher to In-Training Auror's, or those wanting mostly Defense Classes. She like the rest of us wore casual witch or wizard robes, and hers was all jade-green with some silver lining in plain view.

"So how is Jason taking up the position of being an Auror, Vados?" Lily now asked me kindly, and I easily replied back to my old friend in humor as I glanced and saw Alice dealing with a mischievous Neville Longbottom, trying to get into the cake for everyone as well as Zerina to eat; as for some reason despite her being recently born, she has already been growing baby teeth and was already speaking partially.

"Never better Lily, in fact," I now stated to her in humor to get a look from Jasmine and Lily, "Jason when he got out on most nights, bragged at how he handled that current Hydra issue he was sent with your husband, James, recently in New York." I saw the glint in her eyes that was like mine, mischievous with Jasmine only sighing to herself as Lily then agreed with me at this, with a roll to her eyes afterward, "Yes and he wouldn't stop bragging how he and Jason used a new spell they developed that actually worked on the legendary reptile."

I giggled as Jasmine now stated to us, in an accent like ours as I developed it slightly during my stay here; in my mortal form that is, "Yes and my husband had to sign a lot of papers as such for James from the exact damage it caused at that museum." We both gave our friend a look now as I plainly stated to which she snorted in agreement with me, with her also trying to not laugh at seeing Neville accidently covering his mother in punch, "Of course that would be Mr. Work-And-No-Play would complain the most about."

Jasmine gave us a look from my words, and sighed to herself as she adjusted like I done to my daughter, in her arms as she replied to me with a sigh, "He is a workaholic, I give my husband that, but he does do enough time out of his currently busy schedule to be with me and our child." I agreed with her on that one.

Eventually, after Alice cleaned herself up after the punch incident, we chatted with her for a while and then the party was over.

I, after I placed Layla near Zerina; the two little ones were peacefully sleeping along with Daphne, Jasmine's daughter that is, I began to help with the rest of them from the after-effects of having a party of such.

But it was during our break as we had the party not at their home, but in a purchased hall of sorts that Lily decided to drop an unexpected bomb on us; stunning mostly me then the girls who expected this. "Girls, I wanted to say thank you for helping me with not only the party slightly as well as clean-up, but I would also like to know that is, if you girls wouldn't happen to be wanting to be Zerina's Godmother? Bellatrix despite James voice for a strange reason as well as our old headmaster is also one as well as we at least thanks to Sirius, found a vial of her blood to add that to the Godparent Ritual."

I was floored and I as well as the girls easily accepted it right away.

 _September 12th, 1999_

I only held my daughter as currently I was staying in Dan's Home.

Jason recently passed away from a toxic bite of a creature recently discovered now by the Ministry of Magic as a dangerous yet endangered creature that was thought to have been extinct, and it was one of his last assignments he was sent by them to investigate it.

Even though it had been a few weeks since my husband passed, I started to slowly feel a connection to Dan; even as I knew it felt like I was betraying Jason, I felt like I knew he would accept my slowly growing and a new relationship with one of his best friends.

So in terms, we began to date slightly and it was an instant connection of sorts to the both of us, with my other friend living as well until she can find a place to work once again or live, as she was not only kicked out of her home she rented but lost her job due to payment issues.

I knew then it would be or even hoped to myself that nothing could go wrong.

 _November 2nd, 1999_

It was a few days before my late-best friend's funeral, and both of my other girlfriends Alice and Jasmine, were currently in a strange-spelled coma of sorts at ST. Mungo's Hospital at this point of time. They were attacked by a sudden rush of Voldemort's Followers; The Death Eater's, and it at the same time occurred at Lily's and James temporary placement that the headmaster set them up at.

I was suspicious as to his true intentions as during my school years with my best friends, I for some odd reason, never trusted the old fool. But it was strange as a few days ago Lily wanted to tell me something important and the next when I called her she was confused as to who I was calling on the muggle phone; which in truth broke my heart in confused pain.

So I decided to hold off and then visit her… Until I found out she died to that vile prick, Voldemort. I was also surprised the others didn't contact me at all as well, which hurt me slightly yet confused me at the same time.

Right now, however, I shook my head at those painful thoughts, Dan and Julia Matterson, were out right now with my daughter. They wanted to treat my smart Layla for getting reading books very quickly down, with little time as well to do so. Despite how young she is, she is developing just like Zerina is currently as she almost has a half-row of full than on both the top and bottom and can speak more clearly then Zerina does, however.

So at this point of time, I decided to implement my plan in case something does happen to me, and casted my own personal spell I designed onto myself to a specific person, Zerina for some reason, as I felt I needed to. It was in case I had my mind messed with; I would, when I truly saw my goddaughter, Zerina that is, I would instantly recall everything I had done within this Mortal Life.

I didn't know why I did this, yet it was one of my feelings as a celestial I felt… No urged my own self to do this before the day ended, with both Dan and my other friend were currently out.

I also added a hidden punch-line, so to speak, within the spell itself: If I recalled everything and from anyone, if it was possible forgotten about me, would quickly recall after I see my goddaughter as well. I too felt I needed to add that to my personal spell of mine.

After I sighed in relief to myself after I felt it working without any possible detections as such, I then to my own curiosity heard Dan's apartment door now being knocked gently. My boyfriend I can call him now, owned a basic apartment complex with only a few things he kept from the house he was forced-out of. So all in all, Dan had basically everything bestowed by his current landlord, who was nice by the way, to him as well as me.

I went to the door and checked the eyehole that this place has in the middle, and saw to my confusion, it was Dumbledore.

I opened it slightly as I still had it locked by the enchanted chains I personally designed, and asked him a straight-up question only he and I know now. "What did Padfoot do to James the first thing while in trouble in your office; With me by their side?" He seemed amused as he then stated rather easily to make me give him an amused nod at my wording of the memory to the old man, "It was caused by a toilet being blown-up by an exploding joke-prank from Honeydukes, and they made you purchase the item. It was truly amusing at the bat-boogie hex you cast at them both after they failed to mention that part being the Girls Bathroom."

I then let the old fossil in, and yet I felt that he being here isn't what he was truly meant for.

We both then sat down on the loveseat Dan owned previously, and I now saw he looked saddened as to what, I don't know, at me now while softly speaking to me as in comfort. I felt dread now take my heart at his words. "I regret my coming here isn't a joyful time, Miss Sunstar. But to tell you something that I am going to truly regret doing; Knowing you're a bright mind and all."

I began to fear to what he meant until I froze without my own doing, by the sudden shift-like look on his face, yet he was still sad as to what he was going to do to me; inwardly cursing within my own mind. "I am truly sorry as I do know who you are, officially Vados, by my informant." He now had his wand out, that white wand I knew from the meetings he had it on him, it was truly powerful, "You being a celestial would interfere with the plans set-forward for young Zerina. So once I block all your memories of this Mortal Life given to you, I would see to it your child is safe and de-powered to the point she would be only an extra asset to the Girl-Who-Lived. You are my last stop currently right now, Vados, as I already wiped memories from the minds of the others about your entire existence; Even Dan and now Julia Granger, as a mind-suggested married couple, but I have plans to end their life eventually to the point of having your child be an orphan."

I only gave him a look of horror as he bragged with a sad-yet-evil glint to his former twinkling eyes at me his plans for right now as I knew then he mostly used wandless magic to bind me in place. He also bragged to what he did while I also briefly saw a dark-like aura around his form I quickly recognized.

But I never got a chance to say anything at all as he finally stated in a mixture of sadness as well as a crazed looked mixed on his face and eyes now at me; with him pointing to what I think might be the Elder Wand, he shouted; to my sudden horror, "Obliviate-Persona Salatuse!"

I then blinked confusedly at this strange old man I don't at all recognized was in an average apartment I don't at all remember coming to as the last I recalled, was going to Lord Champa for a vacation; who quickly put away a stick I slightly recognized briefly as he also wandlessly cast a spell without words, and I then fell into a deep sleep.

 _November 3rd, 1999_

I woke up in my personal chambers I live upon Lord Champ's personal world as I now began to do my ever-long duty as a servant/teacher to him like my brother did to Lord Beerus.

Of course, I was confused as to why he stated why I was back from vacation to which I denied ever taking one, but he dropped it as he then ordered me to fetch him something to eat.

* * *

 **(Flashback End; Brief Normal POV)**

* * *

Vados now had wide eyes as Whis wisely while he saw his sibling's look of slow-building rage, for some odd reason, truly showed on Vados' Face.

The others and even the two Gods can tell this sudden, inner rage was personal, and yet they were all surprised it quickly went away as she to their surprise, hugged Zerina; who was confused by these actions.

Lily; Beerus saw she held her head and then widened her eyes at Vados in disbelieve, along with more anger as to who done so to forget one of her true best friends; now seeing she was a celestial once again; Lily/Basset recalled she found out by accident near the end of their Seventh Year, she was as such. "Vados Sunstar, is that you?"

Vados merely grinned sadly to Lily/Basset, now recalling everything at once with a sad look that was brief before returning to normal, while also having a small smile on her face at Lily; still holding a confused Zerina, but that confusion changed to hidden shock at what Vados stated to both of them alongside everyone, even her Brother, at the same time now. "Yes Lils, it's me. I can't even believe I have forgotten about both you and Zerina, my Godchild, as such."

Whis and the two God's; Beerus and Champa gave her a look, and she briefly explained to them to confuse them; with James and Lily, realizing in horror who was responsible for them removing her life before their own memories of Vados, "It was Dumbledore and that wand of his that done this to us all, James, Lils." Vados though then stated to freeze them in place to understand he is not in control at all, but yet a puppet for some time, "If he didn't have so much of that Dark Entity's Power, he wouldn't of have done all of this; As all these years I could of have been raising Zerina."

Zerina, however, looked at Vados as the two male Gods and the others gave her a look for later; seeing this might be important information and yet the tournament is going to be starting soon; despite this sudden revaluation, the brother's settlement must still hold. "Y-You're my go-go-god-godmother?" Zerina now asked with shock still on her face.

Vados merely nodded to Zerina while she then gently placed the child on her feet as they all saw a lot of untold questions running throughout the child's mind except Vados kept her face the way it is, but inwardly she was enraged at Dumbledore; even if he was a mere puppet to an entity she forgotten like Beerus, his name that is. But the one other thought was to one specific child to her sudden, horrified yet sad thoughts. _I hope Layla is alright… It has been the same amount of Mortal Years to what Zerina is as such._

Before Zerina could ask, there was a voice that quickly made the fighters look now to see another five others show on the arena. "We; From Lord Champa's Side thought you would be up at the area for our first part of the test already."

The first person was a tall hairless ursine character with a large build with his skin being fairly yellow and glossy. He has a brown nose and a small yellow tail on the back of him. He wears a red tank top that covers his whole upper body, orange-red wristbands, and red boots. He also had an overconfident grin on his features. This was Botamo.

The second was a person that was slightly similar to a person they already defeated not to long ago, but there were major differences as such to him then this person, a male. Most noticeably they plainly saw, was that he is blue skinned in color while his torso and head are pale-blue in color also. The male also does not have the full lips and wrinkles, has rounder and smoother ears, and does not have concentric circles in the skin around his arms. In addition, he only dons guards on his shoulders and at each hip, whereas the other person wore a full torso of armor (Though it is also possible that the "Guards" are part of his skin). This male however also appears to wear some sort of boots, which might actually be his bare feet; since he has modified his wrists to contain holes that conceal retractable needles (Not that any of them know this). This was Frost; Frieza's counterpart for Universe 6.

The third person; despite resembling a robot, he is not one. He has a large build and stature. His chest, lower jaw, wrists, and ankles are all silver in color and the rest of his body is bronze and purple. He also has two glowing cyan eyes and transparent reactor cores containing magma. He also has a steam pipe on his head which sets off when he is tense. This is Magetta.

The fourth was fair-skinned and of short statured male and has a very slim build. His hair is black and also spiky, with one bang hanging over his forehead. His eyes are narrow with large black pupils and his outfit has yellow straps, silver plating, a purple under piece, and a blue suit underneath with brown armbands, a brown belt, and purple shoes with grey soles. This is similar to the original uniforms worn by Saiyans before they were conscripted by Frieza. He appears to be a very young, teenage saiyan, around seventeen to nineteen years of age, although he could be much older since Saiyans physically age at a much slower rate (4). This male was known as merely Cabba. He seemed to be eyeing not only the two Universe 7's Saiyans, but Zerina with pure or hidden interest like the others he glanced in his team.

The final person was also a male, yet he is a tall, muscular humanoid with purple skin, flattened ears, a bald head, and red eyes. He wears a long, dark purple, blue, and grey coat. He wears a dark cyan undershirt, dark purple elbow and knee pads, and dark purple wrist guards. He has a dark cyan belt with a yellow buckle. His pants are dark cyan and he wears a pair of dark purple boots with black toe-and-heel armor. This person was known as Hit, an assassin well known within Universe 6.

Before Champa could say anything this time, the entire group of Universe 7 blinked confusedly as they saw Zerina was now near Cabba.

* * *

 ** _Zerina's POV:_**

After I; while as everyone was distracted by gazing at each other, I went up and then pulled the teenagers; which I think he was, pants.

He looked to me with curiosity in those orbs as he stated gently to me then, seeing his team looking at me as if or to wonder why I was over here and not with my Universe's, "What do you perhaps want, Little One?" It seems though by my innocent yet stuttered question; not seeing a frown briefly appear on two of the four others as if understanding my tone, they already knew I was abused, made him look to both Vegita and Goku for a few moments before looking back at me; also not seeing that Vegita looked to him in shock. "H-How co-come you smell l-li-like Vegeta and Goku?" When I asked that I tilted my head to the side to feel my hair slightly move on my head, with my tail also swished quickly yet slightly before slowly moving at the same time, as well.

He relooked at the two adults before shrugging and looked back to me with a gentle smile on his face, and asked me gently as well; him ruffling my hair to make me playfully glare at him yet I can detect he is nice. "My name is Cabba, what is yours?"

I tugged at my shirt as I stated softly, feeling shy mixed with nervousness from the looks of the other fighters along with my group behind me, "M-My name is Zerina," I then beamed at him slightly despite my shy nature still in effect; yet I surprised the new people by them looking at both gods in a what look without words, and yet Cabba had his eyes widen yet he kept just smiling at me gently, "I'm Beerus and Champa's N-N-Nie-Niece."

"It is nice to meet you then Zerina." Cabba gently told me with not hearing a comment by Goku saying the robot-man was huge to the others; which caused most of them to sweat drop slightly to themselves over as he held my hand gently to my surprise, and then escorted me to my group along with my Momma, Daddy and Uncle. His team following as they knew introductions was to be done before the tournament as per rules.

After I went to my Momma, who saw I was ok, Cabba then bowed to us and then said in a gentle yet casual tone to all of us, "It is an honor to be fighting in this tournament from our God's Side against yours. Yet I feel as strange as it sounds," he looked to both Goku and Vegeta when he next said his words to make Vegeta narrow in suspicion and yet Goku looking clueless from what I saw, "Feels as if we have met before and yet, not at the same time."

"The feelings mutual kid," Vegeta stated gruffly to him then with his arms crossed. Cabba frowned yet the three; Cabba, Vegeta, and Goku froze with Vegeta quickly looking at Champa; my eyes widen at this information as he began to brag with my Momma's look of disproval on her face at him afterward, "Well Cabba is a Saiyan and I thought if you have two, Brother, why not have one on my team as well?"

"You're a Saiyan, boy?" Vegeta stated to the point of not trying to yell, yet didn't at seeing the amused look on my other uncle's, Beerus' face at this with both my newly discovered godmother Vados, and Whis, now sighing in sync with each other from the drama my two uncles are doing to each other.

Before Cabba could say anything, I asked; to make the three look to me now as Destine was talking to Trunks and Goten at this moment about how the others look on Universe 6's team to themselves; my head tilted cutely to the left as I looked at Vegeta mostly, "W-What is a Say-man?" This caused most of the others to hold-off their laughter within themselves, even my Momma as Cabba coughed in a mixture of both being embarrassed at my butchering their races name, and mispronouncing it and yet, Vegeta briefly stated to make me confused even more, "That is what I, Kakarot and this teen is, Princess Zerina."

Seeing I was still confused, Uncle Beerus looked to Champa as he sighed and nodded, and it was him that gently pulled me to him as he also told me gently; seeing this is our official first meeting and wanting to upstage Beerus slightly as well, "I may let Cabba tell you later, Niece." I merely nodded at that as they began to discuss as we headed upwards to a platform large enough to have all the teams… To be sitting in large-like school desks?

After they were done talking, Momma unknowingly gave me the same test they did with colored pencils as while I was distracted earlier she knew how I liked to draw, from Uncle Beerus telling her.

When the timer began, I felt I needed to do this… In a fancy way for once with me pretending as I sat near Frost and Cabba, especially a voice or two within my head telling me as well; they didn't mind at all as Frost was the ones earlier who knew I was abused, had brief wide eyes as I began to easily do the test with different colors from my pencils Momma gave me.

Although the two kept it to themselves, however, as when I was done, I turned it over and began to doodle something I saw in my dreams once. One if which was not known at the time, a few important people I would eventually meet in one large pictured group; few secretly more then others.

Momma seeing I finished my drawing, allowed me to keep that paper and yet gave me more of them as seeing Whis and Vados made too many this time, and I drew to my heart's content. I didn't realize while I was distracted they were talking about my experience with them alongside Vados recalling her time; to make Whis shocked he had a niece back on my Birthworld, as I dubbed it always when mentioned.

When time was up for the fighters of both Universe 6 and 7 to be done, only one remained in frustration and that was Majin Buu. From what I asked of him since I felt a strange feeling of sorts by the male I knew he was, yet we became fast friends to the sweat drops of Vegita and the others. He was mad however to know he was disqualified at not finishing the test on time.

I unknowingly placed my doodled test with the others as I copied their movements to their amusement, but both Whis and Vados was shocked as I got every single one right yet were amused inwardly as well by each answer in a different colored pencil that was bold enough to read as such. However, once they saw my picture on the back, they froze and gave each other secret yet confused looks at.

After my Godmother and Whis showed the others my results, they all; from both universes that is, looked at me in slight disbelief at this yet only a few also saw the image as well on the back. Yet I was currently having fun with both my Half-Sister, Goten, and Trunks right now as we played regular tag; since I have yet to be taught anything by Whis or in this case, both him and Vados now... Or maybe a few others as I was unknowingly making connections of sorts to them.

We all froze, however, as we all then sensed; besides Bulma, Chi-Chi, and a few others as earlier both universes Kai's appeared as well as being introduced during that test of the fighters. A dark-like presence now filled the area as I was once again grabbed by someone who this time, was covered in a pitch-black cloak.

Before he; since I felt it was a male underneath the hood, could take me anywhere, everyone as well as the Universe 6 fighters blocked his path.

The man chuckled as he stated in a tone that froze me as it was one of the many I heard in my nightmares; Aqua (Oceanus) heard this too and seemed to be enraged from what the others near her form saw as well. His voice was Egyptian accented yet slightly deep mixed with enriched volume to his tone when he spoke. "You think you can handle me as one? Think again fools!" He sent a dark-like energy wave that knocked most of the group on their feet as I began to struggle in his firm grip.

"Let her go now… Whoever you are. You're also interrupting the start of the tournament here!" Uncle Champa exclaimed with Beerus for once agreeing with him along with the other fighters.

The mysterious man merely chuckled once again at him as if he was an idiot, and then stated plainly to them all while holding me by my shirt's neck; secretly pleased at the growls by Aqua or angered looks on some of the others faces, even Majin Buu's at me now struggling to get even more out of his grip in panic. "You take me a fool as it was you lot that awakened my prison from the excavation you have done to even set-up your pathetic tournament in the first place, Mortals and Gods."

Seeing he not only confused them, but now held me in a firm grip now on his side tightly like carrying a small ball or something else under his right armpit now, stated; to freeze them in place as he removed his hood to reveal his head entirely for them to see. As he looked like a pitch-black dog of sorts in looks and yet, his eyes were also glowing a dark-amber tone entirely, with a jaded opal of sorts on his forehead at them, grinning from his muzzle like this was amusement to them. "I am one of the old entities sent by someone powerful, like the other I sensed in Universe 7, to deal with the Lights of your Realm as we see fit. I. Am. Anuzis, the Twin to the Egyptian God of Anubis; Of Death. Let's see if you can have the child back as I merely wanted to make an entrance within sight once more."

He then tossed me quickly while at the same time, leaving in a dark-like mist while I was now entirely high into the air, and then I began to fall while screaming.

I was then caught by both Momma and Oceanus as they also glared at the spot Anuzis was once was. The others searched everywhere but couldn't find the dog-man at all. Although Vados and Uncle Champa didn't realize they were holding the tournament on a planet that had an entity sealed away, but it was too late to do anything about it as the dog-man got away.

After a while as I got to hangout with not only my Half-Sister even more but with the other fighters; some that actually came to me besides the two males Botamo and Magetta that is, it was time to start the tournament but also at this point, an argument was being placed to my tilted head in a mixture of confusion and somewhat inward amusement, and mostly everyone sweat drop at them; both my Uncles Beerus and Champa, now arguing who would be sitting next to me during the parts of the tournament.

It was at the point of hearing them argue for the past seven minutes or so as some parts included as strange as it sounds, pillows, Momma came in-between the two with a firm look to both of their now gulping faces, and stated firmly while gazing at them both now at the same time with Daddy also muttering that's my wife to everyone quietly to them, "Look, Brothers. I know you have only been a part of my child's life for some time; Beerus more so then you Brother," she then glared at Beerus as he looked smugly at a briefly angered Champa before both of them looked away from each other by my Momma's look to them as she continued, making them both look to her now as Momma continued by her suggestion; which they mutely agreed upon, "Why not let my Little Light decide for herself?"

This seemed to appease them, but only slightly that is. Though I was curious over the nickname she called me, as it was familiar yet I haven't heard it for a long, long time.

Momma beckoned me kindly over, to which I reluctantly did as I was then in front of her with me looking briefly at the others as they saw how unsure I was at this point, and both of my uncles looked at me expectantly with Vados and Whis for some reason, looking on knowingly as if they already figured out who I would choose.

"W-Well…" I trailed off as I looked at my uncles, with me also seeing expecting faces and I felt minor fear of rejection on my choice; after thinking for a few minutes that is, "Can I j-ju-just do both?" With their curious looks at me now I then began to explain as they saw how smart I was really; despite my age, "I can g-go to Uncle Champa's s-s-ide for the fir-first half, and then Uncle Beerus's on t-t-t-he seco-second half?" I stated at the end to a question, more so to my own self that is.

I felt this reason is that I wanted to also get to know Uncle Champa as well as Uncle Beerus, and seeing them argue… Unsettled me slightly for some reason and yet, I felt I needed to be on Uncle Champa's side for the first part. Although I saw an approved look on my Momma's face, I saw minor disappointment on Uncle Beerus and a smug one slightly on Uncle Champa's, until I truly looked at them; since I glanced at the three of them before I did so. I also decided on this as I wanted to get to know my Godmother also.

"Well Brother, Zerina has chosen somewhat wisely for one her age." Uncle Champa admitted to Uncle Beerus, who merely nodded in mute agreement, his tail swishing slightly at the same time. "Indeed she has Champa, as I hate to admit to agree with you on that part." Uncle Beerus then stated to make Uncle Champa look to him crossly for a few moments.

He then began to escort me, but before he did I ran to Oceanus to her confusion, and tugged her along with Videl; who held Pan to come with; seeing a conflicted look on not only his, but my Momma's face as she then went to Daddy and stated something to him with an agreed nod in reply as they kissed; which was gross by the way to me from the humored looks of my own reaction as Momma now went with us to Uncle Champa's platform-like lounge area as the others went to Uncle Beerus' Side.

I then sat in-between Uncle Champa with my Godmother Vados, right behind the seat with her merely standing with a gentle look at me before gazing with a thoughtful expression; mostly to herself of an idea she would do later-on.

Momma was sitting next to me with Cabba next to her, and Aqua also sat next to Hit as he sat next to Frost, and Botamo and Magetta, stood on the sides. Videl sat in a chair that Vados also conjured by her power for her and Pan to sit in since Videl also seemed out-of-place at being in a fighter's spot yet at the same time, accepted it as it secretly had to do with my slow-growing bond I had with both her child, and Oceanus.

The couch I was on was a slightly curved-light-blue love seat of sorts, which was just like Videl's seat that was extremely comfortable; there was also a glass table nearby my uncle, who looked smug as he had his arms crossed right now.

On the other side further outwards, was Uncle Beerus' lounge-like platform as well made for him and his team, but their furniture was a dark-pink or magenta colored. I also waved at Destine who did so also back since she sat next to our uncle.

I also saw other platform-like things related as such to ours, but differently to hold bigger crowds as I saw my other family members sit with them; since they didn't want to be parted as such. Even the Kai's yet they were near us for some reason, as both Universes Kai's were quietly talking to each other in private I assumed. There were also platforms for strange alien rulers or leaders I thought to myself briefly further outwards that must have been invited as well as recently arrived; both universes with their own escorts that is.

It was within moments a small alien person that was dressed as an announcer, was now on the arena tiled-floor. I couldn't get a good look at him at all, however, and yet he began to speak into what looks like a microphone now, "Ladies, gentlemen, and entities from the Otherworld and rulers of specific parts of the galaxy-part of both universes! It brings me to great pleasure to announce that the tournament between Lord Beerus," as he spoke I jumped briefly as my uncle's portraits lit-up; not seeing a slightly yet in-game-faced godmother at me doing this, as they lit-up when he said their names, "And Lord Champa!"

There was some cheers from everyone except a few I guess, and I saw also camera's floating around the alien announcer this entire time as he continued with me looking at a large, scoreboard of sorts that held images of both teams: Uncle Beerus' Team was on the bottom, and my Uncle Champa's was on top with the fighters currently fighting, in said images on said team part of the board itself; and the board seems slightly fancy in design as well.

I although saw Uncle Beerus had only four out of the five images lit up, with Majin Buu being the one not lit-up while Uncle Champa's fighters on their own images were. Making me slightly understand he was somehow kicked-out of the fights eniterly; even though I saw that he currently sat pouting slightly, in Uncle Beerus's lounge area.

"Now as how to rounds work while I explain the rules," the guy now explained loudly through that device in his hands as he gestured to the board itself, "Since this tournament is slightly like that to the one in Universe 7's Earth, the rules are simple folks: If you are touching or are outside of the ring or either knocked-out or forfeit, the match is over. If you all also look closely around your seats everyone," I began to now look carefully like mostly everyone as I saw a shimmer of a barrier around our lounge area, like the other ones as well as a barrier-like dome of sorts covering the entire land-area this place was located at. It was slightly hard to pin-point them out as they were nearly invisible to see it as such.

"These very barriers were produced by the lovely Vados and her younger sibling, Whis, as they are celestials. They will protect the civilians or other fighters within their respective seats during the entire time as the two fighters that will be fighting as an example, would fight to their hearts content; Without blowing anything like the Nameless Planet up or us with it."

I gulped yet at the same time was relieved at his words. I also saw further out the others as well as my aunt and uncle from my Daddy's side, seemed relieved as well. I had felt my godmother gently rubbing my left-shoulder for comfort in which I was grateful, since Uncle Champa noticed yet didn't do anything as I think he felt awkward at reassuring me at that point.

"Now if you all once again pay attention the screen," we all did as he said as in the middle now was two blank pictures that changed from the images of the fighters, "The first match-up will be random between a random fighter of Universe 6 and 7 for the first match, and then would change to being set matches afterwards. We also like to point out any given food or drink served can be anything you can think of, as it is also all free as well while those that are here enjoy the matches as I would as well, since it is my first time announcing this type of thing." He stated sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck at the end, though the mention of food made my stomach growl lightly to my now red face, which everyone at the lounge area I was at to look at me as at the same time, I leaned into my seat even further in embarrassment.

My Uncle currently with me and my Godmother gave me a look of minor amusement with hidden understanding as to why I have been hungry again after I had something a while back, and yet I wanted to wait until I see who might be fighting. For some reason that is, I got excited about seeing someone fighting within reason or something like that.

"Now without further-ado, let the tournament begin!" Once he stated that, the images of the four main fighters on Uncle Beerus' Team began to quickly show-up on the left-side of the images while the word, VS was next to what I think were one of the five fighters for Uncle Champa's Team, on the right.

Within a minute or so, the screens began to slow down on Uncle Beerus's side and stilled as it showed Goku to the slight surprised looks on their faces, and now the screen for my other uncle's team, began to slow down now. It then stopped as it showed the image of that Botamo person; which I saw grin wickedly to my worry as he began to lean back, and then leap into the arena as I saw Goku do the same with the others in their lounge as well as a few Kai's… if that's what I heard right about them, called in cheer at Goku for.

The two fighters; Goku and Botamo, began to head into the middle of the arena.

I briefly glanced slightly to my Uncle Champa as he didn't notice since he merely grinned at looking smug about this person, Botamo that is, now on the floor as Uncle Champa then stated without thinking I guessed to himself over aloud in our lounge area, my Momma giving him a look yet stayed silent to, "If I am right, that Saiyian from when I encountered him last is weak compared to Botamo. So I hope my fighter gets rid of Beerus' own with ease."

My stomach growled once again as my uncle was only looking at the fight and ignoring me slightly, she then asked gently now to make me look to her at the same time as my ears twitched a little as well as my tail, "Are you hungry Little Light?" I meekly nodded as I had a small tint now to my face at once again being embarrassed, especially if this tournament was live on TV's I guessed inwardly to myself.

I jumped as a menu appeared on my lap, a fancy looking one as my Godmother seemed amused yet quickly coughed into her hand by my Momma's look to her as she replied, making me turn to look at her now slightly at her words while also thinking; since both Goku and Botamo have yet to start at all, but merely waiting on the other to make the first move, "Just pick anything on that menu to eat Princess, and I can give it to you by my powers like I do for your Uncle Champa, ok?"

I was only confused a little, but my hunger played out my mind as I began to look at the menu. It would seem the fighters wanted to eat as well as enjoy their own foods as they already had food now to my surprise; some of which was weird yet seemed to look tasty at the same time.

I decided as I saw it was on the menu to my surprise one of the things I favored while I lived with my former caretakers, and I pointed to it; to both my Godmother's and Momma's raised eyebrow to me without any words, but she merely nodded as it was a simple yet to me, slightly good food… Even though it was from a fast-food place, it was the only thing they decided I could get after to my surprise; Maria relented at yet let me get it for once as it was a birthday meal and also the only meal for that day I gotten.

Not known to me as she now with a minor part of her powers, made a plate filled with a medium curly seasoned fries for portion, a mushroom and Swiss burger that was a one-pounder (Without onions), with a large chocolate-mint shake with a small apple-pie for dessert. This meal was from my countries fancy version of McDonalds. That the menu itself was from our memories of our most favorite foods, but made better and healthy in all lounges.

My Uncle Champa as well from the curious look as I saw Uncle Beerus peering at my meal as he stated he wanted the same thing too to my hearing to my surprise, asked me now with a curious sniff from his position, also pointing it slightly to my order, "What is that my niece?"

I saw despite this my Momma had a salad of sorts to which she was discretely eating with fast yet slow movements as if she hasn't had this in a long time; by her pure-blissed faced look. I then answered with my stutter, not seeing my Momma froze slightly at this yet resumed afterwards with hidden anger at the two souls mentioned once again; even my godmother secretly clenched her free hand before relaxing, and the other fighters secretly filed this information for later to themselves to either find out or maybe ask the their universe's god or Vados on a free moment to see who the family I mentioned once again might be. "T-The Mason's use-used to take me o-o-o-out for food on my b-birt-birthday, and thi-this is one of the f-few meals I t-t-t-tend to get. Even if i-it's the o-only me-meal I get for th-th-that day."

I saw the look on his face as I then turned to my Godmother innocently to make her inwardly frown yet accepted at seeing not only her lord's face, but mine as well, "C-Can Uncle Champa ha-have some too?" She merely nodded without words and made the same thing, but secretly healthy like she did mine and yet knew the tastes would be the same from my few good memories I had with the couple, and I was surprised as I slowly began to eat like I was doing on mine, my uncle on the first bite of his burger, had sudden stars in his eyes as he then ate all his food quickly yet carefully to still taste the flavor, and slowly drank the shake I also had like his.

My Godmother sighed as she made more of the same food to know he was now addicted like I saw my Uncle Beerus was as well yet stated he still like the Raman as well as this now as foods to eat, besides the pudding.

"Will you move already? I want to fight!" Shouted Botamo to make all of us look at the arena as Goku sheepishly stated something to make me confused as to why most of the fighters to nearly face fault and everyone else to sweat drop. He; Goku, now began to run from Botamo's… energy spit?

After some time while I was now done with all but my shake now, like my Uncle and Momma as she wanted to try it as well as the others as they found it addicting slightly yet not an everyday thing like I would, Goku then stated something as he stretched slightly with Botamo grinning at his words as they began to power up, and I then realized the fight now was about to begin.

Little did I know while all of us here was enjoying the tournament slightly, knowing the stakes at hand as well as a wish, in two separate realities things were going hectic.

My Birthworld as it was now currently synced-out till I officially start aging, and another world that hasn't been heard of as of yet, would later-on be at my tail, so to speak, when I get older.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV; Zerina's Birthworld or Magical-Earth, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster Chambers:_**

Within the chambers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, an old man began to eat one of his most addicting treats; despite all his past actions he has done during not only the war with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who; Voldemort, but during the war with Grinderwald, was the current headmaster as well as many titles upon his name.

This was Albus Dumbledore (5).

He was also reflecting on the secret knowledge of within the bank (Unknown to him, was near the God Vault for Zerina), of his currently young sibling, Ariana Dumbledore, as she was placed by Grinderwald himself at age eleven; even as they were past lovers turned enemies due to the darkness in his former lovers heart, into a timeless charmed person within his purchased vault. It was currently well kept by the payment from the Main Potter Vault for some time (In secret that is), as his own vault was half-dry yet was slowly filling due to the vault as well. Ariana was from his own personal experience under a unknown time-lock curse; to only be broken by someone powerful enough by mere touch, to break it easily.

Despite this thought as well as others, he knew the predicament on one Zerina Potter, AKA, his sacrificial lamb for when she is seventeen due to the fake-yet-made real prophecy he himself was forced to do by his darker-half.

For you all see everyone, he secretly made a deal of sorts with a entity from a different sorts of darkness that Grinderwald messed around with, and in turn after he defeated his former lover, became a vassal of sorts to said entity by being his pawn. Over the ongoing years however, the original part of Dumbledore sat back as his darker-half kept growing more powerful, yet saw that it left his sibling alone at least as it too, loved the addicting treat like he does, even in the tea they drink was infused with said candy: Lemon Sherbet's.

 _And yet my Dark-Half and I don't know the current whereabouts of our tool._ Dumbledore now thought to himself as he swallowed the candy that was in his mouth and placed another in it, knowing when he returned earlier three days ago, his instruments that tracked the child; besides the ones that were destroyed, were melted into goo as a result of them instantly breaking, including the one charmed to keep track in case her abilities or powers were broken, which too was turned into goo. He cleaned it easily yet was still disturbed by a random message that kept being written on his personal chamber door the castle has for his position.

 ** _But you do agree that while I remain in charge at most times, we would have to wait as we have no ways to track the brat down, Dumbledore._** Stated his darker-half, which in a weird sort of way when Albus was angered after he also defeated Grinderwald, took a life as a separate yet controlling entity all on its own due to his anger mixed with sadness by the old man's own magic.

 _I do indeed agree Dark-Half, but if anything unexpected comes within our plans, and then it would be beneficial we do so._ Albus felt his Dark-Half agreed somewhat until they both heard a knock on the door as while he snacked on his treat that the Dark-Half also liked, he was currently grading Seventh Year papers to let them graduate or so.

The door then opened to reveal a tall, rather severe-looking woman, and in secret on rare occasions as being a "Sprightly" seventy years old woman. She often like right now wore emerald green witch robes, or her favorite tartan pattern. She also wore a pointed hat cocked to one side, and always had a very prim expression. She rarely let her black hair down and the majority of the time had it combed back into a tight bun. She was also a tabby cat animagus, and yet only uses it when she feels like it. The elder female also had regular green colored eyes and a light skin tone despite being at most, within the castle's walls. This female was known as the Deputy Headmistress as well as being the Head of House of Gryffindor, Professor Minerva McGonagall.

But at this point due to a charm placed upon the letters of upcoming students, mostly yet-to-sent-out students offered or already placed within Hogwarts herself; as the castle is unknown to her aware by the year of many students within the halls using magic, and also being absorbed into the walls themselves, had a specific letter in her left-hand right now with a still, dumbfounded expression as Dumbledore took his old-man pose. He also noticed the newer letter-envelopes mixed in the bottom of the main envelope with a name he can't make-out yet.

"Well hello Minerva, what brings you by so late in the night my old friend?" Dumbledore now asked the elder female, who coughed in hesitance to raise an eyebrow at her in curiosity as she without words, placed the letters onto the desk and saw to his brief wide eyes it was Zerina Orion Potter's letter, yet the others confused the old man. _Aqua Shenron, Pan Son… There are at least seven others listed and yet I know only three on this list._ He thought with the darker-half agreeing with him in minor suspicion as to why they were linked by magic itself, together.

"Albus, when I was getting ready for bed, the drawer for unsent letters in my office glowed and it was mostly these eight envelopes." Minerva gestured to the current ones on the old man's desk as she then continued with a small frown on her features to make him even puzzled as well as her still, "I tried separating them and yet, they refused by any means; Even the one Charmed Spell to do so."

Dumbledore now began to stroke his beard in thought, as he was confused as to what this means, along with his Darker-Half. Yet he decided to make his old friend no longer worry as he then stated to ease her, which succeeded partially to his relief, "It is probably best to not dwell on the current matter at this point an time Minerva. I would probably ask Flitwick to examine them before I hand them back to you to keep near your dorms until it is time."

Minerva gave him a look at this then, and yet sighed while agreeing with him now; with her now getting ready to head to her personal dorm chambers the castle offers to all Head of Houses, and then stated before she left, "Please do. It seems odd also by the seeing Miss Potter's not having an address like the others, written down as such by the magic on the envelope, Albus. I just hope Flitwick can interoperate what in Morgana's Name is going on with those letters."

Once Minerva left, he now scowled as she was right as he quickly looked at them all, and he even despite what she stated to him tried everything with both the Elder Wand and his wandless magic. Nothing worked to separate them at all.

The old manipulator of many things, now sighed to himself as he yawned with him now looking at the spot where Fawkes was once was, and missed that bird slightly, yet knew he had to make a puppet from the feather he kept from the bird itself; so to not speculate things. He also told the staff at that time, the bird was in a migration period of a week or so, and then would return. Since birds like him, were rare nowadays, and tend to do those things if it was the right time for it for them and not anyone else.

He briefly looked at the letters on his desk as a Headmaster, and stated to himself not aloud, but to his own ears with his Darker-Half also agreeing with him; as Dumbledore then headed to his own personal chambers for the night and simply finish grading the seventh years in the morning, "I will find out what this all means later on and yet know she is still thankfully placed into our school liked I plan."

As he left the office, what the old fool didn't realize was that a pair of red, glowing eyes were hiding in concealment on the ceiling itself, and it then quickly vanished in a dark-like mist via teleportation to give this news to her master.

* * *

 ** _Unknown Location within the Void Prison Realm; The Shadow World:_**

As far as the eyes can see, if you can all imagine it, would be nothing but confusion and strife at the area or the land itself; as most of the world is now owned by one figure. This particular figure when sent away, quickly regained power by not only his means of the darkness, but another type to which dark-like entities as well as minions of darkness, now roam this land.

The current area we now gaze to is a modified yet partially destroyed prison of sorts to which once held the same figure as well as others who were truly or wrongfully imprisoned for. The building itself was mostly a strange, dark-green metal with random runes of sorts lining on each metallic brick; each one glowing a dark-red hue color as if it was blood. There were windows with dark-tinted glass, and within the said area itself was a small park-like place for which still held its beauty; maintained a peace-like purpose for the figures within the walls as of now as despite the land itself looked to be ruined by this figure's own doing yet partially remained intact of its natural beauty, as it was forever twilight-based by the partial-eclipse-like sun as such.

There were many, many room-like chambers that had labs, prisons that held prisoners or others that betrayed the Shadow Fighters, the group that run this area as such. There was even a few Gods or Goddesses within the building as prisoners like the one that was once worshiped by the Saiyans themselves.

But enough of that part of the description now.

We now take our gaze to the deepest part of the building; built over or close to seventy years ago, was a throne chamber that was large enough to hold at least 150 people and yet in the center was on floating, throne like numbered seats, cloaked figures in dark-colored cloaks like that of a messed-up rainbow of sorts. The leader's being a night-like black with armor on said person, the very figure that has done a lot of things to this very realm-like world to claim it as his own for one thing: revenge as well as repentance to his own lord and master in another realm he cannot ever return.

At the far-end of this very chamber, two very large, double iron-based prison doors now opened to make them all quickly look to see two figures speeding to their location, and then now bowing to them all. One of the figures was that of Oroz, and the other was Anuzis.

This inwardly surprised the leader yet he remained emotionless in his pose as he stated in a deep, empowered and slightly demonic tone of voice; which secretly made the two now bowing servants shiver slightly, " ** _I can tell you, Oroz, have failed your mission and yet, went-out to what I expected of you as such._** " The leader stated to the snake-man firstly, which Oroz quickly nodded at this as well as his own snake-like tongue poked out briefly before responding back to him, nervously that is, "Yes my liege, in fact, if I didn't name the terms due to Beerus' interference to what he don't wanted destroyed as such, things would of ended-up differently."

The other cloaked individuals merely watched in pure silence as they saw their leader nodded in minor acceptance at this, and then turned to Anuzis to let the others know he was inwardly yet secretly not only pleased at his presence, but was still surprised slightly at him being here. " ** _I am surprised to see your all-welcomed return, Anuzis: Male God of Chaos and Mischief; Twin to the Female version yet still named Goddess of Egyptian of Death, Anubis, in my very presence once more._** " Anuzis merely nodded as he still bowed in respect like Oroz is doing still, yet spoke with a grin they all saw on his muzzle then at them all, "Of course my liege, as it has been a long time; Despite the time difference of this realm as such you now fully rule I am to understand?" The male god stated as he briefly looked up to the leader before quickly bowing his head once more.

" ** _Indeed it is Anuzis, and yet you have news to share with all of us currently I can tell?_** " They were impressed as he told him of his escape from the so-called Nameless Planet, Champa, titled as such; not realizing it was his prison at all. When he got to Zerina being on said world at this point of time with the six out of seven Super Dragonballs, they froze as they quickly looked to see in their own relief, the leader's glowing-red eyes looked not only interested, but calculating on a minor plan.

The leader of the Shadow Fighters then stated to the two, surprising them as well as the others by his firm decision now, gesturing he also dismissed them when he was finished, " ** _I want you two to merely observe until the time is right: I want you both to send the child as a test of sorts, into an altered past of the current universe as we all know, changing timelines only adds alternate routes and more universes to exist as such. I do not care if you allow others get involved as such to that very spell to do so, am I clear?_** " The leader stated at the end firmly in a warning growl, to make sure they knew he was serious about this, and they only nodded without words and left quickly.

The one that looked to be one of the two females in dark-colored robes; a dark-pink robe that now looked to the leader, and asked curiously with an accented tone to her mature voice; making them all look to her before looking back at the leader. "Do you think those two would accomplish their mission successfully My Liege?"

Before the leader could possibly answer the question to the pink-cloaked female, a dark-like mist now shown with light-red eyes quickly went-up to the leader and whispered in a feminine voice yet couldn't be heard by the others within the room. It was this female-like spirits weekly report after a lot of years on that world, and it was interesting as the red-glowing eyes widen from under the leader's hood.

" ** _Are you sure of this report this time, Specter?_** " The entity winced at being called that and merely nodded without words, yet the female spirit was surprised now as well as the others by the look it gave the female spirit; the eyes of the leader's glowed slightly to know it was officially over as he waved a hand to the entities spectral-like dark-misty form, " ** _You have served well all this time as per agreement, Amalia. I will find a replacement, but now I free you of your curse once you leave this room. Well done, and goodbye._** "

The female spirit quickly left the room at this news as the forced bond made by the two, was now lifted at declaring his service as well as hers, was now no longer was activated anymore. The other figures looked to their leader without words now as he merely stated, looking at them all before his eyes glowed as his plans were exceeding as planed on the child's Birth-World still, " ** _Only a matter of time before that world is mine._** " They all then left via dark-mist-like teleportation along with the leader to their rooms as the meeting was now done.

* * *

I know this was slightly shorter then the last two chapter's guys, but it has a reason as always.

If you guys figured out the hints, just let me know in the review as to what your guesses are for this chapter. Like I stated I will be posting until the time said OC you guys decide, will be on a pole (once I set it up that is) on what the seventh mated OC to Zerina, you guys would like to be in it. Of course said OC would be entirely female, but the race and stuff is all you guys, and any given names in the reviews would be nice as well.

Now here are some numbers:

 **One:** A bond due to any given emotion. It is a complicated yet easy-to-learn bond that can detect others emotions besides the user also themselves.

 **Two:** A bond due to either magical means, or by blood from rituals or simply that, a bond between those of blood. Any person can receive this bond yet it is rather or slightly fickle as to whom it would choose as such due to magic itself causing the bonds to form for those not in true relation via by blood.

 **Three:** A powerful gem made by the demons that are ruled under King Yemma himself. It is used to entrap escaped HFIL souls as such entirely, and when given to their king as well, would send the souls instantly to HFIL, and the gem itself would break once on the ground within aid location; freeing the soul also. For fighters from the location however, they needed to be caught unawares, or to be defeated as such.

 **Four:** I added this bit of Saiyan Biology as we all see within the Anime slightly as well as Magna, that both the Saiyans Goku (Kakarot) and Vegita seemed to be slowly-aged within both types of said Franchise. Of course it didn't help matters as this bit of information was slightly used in other fiction works as well.

 **Five:** I didn't describe the old man more closely as it is movie-based Dumbledore that will be in the story; if you don't know who or what said person looks like, look up the name on Google, and you will get it.

Now that's all until the next time, peace out guys!


	4. Tournament Arc Part 4

**Author's** **Announcement:**

The long-awaited chapter of Zerina's Super Adventure… Chapter 4 that is folks!

Now in this chapter (After looking into it that is as well as watching the anime more), would be Goku fighting against the yellowish-bear man (Sad I forgotten the name again huh?) as well as facing… Frost I think his name is, the alternate version of Frieza? But this would be mostly in Zerina's POV during all of this, as such, she would look on with interest during the tournament.

I also got an idea in which you may scream when it is time that is, why would you either do that or possibly huh? Well it was a suggestion by another author to the site itself that truly gave me said idea, and she (Zerina) did do something to earn something, in a something (Pretty vague here huh?), so do be surprised as such guys when the mention event happens later-on within the story itself (But not now of course). I would also like to explain at most part of this fic, as well, will be AUish partially or likely at some points yet, will also stick to the main story-plot unless changes are needed. So do expect past-villains or heroes to appear at some points, time-traveling (Maybe… :P ) or otherwise. But said villains or heroes would either be sent away to somewhere else or stick around; depending on certain situations as such.

So all in all, I do hope you like this as well as the upcoming chapters.

So as usual guys: I do not at any given point or own any said franchised characters, places, or things involved in my stories; titles included. Only my OC's as well as plotlines to said stories or the users who submit the OC's I would let them keep afterwards (After being in said storyline that is) to use as anytime they wish in their own. If I did however, the DBZ characters; all of the, that is, they would do a dance-off and as embarrassing as it is, it would be a tie between Mr. Satan and Krillin. So the losers had to do an embarrassing dare of sorts that if they failed, would get slapped by an eel.

Zerina's Soulmates; if you all recalled from earlier announcements I might make it to mostly eight in total (Since I kinda goofed in the fic): Pan Son, Vados's daughter (Not met), Oceanus Shenron, Bra/Bulla Briefs (Not born yet), OC Named-Based Yet-Based-Off Real Supreme West Kai From Anime (Not met), Surprised Henchwoman (Will see in this chapter due to certain immortal's doings), OC Related to Grengrass Clan (Not met; Would like suggestions of first and middle names guys), OC: Dahlia Suneel (Not met yet).

 **Warnings:** Fighting, Chaotic Doors, Unexpected Surprises, Goddess of Other Cultures Mentioned, Events for Something Random, Past Referenced Being Used by Fem. Harry (Not spoiling as to what it is), Cheating (And not relationship kind), Slight Blood Content.

Now here is the Information to those that are confused as such:

 _Thoughts_ / " **Telepathy** "

(Number) = At end of chapter explained.

 _"Whispers"_ = Whisper Chat and also Flashback Dates

"-Singing-" = Singing from characters in this chapter; if " ~ " is in the song, it is longer-sounding.

Hidden Meanings

"Talking"

 ** _Powerful Voices_**

 **(Flashback Begins / End)** also **Results to Testing**

So let's resume…

(Modified: 5/21/19)

* * *

 ** _Goku Vs Frost, Piccolo Vs Frost; Cheaters Never Prosper, and the Unexpected Surprises That Keep on Coming…_**

* * *

 ** _Zerina's POV; In the seats with her Uncle Champa and others:_**

Goku and Botamo; the yellow-bear man that is, began to power up still from what I saw up here, in my Uncle Champa's seat.

They began to start things truly off with Goku I saw, punching Botamo in the gut yet I was surprised it did nothing; which I also saw a minor surprised look from Goku to the bear man.

"Why, Brother, is Goku not truly effecting Botamo in his attacks?" My Momma now asked as Goku when I saw next after looking, sipping another shake I gotten from Vados; My Godmother, with an obvious look to her now.

Uncle Champa then stated rather easily now, while he also laying back and also enjoying at seeing Goku trying to avoid on getting pummeled now slightly, by Mr. Botamo's attacks. "It quite simple dear Sister: From what Vados told me, Botamo is unique as he can... If you see right now," I saw Goku now kicking hard as well as punching Mr. Botamo as he looked bored at him now as if, from his look I guessed, is that all you got. "He can nullify at any given time any attack against his own body, with ease, especially to that weak Saiyan from our Brother's Universe."

I tensed up suddenly as I strangely felt like I was being watched somehow, in the air somewhere and I also briefly looked up in which didn't go unnoticed as well by my godmother, and the rest of the fighters, along with both my Momma and Uncle Champa as he when I did so, took a brief sip of his own shake he got again.

"What's the matter Zerina?" Momma now asked me in sudden concern in her voice, and I looked at her with a half-shrug yet still stated it as well; not seeing narrowed eyes of confusion by My Godmother as she too as well as from what she saw on the other side to Whis, her brother that is, briefly nodded in confirmation alongside her, "I fe-feel l-l-like I was be-being watched j-j-just now."

We all quickly looked down though back at the fight currently with both Goku and Mr. Botamo, as Goku used a strange yet large, powerful blue beam at him and it didn't do no effect from the shocked gasps or outcries; the others from Uncle Beerus' own universe, alongside the others in their own personal stands at this as if, that attack would direct hit Mr. Botamo with ease… slightly.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Niece, since Vados along with Whis themselves made sure no intruders would go into this area without anyone's notice." Uncle Champa then stated to me slightly in kindness since his eyes were mostly focused on the fight down below, still.

I was unsure about my Uncle's own words to us… Well, mostly to me as I strangely felt as later-on, something strange would happen and I also don't know why I felt this way, but I had these strange feelings occur sometimes when I was with them, along with when I went to school, too.

We all then watched as Mr. Botamo merely just stood there as the next few minutes or so, Goku kept kicking him until I saw something click I guess, on his face briefly. Of course, I didn't hear the comments that gave Goku the idea in the first place… slightly in that mind of his, from Uncle Beerus' side; also seeing Whis and My Godmother I saw briefly also, as I went back to watch curiously as to what Goku was doing, were amused at this slightly.

Goku somehow was able to shove Mr. Botamo down with ease, making me still watch yet heard my Uncle Champa's slight outcry as to what Goku was doing, and he began to… drag Mr. Botamo by his feet to the edge?

Before my Uncle Champa could object while Goku used mostly; from what I kept seeing, his strength to lift Mr. Botamo easily to the outer parts of said arena edge, I asked innocently yet curiously to make them briefly sweat drop at my stuttered question, also pointing to Goku who heard while also sweat dropping at me as well. "W-Why did Goku carry the b-b- Mr. Botamo to sim-simply toss him? I thou-thought Goku had to do some-som-something, like pin him?"

"Zerina," My Godmother began to gently explain to me before my own Momma or uncle could I guess; from what I saw on their faces were somehow, personal experience on fighting, "This tournament is about either knocking your opponent out of the ring, or possibly a knockout to the point that one or either fighter cannot fight any longer. Especially at the end is a wonderful prize to be claimed by not only the fighters but to see which as per the agreement, Earth, would be sent to which Universe."

I gave my Godmother Vados a curious look and made them; the ones near me to look at me in mixed understanding yet she also like a few others, sweat dropped as both my uncles began to berate one another; as Uncle Champa also stated that Goku somehow cheated, "B-But I tho-thought this was Wres-Wrestling?"

"No honey, it isn't wrestling from what I guess on the TV, back home. Martial Arts are indeed a slight sport, but it is mostly… fighting others along with seeing to what you could possibly do even more, for your own self." Momma now gently tried to explain to me, as some of it I understood since when I was asking questions, my tail made that question mark movement without me seeing it, once again, but went back around my waist gently; like a belt, when I was answered.

"S-So it's like see-seeing who is better than th-the other person?" I now curiously asked, titling my head cutely that not known to me, both my Godmother, and my own Momma thought it was cute yet My Godmother stated with a closed-with-eyes smile gently to me now, in minor pride, at how smart I was, "Exactly Zerina." I now half-beamed at this as I still felt unknown to them as they brushed it off; I still felt like I was still being watched, but outside the shield, My Godmother and her brother; Whis, made somehow.

* * *

After yelling and stuff for nearly ten or so minutes between Uncle Beerus and Uncle Champa now, they came to an agreement; reluctant that is from Uncle Champa that Goku was in the right on doing what he did, as he still followed the rules.

Although I was now briefly confused as they both decided to make a break for at least an hour; before resuming the next match that is yet the others, were thankfully also grateful as they all seemed irritated slightly, from there; my two Uncles constant arguing, until now.

I was surprised all the stands were able to be lowered, gently and swiftly that is, to the ground.

Mr. Botamo though; from what I and a few others saw when he came back to Uncle Champa's side of the stands that is, didn't say a word as he was partially crying along with pouting to himself at losing to Goku.

I was now; after we all got out that is, looking around the area as I was curious with both my Momma and Godmother of course since I wasn't used to unique events, like this one, which they secretly agreed alongside Whis himself after I guess hearing it eventually from his sibling, to do more-so for me as well.

Yet I felt that same presence… Or more-so like two of them were now somehow, inside the shield. One of which was from when I turned since I felt a strange pull to it, didn't see but yet saw a souvenir that My Godmother; Vados, and Whis' Powers made for the tournament was on the ground as if, someone picked it up. "What is it Zerina?" Momma now asked me kindly as she gazed at the location I was looking at, in minor curiosity yet My Godmother unknown to us, narrowed her eyes in suspicion yet didn't say a word as I now answered; with myself once again cursing about my stuttering, inside my head. "I-I thou-thought I s-saw something."

Momma gently now, patted my back as my tail was unwrapped at the moment, moving slowly back and forth as I was somehow nervous for some reason, and gently also stated to me with a small smile on her face; with us three still moving along to see what the area has to offer to us, "You're probably seeing things Zerina. Why don't we see what that booth is about?" Momma now gently asked me in curiosity in her voice, as I saw as well as my godmother to where she pointed.

"I don't recall My Brother and myself making that area." Vados stated to us in minor surprise in her own voice as she blinked before following us. The area or spot My Godmother was talking about, was a large yet easily fold-up, dark-lavender colored tent of sorts with images of a silver moon on one side, and a golden sun on the other; in a camp-like tent you see for larger families. There was also in front, a beaded entrance of sorts that didn't show the inside of the tent at all, yet there was a placemat that probably meant welcome or enter, as it looked to be too ancient in words.

"Neither do I, Sister." Whis stated plainly yet in his calmed voice to us, making me turn to him as I also amused him by a quick yet gentle hug as well, to My Godmother's brother.

"Were you behind us the whole time, Whis?" My Momma now questioned while crossing her arms; giving him a mock-glare-like look as he briefly chuckled since I now held his hand. Yet he, like My Godmother, could still detect; despite seeing him as I was currently happy at the moment, I was still on-edge, "Somewhat, as Lord Beerus decided to let the other fighters be his guards till the next round starts. So I decided to see as well as check-on the Princess here."

Momma nodded in understanding while I was also briefly confused, yet now also excited slightly as we all decided to enter the tent to see who may have entered before the barrier might-have-been fully placed; as in secret, the barrier would last yet at this point of time that is, not allow anyone except those currently inside, to be in here.

Once we entered, I was surprised it was a shop of sorts. Mixed to what I think is a fortune teller's. The reason is that I see strange objects as well as things that are weird looking, and also old yet readable books I eyed on briefly before looking elsewhere. Yet at the back to prove it was a mixture-like tent as inside it was somehow enchanted to be at least, a small store in size then it was on the outside, a booth of sorts with an easy-to-lift crystal ball in the center, and comfy seats as well.

Not known to me, as well as the others as they like I was, were jumped scared slightly in surprise by a wise yet young sounding, female voice that also had a hint of amusement in her tone, at us now. Yet she just came out of the bathroom that was also in this place as well, and decided to kindly greet us. "Hello my possible future customers; welcome to Fortune and Findings. How can I assist you today?" She was pretty, to say the least yet both My Godmother and Whis narrowed their eyes slightly in minor suspicion to her, while she, the owner of this tent I guessed, warmly gazed at us.

The female shop-owner stood around 5'9 in height with her not having an ounce of fat, but a mixture of a delicate frame with pure muscle I saw, and she had… pointed ears and small, curved ivory horns on her head; mostly within her hairline as she had also shoulder-length silver hair with light-green highlights, on the sides. She was also lavender-colored; skin wise, and also had wise yet amused currently, eyes at us as they were also mostly blue; her entire eyes that is. The owner also wore robes that seemed to be like I read; like I stated back at my old home at the library, a light-red kimono of sorts that also showed her arms slightly and legs. She also wore a golden-silver mixed necklace that showed a combination of both the moon and sun; like on her tent on the outside, around her neck.

"Who are you Miss?" Vados decided to question her as we didn't know her name yet, and she blinked to herself in slight surprise and then gave us a small smile with her looking like they suspected, to introduce her own self right now, "Sorry to seem rude; My name is Nevareen Whisperwind. Owner of the shop I mentioned to your four." When she greeted us she bowed at the end, like the Japanese do, before rising up.

"We can see clearly and yet, curious as to how you may have ended up within the tournament since myself and My Sister, don't recall letting others into the area?" Whis decided to now question/slightly interrogate her I saw briefly, in which I saw Miss Whisperwind lightly gulped and yet she also stated honestly to all four of us; making the two celestials (I will find out later on what race they were that is later) to blink at her in minor shock, yet they also somehow knew it might happened either way. "Myself and a few others set-up their own shops/tent-shops as we heard rumors that spread quickly, about a tournament that might aid us in making us slightly… more that is, be more in work with our personal wares and hobbies."

"So you're not the only one that probably wasn't invited here at all, I take it then?" Momma decided to ask as she saw I was now at the books once again to secretly amuse her from a trait I picked up from her; the trait of loving to read, yet I still heard what they were saying.

"That is correct. The rumor, however, came from where I was currently at: The Galactic Federation Headquarters; like the others, and decided to possibly let the Gods or Kais; To our own secret surprise at the information, be able to see if we were good enough to either obtain or buy stuff from." Miss Whisperwind now admitted to us while also looking half-curious as I randomly plucked books off the shelves in kindness; not knowing she was secretly surprised that one book she obtained long, long ago, allowed me to pick it up since it mostly shocked her at best times; along with another book that randomly showed-up only recently on her own doorstep as well.

"So what do you sell or do then, Nevareen?" I heard My Godmother question to her in honest curiosity now; with the two knowing as well as Momma that it was kinda too-late to either kick them out or to possibly tell them to leave the area.

It seemed that this made Miss Whisperwind happy mixed with sudden excitement, yet she handled it well... I think, from the stores I was merely told not to get anything from them; when I was still with them, they mostly let me watch them buy anything they want, and nothing to me as they stated and also quoted: Freaks shouldn't need anything, especially from their own money. It was mostly the male though that wouldn't as such, as the female secretly did get me a candy bar when it was just me and her, since it was also on rare times as it was mostly a "Family-Thing"; despite the way she treated me mostly at times as well, which was odd if I think about it now, Maria seemed to be kind one day, and the next, angry and stuff at me.

"I mostly sell a lot of things, things from a few… areas that lost most of my wares." She began yet I thought I saw both Vados and Whis look at her in slight suspicion on how Miss Whisperwind carefully worded her own words as she told mostly the adults as I was now reading one of the books I was think on getting. The book was strangely titled: Mythical Beasts, Familiars, and Legends of Every-kinds.

Yet after showing what she had to offer, she then mentioned what else Miss Whisperwind does as per her ownership of this shop of hers; making me look to her as well as the few adults at Miss Whisperwind in minor surprise. "Lastly, I do give out fortunes from time to time… when those that do want it that is, ask of me to do so. That is if you are willing; I can mostly tell you, any of you, your exact fortune." She smiled yet also eyed me when she stated her words at the end. Yet she now stated to confuse us; with me also titling me head when Miss Whisperwind now stated as we began to sit around the table, after she placed chairs for us to sit that is. "The future, however, from what I do state; If you let me that is, isn't either accurate at most times."

We all now sat in the offered seats; with my Momma looking amused as they did since I had the stacks of things that I wanted, next to me in a neat yet decent pile. I sat next to my Momma and Godmother, and she sat next to Whis while both Whis and Momma sat next to Miss Whisperwind.

After we settled, Miss Whisperwind decided to start with My Godmother, and seeing the crystal strangle light-up from how I knew, untold power of sorts, began to state to her gently with suddenly saddened eyes mixed with hope for her now. "I see for you, Vados, something you desire the most truly being given to you... Eventually that is. Yet what you truly desired won't be accomplished until you're desire is given to you by an unexpected outcome," she now gestured to make me confused at her yet Miss Whisperwind continued before anything was said, "The outcome though would be by the desires own power, But you will be vengeful to how the desire came to be alongside others."

Miss Whisperwind then turned to Whis and stated in a curious tone to make him wide eyed at this, but I saw my godmother, Vados, looked at this with half-mirth with hidden surprise as well on her own face. "I foresee you, Whis, a future with a soulmate of your own. In the very world the child truly comes from, alongside your lord you serve under: Both females though, and not males." She then turned to my Momma while I saw both My Godmother and Whis began to quietly talk to each other after they were told their free fortune. "I foresee you having a wonderful second chance of life in later years, but not now. Yet I also foresee you falling in love once again; Not to the man you married in your renewed life in your Daughter's Birthworld, but someone you may know, but haven't seen for a long time."

Miss Whisperwind turned to me now as the entire time, I saw her eyes were somehow glazed; despite them looking the way they were. Yet I saw she then froze in stilled shock at me, and what Miss Whisperwind stated wasn't in her own voice yet this also froze the three adults in the room alongside she stated to me something strange, yet I didn't know it at the time, important.

The voice was more majestic yet still sounded like a female though.

" ** _A child of prophecy is in our midst, be sure not one, two, or three, but several does mix. You child: Have fate and destiny in line, and yet you have more placed upon your shoulders. Friends, enemies, lovers and loved ones you will make;As years come to pass, but take heed on thy warning: If you shale fail on any of these, then you may be doomed to see ones to which you cherish as they perish to darkness eternal not caused from you, but one who dealt with the tainted darkness itself. Times for tests shall you endure and if you pass, fame, fortune, and powers untold you will receive. Fail and you will see of such a fate to ones you cherish as they partake thy curse meant for thy own. A curse for loss, a curse for gender, and many other things as you partake within these quests of obtaining the true power needed to end the darkness upon both worlds; Yours and ours._** " Miss Whisperwind shook her head to herself as she nearly collapsed within moments in her seat, which thankfully Whis caught her as for once I saw him, he let go of his weapon and caught her; his weapon standing still in an upright position to do so to my hidden curiosity.

"Are you ok Miss Nevareen?" Whis then gently yet calmly asked her now, with My Godmother and my Momma also aiding Miss Whisperwind to reseat her in her chair once again; seeing her looked confused yet slow realization took place as she also looked to me briefly before all of them, also stating or asking a fear-like question to make me wonder why that was, to all of us now. "I stated something to the child, didn't I?"

Seeing concerned looks from both my godmother and Whis, and my mother lightly gulping as I guessed she figured it out as well, they merely nodded a silent yes to make Miss Whisperwind sigh to herself. "By my own Gods and Goddesses, and Elune, I was a vessel to one as such again." She stated in minor shock to herself mostly, while also now placing a hand to her forehead at the same time.

Earning looks from the adults, and a mostly curious one from me, she now began to gently yet carefully explain to us all; more to me I guess from her eyes still glancing at my form. "I have been known since I was blessed slightly as a seer, from where I originated mostly from my parents that is as they decided to take the offer and explore the cosmos, like I did, and it is sometimes a curse to my own self. I cannot control at to whom or when I do see into the future slightly, as to whom said entity that briefly enters foretells their own words as such too, but I fear if it was the child, I wasn't able to hear it all."

"So my child is under something that cannot be removed then, I assume Nevareen?" My Momma now asked her in a slightly fearful tone to her voice about me, and I decided to secretly comfort her as I now sat on her lap, and Momma seemed to be half at eased now yet was secretly grateful I guessed to myself, as she also moved her fingers through my own hair.

"If I view my recordings, then yes." Miss Whisperwind then gently stated to us in small yet hidden remorse in her voice now, getting up with the aid of Whis as she seems weak at the moment, and got a strange-looking cube that looked fancy, that was in a hidden panel on the wall as somehow I forgot to mention, the walls within the tent were polished, light-green wood of sorts.

Once Miss Nevareen played it, it stated her words of what she foretold to us, and yet she froze at her own voice… Or more so like someone else's coming from her own mouth and muttered not her again. "That is the same Goddess I have not heard about as of yet, and she; From the last time this occurred along with a few others, cursed a random male to be an exotic female along with giving her eternal life. Not knowing on how that person went, yet I detect you may cross paths with her as in order for her to be freed of the curse, the immortality part that is and the female one though, is eternal, she would have to find her soulmate."

I was now fearful at not Miss Whisperwind, but whom she said might have possessed her, and thankfully I didn't have to ask as my godmother did so in my stead; probably sensing to what I was feeling. "So you say that this same Goddess… Made a warning for mostly Zerina here, instead of doing her usual tactics while inside you at times?"

Miss Whisperwind nodded now to my godmother, and yet she then shrugged as well as confessing to also make the adults think about this for later, and the two celestials, to maybe offer a safe haven to her secretly, if this is true. "Sometimes it is random and they speak out as well, but I barely recall as to who will do so as I am familiar with certain ones, but not all of them."

After the episode that the three adults made sure Miss Whisperwind recovered partially from as she had to use a cane that seemed to be also old yet made out of wood I never saw before, now, to walk us out with, I also saw My Godmother look to her briefly as Miss Whisperwind had widened eyes as well as sudden tears beginning to form within her orbs; with her also wordlessly nodding, and we left with my purchases.

We then looked around as both My Godmother and Whis began to quietly talk to each other, probably about Miss Whisperwind and what might have occurred. I didn't find it all that important or why they decided to ask for free copies of what she mentioned about mostly me, from that strange cube-thing itself.

I saw a booth, however, that was familiar, with certain snacks and also to Momma's hidden amusement, it was a booth that was run by a female-looking robot of all things that my Godmother if all goes well, will keep around for further use.

The robot looked mostly like a human; a female that is. But she was a metallic-pink of sorts with neon-blue wiring showing slightly within certain parts of her body. She looked to be an average looking female bot of sorts, with her wearing currently an apron with regular jeans and a t-shirt. She also had blue-metallic-like hair that briefly reflected on certain parts due to the light within her booth. In fact she resembled my godmother slightly in the face a lot yet the robot was happy currently as she was serving both Frost I saw, and Cabba. She was also tall as My Godmother as well.

The booth itself was a small dine-in booth for outdoors and it was also filled with healthy yet sweet snacks, mixed with unhealthy ones to My Godmother's ire as I also lead my Momma to the booth itself, and the hidden chuckled of Whis at my current behavior.

The three saw us while Frost just gave me a brief curious glance, yet resumed eating sushi; I guess to myself, and Cabba with a gentle yet warm smile as I sat myself next to him, and my Momma next to me since the seats were those spiny-thingy's you find at dinners. "Welcome to my booth, may I take your order?" The female bot gently asked me firstly in a metallic yet gentle sounding teenager's voice, along with to my Momma, and Vados and Whis now sat near us as I saw the menu had more food choices I had ever seen.

Yet I decided to wordlessly point out to what Frost was having, and Cabba's, which his dish looked like a mixture of meatloaf with some kind of yellowish-crab of sorts, sticking out of it and they both seemed good to me right now. Momma ordered herself a veggie burger with a side of onion rings; which she also stated for me to not have and instead of that, mozzarella sticks. Vados and Whis ordered some kind of dish I never heard of, yet also seemed to me, good enough to eat as the bot nodded.

"It was a good thing I saved that poor bot from being disposed by her former owner, as a living machine of sorts. She didn't have much to do as she was considered a failure of sorts, to her own creator." Vados now commented to both Momma and her brother while I not only listened, but also watched the robot work as she used some gadgets and stuff to shift her arms into tools, within moments, to quickly and efficiently cook or chop-up things to make our food, and I secretly enjoyed watching her do so.

"Where I might have, Sister, did you get a decent working person as such from?" Whis now asked curiously in that calm voice of his, and I started to eat slightly happy as I was eating my mozzarella sticks with the female robot at the same time, giving me a brief smile at me also enjoying her cooking as she currently also went back to work. "Around the seventh nebula in that one encampment that you may recalled in your Universe, was destroyed such from, Brother." Vados stated in reply as she at the time, received the same thing I got as well to snack on.

"If it wasn't for Miss Vados, I would be disassembled to mere parts, for my former master's ship." The female robot stated gently aloud to all of us, without looking up as she also chopped up to what I thought was an alien-like tuna with ease, in quick yet precise cuts.

"Then do you have a name then?" I heard my Momma gently asked her now, making her briefly pause at her cutting another one of those fishes before resuming and at the same time, gently replying back in kind to her, "I was dubbed by my creator: E.V.E., or Everything Very Easily. I am programed to do anything within reason; Efficiently without question. Yet he didn't count on one thing though as he made me to what he dubbed, 'The perfect creation out of all failures'." I saw the robot; Eve I know her name now, chop the head of the next fish this time harshly to her own words as if, she didn't like her own Dad.

"W-What was i-i-i-it that yo-your Dad di-did-didn't know?" I decided to ask her shyly when she noticed I stuttered yet didn't also see Cabba knowingly look at me briefly while he merely resumed watching the exchanges of us talking, alongside Frost who instead briefly frowned as if, he already knew yet decided to remain silent on matters.

"My curator, little one, didn't realize he made a living machine with biological components from a former living robot of sorts; To finish his own design, and dubbed me... Failure, as I was more willful-thinking then others and also disobeyed his direct orders as such." She told me kindly, yet I thought I secretly heard hidden sadness in her robotic-like tone of her voice while Miss Eve also began to make the sushi like on Earth, with some kind of red sauce of sorts mixed into each one.

"Huh?" I innocently and yet dumbly asked now to her, and my Momma gently laughed at me for this as I turned to her as Miss Eve served me my first dish with gentle carefulness, "What Eve means honey, is that she gained more then her own maker designed her to be, by having her own soul; Unlike his others he designed." I nodded to my Momma at her words.

When I took the first bite; with also using the chopsticks in which I saw Whis was secretly pleased I did it correctly, and placed one into my mouth. I was suddenly in a burst of amazing flavor as I had stars in my eyes as I loved it. It was a mixture of both sweet, spicy, and sour all rolled up into one; like a sweet and sour chicken yet more chewy due to it being raw fish, and I stated to unknowingly make Miss Eve have a brief tint of sorts on her metallic cheeks at my innocent words; after I swallowed my first piece of sushi that is, "That w-w-w-was ama-ama-a-amazing Miss Eve!" Though she loved my response, she did tell me to drop the "Miss" from her name and instead just call her Eve, from now on.

They chuckled quietly as I began to slowly yet quickly down my sushi; to savor each one, and they began to talk to one another while allowing Eve to continue finishing our orders; which Vados and Whis got and seemed to be in bliss slightly, on each bite secretly.

When I was on my last Alien Sushi; I dubbed it into my mind, Cabba finally spoke kindly to me with minor amusement on his face as he also looked at me now, "I take it you are enjoying the Sweet Fish from my planet... Zerina right?"

I nodded my head to Cabba as I didn't see my Momma glance at him yet seemed to be also now in secret approval of sorts, before resuming on random topics with my godmother and Whis, with Eve also merely listening on to us while she worked at the booth. "Yes. I lo-love it as even tho-though it is my first ti-ti-time with it, it has a lot of t-t-tast-tasty things in it also." I beamed at him at the end with stars in my eyes still, as I now ate and also savored the last bite. "Indeed it is. As it is only one of the slightly few exact kinds of fish on my world that it can be either eaten raw, or cooked." Cabba agreed with me as he took to my surprise, the last bite of his own food.

I though frowned now as both Cabba and I looked at Frost since he now commented to the both of us about it, even though he seemed to be enjoying his second dish I guessed also. "It is a peculiar taste your race loves Cabba, but it isn't something to always be eating all the time. Recalled my campaign when a child ate an infected version of said fish?"

Cabba seemed to be in minor agreement to him as he pointed a yellow crab leg the boy had left, at Frost, and stated firmly yet also half-agreeing with him alongside at the same time, not. "Yes, I heard about that. It was a serious situation and luckily that girl was saved from poisoning. But it doesn't count the fact it was an assassination attempt at that world's leader's child though, Frost."

I saw Frost simply nod to him in reluctance as he stated to dip his food into a weird pink-like sauce, "Yes, and luckily I dealt with the fool myself, and returned anything he stolen as a prize to the orphans and other people as such." I was in awe slightly at him now, which he seemed to noticed and reached over and made me now pout, as my head was rubbed playfully; which I didn't see my Momma look to him in secret approval at.

We then decided to head back; with Eve looking at me strangely yet shrugged as she began to clean-up her station. The look was as if, the hidden realization of sorts were in her orbs before resuming her task at hand.

Frost and Cabba separated from us as I accidently bumped into a few minutes of walking, when I looked upwards that is and gulped at his narrowed eyes at me, Vegeta, yet he humphed as he also headed to the side him and his teammates were going back to; without words to me. _That was rude._ I thought with a frown yet also a thoughtful look on my face while my Momma simply led me to Uncle Champa's Champion Lounge; I decided to call it, and we resumed our seating positions.

Uncle Champa I saw, was already there as well as most of the fighters, except I saw that Frost was simply in the arena at the moment I guess, waiting on Goku. From what I was briefly hearing since I took out one of the objects, which I think was a toy at least, and began playing with it. The thing I think was a toy was mostly a silver cube of sorts with weird runes on each side, and a golden circle as well.

It seemed Momma saw yet also thought like I was, a toy… A mesmerizing toy that is. "Honey, where did you get that strange toy?" She asked me kindly, and I stated in honesty; not seeing a wide-eyed look on My Godmother's face yet was relieved I placed it back into my bag I have my things in, "It's on-one of the th-things Miss W-Whisperwind let me have as s-she said I wo-would need it lat-later."

I saw My Uncle was stumped by my words and was also about to ask My Godmother in a half-stern look I guess, who Miss Whisperwind was until that announcer guy came back onto the arena and began to speak loudly into it.

"Everyone, as Goku currently is finishing his meal; Which he said it won't be more-so to at least thirty minutes, we will postpone the match for now as we from the thankful help with both Whis and Vados," I saw My Godmother seemed to redden slightly to what he was stating as he, the alien announcer now continued, "So without any further ado- Um Frost can you leave the arena for this time allowed. In fact, you may enjoy this as well."

I think I saw Frost looked at him with a not-amused eyebrow, yet obliged as he then floated upwards, and landed into his preferred seat within the lounge now.

"Now as I was still stating to everyone now, we will be doing a special half-time presentation to offer everyone until Goku is finished." I thought I saw Vegeta and the others sweat drop to what he said, making me confused as I titled my head to them at that, but looked back down as within moments as it looked like the guy was about to speak again, a white and black poufy cloud of sorts suddenly appeared.

I jumped as well as mostly everyone except a few fighters at a powerful yet clearly male voice began to speak within the clouds. " ** _Ladies, Gentlemen, and children of all races… Even Gods themselves! Allow me to introduce your current entertainment for the next thirty or so minutes!_** " When the clouds parted, it was a black and white tuxedoed male with pure-white hair, who seemed to be at least in his twenties or so. He had a cane currently in his left hand, twirling it as it was mostly a pure-silver one with a golden tip at the top. He also was clean shaven yet I saw his eyes were a mixture of colors; both blue and green to which I couldn't tell from where I was. He mostly looked to be dressed to impress us, I guess. Also, he looked mostly at me before looking at everyone in a smirk, still twirling that strange cane of his before it vanished into smoke.

The man then bowed respectively in front of the floating camera as I saw he looked to be kind yet somehow, secretly all-knowing. " ** _I am-_** Um, sorry. Forgot to turn off my empowered voice I was using." I saw that mostly everyone sweat dropped at the man's actions before he spoke to truly introduce himself once more, "My name everyone here tonight, is Aeroza. So allow me to entertain you," as he still talked, somehow the area grew suddenly dark, and strobe-lights were now on him somehow, "In a way, I know truly well how."

The music suddenly began to play out of nowhere as I saw both My Uncles, and My Momma were quickly confused as to where it was coming from, but I saw both Whis and My Godmother seemed amused at the man's antics while suddenly, he began to sing.

"- _**I am a man of many mysteries… A man that has lived longer than anyone -** ,_" we were suddenly instead of where we are, to make us all blink, in what I could guess since I only saw brochures from them to when they head to them, an amphitheater, somehow, with all of us in the front-row seats, "- _**I tend to do things to what I feel right, huh, but the job needs to be done! -**_ "

The man; Aeroza, now snapped his fingers to make a minor echo, and I almost giggled as he somehow conjured a large magician's hat into his gloved left hand, and quickly began to reach into it with his right as if, he was searching for something. Deeply that is. "- **I can make things out of nothing; As I know a few others could do as well, but… Why not show off it now! -** " I was quickly in awe as when he reached deeply into the hat, he was somehow sucked into it and suddenly, flower petals alongside sparkly dust of sorts, and smoke, came out of the hat while he also echoed with singing to all of us, now; seeing mostly everyone was entertained like I was.

"- _**Let's make this fun! -**_ " The petals, dust, and smoke quickly spun really fast as they changed into a large, smoke-like bunny made of petals that were tap dancing a few moments before bursting into smoke, and in place after he continued singing to make me lightly gulp, yet seemed also amused it was tap dancing as well, " ** _\- Why not a thrill? -_** " What was tap dancing while making funny faces now was an unknown dark-like purple dragon that also matched the petals, and when he opened his maw, Aeroza came out while he then leaped quickly out of it as well, and swirled with the dragon at the same time, turning into smoke and also circling the man.

" **- _Why not show off a lot more of my powerful skills! -_** " He loudly sang as well as landed perfectly on his feet, with the smoke swirling into four other duplicates somehow of the man, and they began to sync-dance alongside each other as a lot of things began to also happen as well.

Things I saw from that movie, Fantasia showed; mostly the dancing crocs and hippos, but they were in tuxedos for the crocs and decent dancer's outfits for the hippos, as they also moved alongside the man with the music blaring slightly with trumpets and other instruments.

" ** _Do you see anyone do this? -_** " He loudly sang/questioned, the illusions going into him as he glowed slightly powerful, grew in size as he let the animals that were still dancing, on his arms; I saw my uncles were slightly impressed at the man I guess from their faces, alongside some fighters. " ** _\- D_** ** _o you see anyone do that? -_** " Aeroza instantly was normal sized once more, yet he somehow used the four main elements to make element-based dancers that began to wordlessly freestyle, and he also zoomed in rapid speed all around us somehow while still dancing in the air. " **- _I'm truly powerful… Can anyone go- BOOM! -_** "

He suddenly exploded; to make all of us jump slightly, with a major cloud-like explosion as the four ele-clones; I decided to call them in my head, went into the smoke while Aeroza now was dancing on a nearly collapsing pillar alongside a multi-animal-like dragon who smirked at us as he seemed familiar, yet can't recall while he went into a portal and vanished before I could think of the name. Below him suddenly were dancing girls in weird outfits that I saw my Momma look at the man disapprovingly for, which were similar to those dancers in Aladdin; but in silver and gold colors.

 **"- _Well look it here! I can go Mala-ka-dabra, and let it rip- -_** " he ripped, truly, into pieces like paper somehow, and said parts of him also blew all around us as the dancers went into the audience briefly before doing backflips back onto the stage with ease, and forming into a pyramid while the lights went multi-colored strobes, now. " ** _Yet instantly be whole~ -_** ," he still sang to all of us as the paper-parts of him quickly rearranged in front of the girls into the man himself, and he began to dance once again with that cane as the girls jumped off each other one by one quickly and going into a portal like the dragon did as more clones of the man appeared when he also spun; at least four times, " ** _\- Oh-ooohh~ -_** _,_ " as he began to sing like that repeatedly, I briefly jumped yet clapped as most of the adults were wide-eyed as illusion-like creatures thought to be only in mythology; back on my birth-world, randomly showed up and were also flying all over us before also settling down, and began to dance as such behind him themselves.

" **- _Wa-ah-hah! -_** " The creatures while he danced and sang on stage, strangely now began to play musical jazz instruments they retrieved from the floor itself as they also at the time as well, played alongside the music echoing all around us, " **- _Za-pa-dapoba! -_** " When he sang that last bit, two large hands came out of now-where and seemed to somehow crush him, and when they poofed away at the same time, I jumped as he was sitting next to me with a grin on his features yet knowing eyes at my form mostly, before jumping and landing back onto the stage.

" **- _I can do anything I set my heart to! Anything within my power~ -_** " As he resumed dancing, the area reverted back to the original location yet was still dim as the music began to play faster in a fast-beat of sorts, making him dance quicker and the animals began to dance with each other at the same time. But the animals were dancing in the air as fireworks were somehow exploding within the sky; outside the shield that is.

" ** _-_** _ **Cause-** ,_" treasure of sorts suddenly appeared behind him now, " ** _-_** _ **I'm -** ,_" then even more dancing girls as well as guys this time, danced with each other in a swift jig alongside the animals, " ** _\- The Immortal Warrior! -_** " A lot of randomnesses began to show as it seemed the area was filled with a good vibe that my heart felt warm suddenly, in happiness.

The dancing hippos and crocs were back, alongside that rabbit and this time, dragon as they both did a jig together. A train randomly came-out of a portal like that dragon and another set of girls, before going into another one nearby a suddenly freaked out Vegeta; not seeing Aeroza briefly grin at him for this, and a lot of things that I can quickly see yet not name them all.

Suddenly he began to quickly swirl as a tornado-like effect began sucking mostly everything in, and when everything was gone and the things were the way they were before he did this, he had neon-signs in large-enough letters to read that read, applause; with the man looking smug while he crossed his arms with a twinkle in his eyes.

Mostly everyone within moments like I did, clapped at him for the good show, and he also bowed a few times as Aeroza now stated to see his face on the screen that was recently placed; before his show I guess started, "Thankyou all for allowing me to entertain myself tonight. I was rather overworked lately on something… Important before this." I wondered what he meant, but we merely saw to our surprise, that his actions only took fifteen minutes out of the so-called time.

"Now for my other part of my ongoing entertainment, I would need a few volunteers for them." He loudly yet also clearly stated gently to all of us, and had his gloved right hand to his chin now while looking at all of us for a few moments.

I yelped cutely in surprise as one moment I was in the lounge with my two family members, and the next I was standing next to him, alongside 18; I think she was sometimes called, more-so then Lazuli, who blinked at him in minor surprise yet mixed with annoyance while I also heard her husband and child; my cousin I guess as they both cheered us, like mostly everyone. Well everyone except those that were I guess, serious fighters.

"Now that we have my two volunteers for the few acts I will be performing tonight… Until the next Half-Time that is, we all shall start off with you, Madame?" He spoke loudly for everyone to hear him, while now looking and also gesturing to 18, who huffed at this while I thought I heard her mutter with a faint tint to her cheeks, get this over with, to him.

The man; Aeroza if I remembered right, merely smirked at 18, but he then gestured to the crowd firstly; everyone that was in their lounges before stating anything in a loud yet normal voice for everyone to hear. "Now as Miss Lazuli Potter here," now making a gesture of her entire form to confuse her slightly yet made a silent look I saw that made him briefly nod in wordless understanding: Get to the point. "Will be doing something I know she might be capable of; Like her niece here alongside us, at the moment."

He then snapped his fingers once again, and a… doorway strangely showed up to make my aunt raise an eyebrow at him in you-got-to-be-kidding-me look, while I titled my head in confusion. "They will both go into this room, and alongside one of the camera's provided as such from the tournament itself," I did see one of the strange-looking robot cameras's since I thought it was cute as it also began to act like a dog slightly, yet stayed put, "And let them venture to what I dubbed… The Chaos Room."

I didn't see my Momma, and two Uncles; alongside both Whis and My Godmother tensed at this as if, it wasn't good slightly.

"So without further ado… Before I do so, they may bring one person alongside them as well, that is, if they want to." Aeroza now stated as I looked within the crowd, and I didn't know who to pick as I haven't gotten used to them; despite only knowing mostly everyone for a short time. However, my aunt vanished to make me surprised and reappeared with a now looking-to-complaint, Vegeta; to my own surprise.

Though I guess my decision was made for me as it was a mere thought, and my aunt's twin was instantly next to me; by our surprise, and not also seeing a humor-like smirk while Aeroza unknowingly read my mind to summon him quickly, with ease.

"Now this type of door itself… is Chaotic; Henceforward the term, Chaos Door as such everyone. I personally make these for specific reasons or mostly entertainment since it could be an Alternative Universe to this one, or anything out of the ordinary while anyone mentioned or offered, goes inside said door." The man now stated carefully to everyone as I was the only one; besides a few others that is, saw the door glow briefly within a mere few seconds or so a dark-like red before looking normal. That red glow also made me gulp slightly to myself at this as it felt… bad to me.

* * *

We were then blasted by a minor yet quick-burst of wind once all of us was ushered into it as the camera went firstly before us.

Once inside, I clung to My Aunt in minor fear as when we all entered, the door slammed behind us; making us to be in total darkness. However within moments, we four were blinded by a multi-colored ray of light and when it died down, I blinked as they did in utter shock as we were back in West City; from what Bulma told me her home city's name was.

Yet from the site, everything was in ruins. There was also no sign of life as I did see stores as well as other shops and stuff at our location, downtown I guess from when Bulma and I drove from me seeing mostly everything within her car. Yet the sky was also stormy-looking when we looked, but it didn't rain at all, mostly thunder within the clouds in red or neon-black colors.

"That fool sent us back to Downtown-West City… Slightly I take it?" Vegeta stated firmly to us; his body what I and My Aunt and Uncle saw, tensed as if anything could happen. I did noticed one thing though as the camera lens zoomed at this as well; not realizing it was now being broadcasted back at our original dimension-thingy as to what the man, Aeroza, explained what or where we might be as it was confusing to my mind. Yet I stated loudly to make them look behind us as we mostly saw more buildings and roads like the rest of the town, "The do-door is gone."

"That man seemed slightly fishy Sister, especially since it's an odd coincidence that you, me, our recently found-out Niece, and a Saiyan were chosen for this?" I saw Vegeta looked to him sharply with a glare at that term; from My Uncle's tone, rude-sounding yet I saw Aunt Lazuli; which I decided to call her now within my mind, wordlessly agreed as we began to carefully move now.

Now we have been walking for twelve minutes as to our surprise, there was still hot food; with the adults recalling Aeroza's word at this area being chaotic for anything to occur. Yet they all sweat dropped as my stomach once again growled, and Vegeta stated to make me cling to My Uncle now; My Aunt giving him glare at his words, "Do you ever not get hungry at all, Child?"

I now blushed yet looked away at the same time, from everyone's gaze at embarrassment as I also don't know why I have been hungry all the time, I just am at this moment. "Leave Zerina alone Vegeta; If she is hungry, let My Niece be or my earlier threat I mentioned before the tournament started, will come true." Aunt Lazuli stated with narrowed eyes, and to my confusion as to what she might mean, Vegeta scoffed yet wordlessly went ahead of us a few feet to give us space.

My Aunt led me to the food that was nearby us as it was Chili-Dogs, to our surprise with seasoned curly-fries. I quickly ate to make Vegeta briefly looked at me with sudden narrowed eyes briefly with suspicion in them at the same time, as I now devoured the food within moments yet ate decently at the same time, as well. The three adults however merely took a couple to eat yet as we now walked, as somehow, they refilled.

Uncle Lapis; which I also decided to call in my head saw to my sudden confusion, as I went and stated a quiet hey to him also, while he suddenly covered my eyes.

The reason was that there was a dead body of a strange alien of sorts, in a way it died painfully as well; with Vegeta narrowing his eyes as we passed the male corpse, a scouter like those that worshiped Frieza or Cooler; which I was told at some point before we arrived at the tournament, as a story I asked the same man with us, Vegeta, earlier told us kids without a choice.

After another five or so minutes, Vegeta began to get irritated and suddenly shouted as I was almost knocked onto my feet, my tail now twitching at him in minor fear at his outburst with my aunt and uncle also glaring yet silently agreeing with him as Aunt Lazuli thought she caught minor movement within the nearby buildings, "When will I possibly see some action, you foolish person?! We have been here for some time-" he was suddenly blasted by an indigo-colored orb as his back was turned as he was facing us, and grunted in minor annoyance yet his face quickly went to a smirk as he muttered finally, yet was confused at my tilted head at whoever was behind him, and My Aunt and Uncle froze in fear mixed with confusion from what he saw on their faces.

When he turned, he was frozen in shock by seeing one of the certain fighters currently in front of him and us now, yet was baffled as to why the other fighters were here as well.

The first was who I thought was someone related to Piccolo, but he had darker-green skin and wore a strange-like outfit. He wore a black hood that went well alongside an orange and brown scarf that was around his neck, black shoulder blades that was part of his outfit that also included a brown medallion with straps with a yellow undercoat under it. Most to what I saw resembled the cloth-like material Piccolo uses, yet it also was orange, purple, or yellow in design.

Next to him yes a girl around 5'3 in height, and looked to be bewildered as to why she was here I guessed. She also had long, curly orange hair, bluish skin and eyes, and pointed ears. She wore a white jacket and pants with gold buckles, gold-painted necklace of sorts and earrings, a blue undershirt with black pull-on sleeves, a purple sash and yellow/black colored boots. Yet I was also surprised she resembled slightly; face-wise of my aunt yet younger, I guessed she was at least sixteen or seventeen-years-old with a D-Cup sized chest. Yet when I find out her real age, however, due to her race, I would be shocked eventually.

A few feet away from those two was a smirking man while looking at My Aunt and Uncle for some reason, with him also leaning on a broken lamppost as he was muscular like the others; with the girl being female yet showed still, with him looking around or a few years younger in looks to Vegeta with greenish-blue eyes and long, white hair with a gray-yellow baseball cap with the two letters: R and R, in a sideways hourglass, as well as that same thing on his yellow-brown vest on the left-side, dark-green trousers, dark-grey boots with black tips, brown gloves.

The last confused me as he was small, light-blue version of Piccolo yet he was mostly missing the two danglers on the forehead. He wore a long and weird cape of sorts, slightly similar to Piccolo's but had a weird outfit I couldn't describe.

These four were known as in order: Lord Slug, Zangya, Android 13, and Garlic Jr. . But I wouldn't know this as I wasn't told their names.

I hid to which the four took noticed, and Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the past-defeated fighters the Z-Fighters truly defeated long ago yet at the same time due to what is going on, figured it out quickly and stated; to make me even more confused, and my two family members to look at him sharply in realization; the two taller males however simply shrugged their shoulders as the Piccolo-guy, looked to me alongside the smaller blue-man with interest. Also not known to me was the minor blush on the girls face before looking at the others as well. "What are you fools doing back from HFIL or that other realm?"

It was the small man who laughed weirdly at us, making me hid behind more to my aunt with her still looking at them not only tense, but also at the same time, comforting me from behind, "My guess is that you fools were coerced like we four were at this location, from that foolish Immortal Man. This is truly priceless." He sounded like a raspy-like Piccolo.

"Yet it would be their funeral as there is no escape from this place," the guy on the lamppost stated in a cowboy accent, with the dark-green Namekian scowling at him and also stated back to the Texan, I think he was, "You're one to talk. You took the same alongside us on his offer by merely going into this door for the last week, Android, as his deal for me was to get my revenge on Goku. Not these fools." He gestured to us to make me frown briefly before I hid again as I gazed at them when I did so.

The Texan shrugged yet also stated with narrowed eyes back firmly to the Namekian, "Yet like my own deal, you entered the room anyways like the sad-excuse of a henchman next to you still." The mentioned girl I saw tensed at this, yet relaxed as before Vegeta could say anything, everyone froze as we now heard the man, Aeroza, now echo briefly all around us.

"Welcome to the modified version of Downtown-West City for those that I either made a deal with, or otherwise entertainment for the Universe Tournament between Lord Beerus and Champa," the four people we met froze yet more to the Namekian and the little man as if they knew my Uncles, "And I think it is time as to what the main event details, as it is being recorded: Live at this moment for both the tournament, and also HFIL and Heaven."

I was honestly surprised yet now blushed lightly as My Momma and the others must have seen me eat, yet we all froze still as the sky boomed rather suddenly; three times I might add as a flag strangely appeared; Aeroza also revealed their names unknowingly to us as if, on purpose also. "The goal of this event: Capture the Flag Balls. So if you want your deals, Lord Slug, Zangya, 13 and Garlic Jr., I suggest you cooperate with your teammates as you will be facing against random enemies while you also defend and try and capture theirs at the same time."

From what he said; to what I heard clearly like the rest, not seeing my family and Vegeta giving looks of bitterness to the others, we had to work together to get seven random balls that each tested-like enemy location had. Not only they had to fight but to also do a test of sorts to even get the ball itself, and we had to split up into a one on one person hunt with me as an exception: I had to be with not one of my family members, but with one of the others.

"So to make this interesting to those watching…. I will make a randomizer show... Right now," as he said the word, now, I jumped briefly as a white orb of sorts with images of us in small squares showed, blinking on and off to make our pictures; also making me wonder how he got them, to brighten or dim. Under them though; except for mine, was rapid-blinking numbers for one to seven. "This orb will choose folks, that are watching, which fighter will go to which orb. At the end, however, the event will then change to its second as they will aid the child as such, on something the event will imply, and finally they may escape once said event is finished; Together that is to the tournament. And lastly, a final event as during this time, as it may seem hours on end is really merely the total time for the Half-Time to end."

I saw the minor-shocked looks on the four's faces yet they were neutral like my two family members and Vegeta within moments at re-gazing at each other to make me sweatdrop and thought quickly to myself, _Well, things can't be worse than this… Right?_

The orb began to activate without warning and it was then settled: Aunt Lazuli would go to number seven's location, which a map popped out. Same with the others as they got theirs: Uncle Lapis got to number five, Vegeta got to number two, Miss Zangya; to which I decided to call her now within my head, got the number six, Lord Slug got to number three, 13 got to number one and lastly, Garlic Jr. got to number four.

"The numbers have been decided now, about Zerina: Niece to Lord Beerus and Champa; Daughter to Basset, will be chosen by random via the randomizer itself as to whom she will go with, while dimming the three she came with as well." Aeroza voice echoed/stated aloud, freezing me in place as I thought he was kidding.

Though I saw gleam-like looks in secret from the males besides Vegeta, yet hidden shock briefly on the girl as if, she already somehow knew about me, yet we all looked to see a holograph of sorts, of Aeroza now showing merely his head that is, as he now spoke; his artificial-screen eyes gazing at me as the orb finally decided now as well, "I think you should at least stick to the same gender for the time being so with that," he briefly looked sternly to Miss Zangya; if I heard her name from him right, with her nodding as I also felt if I was with the males, I would be harmed or something worse, "As your trail to retrieve the certain orb, is slightly easy yet difficult. So that is why the child is going with you Zangya."

His hologram head then vanished with the orb also quickly turned off, and then dropped to the ground with an earth-like wave going all over from our location, to who-knows-where quickly with him also stating in the air; echoing loudly as well, "LET THE EVENT START!"

I yelped suddenly as I was quickly grabbed by the girl; Miss Zangya as well as the others leaped away in surprise as we were almost blasted by a wave of untold energy from our previous location. But within moments, it settled and went away; let us see a minor-blasted crater to our previous spot.

"So if we stay together it would seem the current event the crazy-fool set us up for, would make sure we would be blasted as such." Vegeta stated loud enough for all of us to look at him, and I saw reluctance on most of the adult's faces as they had no choice but to be part of a team… of sorts, and my Aunt Lazuli came over and gave a brief stern look as everyone besides her and my uncle were left, and also firmly stated to Miss Zangya; to make her blink-back in surprise as she held me still, "You better make sure my niece isn't harmed… Or else."

She then quickly took off to her location after she to my own surprise, gently kissed me on my forehead to where my strange scar is, and Uncle Lapis merely looked to the alien girl and sighed, also shrugging as we looked to him as he also spoke casually as if, she was always like this, "My Twin isn't always humble when it comes to showing her own feelings sometimes. But from what I saw, she merely wanted Zerina to be safe if she is going to be traveling with you, while we're all stuck in… Whatever this place is."

Miss Zangya nodded as without words, he too took off to his location, and she then gazed at me in uncertainty while my tail also waved back in forth in minor nerves. Yet we began to walk as she found out I couldn't fly at all, to our location that the orb stated for her to go to.

I wouldn't of realize it back then, but the tasks that the man, Aeroza, sent the others as well as us on, was merely not only entertainment, but a test with mostly me. Yet they have also revealed as to what they have done in the said task as well.

After nearly twenty or so minutes of walking, and her getting half-amused as I at a hot-dog from a stand nearby, we eventually came to our confused state now, a temple that looked form what I read, Aztec mostly. "D-Do we h-ha-have to go in th-there?" I asked, with her looking at me weirdly as I also stuttered my words, yet shrugged as Zangya now carried me since I was tired slightly of walking that long; in bridal-style that is, "Yes. But don't let it get to the habit of mostly walking due to whom you are Kid, it isn't going to make you win any fights after all."

As she still easily carried me with my tail lazily flopping around, I gave her a look to that, and she sighed and stated; not looking at me as we saw images that were strangely, animals of sorts as well as strange-looking entities I may have recalled seeing at one point or not, I wasn't sure, "You being a Niece to two specific Gods, as well as a Godling to their only youngest sibling, may be placed as a target to possibly make you be used by others or worse, Kid." I slightly understood that part from her, yet I titled my head to make her freeze on the spot and look at me briefly in a what-based look, "How come you feel lonely Miss Zangya?"

She then resumed walking while making sure to multi-task I guess to speak to me, and keep her eyes on the area itself; not seeing amused eyes from an idol that looked like a female Anubis, and a shadow also took off out of it and secretly without us seeing, went into a chamber of sorts that we ended up heading into. "I'm not lonely Kid, just…Never mind now. It seems we're here Kid."

We were at a nearly empty room that had nothing but a similar idol, but larger and entirely made out of gold. Though the walls had Egyptian writing as well as Aztec mixed that we couldn't know how to read at all, and yet I felt that the huge statue of sorts, was gazing at us to make me lightly gulp that went unnoticed by Zangya.

The statue looked to be, like I said, a female dog-headed person of Anubis. Yet she wore a combination of Aztec and Egyptian garbs for female royalty mixed with a plated warrior of sorts, and in her left-hand was a strange-looking staff of sorts that also had a dull-diamond-sphere at the tip of said staff. Instead however mostly a dog-head, she had a female face that sort-of resembled mine slightly, but with fangs under her upper-lip, and markings on her cheeks that had a sun and moon image: the sun on her left, and the moon on her right. She also had a dog tail and ears however to that of a jackal, and claws instead of regular nails on her hands and feet since we didn't see her wear shoes at all.

At the center of the statue's chest however, was an orb that slightly resembled my Teddy-Ball in number, but it was pure-green and had purple stars that was a total of six showing.

"So that's what we're after? This will be easy." Miss Zangya stated more to her own self as she also gently sat me down and then told me to stay put, and floated easily up into the air and headed to the orb on the statues chest. Yet from what she stated to me, I thought or felt this was too easy…. way too easy as from what Mr. Aeroza stated, this was supposed to be both that, and hard for us.

The eyes of the statue; to my sudden horror glanced at me with a gleam rather suddenly, and Miss Zangya wasn't even paying attention as she was currently now struggling to get the orb out of the statue's chest, and I saw the free-arm of the female statue began to suddenly yet slowly without sound, move.

"Look out!" I shouted loudly to make Miss Zangya look at me in minor annoyance and was about to state something back until she was suddenly whacked by the right hand of the statue, and was sent into a wall; making some debris of sorts to where she landed. I ran to her as the statue began to actually laugh in a female voice at us, as if whatever Miss Zangya tried to do was funny. I began to remove some rubble from her as she was entirely buried, and I was fearful for some reason since I didn't want her at all to die; including something I felt she was strangely… important to me as well.

I moved away slightly as Miss Zangya suddenly gripped my arm to make me yelp lightly in surprise as it was tight, but within a few seconds relaxed with her also easily standing up and shaking most of the rubble off of her clothing, yet also looked at me in a weirded out way now, since I hugged her.

Miss Zangya gently patted my head at sudden understanding mixed with a soft look that briefly went neutral, and coughed into her hand as she also stated as if, she was slightly embarrassed, "It's ok Kid, nothing can get me down at all." I didn't notice when I kept hugging her without looking, she had a look that I didn't feel her shiver to herself for at recalling her painful-like death that was both slow, yet quick.

" ** _So... You two think you could easily take the Jade-Orb that easily?_** " We now turned to the statue to see she was now smug about what she did to Miss Zangya, who narrowed her eyes in hidden anger at the statue, and yet, I felt as if I knew her from somewhere yet also didn't recall as such.

"Miss Zangya-" "Stop calling me Miss, Kid. Just Zangya is fine; Makes me sound older then I really am as I am still a teenager, from my races age." I was confused yet we both froze as we now looked to the humored statue with her also playfully grinning at mostly her; conjuring a stone-throne to sit on now to my and her surprise, " ** _With you being the Hera Race; It is no surprise Zangya, that you and a few others are the only survivors of that tragic time back then… Well, mostly you as I can tell that is."_**

"How did you know of what my race is… You're merely a statue of sorts?" Zangya now stated in acquisition, yet I slightly detected minor fear in her voice while she glanced briefly at me, but mostly at the statue as said female statue merely hummed in fake-thought, then shrugged while stating to freeze Zangya in place, and to make me tilt my head and my tail into a question-mark formation in confusion, " ** _I should know as I was there to guide the souls of your home-world on that day, to the afterlife with ease… Besides one other whom unknown to you and the others that possibly survived, let most of them live alongside the Saiyans in secret, on his recreated home-planet he dubbed: New Harmonis._** "

"My race… Survived?" I saw Zangya now on her knees in shock still, and I merely tapped her and softly asked to make her quickly snap out of it; not seeing a curious yet knowing gleam in the statues eyes at both of us, "Yo-Y-You ok Zangya?" I didn't know it at the time, but Zangya had not only a lot of untold questions she needed answers to but wondered why I sounded as I do.

I didn't get a chance to her hear answer as the statue decided to speak-up now. " ** _Yes they have survived, alongside many other races as such; Races from other realms if you must know children. But it is not why you came here, isn't it? You both came here for this,_** " the statue gestured in an obvious look to the strange orb, The Jade-Orb she mentioned, in the center of her chest.

Zangya to stun her secretly at how kind I was, helped her up with a small yet shy smile on my face, and I saw her giving me a half-neutral look of a thank you without words, and then looked firmly now to the statue as it was business I guess, and stated it in a without-a-doubt tone, "Yes it is, from what that Aeroza person stated to the forced group he made us become, that is."

The statue nodded yet now also stated to make me look to Zangya as she was now stumped since I guessed she thought she had to fight, " ** _My_** ** _part of this mentioned male's task, is not a fight but a mere test of sorts. If you both pass, then I will bestow it with ease to you, alongside three questions to you both._** " I looked to see Zangya thinking about this, yet understood as she sighed, and gestured without words for the statue to continue, with her also nodding as if she approved of Zangya's wordless action. " ** _My test is for you to face your worst fears._** "

I froze at this as Zangya seemed confused as to why I was suddenly frozen as I was; my eyes wide, my breathing was in quick pants and my tail wrapped around my waist for comfort with my ears also drooping. Yet she now understood as she too then widened her eyes and looked to the statue with a mixture of unease and an are-you-crazy look, "You serious about that kind of test?"

I saw the statue for some reason, gave me sad-like eyes of understanding with her now a firm look on her face as she stated firmly to Zangya; making said alien girl to step-back slightly in surprise yet also made me move alongside her from her tone, " ** _It must be done; Otherwise the child will never fully get over the past, and look forward to the present and future of things to come._** " Zangya was now curious yet let it dropped by my look that seemed to be also begging at the statue as if to say, don't make me do this. Yet we both froze as we suddenly fell into a quickly-appearing hole of sorts.

It was then I realized I was now alone; after noticing Zangya wasn't with me, and I was truly scared of what the statue meant, would make me relive- the area suddenly changed to my horror, to the basement I knew all-too-well, the basement that my Former Male Caregiver has at the home I used to live in alongside call home.

The basement was like any other basement an average home would have, except I was strapped-down onto a table by clothing I recalled on that fearful day, was to be mine to wear by Maria's orders, in front of her husband as it was also a day he was forced to be laid-off for a while since he did something bad at work; yet was also told he would eventually return after the two-day period was up.

I now began to struggle as despite this being faked… It felt too real- "You better not move a muscle, Girl, otherwise you will get whipped as usual." Stated a voice I froze quickly too and turned to see it was Maria's husband.

Despite this I fully knew what my fear was, as this was my main out for the few other main ones I had: Him doing what he did to me back then as I realized I was also at the same age right now, he… took it from me. I secretly still have nightmares about it still.

I looked on fearfully as he approached like he done back then, and he forced me to kiss him now with that tongue of his, also entering into my mouth as I began to scream in it. He grabbed my left arm as I whimpered in pain as he also squeezed it hard enough to make me shut-up, and stated harshly to me as I within moments; as soon as he freed me, went into a corner to curl into a ball, "Girl, you better be good if you know what's best for you; As long as you live under this roof of ours, I get to do whatever I please with you. No matter what from what he stated for me to do to make sure you're weak-willed as such... Especially since he keeps blocking Maria's memories and charming her."

I now understood who he might have meant now yet I was still in fear since my Former Caretaker I dubbed into my mind, began to do what he done to me back then. Before he could take his pants off, however, he yelled in sudden pain; my eyes wide as Zangya was there, holding and also breaking his arm in red-eyed rage, true red eyes that changed back to those blue-eyes of hers. She then looked at me in a mixture of sad understanding, and true rage not aimed at me.

* * *

Back in the Arena area though, Vados secretly after hearing of Maria's part as they are somehow witnessing my fears, instead of Zangya's. She sent a message to The Judge of Souls quickly to re-evaluate Maria Jean Virile-Mason at this odd outcome, with a Memory-Like Message.

So eventually I would see my Former Female Caretaker again, with more explanations to know who was half responsible for my treatment, eventually.

* * *

I slowly got up, yet winced as Zangya knowing I was a child yet wondered why I looked currently younger... and in a basement of all things, tied my Former Male Caretaker up harshly and then looked at me in worry while I hugged her; with tears quickly falling down my eyes.

Not known to me, but herself as well, she began to gently comfort me as suddenly the scenery changed back to it was before: the temple with the statue looking at us sadly, yet a mixture of both pride and hope on her face as she now stated few mere words to make us realize our surroundings now and look to her, with wide eyes, " ** _You_** ** _have both passed. Zangya's hidden as well as true test and yours, my dear Child of the Gods, as well. But I cannot reveal as per his rules to involve me, children, of why you passed until you figured it out for yourselves._** "

I realized I was back to the way I was now, which Zangya did a double take yet also slightly understood more than me, as this place or area we all been placed into, was indeed using as well as showing both good and bad chaos, of sorts.

Yet the goddess-statue I figured gave me mostly understanding eyes and to our surprise, wilted slightly as she also lowered her head in minor remorse now, yet to what she stated confused me more-so then Zangya though, " ** _Now I understand as to why he included me into you little event he planned for some time. I in truth, saw your entire pasts; Both of yours yet from my realization, you: Child of Basset, are worthy. Despite all of your hardships, you were dealt-with those two souls personally; Not this Maria person but the one other male and when I do so will be harsh."_**

The female statue then grabbed the orb out of her chest with ease by merely tapping it twice with her left-first finger since she also had to stand-up to do this, while at the same time as well, switching her weapon into her other hand. She then tossed it gently to mostly Zangya; who caught it, and she then to surprise even more, and also confuse me in half-shock as she also... bowed in servant-like respect while also stating in remorse mixed with I guess, asking for forgiveness from what I heard in the statues voice. " ** _I am truly sorry, My Master, as you should have been placed into a better home as such to the one you were forced to be in. If I truly knew, you would have ended up here sooner than to what I sensed, the Eternal Earth Dragon's spelled-based wish your mother done so long, long ago._** "

They both looked to me as I was confused entirely at this point and pointed to myself, stuttering still as I still hated on how I talked, "I'm yo-yo-you're Mas-Master?" The statue merely nodded and Zangya stated something as she was both listening and also thinking in-between on what the statue stated, making both of us now look to her as the goddess-statue now sat back into her throne; gently gripping the orb and handed it to me before she did, "How can she be you're Master that is, if what you stated is true, you look from your own statue that is: More powerful then Zerina?"

The statue gently chuckled yet stated with ease to make sure we understood, " ** _Do_** **_note these are not part of your questions you can ask me, but I will answer as she is within my presence… slightly as such, Zerina: The Future Goddess or Mistress in terms of Life and Death, along with both Hope and Devastation. You are indeed My Master due to your father's ancestry-line, alongside other certain Life and Death Gods or Goddesses within their own right, as well as secretly to tell you now as well; Besides being broadcasted live by the man himself, serve or cooperate with you, Zerina._** "

She then got two small-like gems out of nowhere from her left side, and tossed them gently at us with Zangya catching them both in curiosity yet I was also mesmerized as they were the color of my eyes yet also shined without light slightly. " ** _As I sense my time is short on meeting with you, these two gems; More to My Master as such, will summon me unless I do so my self, to you. Yours however, Race of Hera, is merely for your questions of three as per agreement. Zerina unknowingly asked hers yet I feel… I needed to make sure that this time; You will be able to let me aid you at times, Master. Though you merely used two out of three, you may ask one more thing to me child?_** " The female goddess-statue stated to us with a question to me by her gentle gaze at the end.

All this time though I did wonder who she was, and she blinked back at me in minor surprise as if, I would ask her something hard or else, not an easy one to which she gently smiled back at me with Zangya now looking more-so back at the statue in shock at her title. "Who are you, Miss?"

The statue's form lightly glowed bright in both a light of sorts mixed with dark-like aura at the same time that felt oddly both warm, and cold mixed with a feeling of being inviting to me as at the same time, gently laughing before stating anything else, " ** _My name Master, is Anubis: Egyptian Goddess of both Judgment and Death; The Goddess to guide souls to the World's of the Undead or After-Realm as I also am partnered to another by the name of Hades and Pluto. Some of which I soon hope, you will summon me, however, soon as it would be amusing to see myself at a certain castle in your future, Mistress…_** " the eyes stopped glowing while the statue now remained in a position as if to judge others, with a smirk now on the female statue's face; let us know she was probably not using it anymore.

We then decided to head-out, with myself recalling within moments as I shivered, to what I experienced by my… servant's test for me I guess? I wasn't really sure as we jumped when Zangya's hidden pocket she stored her gem and the map; since I stored mine in my own, glowed bright enough to get it out of her pocket, and we were surprised the lined-location was now changed to a location further outwards we saw; a forest or jungle of sorts, out of this ruined town.

Yet as we went, she kept me close for some strange reason as not only her but I strangely, felt like we were being watched by someone other than those I know/met at this strange location.

I saw quickly as I went over and hugged my aunt since the two of us were walking nearly an hour and I was also slightly sore; Zangya not-so-much, however, and she seemed slightly concerned yet kept it to herself as suddenly the ground began to shake with all of us at one location; as we were the last ones to arrive into a small clearing within the jungle.

The area then changed rather suddenly so much, we had to cover our eyes at a sudden bright-energy blinded us for a few moments, but when it died down we were all shocked yet for some others, muttered something to themselves at the new location; our maps now gone. The area was now a wasteland of sorts with nothing but the wasteland itself as far as not only I, but the others saw. Yet we also saw some buildings and trees though that seemed to be ancient-looking; mostly destroyed or ruined enough to declare something bad happened at our currently-new location.

"Now what does that fool decided to make us go to this odd… location of sorts?" Garlic Jr. stated his question aloud to mostly himself, all of us secretly agreeing as I stuck-close to My Aunt. The other males I didn't know well, merely huffed in agreement as we still observed our surroundings. Though for some reason, Vegeta was slightly tense as well as most of those that could sense energy, unlike me slightly as I was a beginner still, as something huge in energy was… quickly approaching from the north.

Seeing that most of the fighters and my family was now tensed as a sudden pressure enveloped all of us; I was secretly surprised as Zangya held my hand to not see also, My Aunt and Uncle give the alien girl a look at, but froze as, within moments, a strange-like creature now showed itself… or more like a small group of three that is.

The first seemed to be a demon-like man that also resembled a bird of sorts; as he had feather-like hair that was bronze in color, and he wore mostly a Japanese kimono that was mostly blood-red in color, and his skin was a dull-grey tone. He had bat-like wings with a strange necklace around his neck, and saw his hands and feet were animal-like yet his hands were also a mixture of flexibility to the point of using them as actual-functioning hands. He despite this looked like an average male of sorts; possibly from South America or maybe, mostly from Brazil I had to guess from his facial looks.

The second was also a male, but looked to be a few years older with him having scales instead of feathers, and also bat-like wings. His skin color however was dark-brown in color, and he wore knight-like armor you would see during the times of Merlin. He also had a wicked-sharp toothed grin aimed at us as he crossed his arms like they all were.

The last was a young female around my age as she also truly looked like she didn't want to be here at all, and I now felt a pull that was different to how I now noticed, from Zangya's. It felt almost like I was somehow, a sibling to her then what the pull that was also from my feelings of both Pan and Aqua.

The young girl's looks however, reminded me slightly of Zangya, but she had pinkish-skin coloring like Majin Buu. But no holes or that thingy he has for ears as instead, she had pointed ears like Zangya and Aqua has. She also resembled Videl, face-wise if she was younger, and had white hair with light-blue and red mixed highlights that also reached to her neck as her hair was also in a bob-style of sorts; making a ponytail showing at the back of her hair. Her eyes however were bright-orange and her white parts of her eyes were not white, but black. She also had a strange collar of sorts around her neck to which she winced at, and wore a V-neck t-shirt that was a dark-blue with free-moving female trousers for her age that also matched the shirt. I however saw four tentacle-like limbs that were behind her back as they twitched nervously. She even looked like it until she saw me and mostly froze in place. Though her feet were like a reptile of sorts alongside on where her nails were, were cat-like claws that seemed to go in and out of her fingertips with ease.

"So you are the group we were sent to test, huh." The feathered-man stated and yet also looked to the other male; as mostly everyone tensed up in case a fight was to happen, "So Cora'zar, you think we should up the stakes as we willingly came to see if these fools would be up for our challenge?" The mentioned person we saw, merely shrugged yet briefly replied in a clipped tone as the other male was fake-like jolly mixed with suspicion when he spoke, "Up to you. I would rather take on the powerful ones instead of weak fighters, Varaz."

The other male, Varaz we all now know merely grinned wickedly at this and looked to me with sudden interest, yet chuckled as he merely snapped his fingers and the girl gasped and also began to quickly grab her neck as if, she was choking.

I was strangely yet suddenly, was angered by whatever that man; to what Varaz was doing to her for some reason, yet I stayed put; narrowed my eyes in a glare that surprised My Aunt and Uncle. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the two males as the girl herself, was now on her knees in silent agony that I can clearly see on her face; my own being wanted to go over there and strangely, punish them harshly, and those were in my own thoughts I quickly suppressed, in surprise, as they were dark ones.

"Varaz… Stop treating our slave like that. You were told by Our Master to do so as such; Merely allowing the child to come was considered a privilege by him as well." Cora'zar now firmly stated in disapproval at letting this go on so long, and with a look of annoyance on Faraz's face now, he let loose the hold on the collar by whatever he did, and the girl as she was on the ground; my body struggling to aid her still, began to finally breathe with utter loathing at them both.

Despite myself being angry at him, as it takes a lot for me to be angry at anyone, Vegeta decided to voice-over all of us; not seeing the glares on the three other males besides my uncle at him for, "So are you the other topic that man mentioned earlier?" Vegeta was also in a cocky-pose when he did this.

The two males looked at each other, then looked back to all of them; their eyes mostly on me as if they somehow knew who I was as well, "You may say that we… replaced that foolish mortal he sent to test you all out on, and leave it at that." Varaz stated to make most of us suspicious to what he meant, yet shrugged as his partner I guessed then stated to me, and Vegeta's shock; the others where however confused as Cora'zar firmly stated aloud to all of us with a glow in his eyes, "Twilight Duel."

The others froze as they realized Vegeta was taking the role of leader; especially since he knew what these two might be from. "Name your terms you two, so we can get this done and over with?" Varaz smirked as he began to state before his partner does, gesturing to the child they probably enslaved somewhere, "If we lose at all, that event still counts alongside his girl of sorts, be freed and sent with you. If we however win, we get the other child and take her to Our Master."

I didn't like the sound of that, and neither did my aunt and uncle. Not known to us, the crowd back in the arena and my family more-so.

"Fine, but if you back out of this, just so you know your ally detailed me what the penalty is." I now saw them both pale slightly yet quickly recovered for some reason, and yet they gave wicked-like smirks I now didn't like since they now looked at us all. "We have an accord then? Now the term of the so-called event is different than the fool wanted you to do. We will make you face something…. we summon of sorts, and if you beat it, then our deal is fulfilled. However," he gestured upwards as to our minor surprise, a box of sorts appeared in the air with them still having wicked grins on their faces, "If you lose do to what we summon, you end up inside the box. Until one of you beats it."

He also eyed the numbered Jade-Orbs in greed, and then added to our confusion as to why, "Those orbs are also included into our deal as well: If we win we get to have them, lose and we will hand the instructions on how to use them." I saw a look from Cora'zar to Varaz as in a 'What are you doing' look of sorts, with the other male simply shrugging back in wordless reply. "Deal," Vegeta stated with narrowed eyes, and mostly everyone was now tense as that very same pressure we realized came from them both at once, now appeared once again as they laughed and the sky suddenly darkened while within moments as well, we all heard a cringing roar that I quickly placed my hands to my ears at.

"I suggest that you fools get comfy as there isn't any way you may be able to beat this hybrid we summoned. Especially it is a mixture of two specific races from the Godling's Birthworld." Confused, yet now stunned as within moments from the sky itself, we saw a mountain-sized monster of sorts behind the three; two if you count the ones that truly summoned the thing.

In terms of combination-looks, it was from what I read form my book, a Hydra and a Jackal, as it was very tall and had a snake-face with dog ears, several land-shattering tails and was also heavily muscles with scales and what not; also had spikes on each tail as well. It was also armored with dark-plates of untold metal as well from the upper and lower torsos.

"Let the game begin as you face a demi-god hybrid, you foolish fighters… HAHAHAHA!" Varaz laughed insane like as the two left making Vegeta curse as the thing roared to make me cover my ears again; my aunt holding me as I trembled in fear.

"I guess we have no choice but to fight this thing," Lord Slug now stated as he within moments, took off to fight it and Garlic Jr. crazily laughed and within moments of him powering up, he turned into a darker-like green, muscular and taller version of himself with a wicked grin and charged as well as that 13 person. Uncle Lapis grabbed the now surprised slave-girl as my aunt did the same to me; to make me now yelp as the monster somehow summoned dozens of dark-orb like energy balls at us; which we all barely dodged.

I yelped though as I was suddenly taken from My Aunt's sudden cry of dismay; the others seeing this in minor rage… well Vegeta inwardly as well as the others; after all of us dodged for at least several minutes, and was to my horror, in Varaz's arms, tightly as he merely gave me a smirk. "The deal's still on and yet, let's make this more interesting: Catch us if you can!" Varaz quickly took off as they not only quickly followed him and me but also at the same time, now all fought-together with attacks I barely saw against the monster.

As I was struggling, I didn't see the all-knowing look in my captor's eyes yet he had currently a neutral look since he mainly focused in front of him and yet, briefly glanced at me at certain moments. I saw that Vegeta used that familiar attack alongside a violet-like attack with Android 13. The monster, to which I also saw, looked almost defeated yet seemed to be healing at the same time with a Wicked-like smirk on the snake-like muzzle.

Varaz now cursed to make me jump from looking at the others now defeating the monster, as they have been going at it for the last hour or so; with no breaks. "Figures if that fool made the fighters team-up, the challenge would be over now…" He looked at me as Cora'zar now showed as I felt sudden dread at something happening; something I didn't like that is I might see.

Varaz's partner merely nodded as he got out a…. black-orb? I was now confused more-so still in minor fear, yet I froze as to what Varaz stated with a cold chuckle with a gleam showing from his eyes slightly, and Cora'zar looked at the upcoming fighters as well. "You thought of everything, didn't you Cora'zar?" The man mostly shrugged without words, and crushed the orb without any effort as I saw now; a dark-like smoke came out of it and goes right into the sky. "Yes, especially if what Our Master says, will send these fools away for the moment to another dimension, then so be it." Cora'zar stated lastly as the smoke truly filled most of the area to about the size of a football field now.

I was now struggling even more yet yelped as my captor rudely pulled my left-ear; which was now tinging with minor pain as I let-out tears, "Shut-it child! You are so annoying to the point if the Master didn't need you alive, then we would have killed you already; Despite this being the alternate route for our agreement from that deal."

"Let Zerina go you two, the monster you summoned is dead now." Stated a voice I quickly looked as the smoke slowly yet quickly changed into a pitch-black cloud, with it being now thrice the size of a football field, by My Aunt with not only a firm look, but with narrowed eyes. The others, however, noticed the black-cloud as in the center, it began to slowly swirl; minor wind picking up as the two men I was with oddly chuckled.

I was also relieved to see Zangya and the slave-girl was ok; yet they appeared to be injured. Zangya was holding onto her arm as if, it was broken and the girl had her neck slightly burnt with me briefly glaring at the two captors, in realization.

"Now why would we do that as the deal is over, that child near you all isn't worth anymore value as such, especially we forgot to tell the child her mother is dead." I saw the girl look at Varaz in utter shock, tears now slowly yet surely falling down her face at this news. "In fact, you fools should be honored as we take off with this child to the Master as secretly planned; You all get to live the rest of your pathetic days in another dimension!" When he finished those words, the wind picked-up rather suddenly as to me and the others secret horror, the swirl became a going-in vortex of sorts that was pulling dust, dirt, and rocks into it rather fast.

I was however surprised they all powered up and one moment I was in Varaz's arms, the next I was back into my aunts as everything moved to quickly to see how they did it. I then blacked out as my head was hit by a random-rock that flew to me due to the sky like it was.

* * *

When I came to, I saw it was mostly myself, Aunt Lazuli, the girl, Vegeta, and Uncle Lapis.

I also realized I was in a hospital-like area of sorts with my godmother now near us, checking the girls neck as it seemed they made a burn-mark around it; to my horror, yet as they saw me I was awake, they shushed me with My Godmother stating before anyone else could, with prideful yet sad eyes as I realized also, I had a bandage on my head, "I suggest you allow yourself to rest, Princess. You just need to let that injury heal as that man did something once you all got-out, made it so your regeneration would be boosted in-time for the upcoming match, as you also have been out for a day."

I was now wide-eyed at this bit of news from My Godmother, yet I inwardly cringe with knowing looks from my family to me as I stuttered to her in a question, "B-But how are we b-b-b-back? La-Last I rem-remeb-remembered is that I w-w-was in my Aunt Lazuli's a-a-arms and-" I was interrupted as they began to tell me a lot of things to which I was not only surprised, but stunned for as they told me it was debated I shouldn't know, yet they told me as it was the right thing to do.

It turned out the two; Varaz and Cora'zar that is, were sucked into the vortex they made after I was safely guarded by both My Aunt and Uncle, alongside both the girl and Zangya, as the other fighters took care of them but with a price: Lord Slug and Garlic Jr. were also sent into it. No one, however, knows where Android 13 went to as Aeroza; the man behind all this, freed us within moments as they postponed the fight until I get healed up or possibly see to it, that it continues. Though he also stated something to Zangya that I didn't know, which from what they said as it was private, a wide-eyed look yet she also blushed at my unconscious form, as such.

After a while along with now knowing the former slave-girl's name, which was Ashley Orion Newman; as she like her mother, were experimented on as she was originally a human girl like her mother was, before she looked like… the way she was now. In fact, I was surprised she originally came from my own world I was born into as such; alongside her mother, which she told me she only knew her mother owed a debt of sorts, to whoever that Master of theirs was.

We all exited the small yet large room and to my surprise, it was in a tent this entire time to my amused Godmother's smile.

* * *

I was now back in the lounges, but this time I was with Uncle Beerus as my Momma; who hugged me alongside My Daddy, decided until the next few matches to sit with Vados to possibly, to My Uncle Champa's inner ire and amusement from Uncle Beerus, girl-talk of sorts. The girl was also with my Aunt and Uncle; who I think Uncle Lapis took a small shine-to; if you get my meaning, as I saw a familiar look in his eyes like Momma and the others saw in me.

In fact, I also saw that Zangya was rarely talking from my viewpoint at the lounge-area where Bulma and My Aunt and Uncle are, alongside the others yet I did see Bulma start a conversation or two with her. I was, however, also surprised that Vegeta was merely silent in my presence while I was sitting between him and Uncle Beerus as they decided to change-up the seating; due to whatever reason for, by Whis as such.

"Vegeta?" I now hesitantly asked by stating his name, making the man look to me with a raised eyebrow as we saw Goku on the arena floor; stretching and whatnot to prepare his next fight now, "T-Thank you for sa-saving me."

It seemed I surprised him yet I didn't see a curious yet approved-based look from my Uncle Beerus as he must have been informed, yet what I asked next, stunned the two slightly with Vegeta, also freezing in place with minor-look of surprise on his features before that changed into a neutral look with him also crossing his arms, "Sin-Since you t-taugh-taught Trunks to fly, can you te-teach me?" Vegeta merely shrugged yet didn't say no, to which I now beamed at him; hearing My Uncle lightly chuckle at my antics as we began to watch since I was also surprised as Vegeta saw at seeing Frost, now entering the arena floor.

"So Kakarot is indeed facing the counter-part to Frieza," Vegeta stated with slight unease to make me look at him with a tilt to my head before looking back alongside the others; despite them earlier they were too, also surprised I asked that question to Vegeta.

"Yes it seems so. However, unlike that tyrant: This universes version of our foe is half better; To which I can clearly tell." Piccolo stated to make us look to him. "So you can tell he may have more control of his abilities then he did back then?" Vegeta now asked as they had our attention; my tail gently swinging back and forth as earlier to their surprise before we got into the lounge-area, my head was fully healed due to whatever Aeroza did; which he left after saying he was sorry, but to do expect him to come again as he had a minor problem to take care of.

"It seems so as it is like Frieza done to suppress his power and yet, he may seem more in-control; Otherwise Universe Six would have ended up the same fate to your race in their universe, back then." Piccolo now stated as before Vegeta could state something back since I saw minor anger in his eyes, we all looked down to see that alien announcer-like guy once again, with him now beginning to announce things once more.

"Everyone has been waiting for this fight to start-out! Now to my right: We have one of the fighters who defeated Botamo; This is Goku of Universe Seven!" I heard cheers from a lot of people to my surprise, yet I saw Vegeta looked at him in something I didn't recall… loathing or minor hatred? I wasn't sure as the announcer continued by gesturing to Frost now, "To my left, however, is his challenger: Frost, as he is also the emperor of his universe while he treated other's fairly and kind; Including charities that he sends-to from stolen loot of sorts by space-pirates or worse."

I was surprised at that as he seemed slightly kind yet rude to me every time we encountered each other, but I placed that into the back of my mind as we all continued to watch; also hearing despite what the announcer stated, he was still Frieza in that universe so it wouldn't matter at all what he did, as the announcer also told his past slightly to make me know he must have researched Frost to get this knowledge.

"Now before the fighting starts, let each other shake hands as per tradition." The announcer now stated while this time, smartly I guessed to myself, he moved out of the ring in case of damage to his own self. It seemed Aeroza enchanted the area slightly that which I saw minor surprise on both Whis, and if I could see, my godmother's as we were all now able to hear them speak. Normally that is as if, we were right next to them.

"I would like to state Goku; I would like an honorable match as much as I know you will as well." Frost now told Goku with a smile on his features. Goku I saw seemed surprised at this, yet he stated in kind back as they began to handshake each other with a slightly-firm grip I also saw as well, "That would be nice for a change, so let's see with luck, who is going to the next round then Frost; I just want to see if your more-so better than he was."

I saw Frost look at him curiously yet let it drop for now, and the announcer now stated loudly once Goku and Frost were at their respective corners; his arm quickly raised into the air to prove it, "Let the match begin!"

I jumped as Frost quickly started things off by rushing into Goku who was I also saw, almost off-guard yet they began to now block a lot of kicks and punches against each other in quick movements.

They were going at this for the past seven minutes or so until Goku I saw now, did a quick uppercut to Frost's gut; which I winced at his gasp-like surprised look since Goku also kicked him to the ground and yet, not out of the arena floor. As Frost got up, I asked my uncle; which he looked to be slightly amused in knowing slightly of my excitement at watching the fighting still, "W-W-Will I will be ab-able to do thin-things like th-that?"

He chuckled and wordlessly nodded with a small smile on his face; not seeing Vegeta looking at me weirdly as I refocused my attention; since they resumed fighting once again.

It was now several minutes later, Goku did the same thing again yet when Frost got up, I saw the alien froze-up slightly by Goku's suddenly firm words of accusation, also making me tilt my head in confusion what Goku meant as he also stated something else afterwards to even confuse me more. "Are you trying to see how powerful I am Frost? Aren't you going all-out right now?"

Frost shook his head and then stated plainly yet gently like he spoke in the arena earlier to the man, giving him a half-bewildered look mixed with curiosity mixed, "I'm not even trying to do so, Goku. We have been fighting honorably have we not?" I saw Goku nod his head in agreement, yet stated now to make Frost wide eyed at him in utter shock as if, how did he find out or something else on his face, "Why don't you turn into your Final Form. That way, we can go even further."

"How did you know I can change forms?" Frost now asked in surprised curiosity mixed with suspicion if his half-narrowed eyes were anything to go by to Goku now. Goku merely shrugged to get a really look from Frost yet he was peeked slightly by the mention of a name of sorts as well as to what it meant, "Well you resembled a tyrant in our universe by the name of Frieza as I and the others knew back then, did change forms; Like I know you could I guess?" I didn't hear the facepalm of Vegeta and also him stating idiot as I kept my focus on the fight down below.

Despite this being interesting news to him I saw on Frost's face, he chuckled and stated to Goku if a look as if, are you sure, "I'm sure you do… However, I am curious, did my… counterpart I guess, win at all?" Goku was merely silent at this to make Frost understood, and by Goku's suggestion, I tensed as untold energy was being emitted now by Frost as he began to change as well as a power-up.

When he was done changing and stuff, I saw Frost's skull is elongated; his nose combines slightly into his mouth to form a crude beak. His original horns I saw, however, didn't change their shape and there isn't any spike growing out of his back, and the armor on his shoulders fling themselves outward like shoulder pads with indigo sections.

I saw Goku was impassive to my surprise at this form unlike I was, including Vegeta and Piccolo as if, they saw this before. Though Frost now stated in a slightly deeper yet still his own voice, crossing his arms while I saw him unknowingly flex due to his power I guess, "Despite knowing this Frieza, in your universe, are you impressed?" I saw Frost falter slightly by Goku merely shrugging with half-all-knowing in his orbs, "Uhh…. It is impressive but I can show you something better?"

Curious as well as Frost was I guess to what he meant, Frost stated to Goku in slight humor; seeing Goku briefly frown at this yet still looked jolly from what I knew of the man, "By all means, go ahead: Impress me as such, Goku." Though that look changed to utter shock as I also saw Cabba for once, had a gapping mouth this time for it, with Champa now from what I saw, complaining to my godmother as she simply shrugged in reply. Goku changed into that blonde-haired, teal-eyed form of his, Super Saiyan if I recalled from hearing the adults talk slightly about.

Goku stated something I didn't hear as my stomach growled once against to make Vegeta give me a 'Are you kidding' look, yet I ate that same meal that my Godmother must have told Whis about, which to his own ire now that my Uncle Beerus liked as well.

The two began fighting while I ate; not knowing my body was slowly yet surely, going to a healthy-weight; despite my constant eating, although I felt fine somehow yet didn't know it until I was examined later-on, my magic or powers, were mostly aiding me to the point I needed food constantly in order to get better-shaped to what I would truly look like. Not what I would be as a stunted, not attractive girl in the future, but something else entirely.

I did see while they fought through, Frost couldn't land a single punch on Goku; to my surprise, yet eventually, as it neared the half-hour mark, Frost I saw now changed into what Goku stated eventually, was his true Final Form.

Frost became a short, white lizard-like, almost harmless-looking creature; his horns and spikes disappeared and his physique becomes somewhat streamlined. Unlike his first form though from what I saw, Frost has pure white boots, shins and wristbands and he also has white skin on his face, abdomen with the lines on his cheeks remained intact, lavender skin on his arms and hands and indigo sections on shins head and abdomen. Though I thought I saw something extra within the shins; from the wrists though, but it must be my mind playing tricks.

Though despite their conversation I ignored as I ate, Goku wasn't at all hit to Frost's shocked realization, to make Goku more-powerful then even him. Yet I was confused by a strange-punch based move he used on Goku as I also saw the man, look suddenly weak by whatever he done. I looked to Vegeta as he seemed half-amused by my cheeks being bulged slightly from me forcing my second burger into my mouth all at once, yet swallowed still as he was also looking on at the fight with narrowed eyes. "How co-come Vegeta, Goku is we-weak rather sud-sud-suddenly?" I now asked him.

"I truly don't know Princess; None at all at the moment like you do." I heard him tell me, as I didn't like his answer yet also reluctantly accepted it. Goku I saw, now lost, with Frost winning.

It was now Piccolo's turn to fight against him as I was worried slightly how Frost was able to overpower Goku somehow with that weird-punch he did; not seeing that the one person who was talking to Bulma right now with bewildered looks from the others, Jaco his name was, was telling them something.

If you all must know, from when I met him before coming to Uncle Beerus's Lounge, he was a humanoid male alien with a mainly light blue head, save for his purple scalp. He has yellow eyes, and his nose and mouth are very human. His entire body is purple as well. According to Jaco, he is the third shortest out of the 38 Galactic Patrolmen… from him being a cop of sorts I guessed, and was around or at least 4'10 in height.

But at this moment, I watched as Frost remained the way he was, in his True Form that is, and began to assault Piccolo after the match just started; with Piccolo charging something I thought was pretty, into his two fingers near his forehead.

Frost kept attacking Piccolo with energy attacks as well to long-beams of energy that multiplied called Chaos Beams, Piccolo while still charging his attack, dodged all but one that struck his leg to my horror by seeing his blood; despite it being weird, it was blood after all. However after he somehow dodged what Piccolo stated was Special-Beam Cannon Attack; he did that weird punch-move again to make Piccolo weak. Frost then blasted Piccolo back with an energy attack to his chest to kick him out of the Arena, also winning the match.

Before Frost left the arena floor, Jaco suddenly shouted that got the announcer/referee's attention; as I realized not only he was doing the announcements, but also judging the battle as well, stated aloud in accusation to Frost. "Frost cheated! I saw him inject something into both Goku and Piccolo to make them weak enough to beat!" Seeing this might be questionable, Frost was indeed checked and yet to my horror and an I-knew-it look from Vegeta and a few fighters; though those like Cabba was stunned as Frost revealed his history to us, to possibly change their minds slightly.

From what he stated he had no choice as he is honorable yet knew if whatever was holding his younger sibling; which I didn't see the shocked looks on Vegeta's and the others from my universe's world's faces at that, she would have been killed. He also did dictate he did use the poison on mostly the villains he defeated as he also to my confusion, has a twin who was running that pirate scheme; an ex-sibling that is as he was half-powerful then Frost was. He also stated he regrets on using it on the two honorable fighters he fought today.

I didn't hear Vegeta mutter simpleton or foolish about Frost's current position, as he was told he could participate if he gave-up for now, the poison to make me think that this tournament is strange now instead of interesting; especially with that Aeroza person doing that weird… event if he called it, at my family and me mostly.

However before Frost could get off the stage; angry at being found-out of using that particular poison he personally made and also to himself at knowing he might have ended his sibling's life; not known to him someone recently here, went to retrieve her with ease, the huge-like screen that showed the images of fighters began to frizz to all of our sudden confusion, yet I froze as well as my family member's in their respective lounges, as well as my Uncle's Beerus and Champa, as they all saw my image next to Frosts; which also stunned the alien along with Vegeta.

I stated aloud in utter shock and fear at this outcome, as I don't know how this came to be at all; with mostly everyone looking at my location with a mixture of emotions as I also lightly gulped at the same time, "I ha-have to fig-fight him!"

* * *

 ** _Back in Zerina's Birthworld; New York, New York; Unknown POV:_**

I ran for my life as my pursuers were chasing both me and my new friend, Shawna, within New York as I was adopted by a female by the name of Petunia... who was captured by odd men in Black Cloaks for needing her for something. So her daughter and I ran for our lives as they killed her husband right in front of us.

We have been running within the alleyways of New York for an hour and we were nearly lost in hope until we finally came to a ravine.

Shawna then tripped in the water while I quickly went back to her and she had a broken ankle, yet while holding her while muffling her screaming, I aided her in moving still while I heard our pursuers were nearing our location. "It will be ok Shawna, we need to get to that location that odd man stated to us," I said to my friend.

She only nodded as we then saw it: A glowing-blue vortex and before we could get to it we were suddenly surrounded by the group; smirks now on their faces as they looked at us. However, they each wore a bronze dragons mask that looked to be a fusion of a demon, the leader though having a red gem on his mask. "We have you now, Child of a Celestial. Give up and come quietly... Otherwise, you would have to be taken by force with that girl with you, dead by your own deeds."

I narrowed my eyes in defiance to only make that man chuckle, and he stated darkly with Shawna hiding behind me in fear, "Have it you way abused angel; Take her by force... Kill the spare."

I hugged my friend and quickly closed my eyes as we prepared the worst until as they were nearing us with daggers, we all froze stuff as a sudden pressure that felt like... something dark and terrible as a female voice suddenly shouted aloud to make the group stiffen in sudden fear, " _ **You**_ _ **mortals serve a foolish entity that will give you no true reward... NOW FACE YOUR JUDGEMENT BY MY HANDS!** " _

I kept my eyes shut while I and Shawna clutched her other in fear as we heard the screams of the group that chased us, suffered in sudden pain and agony. Then suddenly it stopped as we stiffened as we were then hugged by someone.

" ** _It is over young ones; Allow me to send you to the world you would be able to be safe for some time. With your answers being revealed in time._** " We open our eyes to be stunned by seeing a human-like female jackel who only smoked as we were then led alongside her, into the vortex as we then passed out while hearing a melody from her before we both did.

* * *

Now I know this might be a cliffy chapter, but it is on purpose as you guys will get to see the so-called power Zerina hasn't been trained yet at all… be used by instinct. So do expect Frost to take some hits randomly when the next chapter comes-up for this fic.

I also decided to add some more plot for the new chapter; in which I will be working on and stuff, so I do hope you like it as well. So both characters will be involved as such in said chapter.

Now with the randomness of that Chaos Door, and also Aeroza showing up: It's just like I stated as this will stick with the main-plot of the Anime, but also include movies (Maybe the DBZ Series and Movies slightly as well, not sure), so do truly expect those kind of things happening. As it is also an AU-like story as such with it staying true slightly to the main plot, if that helps make it easier on your Readers/Guests/Users.

Now to also state something as well: Yes I sort-of made my own version of that Aladdin's song for Aeroza, so I kind hope you enjoyed that slightly like I did as I had to carefully think things through on that one.

Till next chapter folks, peace!


	5. Tournament Arc Part 5

**Author's Announcement:**

The chapter you all have been waiting for… Chapter 5 guys!

In this chapter, will be a lot of things going-on and one of them right-off-the-bat is Frost Vs Zerina! So there isn't much I want to spoil as I personally don't want to ruin said surprise as such. Especially as I tend to make this chapter longer as well as the next one slightly. (Despite it being a short chapter I think to myself)

I decided to add a certain game-based character as such, into the story by a suggestion as well, so I do hope you will find this chapter interesting as much as I have; especially since this character is slightly new within the franchise itself. In fact, I may have plans on somethings for Zerina within this chapter as well for said character.

Zerina's Soulmates; if you all recalled from the last chapter, I might make it to mostly eight in total (since I kinda goofed in the last chapter)… I decided on mostly nine now; due to seeing the upcoming female within this chapter, a potential use as one as a hint; from a video game: Pan Son, Vados' Daughter (Not met yet but will in the next chapter; Plan on adding things before the Universe 6 Saiyan World), Oceanus Shenron, Bra/Bulla Briefs (Not born yet), OC Named-Based-Yet-Based-Off Real Supreme West Kai; From Anime (Not met), Zangya, OC Related to Greengrass Clan (Not met; would like suggestions of first and middle names still guys), OC: Dahlia Suneel (Not met yet), and the new female fighter appearing within the beginning of the chapter; from an alternate version of a destroyed Universe Seven, permanently here alongside a few other fighters/people that are currently on this stories Earth; for Universe Seven (a lot to state, isn't it?).

I also figured those that read the last chapter to this at the end might have already figured out who the two girls are, as well as maybe who that Female Jackal was. As they will be involved in the next chapter as it would take that long from that vortex to do so; the time period that is.

So now let me; let you guys know something: I do not in any shape or way own anything I tend to use, except my own OC's and plot lines within said stories. If I did, however, both Zerina and Morgana from both stories would probably start pranking Xemnas and Sephiroth by dying their favorite things pink, and also dying their hair half-way to neon orange.

 **Warnings:** Unknown Possession of Character, Unexpected Outcomes (AU Fighting and Other Things), Plot Thickening Slightly, Blood Content (Slight), Minor Frost Bashing (Fighting Only), OC Villain being introduced (With surprised outcome at end), Female chest-sized being mentioned (Not nude but in relative terms; To get an idea), Rushed fighting sequences on some fights.

Now here is some info:

 _Thoughts_ / " **Telepathy** "

(Number) = At end of chapter explained.

 _"Whispers"_ = whisper chat and also flashback dates

Hidden Meanings

"Talking"

 ** _Powerful Voices_**

 **(Flashback Begins / End)** also **Results to Testing**

So let's resume…

(Modified: 5/22/19)

* * *

 ** _? Vs a General of Sorts, Zerina's Untrained Power is Partially Unleashed; Vegeta Vs Auta Magetta and Cable…_**

* * *

 ** _Normal POV:_**

Zerina was now reluctantly standing next to Frost while she briefly saw that her mother was horrified at her child currently fighting; like her biological father and friends and family, with both Uncles of Destruction, still cannot believe their niece was made to fight, more-so for Beerus' behalf.

"Brother, tell me this is a joke right? We both know our Niece cannot fight at all as she hasn't been trained!" Champa shouted to the side where Beerus was currently in an inner-debate as someone must have pulled some strings to set-up Zerina, which both Celestials also figured out yet recalled to make them pale as earlier, Zerina did complete the test unknowingly; so someone must have placed her own test into the machine they designed to qualify to this part as well as to judge to see if they were worthy enough to fight, within the tournament itself.

"My Lord, it is your call as it will be considered a loss if you do let her out of it." Whis stated to the god, who decided as he hated to admit this, but he was entirely curious if Zerina does have potential to fight; recalling the power he briefly sensed from her arrival and all. "She will fight." From those very words, Beerus knew his sister is giving him the look like most of the female mortals that grew attached to his niece, especially since Zerina he knew heard this while seeing her pale to a lighter-shade of her skin color, on her face; her tail and ears twitching in minor to total fear, at this news.

Vegeta, however, looked at the God as if, he was crazy as this move was pulled by Goku during Cell's Time, yet remained silent as he too was curious like most Saiyans, about the power within someone, and to also see if they might be worthy to either teach or fight against.

On Champa's Side since they saw Zerina looked scared with Frost also giving her a understanding look, Lily/Basset was worried as to what might happen to her child with Vados also feeling the same, Champa though felt the power from Zerina briefly; due to her fear to make his eyes widen, and then understood why Beerus let her stay and fight, with him inwardly thinking to himself as well. _If she has that much hidden away at her age, she would be partially powerful as she ages._

Within the stands of Bulma and the others, they were shocked yet worried all the same like both Vados and Lily, with Bulma stating aloud to 18, worried, "Are they really letting her fight? I mean, Zerina has no fighting experience what-so-ever!" Lazuli only nodded as despite her face being masked, she was worried like she saw her twin and older brother, James, was. Yet they all knew there was nothing they could do as somehow, Zerina they figured was legally placed to fight. Yet Lazuli narrowed her eyes like her twins, and also Vegeta saw a hard-to-see shadow of sorts, leaving the large board before hiding somewhere.

Piccolo and Goku though once they heard this as currently, were being healed by the Kai's, were stunned; more with Goku as Piccolo and the Kai's, felt something off would occur if she did fight.

Finally to Zerina, since she was utterly scared to fight someone; especially since she saw how easily he handled both Goku and Piccolo, and she then froze while Frost stated to her gently with understanding in his orbs, "Simply give up child, so Vegeta; Who is next, could face me. I can already tell you are not a fighter as of yet."

The referee though felt Frost might be right as before Zerina could state anything, she quickly looked at her Uncle Beerus in fear at his words; with the few females that got to know Zerina, looking at him as if, he was crazy to state this once again. "If you quit My Niece, then you will be punished harshly when you come back to my home." Gulping lightly to herself, most of the Universe Seven's fighters were surprised at the fused-like stance of both Goku and Vegeta's the girl did. Although it was partially sloppy, yet... It was also nearly perfect, all the same.

Frost sighed yet also stated with his eyes closed, getting ready to fight Zerina now as well, "Well. It would seem you have no choice at all then child; Very well… I will make it quick." Frost vanished once the ref stated the word go, and Zerina quickly looked around fearfully for him yet yelled in slight pain as she was then quickly whacked by him; sending her nearly off of the arena floor and onto the ground.

"My Lord, are you truly sure it was wise to let your un-trained niece to stay and fight the Icejin?" Whis asked to the God, as Beerus could detect worry in the celestial's voice for once as long as he knew of him, yet shrugged since he wanted to see this power of hers that was hidden away... more then what the others might think is cruel, is truly more of a necessity then that.

"I am truly sure Whis; There is more to her then meets the eyes as such. Just watch carefully and then sense her power." Beerus answered while they all saw her slowly getting up, with Frost looking at the child in minor surprise since she took the full hit, yet was slowly able to stand slightly.

"How are you able to stand up when I used most of my power to make sure you stayed down, Child?" Frost stated to Zerina in slight disbelief yet saw the child teared up and simply stood there while Frost vanished and whacked her again, the same thing happening as within her mind, she took her Uncle's threat seriously Along with motivation to keep standing-up; ignoring her mother stating loudly for Beerus to pull her out of the match alongside a few others, holding her side that she winced when Zerina felt a broken rib now that was secretly healing over itself, fully.

 _Why does my Uncle Beerus want me to fight still? Can't he see I cannot fight this person at all?!_ Zerina thought to herself in fear as for the next few minutes, she was beaten and tossed by Frost; who was secretly sympathizing with her since she was, from what he guessed, following her Uncle's orders to the max.

It was then when the seventh time Zerina weakly gotten up, she froze, as a unknown, mature-sounding female voice now stated within her mind; making her look around to confuse others as to why she was looking around fearfully at something or someone, from her movements. _**It is sad to see you this way Zerina. It would seem you will be forced to, more then I thought... With possible consequences. So I am sorry if the darkness that came with you to this world will make you blackout, child.**_ Zerina suddenly felt an unknown power flowing within her; coming from not only her soul but her outer-part of her Magical Core; quickly to stun Frost while most everyone was silently surprised by Zerina's Energy being shown, along with her injuries being healed rather suddenly.

Then like the voice stated, something overtook her entire body and mind as she did in fact blackout; her original aura now concerning both Gods of Destruction, The Kai's, and even the Celestials as they heard; to make their spine's shiver slightly, Zerina's partial crying going into slow, eerie laughter. Her head was lowered the entire time while her energy was then changed to a neon-black, and when she raised her head; Frost was now fearful since her eyes were in pure-rage, mixed with a lot of other emotions, and became pure-white.

Now laughing insanely, she also yelled while laughing still, as her power quickly skyrocketed; to stun them all since it was nearly or close-to both Goku and Vegeta when they are within Super Saiyan 2 forms.

Then the energy completely covered the child and within moments; blasted a massive yet bright energy-wave that thankfully only knocked Frost a few steps back; but the ref a few feet away from the arena. When it cleared, they were all surprised to see Zerina's skin tone was now pitch-black and her eyes were all white still, her outfit also changed to Egyptian-Like Garbs that are mostly silver and bronze for the metal, and a dark-green for the cloth. Though that changed when she used her energy to manifest; to everyone's surprise again, a pitch-black scythe of sorts, and vanished and began to attack Frost while laughing still; tears now going down her eyes.

Oceanus though grabbed her heart as she felt sudden yet minor pain along with the infant; Pan Son, who simply cried to the concerned Videl, as the infant's mother realized quickly that whatever is going on with her child, was coming from Zerina.

Zerina although, to the other's surprise, fought more with Frost while laughing insanely at him; with his face fearful for once to even make Vegeta look on slightly in only minor fear yet he kept his face neutral while glancing at a stunned Beerus; for once seeing his face filled with doubt or guilt as to what he may have done.

"Something is wrong with Zerina, My Lord," Whis stated firmly in his calmed tone to Beerus as the God simply nodded as they saw Zerina without using any abilities of her power, simply beat the crap out of Frost while the scythe vanished at some point as they fought; Frost merely this time, was defending most of the attacks Zerina kept dishing out. "You assumed to be correct Whis, as always, as this power Zerina is using isn't the power I felt when she arrived."

Vegeta heard this as he was surprised as to all this time, he knew of Zerina's power yet also realized as well; looking at the scene of Zerina tossing Frost to the center, painfully that is from his slightly bruised body, this version of her power felt… Wrong as the saying goes, as it also felt either dark or twisted.

Zerina as everyone saw, was trudge-walking to Frost who simply lied there in shock with the fighters also guessing his thoughts as when she was now next to him, Zerina laughed wickedly and stated to now know something is truly off with the child, as her voice was altered and sounded older then it was; in a darker yet exotic-sounding female's voice, with no stuttering as well, from the child, "You are not worthy of my time, you foolish Alien. It will be merciful as I end you now, right in front of the Gods themselves!"

* * *

 ** _Inside, however, was a different story..._**

Zerina was cowering into a ball since a shadow-like entity made from the scar itself, was used to hold her down as the other entity that was currently controlling her untold power, was using her body for whatever purpose she, yes she, would want to do.

"Someone please help me!" Zerina whimpered aloud as the mass of darkness simply laughed wickedly as it kept her in place as someone with purple skin and using the same form as currently in reality, was laughing at her for this with a wicked grin, "Oh how precious... The Chosen Child is afraid of the itty, bitty, darkness formed within her as I am using it! Pathetic child anyways." The entity stated while Zerina still cowered in fear while it kept channeling her own energy into the body of the child.

* * *

A dark-like ball of what they shivered as it was cold and somehow, dread-feeling as whatever is possessing Zerina, made it expand within moments to a baseball-sized energy orb right in front of Frost's face; tears still going done her own face still, in her left hand.

"Zerina stop this at once!" Lily shouted while also seeing Zerina pause, and looked slowly at her with a now creepy and yet disturbing smile on her face while she also stated a question, alongside a head-tilt, "Now why would I do that as you're all next, Mother, as I am saving you for last." Now that truly shocked Lily as she resumed to what she was doing, but before she could blast him in what they fearfully saw, to kill him, she was then smacked away from the Icejin by a cloaked female that quickly appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

Zerina her voice states in fear along with widened eyes at the entity that was looking at her wickedly, "No... Not my Mommy, please!" She just laughed at her yet paused as she hen growled in frustration while stating her own thoughts out loud, "Not that blasted female again!"

* * *

"Who is that female in the arena?" Beerus questioned more to himself aloud alongside Champa on his side of the lounge, seeing their possessed niece slowly getting up and glaring hatefully at the cloaked female who then removed the cloak itself to now reveal a stunning female.

The female looked to be at least twenty-three years old as she looked like a busty scientist, with her chest from the perverted males stating it; getting bonked by the females nearby also, a large D-Cup, with glasses and long bushy auburn hair. She has a gold ring on her left-middle finger, and black nails. She also wears a pair of hoop earrings, a sleeveless, blue and red short dress with black stockings, black arm sleeves, and blue and red heel boots. Her eyes are similar to that of Android 18. The two Celestials though had widened eyes at seeing a familiar bracer on the female's left wrist though; to the insignia of a long-lost clan of Balance Keepers (1), which they have forgotten for some time the name for. It was a sun and moon image mixed, with a blue diamond in the center.

The unnamed female took a stance yet also sweat dropped when she heard yelling from Champa as to why she was here, and other things, yet was also thankful since Lily whacked him on the head to shut him up; making Champa cower like James in his area, her wrath when angered.

Though what she stated that froze mostly everyone slightly, as this female's eyes also narrowed at the now glaring Zerina as the possessed child scowled at this female as if, she knew her, "I figured I find you within this child, My Former Evil-Self. I just didn't expect you to try and ruin this Universe within the child as well."

Chuckling at her with a hand to her lips from her right hand; the energy-ball absorbed right back into her as she grinned simply at the female, also shocking the fighters by the title she stated in that voice still, "So you decided to come after me after you thoroughly destroyed my body, but not my spirit as such, Android 21… Or would you prefer I call you by your true name, My Former-Half?"

Getting no response by 21 as the female merely just stood there with the Possessed Zerina chuckling coldly now to her, and within moments now pouted slightly in fake-hurt, to this, "Aw... I was hoping you would state something as I did destroyed some parts of your Universe as a price to defeat me along with a few others. Yet I find this," the entity possessing Zerina flexed slightly; with greed mixed with awe, and that grin also on her face once again on the child's face, while she finished, "Body has yet to be tapped to this girl's full potential. Though I do tend to carry my threat out with the child merely watching everything in fear; Knowing I will end her friends, family, and the like as I do intend to break the child… So I can have full and total control."

"That is not going to happen at all, Malice." 21 stated to make the entity grin at the mere mention of the name she herself dubbed in that destroyed version of their universe, "Ah yes… I do recall naming myself that afterward as I realized the goals I set out were in fact… Dull to the point. I mean, eating everyone to gain immense power? What was I ever thinking."

Malice, as she was still possessing Zerina, got into a similar stance now that 21 decided to take, and with a firm-yet-wordless nod from Beerus to Vegeta as, said male stated finally, he leaped and easily flew-down to the two and now also stood next to 21; to make her merely raise an eyebrow at him yet stated nothing and with Malice looking at him with a raised eyebrow in amusement, stating as if this was half-expected as such, "So you are my former-half's aid… Pity as you didn't put up a fight once I killed your wife in our universe."

Seeing his look to the entity possessing Zerina; with Malice merely chuckling in half-humor since she kept that grin still on her face when she stated from her words; from sensing Vegeta was slightly surprised by this statement along with Malice also having a gleam in her pure-white eyes, "Oh… Did I struck a nerve? She was pretty tasty after all… **_Since I was an Evil-Version of 21 before you and that foolish other sacrificed your essences to kill myself entirely, alongside 21, leaving nothing but My Spirit."_** Malice's voice became a minor echo now while she was using Zerina's untapped power to power up within moments, and chuckled halfheartedly then while she also looked serious rather suddenly, by her next-choice of words, " ** _Let's fight… Shall we!_** " Malice was quick as the two; Vegeta and 21, quickly dodged to what would have been a brutal whack of sorts; in which they now began to defend themselves quickly, against Malice.

Wickedly grinning while she was in the center and the two fighters being in the air, Malice had then quickly used a smaller version of that energy-attack and laughed while she then began to quickly chuck a lot of them at the two fighters; their eyes widened as they also dodged the blasts made by them, the small explosions also when they landed from each failed hit to them.

Nearly a few minutes later, a frown was now on Malice's face as she then had a sudden idea, and teleported while also going behind 21, and whacked her to the ground; making an indent slightly as she then began to attack Vegeta; with the male defending himself while he powered-up to Super Saiyan 2 within moments to try and even the odds.

While failing to hit him still, Malice in Zerina's Body grinned while licking her lips at him as if, he was a treat of sorts, " ** _I_ _f I was still in my old body, you would have been a tasty Macaroon by now._** " Shoving her quickly away, Vegeta despite his mate/wife and the others telling him to hold back, knew if something this powerful possessed a child as such as Zerina, he would have to go all-out and changed into his God Mode Version; secretly surprising Champa and the Universe Six fighters at this, stated with a smirk back at the possessed child; Malice now giving him a rude-like look in return, "Don't encourage yourself fool, as I think your overestimated me."

21 now went by and landed next to him while Malice was now in the air; giving the two fighters an angered-look before yelling; charging even more of her own power mixed with the child's to cause ripples to appear in the air.

"My Lord, I think if whoever possesses your Niece keeps this up, then reality might bend. If you can tell?" Whis calmly told Beerus yet was inwardly fearful if that were to happen, he knew something unexpected might turn-up or show as such. Vados on Champa's side stated slightly the same thing to her own lord, who only nodded without words. Nodding at this as they all watched Malice now re-engage both Vegeta and 21 as they made echoed-blows now while defending; secretly surprising the fighters as well as the Android's 17 and 18 on how 21 is handling things.

When it came to the seven minute mark, Malice scowled and stated aloud; pushing the two fighters back as they were mainly using less-like energy attacks, and powered punching and kicking to the possessed child, " ** _Enough! I grow tired of this delay!_** "

Going right into the air, they saw to the horrified surprise as Malice made a quick yet empowered Death Ball that Frieza tends to use to blow-up planets, was now hovering in the possessed child's right hand, and quickly looked down at everyone in wicked-glee, " ** _Now di-_** " Malice froze as to the confusion of the two fighters along with everyone; secretly reliving them as the energy ball was quickly dispersed without any side-effects yet Malice/Zerina quickly grabbed her head as if, in pain.

* * *

Zerina was now fighting back as unknowingly to everyone, that odd female suddenly made her determined along with deciding to fight for herself as the darkness retreated quickly while her body glowed; Malice now cursing as she felt something of that fool's spell went wrong, now.

"Curse you foolish child!" Malice stated, as the area was too bright now within.

* * *

Realizing something is going on within the child yet saw a perfect opportunity, Vegeta decided to use his new move he has secretly been developing; within both his hands as he channeled dark-violet energy that 21 quickly stated to stop him from doing so; with everyone seeing Zerina/Malice yelling in utter pain as if, something is truly wrong with her, "Patients Vegeta. I think Malice overstayed her welcome."

"Now what do you mean by that, Android?" Vegeta demanded slightly yet quickly looked up as that aura was now all around Malice/Zerina as she kept screaming in pain and within a bright flash; two energies were made. One a mixture of both silver and gold, and another grey and black and when it died down, he was stunned like the others as there were now two Zerina's… Or in this case, Zerina on one end, and Malice on the other; with Zerina looking like she normally is now.

Now no longer in pain, the two opened their eyes at the same time with Malice looking stunned and making Zerina speechless, yet Malice stated in both anger mixed with utter shock, and also annoyance at her, in a regular voice now, "What did you do to us, Child? I want an answer now!" Stunned at seeing herself, but in different colors and not also knowing what was going on, Zerina whimpered as she doesn't yet realize she was in the air at all. Malice though didn't care, and grabbed the child by her own exact-clothing-like outfit that matched, and began to shake her; to make her mewl in fear.

"You're not going to get an answer from her at all Malice, as she doesn't even know what she did to free herself, like the Mistress of Time stated as such." Freezing in place by 21's words, Malice glared heatedly at her yet tossed with enough force, from Zerina, to impact into the arena floor.

Vegeta went and quickly checked the child over to see she was; to his secret surprise, alright yet now had small bruises on her arms and her head slightly as Malice shouted loudly with that same energy showing from her form; with her powering up in rage at this news, "That stupid-" Vegeta blocked Zerina's ears to confuse her as to why he did that as Malice ranted like a sailor slightly in anger at knowing that female was involved as such, yet after nearly a few minutes, calmed down yet still in anger, looked to Champa's Stand as Malice still with the same power she had when she was still part of Zerina, grinned wickedly and without words since she knew the consequences if a spirit of anything is killed, they ceased to exist; aimed a medium-sized ball at the lounge within Champa's Area; with Zerina going wide-eyed at this and before she could do anything, blasted the lounge.

Vados was luckily able to project a barrier yet they were all blasted out of the lounge and knocked unconscious.

Zerina was about to head to her mother in fear as if, she saw the others didn't move as if they were dead, figured as such yet froze in place and gave the ref a really look alongside Vegeta by his statement, "If you leave now, your disqualified kid."

"Are you serious still about that? Did you not see what that carbon copy of The Princess did?" Vegeta stared at the ref in a really-like tone mixed with disbelief, and the ref simply pointed to the board as the male Saiyan understood: If he or Zerina would lose, then Champa would eventually win by losing two fighters to Beerus' side yet he also knew while Malice looked at Zerina; the former spirit he now realized, was simply trying to get to the child's personal fear.

Malice then made a basketball-sized version of energy as it was aimed at Lily with Zerina freezing in place; secretly her friends and family having no choice but to watch Zerina suffer slightly at knowing with no experience, whatever Malice plans to do, would scar the child. "I grow tired of your pathetic self, child. In fact… If I kill your unconscious mother, she ceases to exist." The two fighters with the child saw her freeze at this, and she then stated in her tone of stuttered-fear at Malice, who simply grinned at her for this wickedly, "W-What do y-y-y-you me-mean cease to ex-exist?!"

With Malice's aim still at Zerina's Mother, she stated as if it was obvious, looking right at her in the eyes while she stated this; not all but Vados who woke-up and the few who could sense power, sensed Zerina's energy spiking at a rapid pace as she began to hyperventilate; with Vegeta looking at her stunned; alongside 21, at this secret outcome, "If a spirit is killed by any means from living energy or Ki-Energy, you foolish child, then they will indeed no longer be able to either exist or be reborn as such."

Malice then while still aiming; secretly loving on torturing the child even more, stated to them within the span of three minutes of her deal she made to go alongside the child when her spelled-wish of her mother's finally took effect, and in turn, she simply has to defeat her or possess the child. "And the best part is…. HAHAHA, you can't do anything about it as I have the advantage to know I can do anything, while my aim-to-kill is true at your birth mother, brat!" Malice stated in finality to Zerina; who was now shaking not only due to her fear, but she suddenly felt something snap within her suddenly break free at the mere mention of this, and suddenly, Malice, Vegeta, and 21 were quickly knocked onto the ground as she screamed uncontrollably with her power beginning to quickly skyrocket.

Suddenly Vegeta was blasted away from the arena; leaving 21 to remain in a frozen state of fear mixed with awe at the power she sensed coming from Zerina, the referee was also blasted out of the arena since a barrier now covered the entire arena-section, from corner to corner; in a see-through barrier of sorts by Zerina, unknowingly.

Then within a bright flash of silver-gold infused light that everyone had to over their eyes, and within a minute as they could eventually see again, they were stunned as Zerina now glowed a mixture of both silver and gold Ki-Energy mixed with a jade-like power from her own magic. Her eyes, however, were glowing pure-white like Malice's and before the carbon-copy could state a word at her in confusion, Zerina vanished and without effort, punched Malice into the gut; dropping the energy as it dispersed from her aimed-arm.

Zerina then wordlessly without any emotion on her face, kicked Malice without effort once again into the arena's center and Malice in anger, quickly charged a beam-like blast that Zerina; to shock the entity, deflected it easily while she then vanished and they began to assault one another by blocking both punches and kicks.

Beerus was impressed yet at the same time like a few fighters after seeing Zerina's emotionless face, that something else must be going on with her again, as they all knew she has no training what-so-ever, and yet, she was fighting like a natural right now.

Malice and Zerina began to vanish and reappear with echoing-like punches and kicks while they still fought without Ki-Energy attacks for the next several minutes.

21 though simply stood there while observing the two; her clenching her hand on her left-arm while thinking; thankfully they didn't come by her current area as she like the others realized the barrier Zerina made, was not able to be destroyed as they tried to blast it a few times with their energy. _It would seem the Time Mistress was correct as I see Zerina in this part of her timeline, not fully-prepared as well as trained; Zerina's powers are making her fight normally, not her. Thankfully also they haven't come over here._

It would seem 21 jinxed herself as she now dodged quickly a blast of energy as Zerina was the one dodging weak-yet-powerful dark-blasts from Malice while she also shouted to either hold still, or stop moving brat, at the child.

After another several minute, everyone was impressed as well as Lily and Vados, as they watched Zerina fight, but Lily feared from her child's gaze that her powers were over-controlling her as it did to her before; back in Zerina's birth world when she was younger and had to deal with a particular… someone, when she was alive.

But it would seem that Zerina had enough and decided to stop Malice as the next energy-blast was a basketball-sized one and she grabbed it to stun the entity, and simply crushed it without words or emotion, and began to blast her with silver-gold fusion Ki-Blasts.

While Malice was dodging, everyone tensed as the particular feeling Zerina sensed a while back, decided to reveal itself. The man whacked Zerina when she was going to punch Malice, and she landed harshly onto the ground; with 21 now helping the child who seemed to be aware now to go into half-shock as to what happened.

The person was clearly a male, yet he wore dark-to-pitch black armor that was made out of a hide of sorts, and there were runic-designs all around the gear her wore. He wore mostly a cloak to hide his face as his blood-red eyes clearly glowed from underneath said hood. He stood around 5'9 in height and was slim yet muscular, and the hand he whacked Zerina, showed a fel-looking green color before it also went back into him.

He then glared and stated harshly at Malice as if he was scolding a child, or child-like slave of sorts; in a rough yet echo-deep voice, "You disappointed me Malice. I knew I should have ignored My Master, from not only sending your soul, and let your body to be recreated and yet be also improved as such. But I figured if I simply let you gain that Chosen Child's, then we would be able to succeed on My and My Master's goals… This time around."

Beerus, Champa, and the Celestials froze at the name Malice mentioned in a how or why looks, with mostly everyone either confused or observing without saying a word; Malice also gulping before doing so as this was her deal-holder that aided her in her and 21's original universe to escape and be enchanted into Zerina, upon arrival. "Gen-General Marowgaze, I didn't expect her to be powerful enough to deflect my at-attacks-" Malice was now struggling as Marowgaze simply raised his left hand without looking right at her and she began to choke from what it looked, being strangled by nothing as she also grabbed her neck.

"Le-leave her al-al-alone," Zerina to the surprise of everyone stated bravely at the General to what, they all do not know as he paused, loosened his grip as Malice was also stunned while wondering why the brat told him to; landing firmly on the ground while panting.

Marowgaze then began to chuckle softly yet cold at Zerina, with the little girl being surprised as 21 stepped into his view of her, protectively that is. "So naive child, when you are going to be facing someone powerful as me, at this moment; Especially as I punish this soul's foolery by this," he held out a device and aimed it right at Malice, who screamed as if she was in pain while clutching her neck; a collar appearing as it glowed a blood-red and she then fell-limp. He then began to glow the same color while sighing as if, he was refreshed somehow and stated before suddenly attacking them both, "Now I drained her power to near-depletion, your souls will be mine!"

21 quickly picked up Zerina as she yelped cutely while they dodged blood-red energized attacks from his palms at their locations for the next seven minutes or so, with Zerina wondering why the pretty-lady was defending her.

Seeing 21 was keeping his blasts away from the child, which was smart of the Android, he looked at the still-limp form of Malice and snapped his fingers, she then slowly rose with her now being aware, yet realized her body wasn't in control anymore, to her own horror, as she also now began to fight them as well; partially weak blasts of energy though.

Zerina cried out as her tail was blasted by Malice's attacks with 21 doing the same while she shielded Zerina by the General's blood-colored energy; making her hold back a scream as it somehow affected her skin to actually hurt her.

Wickedly smirking under his hood, Marowgaze simply stops sending his weak blasts and began to power up; with the collar on Malice making her scream as he siphoned more energy from her into him. Malice then truly passed out as the collar vanished; making him tut in fake sympathy to the failed deal-holder yet as her agreement if she failed him, she would revert back to her true body-like form… But he didn't say on what form of the body it would be.

He then to make 21 freeze in place by a seal showing-up on her left-arm, and Zerina to be taking from her hold to her anger/shocked expression and into his firm one. "I will make this simple: Give me the medallion you personally stole from me, or I will rip the soul out of this child to serve me until I get bored of her, or she is no longer of use to me, 21." Marowgaze stated while holding a fel-green mixed blood-red energy orb into his left hand as he was firmly holding Zerina to her fearful look, in his right arm as it was mere inches from her head.

21 narrowed her eyes as the rune vanished from her arm to be able to move once again, and also stated firmly in accusation as if she, to surprise everyone as to what he planned to do, would do so, "You would just simply head to Earth and use the medallion to summon one of the few Dead Demon Lords to be your slaves, and quickly destroy innocent lives alongside it; Like you did in my Universe."

"Guilty. But this time, I have plans due to My Newer Master also working alongside a so-called group of sorts within this realm's time, and not the group you all know." General Marowgaze stated with a wicked grin under his hood as Vados and Whis knew what they meant to get them shocked that the female android might hold that item, on her person.

Making Zerina yelp as part of her hair disintegrated slightly into the orb; to make her lightly gulp as it also smelled of brimstone when it did so, with Marowgaze simply looking at the defiant 21, "What is it going to be? Surrender the medallion, or perhaps watch as I do to what threats I stated?"

Looking at him heatedly from her glasses, he began to chuckle as she reluctantly went to her left-side pocket and held out an old medallion with a blood-red ruby in the center of it, in her right hand now. "Good, toss it over; Otherwise," he shook Zerina briefly to make her wince as his grip tighten harder, and 21 tossed the medallion to which he, in turn, tossed the child harshly into the ground, and caught it.

21 quickly went over to her as the General simply ignored them, and touched the gem to see it glow from his power, "Yes… You are back to where you belong now my trinket." He looked into the sky and saw one of the prisons secretly now going-by this planet; to make him smirk at the fearful look as 21 while holding a frightened Zerina, as well as most everyone else seeing an asteroid passing-by that streaked fell-green flames, now glowed blood-red while he held it up, and began to quickly chant in an old language as it also then headed straight to them, by a changed direction.

"Zerina," 21 stated sternly yet kindly to make the child look to her while making Zerina quickly nod at her fearfully; due to her being scared by the male still, "Gather Malice, and try to keep safe. I need to deal with this person before he could gain power from the demon-filled meteor, as he did so in the past."

Zerina then stuttered/asked softly in half-fear as she felt… safe with this female; making 21 to look at her as she began to power-up, yet was inwardly touched yet surprised by her question or words, "You wi-will be safe, ri-right Miss?" 21's eye's briefly softened as she from what the others felt of her power, were surprised as she glowed a pinkish-aura all around her frame as she stood, and a bright light flashed and when it died down, everyone was shocked yet Zerina merely tilted her head in confusion at her looks now.

Android 21 changed into what appears to be a female Majin in body color and attire, though she also possesses white hair, and spiked Namekian-like ears and a tail also similar to the final forms of both Frieza and Frost; she has her blue eyes still alongside white sclera, and with her hair now completely white. The newly-changed form of 21 stated softly yet kind-enough to not get the child worried; with Zerina nodding before 21 took-off to hit the man, "Yes, now go do as I say Zerina."

21 was able to distract the man long enough for him to pause the meteor to come and crash, and make him irked inwardly, to not kill everyone as it was a planet-destroying meteor as it also resumed its course. "Now you have made me truly mad once again Android 21… Die!"

General Marowgaze quickly blasted a not-prepared 21 as she was also then sent flying yet thankfully away, out of the arena, and the barrier itself with him following her disintegrating; Zerina dragging Malice who was limp and heavy as Vegeta now come to aid the child as the blast they realized… well, everyone realized, knocked the unconscious Frost out of the arena; declaring he lost.

Zerina then passed out when she unknowingly touched the collar; with Vegeta and a few others on Beerus' side seeing her power getting sucked into it; with Whis and Vados as the other fighters came-over to stop anyone from touching the two; with a brief pink-poof and they were stunned to see a child-sized version of 21 now; around the same-age as Zerina, but with unlike 21's form, a cat-like tail and ears still on her head.

"It would seem that things are getting more interesting by the minute, My Lords,going on still with 21 and General Marowgaze, they were punching and kicking now while in the air; amazingly his hood didn't at all fall-off while they fought with each other, as their blows echoed slightly due to the power they were showing in plain-sight. 21 then yelled in sudden pain while he whacked her with even more power somehow, with her realizing in horror since she saw minor gold and silver energy from his own since he somehow obtained Zerina's Power, slightly; which he smirked in realization before stating in a half-insane laugh with his eyes also glowing, "This power feels utterly amazing… The power to finally destroy you, once and for all!" , with the fighting going on still with 21 and General Marowgaze, they were punching and kicking now while in the air; amazingly his hood didn't at all fall-off while they fought with each other, as their blows echoed slightly due to the power they were showing in plain sight. 21 then yelled in sudden pain while he whacked her with even more power somehow, with her realizing in horror since she saw minor gold and silver energy from his own since he somehow obtained Zerina's Power, slightly; which he smirked in realization before stating in a half-insane laugh with his eyes also glowing, "This power feels utterly amazing… The power to finally destroy you, once and for all!"

His energy charged within moments, went right after 21 as he was dealing blow after blow to her stomach, chest, sides, and even now twirling before also kicking her right in the solar-plexus; while she was quickly falling due to her shock at how powerful he was right now, he reappeared and struck her from behind, to get a painful gasp from 21, and blasted her within moments.

Ignoring her pain for real, as unlike the last time she fought him, this time it actually burned her skin slightly; thankful as 21 saw her pink, Majin-based skin quickly healing her as she began to dodge more attacks as well as energy-blasts from him, thought quickly while looking at her area as she was secretly surprised to see ruins of sorts on this supposed non-populated world. _If I don't do something, I fear he may absorb the powers like before of certain people eventually, especially he once again gained Zerina's somehow._

She then gasped as he also now grabbed her neck, making her hold-in a scream as his hands were also glowing his terrible power to burn her once again around her throat, while he chuckled a few times coldly before stating firmly to her as if, in satisfaction while in his free-hand, had an orb that did to Zerina's hair earlier, "Do you have anything to state before I end you finally, Hybrid?"

Seeing something to confuse The General as it also showed from his glowing eyes briefly at her, with her orbs holding renewed hope and smugness now; despite her holding-back a scream as his power still burned her, "J-Just one word Marowgaze." Now amused in sick-humor at 21's current position, yet still decided to indulge her; despite sensing something was off, stated easily back in reply to her own words, "Now what word is that, Hybrid?"

Now smirking at him with a Vegeta-like smirk, she stated a word to now confuse him, "Boom." "Boom?" He questioned to her until he yelled in pain by being blasted by a purplish-attack; allowing 21 to free herself from her captor's grip on her neck. She then flew and stood nearby Vegeta.

As they were a few feet or so away from him, Marowgaze merely chuckled darkly as if, he was impressed yet stated with narrowed eyes under his hood at them, "You did catch me off guard you two, however…. Let's see if you can handle my true form as I have enough power to do so?" Without letting 21 warn Vegeta about this, Marowgaze yelled as his blood-red aura fused now with darkness-like aura from what it looked as such, and was then fully engulfed as Vegeta tried to get out of 21's firm grip as she quickly made him fly with her to a far-away area, and with good reason as Marowgaze then exploded a lot of energy, damaging and also making a crater from his location. When it died down, Vegeta was stunned to see a monster in place of the man before them both.

He resembled to that of a humanoid-demon mixed with a dragon of sorts, with his leather-armor being part of his skin and having a dragon-like face with blood-red sclera and amber eyes; his runes glowing a fel-green color as they eerily pulsed a few times before settling as fel-green colored tattoos on the newly-changed General. He had no wings, but tentacle-like limbs to the total of four, on his back, and he now stood around eight feet evenly with muscle-mass to that of Broly. He also wore no shirt as the medallion was now embedded into the center of his chest, and he resembled Broly also in the face, but with 17's eyes. His hair, however, was dark-purple, and he had silver-like fangs and teeth when he laughed wickedly at them and stated in a dark-yet-empowered voice that echoed, "Now let's see if you can handle a demon's true power!"

He vanished and the two had to dodge two empowered-fists of dark-like red energy from his hands as they not only dodged, but blasted him with regular/dark-pink energy with him merely chuckling at this. He flew back a few yards away from them and quickly began to channel a large amount of the same energy with them seeing a glimpse of a dragon somehow behind him that resembled if you all looked at it, a demon-looking Deathwing, and shouted his attack that made a blood-colored energized dragon go after them; mostly Vegeta as he saw him more of a threat then 21, " ** _Dragon's Wrath!_** "

Vegeta was able to somehow dodge it for the past ten minutes while 21 resumed attacking the demonized Marowgaze, with her getting hit sometimes powerfully in return. 21 though whacked him sometimes with her tail; which extended due to her cells she was fused from back in her original universe, and sometimes blasted baseball-sized energy-spheres to which he simply deflected away from him and also made Marowgaze cast back his own, in a hot-potato-like fashion.

* * *

While the three fought as the explosions could also be seen in the distance, everyone resumed to their posts in their own stands and things, with Zerina somehow now knocked-out of the competition yet thankfully they were able to; with both Whis and Vados, separate her from Malice.

Though at the moment, the two Celestial's couldn't explain to the two male gods and the mother, as to why Zerina's energy is going up and down within each second; with the child's face being scrunched-up as she simply lay on a mattress also that was conjured by Whis, with a pillow by Vados as well for the child. Within the tent, Zerina was still tossing and turning; with both her mother and the two celestial's holding her down for the past few minutes as to figure out why her power was still going up and down, but rapidly now; not realizing she was unknowingly sensing 21 being beaten-up alongside Vegeta, as despite him now going into Super Saiyan God Mode, he was getting a pounding due to how much energy The General drained, from both Malice and Zerina herself.

In this case… Was a lot of energy.

"What is going on with her, Vados?" Lily stated in feared worry for the second time asking, as she hoped to The Kai's that she wasn't at all dying on them. "I am not entirely sure at the moment my friend, as it would seem whatever that person did to her by… What was the female's name?" Whis began to state finally to her yet questioned at the end; to cause the two male Gods along with the two female's, to sweatdrop at his antics.

Vados however stated in reply while still holding-down Zerina like they have been doing for the past several minutes. "It's Malice, and from what I can figure also like you have Brother, is that this… 21, Malice and the other came from another universe yet exactly like yours."

"Now run by us once again about that, Vados, as I recall like My Brother: There are only 13 or so known alternate yet not same universes; Not exact-yet-different ones." Stated with a hidden question by Champa to his servant, with her sighing; not any of them seeing a minor glow shown around Zerina before it went back into her entire body, "It is well known by My Brother and I's race that there might be possible universes that also linked to ours, but same-yet-different outcomes, besides the other universes as such as we clearly well-know, My Lords and Lily."

Nodding at her explanation, they quickly moved away from Zerina in time as she glowed that energy, but all around her while it also made a minor energy-pulse-like wave to knock them down; with them all shocked as Zerina was white-eyed once again, but she was pissed-off and before anyone could state anything or stop her, she flew out of the tent flaps and quickly took off.

With them all staying-put in shock yet they all now looked at Whis by his stray comment as if, he didn't expect this to occur at all, "Well… That occurred rather unexpectedly if I do say for myself."

* * *

However back to 21, Vegeta, and Marowgaze though.

21 and Vegeta were a few yards apart, yet despite this, they were showing signs of fatigue; despite 21 absorbing General Marowgaze's energy, he seemed to be having too much then she had encountered before from him; with the demonized male wickedly grinning as he wordlessly made energized-like stretchable giant hands, quickly grabbing them to make 21 yell in pain due to his energy burning her, and randomly whacked them all around the planet's surface as it secretly turned out from realization; from Vegeta mostly, the air was breathable due to the spell both Whis and Vados cast for the arena-area.

" ** _I knew if this was going to be too easy, I would have defeated you both a while ago._** " Marowgaze stated smugly at both partially-blooded Vegeta and 21, as his attack still caused them to be flung widely and smash hard into the ground, rocks, or anything as they yelled in minor to true pain; especially the energy was making 21 weak at the moment as he has been unknowingly draining them of their energy; his medallion glowing as a result of this.

While coldly laughing as his power grew, he suddenly yelled in true pain as an odd energy he felt a long, long time ago yet was secretly surprised to feel it, blasted him in his back; causing him to drop his attack quickly as well as make Vegeta go back to looking normal, and 21 panting to catch her breath; her wounds slowly healing with winces each time they began to heal a burn.

" ** _Who struck me, Demon General Marowgaze, as such?_** " Marowgaze demanded yet merely raised an amused eyebrow at Zerina, who had her arms crossed; with her eyes all-white, looking at him hatefully as the demonized male also then stated in half-humor; eyes narrowed as he saw the aura the child has, " ** _You think you can defeat me, Child? I think not, as I overpower you in all ways."_**

Zerina stated nothing as she simply floated there with her arms crossed still, her tail swaying slowly back and forth as if, his comment or statement didn't affect her at all, making him grunt with narrowed eyes as he began to channel an attack at her that the two was familiar with; with their eyes widened as 21 shouted something; making Vegeta looked at her in brief shock at her comment, as a dark-red energy-like blast, like the Kamehameha Wave, was quickly sent at Zerina.

His eyes widened like the rest as Zerina when the energy finally approached her, deflected it to the sky as it hit another meteor going by and making small debris due to how powerful the beam was while they quickly fell onto the planet, in a partial-dazzling display yet didn't damage anyone as said display wasn't near them at all.

Marowgaze then chuckled coldly with a glint to his orbs, powering up while shouting at the child as she simply stood there, angered still as Zerina in secret, was half-aware and yet not at the same time; like someone was either helping or making her do this yet went along with it by seeing 21's injuries from this demonized male, done to her. " ** _I see that you want revenge as to what I did to someone your soul find's precious… Along with your heart? Well then come at me brat!_** " The two vanished as they began to deal blows of deflecting from both their hands and feet/legs against each other, along with their tails.

Down below as Vegeta was being to his hurt-pride slightly, being aided by 21 to his feet; smacked her away with half-amusement on her face before it dropped into shock by his firmed words to her; his eyes narrowed as a result, "You stated 'Not My Mate', did you Android?"

Before she could state anything, Vegeta with quick reflexes, grabbed her as a stray energy-blast was made right at their previous spot; a small crater from the vanishing blood-red energy to have them both glare, as well as half-aware Zerina at Marowgaze, with him simply stating an oops while the two began to fight once again.

Zerina was now dodging all the random red-blasts; after nearly several minutes of still fighting the demon, Marowgaze sent her way, with the energy blasts themselves while also causing slight damage to either rocks or the surface. After a few short minutes though, Zerina quickly without saying anything, channeled a gold/silver-like beam in both of her hands before quickly putting them in-front of her; near her stomach area but not on it, and shouted loudly as a beam of pure-like energy quickly came from her and right smack-dab into Marowgaze's surprised face, as he was quickly engulfed in said energy. He screamed of course in shocked-pain.

When it died down since a small-yet-large explosion occurred afterward, and within the black-smoke, Marowgaze quickly came out of it with his arms and legs slightly burnt yet reared his arms back, and they began to blast crescent-like arcs of blood-red discs at her, in which Zerina dodged.

Marowgaze then without thinking, quickly blasted the area near the two fighters; Vegeta and 21's location, which was near some boulders, and they were surprised as to how fast Zerina unknowingly went and blocked the blast.

Suddenly a red-like arm of energy grabbed Zerina by her throat; making her gasp in surprise at this as it then sent her right at Marowgaze with his medallion on his chest glowing brightly while his power was draining Zerina, which 21 and Vegeta realized now as they were rested enough, began to stop him yet failed since he now also had her in a cop-hold, and his second-right tentacle around her neck to also make the child struggle as well as tried to breathe, at the same time.

"Let her go," 21 stated firmly to the demon; pissed quickly due to seeing her potential mate she happily inside felt once again, struggling and also seeing her now fully-away as her power was drained, looking fearfully at them with the male Saiyan also realizing this. Marowgaze, however, simply laughed at her as if that was a joke for a brief moments; Zerina's struggling was slowly lessening as she also looked like she was about to pass-out, " ** _Now why in the Eight Shadowed-Sin Gods would I do that, Hybrid? Why not fully drain this child so I won't have to deal with her once again in the future?_** "

21 give a signal Vegeta might recall during his time serving Frieza, with him looking at her as to how she knew for a few seconds before slowly moving away; with Marowgaze's full attention on her as she began to distract him now, "For the same reasons you did before, Marowgaze: For a challenge as she has always given you back in our alternate version of this universe, but in the future." Seeing Vegeta was now near a nearly-passed-out Zerina who was to impress him, remained awake for a while, while she also gave him a hopeful look mixed with minor confusion to make him guess as to why she was here in this situation as well, 21 continued, "I even recalled she stayed behind… To deal with you and yet I felt her connection she shared with me… Gone."

Marowgaze suddenly laughed as he kept looking at her as Vegeta neared Zerina, secretly stunning the three yet making 21 to feel both anger and sadness at this news, " ** _That would be because we wiped her existence and also drained her power entirely for_** ** _Him_** ** _as such, you pathetic- HEY!_** " Marowgaze now looked at the Saiyan in shock and retaliation to being discovered and to the demon's horror, he kicked his medallion area on his chest to make said demon male, scream in sudden yet surprised pain.

Widening at this outcome, 21 quickly teleported and placed her right hand onto his medallion in realized horror as she quickly began to take his power directly. To shock the three while during this time, Zerina was in the male Saiyan's arms as she regained herself alongside breathing, saw Marowgaze began to slowly shrink little by little until he was now back in his original height, and the medallion coming off of him with ease and thinking without mercy, crushed the medallion in her hand.

"Do you realized what you done?! Do you Hybrid?" Marowgaze stated at her fearfully and before she could ask as she wanted to destroy him like she has known her original Evil-Self has done: By changing him into a sweet and eating him, the area around them made or forced them all to land as a sudden yet heavy-pressure suddenly surrounded their entire area; with the others back at the arena slightly feeling it, but not the effects of lesser movement.

The four froze with Zerina despite being sluggish by this pressure, had her head into Vegeta's shirt as if, she was her father; to secretly stun him, by a deep, dark, male voice echoing near their location from everywhere. The very same voice Vegeta realized, was from the encounter with the stupid reptile-like man back on Beerus' World. " ** _You have failed to keep you end of the bargain, Marowgaze, as I bestowed you the few Medal of Absorption's in existence. Now pay the price…_** " The pressure lightened-up slightly yet they froze as the shadows within the area grew darker and manifested to look like humanoid-like demons of sorts as they approached a still-frozen-in-fear Marowgaze.

21 seeing she was no longer bound like the others, made sure to have Zerina look-away when she stood near them as Marowgaze began to plead for a second chance yet he was then brutally attacked and also sliced-up by the strange creatures, killing him in-place; dark-purple-like blood splattering around the area as it was also absorbed into the shadows; with the creatures making a dark-like vortex and lowering the unfortunate soul into it, and then everything quickly went back to normal.

"Vegeta, let's get out of here. I will also explain my coming here in due time," 21 stated softly to not give Zerina anymore fears as the male like 21, sensed the child was confused yet aware, with her also being scared at the same time if the slight twitchy-movement was to go by, nodded and they flew away.

* * *

When they came back, Zerina still held onto the male Saiyan; to his ire, yet handed Zerina to 21 who she quickly clung onto in her feared-state; with the Bio-Droid gently rubbing her back in small circles while everyone came over within moments to the arena to check-up not only them, but her yet Zerina refused to be removed from 21's hold.

"You have some explaining to do, Alternate Android," Beerus firmly stated to make them freeze on the spot yet she simply wasn't afraid of him at all to secretly surprise the god, as well as Champa as he was in equal-power to his brother as such, by her soft yet odd statement mixed with a hint in her tone of voice, "I'll tell you my back story after the tournament ends, eventually. But for now, let's have Zerina calm down as you all can tell, she is confused, scared, and doesn't know like most of you what she not only did but what is also going on."

Seeing 21 gently reassure the child, they were all stunned with Lily giving a why look; up into the air while also amusing Vados and Whis as the test for Zerina, updated itself by an extra female now, from Vegeta's half-amused yet stern words; to get a look of betrayal mixed with not wanting to be known by 21 herself. "Then why can you not explain as to why Zerina as you stated, is your Mate, still?"

21 gave them all a look before looking firmly at Vegeta; since she is currently still her in her true-form still, with her tail swaying gently in annoyance at him for bringing it up, "That I will also explain afterwards. But I think I should stick with My M- Zerina for now, along with those she may already be in contact with, as she was nearly depleted of her energy by that Demon."

Quickly understanding this and eventually forcing Zerina to drink a vial of sorts to replenish said energy, 21 alongside both Oceanus and Pan Son that as still being carried still be Videl, now sat in Beerus' Lounge Area; with the God miffed at having his side modified now to accommodate extra people yet stated nothing for Zerina's case.

They all decided… Well, mostly the two Gods to modify the rules with the two Celestials help that is; understanding at this outcome as they made a barrier now shown around the arena itself; and also reinstated Goku due to Frost cheating as such since he was the first to be used by his poison. Frost, however, was still knocked out with both Piccolo and Goku being fully-healed as well, and when said male Saiyan heard his coming back into the fight, they understood yet still sweat dropped by his excited reaction.

But Goku was disappointed by Vegeta's smug-like grin at him when he was told that he would be after Vegeta though. So the board now showed Vegeta's face while the board for Champa's Side began to change to the current fighters left in his box or lounge, that isn't out of it.

Malice was also being watched since she was still passed-out; with Aeroza eventually, showing up with two cloaked female's; one being smaller than the other, that he refused to state; due to the smaller being in shock still while he simply started he would watch over the knocked out others within the secured area.

"Now with that exciting… whatever it was out of the way, the match will be Vegeta against…" The picture then landed on Magetta, with the metalman raced alien himself chugging what appeared to be a hot liquid of sorts, but was in fact, lava and he easily crushed the small drinking-container as he also began to head to the arena floor; which Vegeta was already there. "Auta Magetta!" Once landed and the rules stated, the fight began. With everyone satisfied or talking quietly to each other while Vegeta and the Metalman began to fight.

After drinking a cup of lava again, Magetta goes in for a series of punches once the match starts, but Vegeta dodges them all without much effort and he also tries kicking him on the head, but the result also leaves his head buried within his body, and creates an irritating shock wave. Magetta then quickly pulls it back out after violently striking himself and he is completely fine. Even after increasing his power, Magetta still couldn't land a punch on Vegeta due to his speed for the past several minutes.

Magetta then goes in for an odd-like tornado attack, when Vegeta dodges upward at the last minute in which he is now in the best position against Magetta because he can't do anything everyone saw, for mid-air combat.

Vegeta then fires multiple Ki-Blasts at Magetta, who endures it and then quickly counters them with his Lava Spit, which is considered a qualification; which gets stronger by the minute. Vegeta manages to avoid the full damage at the last second but is now at the risk of touching the barrier in which he was surprised Zerina stuttered-cheered his name on, and thankfully not yet was nearly disqualified.

Fortunately for Vegeta; despite his ego being boosted by not only Zerina but his kid and mate/wife cheering for him he heard, he transforms into his Super Saiyan Form to brush off the damage from the magma attack, but Magetta also starts to power up even further and increase the temperature of the barrier-encased arena, causing Vegeta to pant and sweat at this.

Magetta continues, however, spitting lava again at Vegeta. He then lets out a hot water vapor attack which pushed Vegeta to almost fly out of the barrier. While Vegeta prepares for a Galick-Gun attack, Magetta raises the temperature again in which, causes the whole arena to become extremely hot. Magetta easily blocks Vegeta's Galick-Gun though quickly with his Lava Spit; which becomes solidified. He spits lava on Vegeta once again and uses the lava to ambush Vegeta.

He successfully hits Vegeta with a club created by the cooling from the magma Magetta made, making him fall out of the ring. However, Vegeta is lucky enough to land on one of the broken rocks from the stage platform. Magetta gets pushed back by Vegita's Ki now after releasing it, to break the barrier. Vegeta uses his Final Flash on Magetta, while Magetta prepares for another Lava Spit.

However, Vegeta's Final Flash easily overcomes Magetta's lava attack, and quickly pushes him to the edge of the arena platform. As a result of Vegeta's Final Flash Attack, Magetta becomes dizzy and is also left open to any of Vegita's attacks. Despite trying to block it, Vegeta shouts out an insult in which Zerina frowned at him for briefly, which was also seen by Beerus; which makes Magetta lose his will to fight, thus, Magetta falls out of bounds and Vegeta is declared the winner of the match.

"The Winner is Vegeta of Universe 7!" Vegeta kept his ego inside as he was cheered by those in his universe, "However, the next match-up is decided as Vegeta Vs Cabba of Universe 6!" Vegeta was intrigued by this outcome as Cabba now came to the arena floor; which was repaired by both the Celestials quickly before starting, "Now let the match begin!"

Cabba and Vegeta stayed still for some time until Vegeta realizes Cabba's stance is just like his to intrigue him further yet kept this to himself.

As the battle commences, both Saiyans are evenly matched, and Vegeta is utterly surprised when Cabba prepares Vegeta's signature move, the Galick-Gun. After both Vegeta and Cabba use their Galick-Gun, Vegeta commands Cabba now by his surprised words to him firmly, "Transform into a Super Saiyan so we can see who is better." Cabba responds by saying to the shocked Vegeta and the others within Universe 7, he doesn't know how to transform into a Super Saiyan and then asks Vegeta to teach him.

Vegeta gets angry at Cabba for asking this question during their battle, he then turns into a Super Saiyan himself. Vegeta then begins to pummel Cabba and mock him as he does so. Cabba then attempts to surrender to Vegeta but this upsets Vegeta even more, and he says if Cabba surrenders, he will kill him and once the tournament is over, he will destroy Planet Sadala.

Although Vegeta didn't really mean it, his words drew the line for Cabba, and he tells Vegeta if he destroys Planet Sadala, he will never forgive him, and proceeds to transform into a Super Saiyan with Cabba quickly launching a sudden assault at Vegeta, and attacks him out of fury. Cabba eventually tries to punch Vegeta but it doesn't faze him.

Cabba's Super Saiyan Form then quickly goes away with Cabba also now shocked by the half-prideful look from Vegeta's as he also began to explain; pausing their fight briefly to do so, "Saiyan's in order to turn into this state, need to be triggered by something to cause anger to come into the person themselves. In your case, it was your home world. So never forget to find your trigger, and you will in due-time, fully master the form."

Cabba realized that Vegeta aided him like he asked, but in a different way as everyone saw understanding on Cabba's face, and knowing on Vegeta's before it became stern as Vegeta then told Cabba to change once again, with the younger Saiyan doing so as they began to resume fighting. Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue Form immediately after Cabba transforms, however; secretly impressing and also stunning the young male Saiyan, and tells Cabba about the newest Super Saiyan transformation and that he too can obtain the transformation if he also trains hard enough.

Cabba simply marvels at the power Vegeta possesses and asks if he really can achieve the kind of power Vegeta has. While distracted, Vegita knocks out Cabba with one punch to the abdomen, knocking him out cold. Vegeta tells Cabba to remember the feeling of the God Ki so he could transform into Super Saiyan Blue in the future.

The referee then declares that Vegeta is the winner for the third time in a row. Cabba is then woken up by a pail of water; made by Vados to be secretly amused by the prideful-like smirk on the elder male's face, thrown on him by Vegeta himself.

Cabba after coming to, now bows to Vegeta and praises him, but Vegeta does not appreciate the gesture and says to make Cabba impressed by his words that bowing to your opponent in battle is the same as giving up to your opponent. Vegeta then tells Cabba about the Saiyan Pride and how it is the strength of the Saiyans. Cabba also stated that he will become as strong as Vegeta, but Vegeta says he wants Cabba to surpass him, but he won't let up so easily.

Cabba tears up and thanks Vegeta for his kind words. Before Vegeta goes through to rest-up as it is half-time now once again, Cabba tells Vegeta about how their king is a very strong and prideful Saiyan like him. Vegeta is interested and says he hopes to meet him someday.

"Alright everyone, now that it is Half-Time once again, and Master Whis went to keep an eye on the injured to knocked-out fighters, Aeroza will be performing in the next seven minutes. So in the mean-time, take a breather and relax!" The referee stated in his microphone.

Zerina after seeing the impressive display while Vegeta came-up to the lounge to relax until he next match, was now irked by Zerina; who's mood was back to normal, simply beamed at him to get chuckles from her soulmates Oceanus and 21; who after the entire time Vegeta was fighting, gotten to know each other with Beerus and Vados secretly listening in while 21 told some parts of her past to the former Dragonball-Dragon. "You d-did well Vegeta, th-that-that was amazi-amazing!"

Vegeta seeing honesty in the child's orbs, simply grunted in comply to her yet allowed the child to now sit on his lap, with Beerus secretly amused yet kept his face neutral by the odd events he witnessed, alongside Champa and the others.

* * *

Yet not known to them, they were all being watched by a small-yet-half-seen black orb of sorts, in the air that can do a lot of functions to make viewing better, and from the other side was several cloaked individuals and one being the so-called person who dealt with Marowgaze and also sent his voice through the servant days earlier to the fighters, on Beerus' homeworld.

With us seeing once again the same room as before now with the leader or master, thinking deeply to himself as to what he saw as the others.

"Master, was it wise to get rid of the future version of my servant as such?" Stated a blood-red cloaked male to which the person being mentioned, looked to him sternly as his features were covered like his body, in a dark-like mist of sorts currently as he is recovering still after dealing with said General from the odd universe; with him stating in that voice back in eased-reply, " ** _Yes it was Number Five; As I do not plan of having betrayal as such from what the soul I absorbed stated he would eventually do… But his knowledge was half-blocked as if, it was expected of me to end him._** "

Seeing understanding in their glowing orbs as his servant's hooded-cloaks made them do so, he began to think deeply yet suddenly grinned as he then looked to his top servant, with him quickly bowing form his dark-green cloak and leaving, " _ **I want Project Time Stream done within two weeks or less; If done, the ones working on it may get a reward.**_ "

"Master, are you sure that project would let us also obtain the missing objects we need from the past as today, they are gone?" A dark-yellow cloaked person, in a female form asked him, with the man looking at her with glowing-red eyes and stated in assurance to one of the few he could possibly trust, " ** _Y_ _es to that as well. I, however, do hope said Project could possibly be in-use to a… Test of sorts eventually._** "

Not seeing their looks of confusion as he dismissed everyone as reluctantly, he told them to change their cloaks to a darker yet brighter color due to him getting bored of the same black-colored hoods; began to grin to himself while chuckling softly briefly before stating, the large crystal-like ball that was in the center showing Zerina and those in relation to her by family or friends, " ** _I do hope you are comfy child… As soon your first test by me to see if you are even worthy-enough to be, will occur very, very soon…. HAHAHA!_** "

* * *

Now the reason I shortened the fighting scenes and fewer dialogue guys is that I didn't get a chance to watch that part of the anime yet, and decided to look it up and added it in shortened-terms, a short yet realistic fight on Vegeta's part near the end of this chapter.

Now things are turning-up for eventual things to come if you guys got the hint at the end, which something odd will occur later on down in later chapters. Then you are right as such. So I won't spoil anything for you guys, but the project name is the hint.

I also have plans due to; from also looking-up fighters as to what fighters would be showing-up that came with 21 of course, but currently on Universe 7's Earth.

Here is the single number folks:

 **One:** I wont spoilt it, but it has to do with the Xenoverse game; after Xenoverse 2 that is. An AU team remade once again after that timeline of the game itself.

That is all for this chapter until next time folks, peace!


	6. Tournament Arc Part 6

**Author's Announcement:**

Sorry for the delay on this chapter, as once again you may have noticed you may have seen my profile has once again changed the announcements… I can't make-up my mind lol. So after this chapter, I plan on doing a Morgana Chapter, then a chapter each for my others (But do expect delays in case Rwbyknight asks my aid). Though as like in Zerina and Morgana's stories, I decided to lessen the POV Switching unless it is truly needed entirely; important wise or plot development that is.

I also made the chapter longer to include things for three specific characters as such: Ashley Orion Newman, Shawna Mayflower Di Angelo, and... Hermione Jean Granger/Layla Genesis Deveron (Didn't think I would do that, now did you for two specific girls? :P). The two specific girls will have reasons as such later down the story (As always, Hermione would be Emma Watson Version, and for Shawna for looks, look up India Eisley; but she has dark blonde hair with natural red highlights, sorta like Sunset Shimmer in hair design color (From MLP: Equestrian Girls Franchise).)

Sadly though, I will leave the POV's currently within the current chapters as such for those stories. So for those readers that tend to read this and my other fic that has Morgana in it, please do read the beginning announcements along with thoroughly read the story as you may be surprised; despite the POV Switching, that they are really good reads.

Now the tournament will conclude within this chapter and after that, would be random as Zerina then bonds with not only the others, but her dubbed soulmates as I stated she currently has. So do expect some funny-like moments with Zerina as she does so (Especially in the beginning as you will find-out who or whom I tend to bring-back into the game… or story as such).

Now just to clarify things: the reason it took me long is to think of the next world Jade Chan will head into, and that world will be…. (Insert world name here). Ha, you think I would tell you in this chapter, especially since it isn't from that story-line? But yes, do expect Jade Chan to be world hopping in the next chapter.

I would also like to point-out that eventually, I will be co-working with **Rwbyknight** for a new story within either his or my own profile as such; so for his readers as well as mine: Keep on a lookout as such for it. We will probably work on it after I get some chapters done for finishing the Aladdin Arc off from Beauty and the Witch Sister and a chapter for Jade Chan, or maybe after one Morgana Chapter; as well as his own for his own stories he will once again be working on; besides the two I Beta-Helped him with.

Now I don't own anything other than my own plots and ideas I do with my stories, and only the OC's I made as other OC's; if you all saw in Morgana's story for the Disney and Harry Potter crossover, then yes as I stated all these times, allowing you "The users" to this site; if they submit me OC's, to use them in their stories as well as they would only be in that one story from henceforth, on mine. Though if I did own anything, then Beerus would take-on others with large appetites on a hot-wing challenge and nearly win yet it be Zerina by a landslide.

Zerina's Soulmates (In total: 8); Pan Son, Vados' Daughter (In this chapter; Name mentioned within Announcement), Oceanus Shenron, Bra/Bulla Briefs (Not met yet; I decided Bulma would have a miscarriage; #SorryBulmaFans, but she would be losing the soulmate for Zerina; Not the Bra Briefs as I originally planned on twins... Which she would be soulmates to a particular someone), OC Named-Based-Yet-Based-Off Real Supreme West Kai; From Anime (Not met), Zangya, OC Related to Greengrass Clan (Not met; Would still like suggestions of first and middle names still guys), OC: Dahlia Suneel (Not met yet), Android 21 or Maylene Jessamine Shadowfang-Gero (Due to her being married as such, and inheriting his title as per magical-marriage law within Zerina's birth-world from his deceased doppelganger).

 **Destine** : Serena, ?, ? (Fusion-Based wish)

 **OC** (You will see her soon from Artemis; from Rwbyknight): Erasa (Rare Blond and Kind Saiyan, as Erasa within Universe 7, didn't exist in this Fic)

 **Warnings:** Greek Words Being Used Briefly, Summoning a Goddess, Deals with AerozaBeing Mentioned by a Few People, Minor Character Crossover in The Story Briefly Within Chapter, Embarrassing Acts Slightly, Singing a Song From Both Temporary Character and DBZ Character as Punishment (Which I like to point out, merely using them; Do not own them), Cook-Offs, Wishes Granted, Mention of Body Chest Size for Female's.

Now here is some info:

 _Thoughts_ / " **Telepathy** "

(Number) = At end of chapter explained.

 _"Whispers"_ = Whisper Chat and also Flashback Fates.

"- _**Singing**_ -" = Singing from characters in this chapter; if " ~ " is in the song, it is longer-sounding.

Hidden Meanings

"Talking"

 _ **Powerful Voices**_

 **(Flashback Begins / End)** also **Results to Testing**

So let's resume…

(Fixed around 5/22/2019)

* * *

 ** _The Tournament Finally Ends, Come Forth the Divine Dragon of the Super Dragonballs! End of Tournament and Start of Moments Arc; Odd Outcomes and Kin, Here Comes Vegito's Daughter…_**

* * *

 _ **Normal POV:**_

Zerina as the halftime show from Aeroza was about to start soon, now sat on 21's lap along with sitting near both Videl while she still held Pan; who was sleeping, and Oceanus; by the insistence of 21 due to Zerina's slowly-like recovering state, within Beerus' Lounge.

Beerus though was once again; by the suggestion of his Niece this time, eating a somewhat new dish that most of the fighters had to try out since it was a newer dish back in England she secretly tried. It was called a Tri-Meat Burger.

The burger consisted of Grounded Angus Patty mixed with Sweet and Sour Sauce, a Tuna Fish Patty of sorts like you see in restaurants with Cheese separating all three types of meat as there was Lettuce, chopped yet Sautéed Onions, and small dabs of Honey in each section, and a Grilled Chicken Patty that was glazed with minor amounts of BBQ Sauce that was also tangy yet satisfying slightly, and the burger itself was within a Sesame Seed Bun.

Let's just say that it was addicting, and leave it at that due to the appetites they had.

Anyways, were getting off topic guys.

Zerina, despite being happy slightly, felt not only tired; despite her not showing it, but minor fear and doubt due to whatever happened as when asked a few minutes ago by her mother and the two Celestials, she stumped them since she barely recalled as to what she did.

Though 21 and Zerina were slightly surprised by Malice being partially changed yet stable enough; despite her being unconscious still, was alive and well. Frost though was being visited by the smaller-cloaked female Aeroza brought while the other female that was with him, kept shooting the fighters of her universe familiar looks; now and again, with the female also being in the Civilian Stands as Zerina dubbed them now; with Bulma and the others.

"W-Would Mis-Mister Aeroza do wh-what he did ear-earlier to me and M-My Aunt and Uncle, ag-again?" Zerina now curiously asked her Godly Uncle in which he paused on finishing the addicting treat that only ranked to him, number three of many foods he ate; secretly Pudding being number one and the Noodles number two, gulped his current bite while Vegeta was also in fact annoyed yet surprised by the fighters that were; from what everyone saw from the drone, in that odd door of his on the monitors, stated in a firm tone to only make Zerina nod and look at the arena, "I hope not as having you end up as such, was somewhat good yet not at the same time."

Tilting her head in confusion yet also saw her Uncle simply finishing the burger, she looked to Vegeta with 21 and Aqua (Oceanus) in same, in minor surprise by his sudden offer, "When the tournament ends, Princess, I will see to your training first, alongside Whis."

The area dimmed before Zerina could kindly ask to what he meant while everyone now looked to see Aeroza was once again in the middle of the refurbished arena, clapping mostly to himself a few times before stating anything aloud; his voice secretly enhanced to make sure he was heard clearly. "It is an honor to once again to do another part of the Half-Time Event for you all!"

For some reason he clapped loudly; only once and suddenly, everyone saw to their amazement that he somehow changed the landscape down below as instead of an arena, it was a good-looking field mixed with ruins of sorts; secretly stunning Vegeta and 21 as they were somewhat the same ruins they saw within the planet's surface a while ago.

"Now to what I am about to do is summon a Goddess alongside someone interesting since they both owe me a favor as such, and she isn't prepared as I secretly stated I would summon her in a meeting, in private," this got the fighters looking at him wearily with both the Celestials and the two Gods of Destruction to be intrigued since they all figured from his tone, that wasn't all he was going to do.

"Now, prepare to be amazed as I summon the Goddess firstly as when I do, they would, from her godly-line... retake interest in both universes once again as my second favor to her. Now: Καλώ τη θεά του κυνηγιού, του φεγγαριού, της αγνότητας, των ζώων και εκείνου που μου χρωστάει λίγες ευχές. Ελάτε στο τηλεφώνημά σας: Άρτεμις! (1)" The language he stated was odd to make Zerina tilt her head, as it seemed somewhat familiar to her as if, she might have heard it from somewhere before; but the Celestials were stunned to find out she might owe this man a favor or two as such, fully-knowing who the female Goddess he just summoned might be and if what he stated was true... Then they need to reinforce the barriers on the outside.

The ruins then started glow a teal mixed with sky-blue and rose-red colors as sigils then appeared behind Aeroza. The sigils grew as more were added onto it until a sigil-like three-fusion-like circles that slowly went around counterclockwise, was now on the ground. Then a dim-like flash bursted briefly from the sigils as they then glows the same colors, but mixed now, as the ruins. Then a cloaked person slowly came out of it by being raised upwards from the floor. She also had a vine-like bow with feather arrows strapped to her back; with her cloak mostly covering her head and frame.

The Goddess he summoned; when she removed her cloak from her face in half-anger at him from her looks, was extremely beautiful. Being tall and well-built, with shoulder-length raven-black hair, and striking silver-grey eyes that could easily intimidate when she was angry, now could tell as she was indeed angry at the moment with him, and he was merely grinning at her. She also wore Greek-like garbs mixed with Roman armor that wouldn't either the female goddess at all; if she would run or fight.

"Hello Artemis, it has been a while when I last summoned you for something as such, correct?" Aeroza playfully stated to the fuming goddess as she also stated in an accented toned voice that was also beautiful, like her looks; gesturing the end of her bow at him in accusation, "You stated we would be meeting in private for a deal you were going to be making me."

"Indeed I still will do so in do time, but at the moment if you would look around us, and then tell me if this area doesn't captivate your interests, My Lady." Aeroza states with a respectful bow to make her now raise an eyebrow at him for, and then looked around her surroundings to be baffled when she then saw both Gods of Destruction, but more to the very child she along with a few of the Gods secretly blessed, nowhere of all places, in this strange universe.

"You have my interests, Aeonmaster, rather quickly… But do tell me why you decided to summon me; With one of the few callings I told you to do in only an emergency?" Artemis stated at the end in a look while Aeroza, to their amusement from mostly the fighters, gulped yet stated as if, it was, in fact, his true purpose as such, "I figured you may want to meet a familiar face or two, along with seeing on making the deal even better to benefit slightly… You and a few others, I can imagine, My Lady."

Confused now, he simply pointed with ease at Champa's location, and she froze once she saw who was in his lounge yet understood since she grew a small yet unnoticed smile on her face; but still gave him a brief look, and stated to make everyone sweat drop beside a few people who secretly understood her, "I will rejoin into their… seats as such, and I do hope you will, from what I am guessing on your entertainment, to not disappoint me like last time."

He nodded without saying a word as she then jumped with ease, and landed gracefully onto the flooring of the lounge within Champa's side, and sat next to; to confuse not only the fighters and both male gods, but Zerina as well, to a somewhat happy mixed with sad-like Lily/Basset.

"Now I summoned our Godly-Guest for the remainder from the tournament and whatnot; From further on, as she herself, will decide to leave of her own volition," Aeroza looked briefly at the Goddess who nodded at him before conversing with Lily; with Champa giving his brother a look of help me, yet sweat dropped as Beerus only chuckled. As much as he loved his little sister like he did, he didn't want to be involved in girl-talk that much. "I will now summon a deceased specter or spirits from another plan of existence to do this next part, and in turn if she does what I say…. Then I will allow her to live on certain conditions."

Now this got everyone to be surprised by this, as he began to state in an unknown language to not even the Celestials knew as such, but secretly, was the speech of his own race as a portal suddenly appeared that felt not only warm but cold at the same time; with the feelings of both peace… and dread mixed.

It now was ten minutes later with mostly everyone either having boredom on their faces, chatting with others, or eating some snacks to pass the time as Aeroza frowned and stated aloud to everyone while getting his attention then, "Excuse me if you all would be patient, I will return in a moment." He then went into the vortex and a few minutes later, came out with not only one person, but a few of them.

The first person was a woman of average height and slender build; looking like she was only twenty years old. She had a lighter-pale skin complexion, onyx eyes, and shaggy black hair that also reached her shoulders. She also wore a sleeveless black bodysuit and pink combat armor that was highlighted with green, and outlined by white; in addition to her purple armbands and white boots. Her armor also had a thigh-length hoop. The fighters of Universe Seven were stunned as, like her, she naturally possesses a tail to know she was, in fact, one of them; a female Saiyan yet from what they also say; which unlike most Adult Saiyan's, she lets hers sway freely rather than securing it around her waist.

This was Gine, the mother to both Raditz; who refused to rejoin them out of guilt, and Goku/Kakarot

The next female has long white hair, light blue skin, and purple eyes; with her looking like she is twenty-two yet is actually older than she appears as her race ages slowly. The left side of her hair is longer than the other and hangs in front of her chest. She has a golden infinity hair accessory that covers the back and both sides of her head. She wears gold earrings that resemble Potara's. She wears a red and black skin tight body suit that has a V-shaped hole around her stomach, and has slits on the bottom half, exposing the bottom of her breasts. She wears a white open leg cape that is jagged at the bottom, and red and black high heels. She also carries a brown staff that has two golden points on each end.

This female was from another time lined universe, the recently killed Towa Sinflare; the female sibling to the demon that served temporally within the timeline of Majin Buu… Before being turned into a cookie and eaten, Dabura Sinflare.

The last was a male; to make a double-take on looking between Goku and the strange male; as they looked similar in looks. Despite being very similar to Goku in looks, he has unkempt hair which partially stands on end, but the male also has a scar on his left cheek, slightly darker skin and fully outlined sharper eyes. He also wears a dark blue and green Battle Armor, and a green Scouter on his left eye, and has red cut pants and black and green shoes, and a blood-soaked armband on his head to consider it as a headband mostly as well.

Now, this folks, is Bardock; father to both Raditz and Goku/Kakarot, and one of the three; Aeroza to his secret ire, was told to bring back by Death herself along with a few others.

"Now that the three are here, they; In order per agreement I recently made with some powerful entities as they are also watching until it is fulfilled via, the drones," everyone saw the drone-like camera's again since they were clearly or mostly looking right at the three as he stated, "Would have to do something from each person… An embarrassing thing from the audience!" Now this made most of the fighters grin at this, while the three gave Aeroza a look as if to say in a silent, what, to him.

"So without further ado; Let's see who will go first as such," Aeroza then gestured at the board now showed the three's pictures with their names underneath them; secretly stunning a few as some of which like Vegeta; briefly glancing to Goku and his family, and down to the two Saiyans, in all-knowing, was surprised at them being offered a chance; to be alive once again.

After a few minutes, the board finally landed on Bardock to his ire, and Aeroza knowingly grinned as if, he already knew what his task would be, "Now Bardock, as you're the first one up… Let's see if you like this task," at the word task, Aeroza snapped his fingers as the area was flashing in a bright light for a few moments yet it then changed into; from ruins into what could best be described as a wrestling ring of sorts as Bardock still wore what he wore, but Aeroza now had the striped-referee gear while bringing-out a microphone since his voice also echoed and also stated; like a referee's tone as well, "Ladies and gentlemen. It is a match of the century… Bardock the Saiyan will go against two well-known fighters; Due to my influence, Chicken Joe and Cow Bart!"

It was to amuse even Vegeta along with a few others; though Vegeta chuckled quietly as Zerina and her two girls were simply confused since it was a humanized-like chicken man alongside a cow, in wrestling gear. With the two also sounding like said animals.

They then saw Aeroza made a grabbing gesture to which Bardock then got on his knees, weak, as an energy-like ball came out of his back; with the male going wide eyed as he felt powerless, "What did you do to me?" Bardock demanded to only make Aeroza chuckle yet shrugged by making him now give him a glare in really for, "To make it fair as such, the Gods decreed if I did do this type of punishment for you, then you would have to be powerless like those two are, and fight fairly."

With the fighters realizing to what that glowing yellowish/blue orb that is in Aeroza's left hand was, they had questions running through their mind at this outcome yet before they could even think anymore as to him simply taking away Bardock's Ki-Energy, he began to state aloud once more to everyone, "Now in this matchup is a stay-in-the-ring challenge with them using anything that is summoned into the ring as a weapon to use against each other; The rules are to simply knock-out your opponent from the ring itself to win. So it is Bardock vs both Chicken Joe and Cow Bart, folks, enjoy and let's begin!"

Bardock had to dodge a quick swipe from Chicken Joe as he used his claw-like feet to do so, and barely dodged a fast punch by Cow Bart. Using his reflexes, Bardock then began to now think and predict on their movements as they were wildly doing so, yet he now deadpanned to briefly look at Aeroza as another really look as both animal-like humanoids had in Joe's hands a pie, and in Bart's, a broom. The objects however seemed enchanted for a limited time as Joe kept tossing pies while they landed outside the ring, and some hitting the face of the referee by accident. Bart's broom though seemed to have a good whacking-strength of sorts, as it made shockwaves when it hit the ground.

Time seems to go on as Bardock even used random household or food items that did odd things; which got some laughs by some of the fighters along with The Kai's; even the Goddess of the Hunt had a small smile at this part as it was nearing thirty minutes already.

Bardock then surprised the fighters as like Goku; he was able to win by shoving Bart out of the ring; by a red cape that showed in his hands. Joe's though was simply a bag of flower seeds as once he tossed the useless bag out of the ring, the chicken disqualified himself by going out of it, and quickly eating from the bag. "Well folks, that was unexpected yet he still won, so here ya go Saiyan; Your energy returned." Aeroza stated as the orb went quickly back into him; but with him flying as well as being sent into a wall to make Aeroza now stated as well as everyone now looking at him in half-amusement mixed with really looks, "Well, that was unexpected… Anyways, let's see folks whose is next. Shall we?"

The board now began to switch from Gine to Towa for the next few minutes until it landed on Towa; to her own ire, and Gine who befriended during their waiting period, which in reality within the spirit realm was nearly a few weeks to get to this location; patted her reassuringly on the back with Towa also giving her a half-hesitant mixed with understanding look now back while she now stood next to Aeroza.

Before starting, Aeroza, however, sent Bardock; who was now healed, to the Civilian's Stand near Chi-Chi and her two boys.

"Now for the lovely Towa's part of our event for the tourney everyone…? I'm really up to suggestions here as I didn't think she would be picked right now." Aeroza stated/admitted to everyone to get him either really looks with a few sweat drops at those that knew him; plus Towa while she also muttered under her breath, by calling him an idiot.

Getting no responses from everyone, he saw Zerina fidget and she jumped by him quickly addressing her; everyone looking at her due to calling her out, "Why not have the Princess of both Hope and Destruction state something, for our dear Towa to do?"

Beerus shot him a look alongside both Lily and Champa yet allowed this to pass as they still didn't like the stunt he did that involved Zerina earlier, with the child stuttered/saying aloud while she was still in her girl's hold; shyly looking away from everyone's stares, "W-Why not let h-her sing?"

Towa froze at this in shock, alongside most of the others; with Aeroza and a few raising their eyebrows at Zerina's suggestion in which she then wilted yet added onto her reasons as to why this was, "Sh-She looks t-t-to be goo-good at it, fr-from what I can s-s-sense, Mister." Aeroza nodded yet winced to get Towa a briefly amused glint in her eyes at Zerina dubbing him that title, yet he still replied in kind while looking at everyone now while getting an idea; with Towa now looking him at wearily, "I think if everyone agrees, she would sing embarrassing songs about one's self, don't you all agree on everyone?"

Seeing he gotten approval by minor cheers or firmed nods with intrigue at seeing someone else getting embarrassed now, Aeroza nodded while pulling three envelopes out of his… cloak somehow? "These three envelopes contain amusing songs to which I know Towa here could sing well with, but not only as punishment she has to sing it, which she gets to dance along with the song as well." Now Towa seemed to be giving him an I-kill-you look, to which, he merely grinned while also looking at everyone; while now holding them up in the air, "What ones do you all agree with?"

He grinned from most stating the middle envelope as the other two, vanished. Once he opened it, he chuckled to get Towa worried as to what song she had to sing, and once he handed it to her she gave him a sharp look while stating aloud, "You have got to be, in the Demon King's name, kidding me!" Aeroza tutted at her with her now scowling before sighing in defeat afterward, "It is what the audience wants, plus it is part of your punishment by the gods themselves as well, Towa Sinflare; Younger Sister to former Demon King Dabura Sinflare," which got what-based looks from the fighters that knew that name was, alongside Majin Buu who now also looked guilty by recalling turning him into a cookie and eating him.

It would seem whatever song Towa was going to sing, she wanted to object still to, but Aeroza simply raised his hand to stop her speaking; stating firmly with a twinkle showing in his eyes in mischief, "Oh, you're not the only one being punished, as my child has to do a song just you would; Due to her sneaking-out and even though doing what was right, still disobeyed me in which…" he now trialed off as he looked around the area, "Where is Sakura-" "I'm here Dad… Do I really have to sing in front of these guys?" A cloaked person that appeared instantly stated in a do-I-have-to voice.

"Yes, even though what you did was against my better judgement; You are still being punished as this is also the end of your punishment, my blood-adopted child." Aeroza stated as the female removed her hood to reveal a cool-braided, pink-haired female that looked to be sixteen or seventeen with piercing green eyes that were slit like a cat, with her also having pointed ears like an elf, and her face looking like the sixteen-year-old self of Sakura Haruno; from Naruto Shippuden Series.

Towa though wordlessly handed her the card that contained; after blinking to make sure she was seeing things right, the two songs choices now, and she now gave her father a deadpanned look while stating to him with a not-amused look from his own amused one, once again; but this time at her, "Really Dad, this weird song listed under me?" He then conjured a microphone in both of their hands to get he was not joking yet he was still humored as to what songs they had to sing.

Mostly everyone was amused as the two females did Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who would go first; and it was Towa, to her ire as she also began to position herself now with her eyes closed.

She quickly opened them though at hearing that certain music to briefly glare at Aeroza's half-casual and half-smug-like shrug at her without words as she began to sing the song, with Zerina recalling it as it was sung sometimes on the radio on her former uncle's car when they were forced by his words, to take her along.

But she didn't get it why this might be embarrassing for Towa; not realizing she is a different race; not fully human at all.

Though before Towa could sing the first word, Aeroza stated aloud to make her be surprised alongside his daughter, "As it is still a punishment I will make you sing still, but I want to add my own…Flair as such so do truly expect odd things to occur folks."

Nodding at him, she finally began to start singing the song Zerina knew well as it was half-popular currently back in Britain. Yet mostly everyone was confused by the meanings yet the Gods held back laughter due to what race Towa was of course; in an upbeat-like tone as well.

"- _**The Devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal; He was in a bind, 'cause he was way behind, he was willing to make a deal. -**_ " When she was signing; Aeroza snapped his fingers as music from the song played while she sang in that tone of hers, her body due to his influence moving to the music along with to most of everyone's minor surprise, illusions of sorts appeared in a cloud-like bubble of sorts to start showing what she was singing.

"- _**When he came across this young man; Sawing on a fiddle and playing it hot, and the Devil jumped on a hickory stump and said- -**_ " everyone was surprise alongside Towa who Aeroza gave a wink of all-knowing from the images of both a brown-furred devils with silver-like horns and all-yellow-slit eyes began to state/sing in a male voice to the young man who resembled to that of a Weasley on looks, "- _**Boy let me tell you what: I guess you didn't know it, but I'm the best fiddle player too, and if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you. Now you play a pretty good fiddle, Boy, but give the Devil his due; I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul 'cause I think I'm better than you. -**_ " The image of the young farmer-like Weasley sang in determination back at the Devil while gesturing to his own fiddle, "- _**My name's Johnny and it might be a sin, but I'll take your bet, you're gonna regret, 'cause I'm the best there's ever been! -**_ "

Towa then sang to which everyone actually enjoyed this performance; despite this being a punishment, the Demon Female did have a good singing voice like Zerina guessed, "- _**Johnny, rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard, 'cause hell's broke loose in Georgia and the Devil deals the cards. And if you win you'll get this shiny fiddle made of gold, but if you lose, the Devil gets your soul! -**_ "

Everyone saw within the currently-sized three-times school-bused fused cloud that held the images of the Devil and the Mortal Man known as Johnny, getting the instrument by a snap of his fingers to appear while it is inside his case yet sang/said to the boy, "- _**I'll start this show, -**_ " but to everyone's minor surprise, three imp-like demons came out of the clouds and had instruments from a portable drum-set, a regular yet enchanted guitar, and something else they that knew musical instrument as they began to play while Towa shrugged and sang this part; the three imps-like demons playing near the end, "- **_And_** _ **fire blew from the Devil's fingertips as he rosined-up his bow, And he pulled the bow across the strings and made an evil hiss, then a band of demons joined in, and it sounded like this. -**_ "

Zerina and her girls, alongside the few others, didn't get creeped out by the strange music the three imps made before they vanished into a green mist of sorts; with a wink at Aeroza within a few short minutes of playing alongside the image of "The Devil" of sorts.

When they saw the devil was finished, he stated/sang in agreement to the Devil yet they saw the Devil frown at the young man from his words, " _ **Well you're pretty good old son. But sit down in that chair right there, and let me show you how it's done! -**_ " They saw the Devil do exactly that as Towa alongside the young man-image sang together as he fiddled while she sang as well, " **Fire on the mountain, run, boys, run. The Devil's in the house of the rising sun; Chicken in the bread pan a picking out dough. Granny does your dog bite, 'No, child, no.** ' " The image of the man played the fiddle even better than the devil as he played longer than him.

Towa then solo-singed on the upbeat tone still, as everyone was enjoying the female demon's punishment yet it was still embarrassing as she was forced to dance in odd ways while singing the entire time; what she sang was also occurring in the cloud, "- _**The devil bowed his head because he knew he'd been beat, and he laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet. -**_ "

The image of the young man then sang to peek from what they saw on the Devil's face, in interest now while he grabbed the fiddle that was given to him from winning the bet, "- _**Devil, just come on back again if you want to try again. I done told you once, you silly demon; I'm the best there's ever been! -**_ " Aeroza gave Towa a look of understanding and approval as the song had near the end, a swear word and some children like Zerina were present; yet everyone was surprised by the man winking at the Devil, and he jumped out of the cloud and began to dance/fiddle play while singing alongside Towa; who was stunned yet kept at it to end the torture she is enduring; secretly having fun as well.

"- **Fire on the mountain, run, boys, run. The Devil's in the house of the rising sun. Chicken in the bread pan a picking out dough, Granny will your dog bite, 'No, child, no!' -** " The man then played beautifully as well as everyone with a smirking Aeroza, saw illusion-like instruments flying around them as Towa danced to make her tint in embarrassment, in a jig-like sultry/fused dance for the next several minutes until it stopped and the man bowed before he vanished into a silver-like mist, but the bow and the golden fiddle was left on the ground; the cloud now is gone.

It was silent for a few moments until Zerina clapped to surprise Towa firstly, that was then slowly followed by mostly everyone that didn't have too much pride in themselves to start clapping in applause as well.

Aeroza went over to the female demon as she gave him a look while secretly breathing through her mouth with him giving her a nodded look of approval, "Your part is done now, dear Towa, however…" he trailed off while looking at his now nervous looking daughter who gulped as it was her turn for her own punishment to happen she figured, now, as such. Towa then yelped as she vanished and appeared in the civilian-lounge area to make most of the others in that lounge, jumped yet shrugged as to what might occur if the last one would pass.

Aeroza then went-over and picked-up the bow and golden fiddle, snapped his fingers as Zerina jumped to have them in awe on her lap; getting looks within both Champa's and Beerus's Lounges as he also shrugged and stated aloud to make them understand, "Considered it a gift of sorts by myself; Well one of few gifts that is I have yet to bestow onto the Princess... And service of my child; Sakura, when she needs it." He ignores his daughter loud exclamation of what, to him by his words.

Zerina gently with the aid of Oceanus now placed them to the side; every one stunned by the man's offer while Beerus shrugged yet nodded on that part as it would amuse him.

21, however, inwardly thanked him since she wanted to maybe teach her soulmate, in this life from this alternative universe, to maybe re-learn the fiddle like she done; back in her home-based version of this universe. As the older version of her mate was well played in that.

"Now everyone before Gine's punishment could start; As I stated alongside Towa, my daughter here: Sakura, will be performing a song as well." Sakura gave him a look yet sighed as he continued, the area from a simple snap of his fingers as it was set-up now to be like a stage, "Her song though was my own idea as she is being punished from disobeying a simple order... yet it was the right thing to do; But as a parent, I still have to do the punishments in my own flare-like way, of course… Now here she is folks, one of my twenty-four children," everyone was surprised at how many kids he had, yet he finished his words while he backed away from his child with the lights dimming at the same time; the focus on her now, "Now please enjoy the song as like Towa, she could sing really well; Give it up for my daughter, Sakura, as she sings the song: Immortals!"

Everyone saw her give him heated looks; since she figured it was an ok song, especially seeing the brightened look Zerina had as if, she heard of it before. Though she sighed with her knowing he might end-up still doing what he said, as she began to sing to the music that was catchy slightly yet Trunks and a few others knew it was sung by a singer of sorts. Sakura coughed though as she felt a spell overcame her voice within moments; by her adopted father, slightly, to make it match the song, but with using her own voice as such.

"- _**They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be; I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way. I'll be the watcher, -**_ " the same word echoed around everyone in a male voice slightly that was in-tuned like Sakura's to confuse them, yet she sang still; her body moving along with the beat that the music was giving off and decided to simply go with it, "- **_Of_** _ **the eternal flame; I'll be the guard dog of all your favorite dreams, -**_ " then out of nowhere to make Sakura pause in minor surprise was a little dog in a guard's uniform appearing out of nowhere and now dancing alongside her before vanishing in a giggle.

"- _**I am the sand in the bottom-half of the hourglass, -**_ " the word glass they all heard was repeated twice as well as certain words afterwards yet Sakura dance-dodged in time, as a sandcastle fell right at where she was dancing at before slinking away as if, it was alive. "- _**I try to picture me but I can't, 'cause we could be immortals (Immortals). Just not for long**_ ( ** _For_** _ **long**_ ), _**and live with me forever now, you pull the blackout curtains down, just not for long**_ ( ** _For_** _ **long**_ )" The stage then lit-up in strobes of colors behind Sakura as she still danced while singing still; minor illusions of weapons going around the area before vanishing within moments, " _ **We could be immor~ immortals, immor~ immortals,**_ _**immor~ immortals,**_ _**immor~ immortals. -**_ "

Sakura then danced in a large circle while signing, with stray bolts of lightning striking at the stage to her last stand-point in a rainbow-like bolt while also not making sound at all, " _ **Sometimes the only payoff for having any faith, is when it's tested again and again everyday, I'm still comparing you past to my future, it might be you wound but they're my sutures, -**_ " they heard a chorused group echoed while simply singing "ohh" slightly now; with Sakura now back to where she was while dancing still, with a bit of pep into it; with her hair slightly shaking as a result briefly, "- **I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (Glass, glass), -** " the same word was used again as she then back-flipped with a small twirl before looking at her father and the others while singing still, " **\- I try to picture me without you but I can't. 'cause we could be immortals (Immortals), just not for long (For long), and live with me forever now, you pull the blackout curtains down, just not for long (For long).** "

The teen female then swirled as blossoms appeared all around her in a tornado-like swirl that reached to all the lounges; each petal changing into a different color before vanishing as she danced in-place while singing once again, " _ **We could be immortals**_ ( ** _Immortals_** ) _ **, just not for long**_ ( ** _For_** _ **long**_ ) _ **, we could be immor~ immortals,**_ _**immor~ immortals,**_ _**immor~ immortals,**_ _**immor~ immortals, immortals! -**_ " Then an explosion occurred behind her as confetti covered the teen female's form entirely that only left her head; to make the others laugh, and her give Aeroza a look as he chuckled and with a simple snap, the stage was then changed into the Arena once more; everyone clapping now at the teen.

"Give it up for my child, Sakura, everyone!" Aeroza stated while retracting the spell on his child's voice while whispering something briefly into her ears; nodding in relief as she then left through a portal he made; with it also closing right behind her; him whispering into her ear before that to get a look to him for yet sighed while nodding with half acceptance, "Now as her punishment is over, it is now time for Gine's own to begin folks!"

Gine who was mostly paying attention to the songs, now paled along with looking worried, yet also from Aeroza's wink she seemed half-relieved at his next choice of words; with those in Beerus' Lounge hearing Zerina's stomach rumble aloud and said child blushing; Videl trying to hold her laughter in with Pan simply laughing at Zerina, and the others inwardly humored at the precise timing. "Gine will be doing a cook-off for the remainder of the half-time event for everyone; And a select few will be our judges since she will go against two others, as such."

It was to everyone's minor surprise that Whis, Zerina, and even Vados vanished and reappeared now at a judges booth; and Chi-Chi and Bulma now wore aprons alongside Gine with what-just-happened looks; not seeing their two male mates tinting as the uniforms looked cute on their wife's/mate's.

"Now I will give you all a lot of ingredients from what Gine as well as your two females all know, but I want you to recreate the dishes as such," Aeroza now told the three females while gesturing to Zerina and the two Celestials; with Zerina's Godly Uncles and mother were both amused yet angered she was a volunteer again, at this man's antic's. "So in that point, the winner would be decided on the unique taste as despite Zerina being young, she knows her foods slightly, unlike both Vados and Whis who are better judges. I simply had Zerina as a judge, everyone, so she can get a meal in her." Everyone sweatdropped at the end of his words with seeing Zerina going star-eyed at the word "Meal", and "At her".

With a snap, a lot of food that needs preparation, showed itself; making the three females blink as Aeroza raised his right hand in a get-ready pose, "Now you three will have only thirty minutes to do this; So if you managed to make more than one food in that time it is allowed, but I prefer something unique that might be able to make the judges swoon over or something like that…. Begin!"

With that the three females jumped as an echoed gun-shot was now heard; making both Champa, Beerus, and even Zerina wince briefly from their cat-like ears, and the three women began to go at it.

Zerina, like everyone, then watched as Bulma picked seafood-like ingredients while Chi-Chi went to what she knew best that the Son Household would recognize as one of her famous dishes, while Gine gathered strange-looking meets that Cabba recognized alongside sauces that made him confused; but Vegeta to be surprised while briefly looking at Aeroza for, as to where did he get them.

Zangya and the others in the Civilian Lounge were impressed at the way the three females were handling this not-harsh-yet-still punishment Aeroza they figured, done for Gine and Bardock while they watched; confessed that she was not much of a fighter yet she was a great cook. So in terms, Aeroza was giving her a lighter punishment then he did, for both Towa and him.

Destine and the other kids in the lounge though, were playing a card game yet watched down below still like the adults; from Krillin giving them a set of playing cards to play Go-Fish with.

In both the God's of Destruction's Lounge's, however, they were impressed yet also smelled the delectable aroma's coming while time passed by from the food the three females were now cooking in ovens that, with a simple snap, Aeroza made appear for them to use.

"Ok girls, times up; Let's see what you three made for the judges to taste." Aeroza stated while using a hand-held watch of sorts to keep track of time, with the three females looking as they sat their samples of covered platers near Zerina and the two celestials. Lifting Chi-Chi's first, it was to surprise the three; which Zerina also titled her head in confusion at by one of the famous "Son" dishes; but normal-sized as such with a sauce Zerina knew might be either sweet or sour, or maybe some kind of sweet-based sauce. Whis then commented after the first bite with an eye-smile at Chi-Chi calmly yet from the tone also, he was pleased, "The taste from what Goku described at most of the meals back on My Lord's home, is almost in-sync with yours, Chi-Chi… Though I think this would of best have been served for the meat, a honey-like glaze; But that is my opinion."

Vados nodded with her brother in agreement as the two looked yet also sweat dropped as Zerina ate it all within one go, and stated to make the two god's in their lounge as well as her kin to chuckle quietly to themselves, at her words, "I-I like the sp-spices and ot-other thin-things within yo-you're food, Miss Chi-Chi." Chi-Chi smiled at the honesty in Zerina's words yet like the three, were inwardly surprised at how the child sounded while still with her speech-problem as if, she knew how to cook.

With Chi-Chi giving a bow, Bulma then presented to what she recalled might be a good dish; especially it was in secret, one of her mother's famous seafood-based dishes she taught Bulma firstly before anything else. When the covers were lifted, the judges were surprised to see a fusion of what appeared to be crab-legs with fully-cooked fish within a sushi-like roll.

Once they took a bite; Zerina's though in curiosity, the brother-sister Celestials nodded with a pleased smile on their faces with Vados commenting firstly as Whis simply nodded his head in agreement, "I have heard about Earth's delicacies in the past for my universe… And this fails in comparison to what was described as it is a fusion of two different foods that were meant to be separated on a meal. In fact... I could taste the flavored-like sweet taste of the butter cooked into the crab itself, with the roll-mixture giving it a sweet yet tangy taste. Good job Mrs. Briefs."

Zerina though stated to make Bulma relieved yet everyone to also sweat drop as she before stating it, scarfed it down like Goku does; with her chewing it still normally before swallowing, "I n-nev-never had Sea-Seafood before… But i-if Miss Bulma wo-would make this ag-again, I would go ri-right to it as like Miss Chi-Chi's meal, o-one of m-my favorites."

Bulma nodded yet Gine seemed hesitant but still did like the other two females did, and presented her own dish to which Cabba was surprised along with Vegeta; Bardock grinning within the stands as the three Saiyans saw the meal was made for royalty, slightly mixed with servicing family's; as it was made from the ingredients of mostly Planet Vegeta; mixed with Cabba's home planet, for meats and veggies.

Once the three tasted the last dish, with Zerina eating at a much slower pace now yet still quick, Whis and Vados was surprised by mostly everyone looking at the starry-eyed Zerina while she held the plate-plater to Gine; the female Saiyan also was sweat dropping, and Bardock laughing at his mate's predicament, "M-May I hav-hav-ha-have some more please?"

"It seems, Sister, from the energy Zerina, used up, her appetite goes along with it," Whis calmly stated to Vados in amusement, with the elder agreeing as Gine alongside the other two females, gave Zerina more food; pleased looks on their faces while she ate normally now yet had an enjoyed-look on her face as she ate.

"It seems we have a draw, everyone, as from Zerina's statement; It would be considered as such." Aeroza declared to everyone aloud; with Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Gine sweat dropping with Bulma getting a twitch while muttering something. "Now since it was a draw, I decided to let Gine get away with it... Yet as a bonus, for the winning female who makes a desert within fifteen minutes, would receive this," he then took out from what everyone and even Zerina to be confused by, an odd looking gemstone of sorts; that was in the shape of a star, "The Wishing Stone. A very rare and hard-to-come-by gem that only appears within the time of a meteor shower on unique terms in a wish, to the creator of an innocent wish with it to be used by anyone once landed; Three to be precise. With it, it will allow the said winner to have their wishes alongside one special wish; That at the end would fulfill their heart's deepest-desire."

Now everyone saw fire in both Bulma and Chi-Chi's eyes while Gine seemed to be in deep thoughts over this opportunity, "I, however, will allow these three current judges," he gestured to Zerina, Whis, and Vados with him finishing with a smile within the floating camera, "To remain as to judge said dessert. But the catch is folks that this time; They have to make it from one special ingredient."

He snapped his fingers as a covered dome of sorts alongside a fold-up table appeared with a puff of silver-like smoke, "Lets see what it is, shall we everyone?" When he lifted it, the females now gave him a really look to which he merely grinned at them for. The special ingredient was not one, but two things: Hot sauce, and caramel-apples. "Let's set a fifteen-minute timer as I will provide the items once again for them to do this everyone, and the winning dessert I will replicate fully to allow everyone to enjoy a tasty treat to end of my Half-Time Show."

Now this got Beerus and the others interested as with a simple go, the three quickly went into stations he set-up for them to work at, and fifteen minutes later, they had once again silver-like platters that held their desserts, and this time they each sat theirs down as Aeroza labeled them from numbers one to three; one being Gine, two being Bulma, and three being Chi-Chi.

Gine's was up first as she made a familiar dessert Cabba was surprised with Vegeta also shooting Bardock a look as he recalled having that type of treat as a younger version of himself, loving to eat. It was in the shape of a hand-sized football, but it was glazed with powdered sugar with the inside being a mixture of those very two ingredients, and cream of sorts blended well all at once. Once the three took a bite, Zerina was beaming and she at it slowly to enjoy it.

Bulma was next as hers was a muffin with the secret ingredient mixed in, and had cream in the center as well as drizzle on top. Zerina enjoyed it as well, but Vados had an odd look yet still ate the muffin while Whis was intrigued.

Chi-Chi's though was a stuffed-like cookie of sorts with the center being a mixture of the ingredients and white chocolate mixed. They took a bite out of it and were intrigued as well; with Zerina to worry Gine and Bulma half-way as she ate all three of theirs with ease yet they saw her eyes closed as if, truly tasting the flavors.

"Now will you three tell me, which ones you prefer the most?" Aeroza now asked with Vados holding up a sign that stated both one and three, Whis with the number two, and finally Zerina who didn't hold up any signs to confuse them yet they saw her thinking deeply still with her tongue hanging out and her left-ear twitching, as well as her tail swinging slowly back and forth. Seeing quickly though they were waiting on her, she gulped and simply gestured to the first object with Bulma and Chi-Chi now pouting with Gine also looking relieved.

"The winner of the Contest of Cookouts is Gine Son!" Gine gave him a look to which Chi-Chi also did as well; at her in minor shock alongside Bulma, and Aeroza shrugged while stating as if it was obvious, "If you're gonna be alive, you and Bardock need to take your son's last name anyways. So here," he handed her the gem alongside a small thing of paper that was also written in her races language, "I would suggest you find a personal time to read that note as it holds only three specific rules as such on the three setbacks; On the gem itself. My own advice: Do not waste your wishes poorly."

Nodding, he snapped his fingers and everyone was back to where they were before, "Now that concludes my Half-Time Show everyone and as I promised," he snapped his fingers and everyone now had the winning treat before he vanished with a sudden tornado-like swirl yet they all also felt one thing: that crazy fool might return anytime.

Though unknown to the entire populace, something glowed within the pockets within Zerina's outfit as a gem like Gine's was placed alongside a note as such.

* * *

"Now that the halftime show is finally done everyone, it is time to resume the tournament!" The alien referee stated aloud a few minutes later in his microphone, with both Vegeta and Hit now looking at each other seriously. "So if both Vegeta and Hit can come to the arena, we could kick things off with those two."

As Vegeta went to go past Zerina, he paused briefly and glanced at her by also seeing her looking at him; in caring mixed with worry, for some reason, "B-Be careful Veggie, I f-fe-feel he is diff-different. I do-don't know why." Nodding at Zerina yet also irked at the nickname she stuck him with; with her two girls and her uncle looking at her in confusion as to what she meant since Videl was currently feeding Pan, he began to float and headed to the center alongside Hit doing the same, and began to look at each other.

Hit though placed his hands into the pockets of his pants and stated firmly to make Vegeta within moments, narrow his eyes at Hit, "I suggest you reconsider on surrendering Saiyan, as you cannot outmatch me. Despite your odd form you used against Cabba." It was at this point Vegeta scoffed while getting; like Hit, into a fighting position now as his eyes were still narrowed; not liking this male's words as if to state, he was more powerful than him, "I suggest it is you that will be the one that's truly outmatched, Assassin."

Hit's own eyes narrowed yet inwardly scoffed, as they both wordlessly waited for the signal to start. But before they could start, they heard a loud hiccup to get really looks from Zerina; yet once she hiccupped again a pair of pink-like rain clouds appeared above both Vegeta and Hit; making them slowly look up and then pelted with golf-ball-shaped ice-like cubes. It stopped though once Zerina was given water to drink; both clouds as well as the ice vanishing.

 _The Princess's Magical Power seems to be in flux if she is distressed slightly_ ; Vegeta briefly thought as the two fighters then resumed their positions. With the simple worded go from the referee, they began to start fighting with Hit to surprise Vegeta; hitting with his fingers on one of his vital spots, and barely seeing him move as well.

Though unknown to the two, those within Beerus's Lounge were confused as they saw mostly everyone pause and resume moving; with Whis looking over at Zerina who simply watched the fight while calmly thinking in a calculating way, _It_ _would seem Zerina's powers are more than they seem; If what I can tell is true for the Assassin's motives, time manipulation in short spurts. But that doesn't explain as to why we, within this lounge, are not affected, unlike the others._

Nearly thirty minutes have passed now with Hit being inwardly impressed by Vegeta staying around, as long as he has; especially knowing the power drainage the Assassin could detect when Vegeta changed into the Blue Form he has, paused to confuse the Saiyan and simply stated a few words to then make Vegeta inwardly fume, with narrowed eyes once more, "I suggest you simply surrender, as it stands: You cannot outmatch me currently."

Vegeta scoffed while giving him a grin on his features, the Saiyan's own pride stating more so himself as he realized this yet wanted to continue anyway, "You will see that you are wrong shortly. So let's resume our fight." Hit then placed his hands to his pockets as Vegeta charged him, yet what inwardly shocked the male Saiyan was that Hit was dodging each and every physical attack he was aiming for.

Eventually Vegeta decided to do light-based energy attacks yet saw Hit's eyes widened briefly as some also hit him; now inwardly pleased at finding a weakness from the Assassin, and began to do energy-based assaults; with Hit dodging on most of them, and getting hit with only a few. Vegeta then shouted that he was going for the kill, and when he was close enough, he was stunned as Hit easily grabbed him… and kicked him in the abdomen; very, very hard to make him pass-out while injured they all saw.

Hit then asked the ref while gesturing to the downed Vegeta; knowing they cannot kill within the tournament as it was illegal to do so, "So what should I do now, as it is my profession to finish my task?" The ref gulped by the look Hit was giving him yet states with a raised hand at his direction, "The winner is Hit of Universe Six!"

Hit remained while Vegeta was teleported to the infirmary this area secretly had; with Bulma going alongside Whis to see if her husband/mate was ok.

Goku narrowed his eyes yet saw like those within Beerus's Lounge, Zerina looking worried over the Prince, and before he could reply to her or maybe say anything to ease her nerves, the ref called him up now, "Now would Goku please come to the arena so the next fight could happen?" Goku then got up and before jumping down, he headed over to Zerina to surprise her as well as both Oceanus and 21 by gently rubbing her hair reassuringly; with Zerina now stating to stun him like those within the lounge to know she is bright for her age, and also observant, "Mr. Goku, pl-please be ca-careful as Hit ss-see-seems to be able-able to con-control time," and with a smile of understanding, he then leaped from the Lounge and into the center of the arena as Hit merely waited, and they then got into positions.

They then fought with Goku deciding to fight in his basic-state firstly before doing anything rash; taking this fight seriously. Nearly twelve minutes later, Goku decided to amp it up by turning into his Blue Form now; with Hit merely raising an eyebrow. Though once they fought once again, Hit realizes his time-skip technique was useless at the moment with Goku, and the Assassin fighting evenly for a few more minutes until Hit began to improve.

They then fought while also fighting nearly half an hour now as he used Kaio-Ken to power-up even more, and fought harder as their punches and kicks now echoed slightly. It was then they saw realization on his face as the next hit that Hit almost attacked, was to kill; making him know he mostly killed then let his opponents live.

Goku to shock mostly everyone as well as Beerus; Champa grinning on his side with Lily shook her head alongside Vados at her Brother's/Lord's mood currently as they understood, as Goku purposely forfeited to confuse Hit slightly by floating of the ring and declared it as well; though he understood quickly as he honored himself while doing that.

It was then things were quick as Beerus cheered as his team won to make Champa angry yet understood, as their oath-like bets were now in effect since Monaka won by defeating Hit; with him to confuse Zerina as she felt it was utterly weak while he punched Hit in the leg, and sensed Hit did this on purpose while forcing himself to fly to the dome to appear the hit was too powerful, naming Monaka the winner of the tourney.

* * *

"With that folks, the end of the Tournament of the Two Gods of Destruction come to a close! Now as the winner of the tourney, Universe 7's Earth shall remain within its original universe with Lord Beerus gaining the ability to wish on the Super Dragonballs!" The ref stated now to remind mostly everyone while quickly looking at the mentioned God as he seemed smug; but for Zerina, she felt he was merely playing an act while she saw something in his orbs that looked to be calculating something quickly, in that mind of his.

Suddenly everyone felt a powerful presence as when both Gods of Destruction alongside Zerina and her mother; due to customs the child figured were in play, along with the celestials and both universes Kai's, a flash of light appeared and a strange small person showed in which to confuse Zerina more alongside two guards, the entire group of Kai's quickly bowed; her Uncles as well as her mother, while not paying attention to her at the moment, half-bowed while standing in respect quickly.

He was very short and small, with a rather large oval-shaped head. He primarily to what Zerina clearly saw has sky blue skin, except for two sections from his ears to the middle of each eye; on both sides of his head, which are purple. He has small round eyes, and small-rounded grey "Ears". His main attire is a magenta and yellow lined coat, with yellow pants and magenta shoes. He also wore a black and white shirt underneath, with the kanji for "All" (全) on the front. He from what she also saw seemed to maybe or always have a blank expression on his face.

"You visit humbles us Sire-" "May we ask to what brought you here today Grand Leader?" Both Universe Seven's Old Kai and Supreme Kai asked while still bowing; with the little man looking at Zerina in sudden intrigue yet still stated his reasons, "Yes you may. You had a big fight, and you didn't tell me." The person's voice was that of a young male child, and this made Zerina wonder if he is as old as she is; with a tilted head in confusion, "So I came to warn you." Though at the end of his words she saw, like her mother and the two angels, he was looking at both her Uncles.

"Yes Sir!" Her Uncle Champa stated quickly while he still bowed and the little man continued, "Destroyers are meant to destroy; Not doing your jobs are very bad." "Please forgive us Omni-King!" Her Uncle Beerus to when she looked at him like she did to her Uncle Champa; Zerina and her mother were in-between them, stated aloud like his chubby-twin. However he quickly looked at Whis in panic as Whis stated like a report to the little man, right now, "You show great wisdom at scolding them Omni-King. Recently, Lord Beerus had become more interested in napping, and eating, then destruction; I'm afraid."

Her Uncle Champa looked at her Godmother Vados then as she began to do the same thing as well like her brother, in a report-like tone, "Lord Champa hasn't behaved the same as well, Grand Leader; And I worked so hard to get him into shape so he could perform to do his duties, but it has been pointless so far."

"Hmm… These Destroyers are bad; We need new ones." Both her uncles quickly looked at him in feared-like shock with their mouths opening and gasping at the same time. "Just kidding!" The little entity stated to now make them turn their heads in relief at this, "But anyways-" " **Yes** **sir!** " Both Zerina's uncles' stated as one as they stood stiff like you would see in the army for soldiers, to pay attention, "As like I said I was coming here to warn you. But then I was watching, and it was so fun; And fun's good right?" Both her Uncles bowed while repeated each other words again as while she listened, she was utterly confused why they were showing him respect; with Zerina not understanding the titles at all they stated when speaking to him, this entire time, " **Yes** **sir!** "

"It was then I gotten an idea to involve all specific universes together. I think we should try it sometime, wouldn't that be fun?" The little man started to get them all quickly to look as all but Frost and Vegeta of both Universe fighters for 6 and 7, were looking at them with Goku stating this aloud in excitement, "That be awesome little dude!"

Both her uncles and even her mother looked at him shocked as if, it was an offending thing he just called this person, "Can you really do it, really?" Goku now asked as he began to quickly walk to him with both her uncles looking worried; Beerus stating a warning to Goku, "Stop! What are you doing?"

It was then Zerina noticed that the bodyguards to stun her as they went into the floor, and then showed up in front of the little man to stop Goku from proceeding further to him. "Hey, I just wanted to talk!" Goku stated to the two bodyguards with them both closing their eyes and shaking a no without words, back at the male Saiyan. "Please, just a quick little chat," Goku stated while motioning with his right hand with his thumb and finger at making a sign for small; both her Uncles and mother looking at him in shock and worry, the guards simply shook their heads no without saying anything, in rapid movements now.

"You're an insignificant Mortal, let alone speaking to Grand Lord Zeno, and truly speaking to him!" Beerus stated with Zeno looking to the side at Zerina; seeing she was confused yet stood back up from also seeing Beerus's outburst, at the male Saiyan, while stating to stun them all; not Zerina as shy was she right now to ask anyone what was going on, "He can talk, it's ok." That made both her Uncles and mother gasp or looked at him in a true what look, with sounds. "Lord Zeno, are you sure?!" Her Uncle Beerus stated to him in utter shock as the guards moved to prove it was true, and he moved to Goku now.

"We had some good matches huh?" Zeno, the little man was called, now asked Goku as he closed his eyes briefly while rubbing the back of his head while replying back as well then looking at the other fighters, "He He, you hear that, good matches!" Her Uncle Champa looked freaked out at this with her godmother looking yet seemed to didn't care mixed with she did, to what she could tell, "Okie dokie," was heard from Zeno.

They all looked to Zeno as he replied with the emotionless face to Goku; to which excited the man, "We can have a tournament soon, alright?" "That sounds like a planning buddy," with Goku raising his hand as if to offer a handshake, and everyone began to freak out as it was a few moments of tensed worrying over nothing as he took his hand and began to shake it with Goku unknowingly lifting him up and he gently dropped to the ground while stating to make her uncles and mother look at him in disbelief; Artemis secretly impressed at this outcome as she knew Zeno saw and wonder why she was here, "It's okay everybody; You're funny, and I like funny."

He then paused while looking at Zerina when he leaned to the side again; to make there Uncle's along with mostly everyone worried as in the stands they were watching the entire thing; worried over this, "Come here Zerina."

Confused yet obliged Zeno, she went over to him in shyness; inwardly making Zeno understood due to knowing how her life was treated once he saw her the first time. "It seems you have also made interesting companions so far, Zerina Potter. Though I understand the conditions placed as in truth, I was outvoted as such on your punishment, Basset," which he looked at her mother to wonder what punishment he meant yet he continued with Zerina looking at him; her tail swishing slowly and her left ear twitched, "Anyways, I will be truly watching how you grow-up, and maybe we could talk further on things that would interest me as I think Vegeta, Vados, and Whis should see to your training since you are… From what I figured now, a wild card in a lot of things... Maybe others if they come to an agreement."

Zerina's stomach rumbled at this moment to make everyone to sweat drop at her being hungry again, and yet froze stiff in fear; well the ones that personally knew Zeno as such by Zerina now asking her Godmother at the same time; who reluctantly did so, in a shy-like stuttered question, "C-Can me and Mr. Zeno h-have my fa-favorite meal t-to go?" Confusing yet also intrigued by the food-bag now in his hands like Zerina, with a yellow letter "M" on the bag, Zeno now stated to everyone as the guards taking their cue, went right next to him quickly, "I'm leaving now, bye-bye!"

"It was great meeting you, see ya soon!" Goku stated to him kindly with enthusiasm, with Zeno stating only an uh-huh as both guards now want over and then grabbed his hand, one of which also now holding the bag of food.

" **Thank you for coming Sir!** " Both her Uncles along with her mother states with a respectful bow to Zeno, "Mm-hmm," he simply hummed in agreement with the guard to make Zeno for once to shock the two gods as one, smile slightly at Zerina for; for giggling a little at both guards stating in a salute and the one holding the bag firmly in his grip also doing it, " **Later** **gators!** " Then with a flash of light, they were gone.

Goku quickly took a step back after a few sighs of relief from her Uncles as her Uncle Beerus then stated firmly with his eyes in bewilderment at the outcome, "Listen you fool: If the Omni-King felt like it, he could easily annulated any know universes up to twelve, in a blink of an eye!" Goku looked at this in wonder while stating in his way; placing his hands to his hips while looking at both her uncle's, "He seems like a nice guy to me; Plus you can't have a tournament without fighters, right?"

"Uhhh, that was so stressful; I'm not excited now about winning anymore," Her Uncle Beerus then stated by changing the subject, yet Champa who looked at him from this replied back; with Beerus looking pleased to rise him slightly, "Ha Ha, I do blame you brother; If I wasn't holding a tournament, then this one means nothing!"

Then they begin to bicker as this was only a warm-up and stuff to make Zerina look to her mother as she looked to Vados and she simply mouthed later to Zerina, with her nodding as she watched them talk-fight a few minutes. It was then Beerus reminded Champa of their bet on the Dragonballs, "You can't weasel out of our bet." "I know that; The Super Dragonballs are yours, but good luck finding the last one!"

But before they could leave, Champa face-faulted yet looked to his niece with a yes look, "Ca-Can you st-stay a li-little longer Uncle Champa?" Seeing sudden fear in the child's eyes while wondering if she has abandonment issues, and looking at Beerus, he firmly stated to which said God's Destructor of Universe 7 didn't care, "Fine... One month. Then we're off to train my loser's to be better at fighting, since Grand Lord Zeno loved the fighting this tournament of ours held!" The current fighters from Champa's Universe now sweatdropped from his words.

* * *

With the tourney over, they decided to still do things while the areas were still here; before the big-wish Beerus would be doing; secretly worrying those like Bulma who was told of this, but Frost was awake and was to surprise the fighters as well as Vegeta's; unlike Frieza, he didn't have a little sister in which she was entirely different slightly in their races looks as if, a mixed breed. Plus it was currently Vados escorting Zerina and Goku to the healing chambers as such.

She was around 4'3 in height and looked to be around Zerina's age. She mostly had the Icejin's skin tone coloring but with her resembling mostly a human, but she also resembled to that of a sleek-yet-young human female, but had pointed ears instead of what Frost has as such for his own. She also has the Icejin tail with the same coloring like Frost has on her own shoulders, and currently she was fusing at him with a southern-like drawl. "Brother, you truly ovah did it this time, especially with Mr. V telling me why you tried to cheat in the first place!"

"But Feronia, I-" "No but's Mr., you need to rest for three days like the doctor here ordered you to or so help me... I will get that very specific item you fear the most again, and whack you with it!" Frost cowered quickly in fear as if, whatever was said item, he truly feared it. Vegeta though seemed to be inwardly amused until he looked and saw it was his rival and the Princess, alongside Champa's Servant.

"What do you three want; If it's for Bulma, my mate went to get something to drink." Vegeta stated yet froze in stilled shock at missing this occurrence they experienced, "No it truly is not Vegita; We merely came to tell you a few things as one, due to Lord Zeno stating as such, you, myself, and My Brother Whis would be personally training Zerina from now on; Alongside others, if an agreement was made. The other thing would be from Lord Beerus winning the tourney by a surprising knock-out from Monaka."

"Beerus won the tournament!?" Bulma exclaimed as she nearly dropped the coffee in her hands at this news with Vegeta also giving her a look. "Why yes Mrs. Briefs he did win… You seemed surprise at this?" Vados stated causally but with narrowed eyes that make Bulma gulp but before she could reply, Zerina tugged her godmother's clothing to make her then look gently down and asked a single word to her, "Yes?"

Zerina then whispered into her ear to make Vados seemed surprised yet only nodded with a gentle look in her eyes while stating, "As you wish Zerina; Due to your kindness I will do so, for you that is." The current amount of people in the room was confused yet Frost and Vegeta gasped in shock as they were then fully healed; looking at Zerina with Frost's sister; Feronia, in happy-like surprise at this, "There Starlight, it is done."

Vegeta and Frost then gently got up and stated while flexing his muscles as he also felt a power-boost slightly while Bulma to his tinted face now, kissed him on the lips in front of Zerina yet they all sweatdropped at her innocent question now, with Vados paling yet inwardly thankful she wasn't going to deliver the talk, "Is th-that hh-how bab-babies are man-made?"

Later on as Feronia quickly made a new friend while they were surprised she won't age until she is until fourteen and go into a cocoon-like stage to be an adult in seven years. She even said goodbye to most of the others she met; due to their mother calling Frost's sister's new friend from odd-looking phone also, she was told she could stay as long as she wanted, as they were also still dealing with issues at the council.

So with that they wrapped things up and were now in separate travel-cubes, as she decided to call them with both her Godmother on top of Universe Six's, and Whis on top of theirs. Everyone was also either congratulating or chatting with her; with Beerus looking at Whis briefly as Monaka was silent, thinking of the sudden interest of Grand Lord Zeno as such on not only a new tournament, but also Zerina. _It would seem Zeno would be watching closely as he, from what I saw in his eyes unlike my Brother; possibly both the Angels, seemed shocked to see her here along with a few others,_ he looked to see Artemis now talking with Zerina, making him briefly deadpanned before resuming his own thoughts as they now moved away from the Nameless Planet, _Though I wonder why that Goddess was brought back to this realm of My Universe, as I recalled they decided to let a few of the other Gods to watch-over the Mortals they love so much; Like myself._

Though like the others were stunned; from being far away enough as it was revealed they the Celestials, purposely placed their tournament here due to what revealed as the crust faded from the Nameless Planet to reveal; to shock Champa alongside getting those that are with him to sweatdrop, as he monologue it was unfair as such, it was the final Super Dragonball.

"So do we know what to say to summon the dragon now that we got all Seven Super Dragonballs?" Goku curiously asked mostly everyone as Beerus was amused by Zerina and the children's faces since they were awed by seeing the planet changing into the final ball itself, and still are, "Well… I was told by that Aeroza person before he truly left, in my head that is about what to truly say, to summon the dragon." Bulma stated aloud to now get everyone to look at her, in sudden interest.

"So what did he say it was?" Beerus asked curiously mixed with an order, making Bulma worried still as to what wish he might use it for yet obliged in reply, crossing her arms under her chest; Vegeta and a few others giving her a what-are-you-doing look, "If I tell you, you must promise you won't make evil wishes!" Before he could reply, Zerina snuck-up on him; the God being in inward surprise while she merely was tilting her head cutely while also asking, "Evi-Evil Wishes?"

Beerus give Bulma a look to make her gulp, with Vegeta also muttering a nice going; with her looking at him rudely for that before stating in reassurance, while waving her hands in the air to amuse the god as well as a few others, "What I mean by evil wishes is that he could wish something special like… like-" "Wis-Wishing Papa Veggie's wo-world ba-back with ever-everyone lost, ba-back?"

They froze at this idea as Bardock and Gine for once in their life, whacked their heads at the same time as inwardly thinking if they knew, would have done so; the others also amused alongside her girls. Vegeta was however stunned as, like Bulma, Aeroza truly told him how to fully free his mother and little sister from that prison of sorts, that the snake-man had them in as the note only had half the things needed to be done.

"Umm…. Perhaps Zerina, but we don't know how many wishes said dragon could grant us." Bulma gently told her with Zerina now nodding her head; with them all also realizing as to what title she called Vegeta; with Vegeta now realizing this with a sweat drop while inwardly stating why me, "Ok!" Zerina happily stated while looking at Artemis and heading back over to her. Beerus then shook his head and stated to Bulma now; the conversation back to the Dragonballs, "You made your point though Bulma, so I suggest you don't nag." Vegeta hearing this leaned to Bulma and quietly told her in hidden concern for her safety, mixed with him also stating to make Bulma sighed in agreement, slightly, "That's all the best you will get from him."

"Ok fine, here's what you do: In the divine language, you have to say 'Come forth Divine Dragon and grant my wish; Peas and Carrots." They all looked at Zerina who overheard this and laughed that bell-like laugh again with the others in secret, humored to also make Beerus irked as if from his look, is that really the password yet sighed also by Vegeta's wife's look. He then shouted while looking at Whis, "You ready Whis? I'm going to tell you the special phrase to shout at the Super Dragonballs, ok?"

"Understood My Lord, I'm ready," Whis stated yet like the others, he was inwardly humored at the phrase yet knew from his friend's tone it was serious. "Uhhh. Let's see…" Then Zerina looked at her uncle in confusion while loudly telling Whis in an odd language she never heard of before stopping and also stating next, in minor confusion to himself, "What do Peas and Carrots mean?"

"I have no idea why, but he told me it was the actual password in humor, as if, he was there when it happened," Bulma stated to make everyone understand by her words as the man himself was odd to say the least, "But there is no way to say that in the Divine Tongue." Beerus then stated to her. "Well, leave it untranslated?" Bulma now stated in a unsure tone while Beerus also stated to himself with a sweat drop, "Why does it feel like I am being pranked right now?" He thought for a brief moment yet still stated more to himself; the others sweat dropping at his words, "Oh well I can't think of a better idea." He then looked upwards while shouting to know if he was listening, "Did you hear that Whis?"

Whis, Zerina saw coughed briefly while he began to state the same thing her Uncle stated earlier in that language, yet unlike Beerus, stated the three words normally, "Peas and Carrots!" It was at this point Zerina froze-up slightly by hearing a voice in her head briefly state in a powerful tone afterwards, " ** _Finally_** _ **... I am being summoned after so long; Might as well as see who it might be.**_ " This, however, didn't go unnoticed by her mother, and a few others, like her family and girls, alongside Beerus who simply ignored it when Whis stated to himself, confused while looking at the planet-sized orbs, "That's odd?"

"It doesn't seem like it worked you guys." Goku stated like they were by being partially confused, with Beerus like everyone, was looking at them; with his arms behind his back while now looking at Goku and stating in agreement while speaking to Bulma, "Must be that Peas and Carrots nonsense; Are you sure you heard that right?"

Before Bulma could reply to God, they all froze since they all then saw the first-star orb glowed, and then it was followed in numbered order as they all did now.

Everyone watched in silence as the orbs were now activated. Then they began to form into, while glow-moving in a golden-aura of sorts, into the same-way they would have done on the ground back on Earth... if they summoned the Earth's Dragon; with the first star in the middle, and the rest surrounding it. Golden-like lighting then began to charge from the two to seven balls into the first, the red stars still glowing.

Once the lighting was gone, the orbs began to glow brightly; the area and somehow the entire location began to strangely shake. Whis however like Zerina alongside her girls felt; Pan who whimpered while feeling the flight-or-flee response; with Whis quickly agreeing as Vados did the same with their cube, making a barrier and quickly moved away from the orbs in post-haste backward; allowing everyone to still see the awe to what was going to happen.

The glow of the orbs then shrank into itself before suddenly began to explode in a golden glow, with waves of a golden-aura of sorts going all around in different directions, "What is that! Don't you think we should go?" Vegeta stated to everyone with Whis overhearing the male Saiyan's words as to reassure him; making Zerina less tense as she trusted those around her currently now, "Not to worry, I'm pretty sure you would be fine."

"'You're pretty sure', what does that mean?!" Goku exclaimed to Whis as he saw his kids despite being awed, be tensed as Zerina to stun him since a few like her kin and mother, even Beerus saw her eyes glowed that one color again; all-white yet saw she was mostly looking at the direction of the Super Dragonballs as they still did their thing. Everyone was suddenly blinded as the glow was too much.

When it died down they were confused at seeing a golden object before them before taking a few steps back unlike Zerina to make them wonder why she wasn't at all afraid; Beerus as well as the eye they now saw, opened quickly. It then began to move around as it was in a orb of sorts to now fully revealing itself: it shrank while lighting pulsed within the orb, and once it broke, it grew a lot to the point it was now huge; with it began to circle the sun with its' power flowing through it. It looked like a mostly golden wyvern-like dragon you would see from Wind Serpents from World of Warcraft.

Everyone was awed while still standing and looking at the dragon, Zaluma, as he was awakened now while it seemed he was merely waiting for an answer. "Are we seeing his actual body though? I don't understand?" Bulma stated to everyone in awe/confusion to which Beerus also stated to make them all look to him; Zerina's eyes still gazed at the serpent-like Super Dragon still, "It's hard to explain to a Mortal. It's more one nucleus of his being; His core if you like."

"You get all that?" Krillin stated to his wife 18/Lazuli in whom she merely shrugged her head while also amused by her eldest looking at it in shock; Lily closing his gaping mouth at the mere sight of it, and the rest in awe still at the mere sight this might be simple yet smaller version of said dragon. The dragon then spoke in that language aloud to everyone; making them all confused yet then they noticed Zerina's eyes were normal yet she stared transfixed at the dragon; with an all-knowing look right at her, after it finished speaking.

Despite them worried, Vegeta casually stated aloud to get everyone now to look at him, "Divine Language, huh?" He also had his arms crossed while he said this. "I'm sure he is telling us to make a wish… Right?" Oolong stated to everyone as he wasn't sure; with Krillin stating back to him in slight annoyance, "Just let the God's handle it, ok?"

Beerus though despite seeing Zerina kept staring right at it, began to state to himself while crossing his arms aloud on purpose while seeing Bulma looked to him in an odd way, "I can get anything I want… I wonder what I should possibly ask him for."

"Are you telling me you haven't thought of a wish yet?" Bulma exclaimed while Beerus turned to her; the wish dragon before them entirely yet inwardly amused as he understood the language they were speaking quite clearly, "Shut-up Human; I'm thinking now!" Vegeta looked briefly with the dragon growling in impatience though, at them all, yet his red eyes stayed on Zerina, they all noticed now.

"Alright," Beerus began while stating his entire wish in the Divine Language to it; its eyes gleaming in a red glow within moments. "Are you sure that's what you want sir?" Whis asked in utter surprise yet his face looked calm while looking down at him; Beerus looking up and was about to respond until they all froze; his face in shock as the dragon's voice now entered their minds in a powerful, deep male voice, with it also speaking as well aloud in the language at the same time, " ** _I can indeed grant that wish… However, at this time, another must be made; By her…_** " confused by what the Super Dragon might mean, Whis states to now make everyone look at Zerina in shock by this; Beerus as well as he was now suspicious as to why this was; yet let it slide... for now, "Do you mean Zerina?"

"Zerina?!" Mostly everyone stated in shock while others decided to be silent. Zerina now blinked in utter confusion yet they also sweat dropped with them also taking a step back again by hearing the dragon let out a hiss-like chuckle as if, it was amused by her innocent question; pointing to herself, "Y-You mean me?" It hiss-chuckled at her in amusement again while also nodding its large head, " ** _Yes_** _ **. You child will be granted one free wish; However, as I know to what you truly want... I cannot grant you the wish to bring your Mortal Parents back into the plane of existence due to their souls no-longer existing within your world, but in this domain; To which wish-rules applies as I would have done so long ago… If Lord Zeno forbade me on doing it. However, you may do any other kind of wish, without any trickery at all from thyself, Young One.**_ "

Still thinking about the previous wish-like thing she mentioned, she froze-up as a minor vision showed itself; secretly from the dragon himself, of two yet similar worlds as neighbors. Reminding herself of Vegeta, they were stunned with Beerus looking at her in a true 'What' look; Vegeta and the other Saiyan's truly surprised by the wish itself when revealed by the dragon, though they were surprised she stated it in the Divine Language, unknowingly. " _ **That odd wish I can grant as two worlds will be separate from each other… Yet as neighbors of sorts within your new home-like universe; Planet Vegeta and Planet Plant, near your Universe's Earth; At the same distance to your mortal's former name of planet: Mars, but not near that planet at all, shall be returned with life fully restored before it's destruction; Those that have perished; Fully recalling both the life and death.**_ "

Its eyes then glowed a bright-red; twice in fact to incorporate its two wishes as well as secretly in sorts; like the Earth Eternal Dragon, the two star-like gems within Zerina's pocket and in Gine's glowed briefly to give it seven wishes instead of a single wish; a gift of sorts to the Chosen One he foreseen as such, from the child.

It then glowed while shrinking at first, before they saw to shock them it was amazing as to the point of seeing a lot of galaxies within its maw; gapping in a roar. It then glowed in a flash quickly as the orbs returned, and then scattered within moments within both universes.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Zeno's Domain alongside other domains for God's or Goddesses, they perked up at the sudden return of life to three worlds; one of which in Champa's while two old ones, in Beerus' Universe.

* * *

"Is it over now?" Vegeta asked no one with Piccolo responding however, "It seems like it." Bulma then replied within moments as Beerus still had his arms crossed but with his eyes closed, "Ok spill it, what you personally wished for?" "You have no need to know," The Destroyer of Universe 7 stated causally to her with a hidden smirk also on his face. Though Vados translated to what shocked Champa as he didn't think his twin would do that kind of thing as such for him.

"That's no fair; We fought a whole tournament to get that wish you done." Goku stated in minor complaint with Beerus amused secretly while stating with his eyes closed still, back, "Very well. If you must know I wished the dragon to give me a more comfortable bed." The others gave him weirded-out looks while Bulma stated to him in slight upset, as such, "You did what? You blew the Ultimate Wish to simply get a new bed for yourself?!" "You dare insult a Destroyer?!" Beerus then replied back in slow-building anger at Bulma as it seems the two are going to start fighting in words. "You do remember we destroy things, right?"

After nearly seven minutes of bickering, they decided to head back to Beerus' Home World. Though suddenly, as they were half-way there, it suddenly stopped. Vados however saw this and made a U-turn to make Champa and the others in their universe wonder what was the hold-up yet saw Whis hitting with his staff on the cube he personally made, as such. "Brother, why has your vessel stalled?"

He from what she saw as the others were conversing, stopped and also states in confusion; in his calm toned voice to her, "I do not know why it has stopped rather suddenly, as it should have kept going sis-" to shock them all, the Super Dragonballs returned with the voice stating; to make them sweat drop yet Zerina looking at them hopefully; within all their minds they saw clearly in a few words, " _ **I have forgotten as I personally decided to bestow the child the gift: The gift of all-speech in which, you will no longer stutter, Young One. Now I will go back to what I was going to do: Rest until I am called again… Farewell.**_ "

Right as the Dragonballs redid their dismissing as such, Zerina gasped while she clutched at her throat; with them seeing her neck glowing that golden aura; Beerus not knowing what to do but Bulma and Lily did as they quickly came over before anyone else, to surprise the others; with mute agreement briefly as Zerina to surprise them, passed out within their arms.

"Well, that could have gotten worse," Oolong states with a few others looking at him in a really look; with Krillin also stating in are-you-kidding tone, in reply, "You just had to jinx it, didn't you Oolong." The pigman shrugged and gave them a what-I-do look in reply without words, them nearly falling on their butt as the cube resumed its course.

* * *

Once at Beerus' World, Zerina was still passed out yet once out of it with her, she to make most of the females in awe-like-wonder; with Towa holding herself back on acting like the others female like 18 was, purred now; like a sleeping housecat with Lily also stating to her deceased husband smugly, "I told you she would get that from me, James." He sighed while mentally thanking he was dead; otherwise, he would have owed Sirius twenty pounds.

"It is time to return; Sad to say James and Lily Potter." An old female voice stated to make everyone look, with Goku also stating with a wave; her giving him a brief nod in return, "Hey Baba, how are you doing?" Baba has a very old and weathered appearance. She is short enough that her body can neatly fit on top of the Glass Ball that she uses to move around on. Her clothing is similar to that of the generic witches, with a tall pointed hat and a dark one-piece gown.

"Very well Goku; But I am here on business as the part of the deal King Yemma made with them is ongoing still, but they need to return now in order to keep it going." Lily nodded sadly while kissing her child's forehead, and then handing her to 21, who was also surprised by the sudden serious look on her face at them as before she did this, Baba let them say their goodbyes for now to the others as she was the last; with Zerina passed back to her and such, "You have better take care of her as I can tell from what she called Vegeta, she secretly sees the man somehow in some way, a father of sorts. But I have a gut feeling things will be only harder without James and I's presence, 21. So please keep an eye on my child, would you?"

Nodding in understanding, they were about to leave until suddenly they heard a female scream while failing, and looking-up, they were stunned as those with keen eyesight saw a young-looking and tall woman with fair skin. She has big black eyes and long black hair with bangs. She wears a long, blue jacket along with yellow pants, black boots and a green hat. Though the hat fell off her head due to her still-falling state in which Whis seeing something odd occurring, taped his staff and as she was nearing the ground, she stopped a few inches to her death.

"Phew! That was clos- Oof!" The female stated slightly before Whis let go of his hold and she then fell face-first onto the pavement and slowly got up while stating to herself; the others wondering who the heck she was, "I meant to do that."

It was 21 who seemed stunned at this newcomer with said female looking at her in shock; also seeing Zerina as if she knew of her, "Mai… You were sent here?" Everyone was suspicious as Mai simply nodded sadly, getting a concerned look from 21 as her next comment froze her up as she seemed to have realized something, "He… That foolish boyfriend of mine! H-He said he would be right behind me! He… He told me-" "Who told you he would be right behind you, Female?" Vegeta asked sternly as he smelled, unlike the others, that she had a familiar scent, but couldn't place it mixed with another, but before 21 could state anything, they all tensed up in surprise as Trunks himself looked at her in a what look, "My future husband and current boyfriend, Trunks Briefs… Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"Umm Mai… You just stated to everyone you're not only a girlfriend to 'Our Trunks' from 'Our Timeline', but also his 'Future Wife'." 21 stated with finger quotes to get the girl to blink and looked at Bulma with her not only pleased yet also sweat dropped at her next comment, "Oh, I did wonder why Bulma was younger looking currently." She then saw to stun her with her looking at 21 in question when she saw a younger Zerina; to which she nodded.

"So tell us then… You two, how is it that you are here, and why am I sensing a temporal anomaly permanently placing you two in our universe?" Baba stated firmly while now getting up and personal; everyone now thinking about what she stated as 21 sighed and looked at Zerina for a moment before stating to make Baba look at them, expecting it, "Look, I think explanations would better after we find the others that came with us. And if I know Trunks; Not your child's Bulma but our own Trunks from our timeline, he stayed behind to make sure the portal stayed open for us to escape. Especially it was Zerina's from our own timeline as well, who wished it."

Now everyone was gapping yet settled for this; Beerus and Champa looking at 21 with narrowed eyes of half-acceptance yet knew if she was harmed like all soulmates would for any type of gods, Zeno or someone more powerful would be at their necks for this. "Regardless to what the two now permanent timeline residents stated, James and Lily Potter: It is still time for you to go." Baba stated with them nodding, and with that, Baba with the two souls then vanished.

Everyone then followed Whis and Vados as they lead everyone into Beerus's home while also assigning rooms for them to stay at; especially for the Universe 6 fighters and kin. Zerina though was currently still passed-out, with her girls and even Mai within the room, as 21 trusted Oceanus slightly; due to remembering her in their timeline.

"When will she wake-up as I recalled she didn't receive her stutter problem back in ours?" Mai then asked 21 with her nodding at this; as Oceanus told them to make them angered at Zerina's more-abused life, "Yes and that's what really worries me as I recalled Trunks visiting into the Majin Timeline yet stated he merely made a different one… What if-" "You're not thinking what you're truly thinking, right, Maylene?" Mai asked 21 who then narrowed her eyes at the name, sighed afterward.

Zerina's door was then lightly knocked before she could state anything and with a come-in, from 21 eventually, Vados came into the room alongside Whis. Once they gathered some chairs while still seeing Zerina was passed-out, 21 gave the two angels a look and stated to only make them blink at her then, "Go ahead and ask us as I'm sure you have questions." To her and Mai's surprise with Oceanus inwardly pouting as she wanted to know who they were truly; as all she was given was the female android's name, "Not really Maylene, as it seems whatever caused you and your… pregnant friend here-" "What do you mean I'm pregnant?!" Mai states with a shocked look as 21 quickly looked at her with a minor jaw drop yet didn't say a word, as the Majin Android also recalled Trunks in their timeline had something to say to their group from visiting that odd gypsy a while back, but she didn't expect this either.

"Oh, I thought you knew already?" Vados blinked yet stated at the female in surprise, but before she could comment, they all quickly looked at seeing Zerina was waking up. She blinked a few times and then held her head. "Are you ok Zerina?" Vados asked as her being her Godmother, she has currently held responsibility as to the reasons of Whis being here also, was to like her, aid the Princess.

Zerina to stun them was moving her mouth yet wasn't at all talking currently before suddenly holding back a raspy-like cough, and shaking her head no. "I was afraid of this… Here Princess, drink this." Whis stated as he grabbed a vial out of his robes to make her wordlessly gestured to it as if to state, what is it, "It's a healing drought that is sometimes needed for Godlings if anything affected let's say, speech or worse occurs, then they would get better afterwards from drinking it." Taking the vial after it was given to 21 and then to her, Zerina sniffed it before scrunching-up her face in disgust, "I know it doesn't smell good at all, but if it helps, why question it?" Vados decided to add with Whis nodding, and sighing also, Zerina simply drank it in one gulp before looking like she wanted to barf. Then she swallowed it as that aura returned and faded into her neck.

"You ok now, My One?" Oceanus asked as Zerina coughed slightly before speaking; blinking afterward after realizing something after she spoke; with everyone liking her voice as it had a child-like melody to it slightly, "I'm fine Aqua, but that tasted disgusting!"

They gave her a moment to digest this with her now gasping and looking suddenly happy as if, a major curse was removed from her as she hugged; to make them chuckle lightly yet Oceanus in minor envy, into 21's arms while quickly stating in excitement, "I can talk!" But she stated it over and over again with Vados after hearing this for a minute interrupted her; making Zerina look from her head, being in 21's bosom, "Yes I do believe the dragon wanted you to recover naturally, but I think you should owe Whis a thank you as he decided to aid you on a faster way to do so, Zerina." Vados gently stated to her with Zerina doing just that.

* * *

A few days later as time went on, and Zerina hanging out with most of the fighters and her best friends and girls, it was time for Zerina to train with mostly all the fighters that were curious to see such training from currently both Whis and Vegeta, as she was made to wear weights slightly; but weighted armbands as well as leg bands.

Malice though was being overseen by 21 into her own training as she unknowingly to her own irked ire; after finding out, was now her child and Zerina's future daughter-in-law if she ends up bonding in the… special way with her when her soulmate gets older. Her attitude though changed a lot, and she is slightly nicer yet is still rude and stuff, but she kept the name she picked out.

"Now in order for you to be trained fully Zerina, you have to be wearing those weights as such, and while you do; we both will teach you better control on your Ki Levels." Whis stated gently yet firmly in his calmed tone to the child as she nodded, yet also nervous he saw as, from the experienced ones that decided to watch, they were expecting big things from her.

"Yes Princess, and unlike my own training with my son, Trunks, I think you need a better approach to know your abilities better than he did." Vegeta stated to make Zerina look at him now with her tail wagging slowly and her ears twitched; despite her being nervous, she was paying attention. "Now I want you to do as I do Princess, get into my pose as so," Vegeta stated on showing his stance. But when Zerina copied him he sweatdropped with Whis chuckling since she nearly fell down due to her tail being in the way.

"It would seem maybe we should look into a new stance for Zerina to try out?" Whis suggested to his former pupil currently, with Vegeta nodding as he looked firmly at Zerina now and moments later, sat in front of her as they were sitting in a pose for meditation slightly as Whis decided to observe things. "Now as you are young yet despite this, you seem to be smarter then you let on, Princess. I want you to close your eyes and take deep breaths, and then afterward I want you to try and look into yourself until you see your energy."

Seeing she understood slightly, she decided to follow his words to secretly please him as such, and nearly seven minutes later, seemed she was starting to get frustrated now. "So you are teaching the Godling to use Ki, but it seems she may need more than simple words, Saiyan." A female voice stated; allowing everyone to see it was Artemis, as she looked half-impressed at Vegeta's methods.

"How do you know what the child needs as I, Vados, and Whis, were told to teach the Princess of Gods here?" Vegeta questioned to get Artemis in reply, a wordless really look, to which changed while crossing her arms under her large chest and stated; with narrowed eyes firmly back, "The child has not used Ki Energy at all before; Neither her own powers yet whatever force within her, allowed her to use them perfectly if you two and all the others within this area recalled, as I do." They did, in fact, recalled it, yet Vegeta now scowled at Artemis; despite her being a goddess, she was annoying as HFIL, "I do recall, plus from what we all know if she is trained better, she may be of better use to defend herself."

Shaking her head, the Goddess saw Zerina looked at her curiously as she asked; secretly pleased yet inwardly also in surprise by it, Vegeta and the others looking at her in a what look, "How come you seem familiar to me… I don't know why, but I can see your weird energy all around you, Miss Hunt." Artemis although sweat dropped at the title the child dubbed her with yet she decided to answer her; secretly making Whis to note this to his lord and tell his sister at some point, "I see you can detect my Godly-Aura then, little one. It takes years for someone not of your current level to detect that with ease. Though to answer your question child," the Huntress then got onto one knee and cupped Zerina's face when she went over to her, and gently caressed her cheek like a mother would to a daughter; stunning her slightly like the others at her answer, "I aided your mother along with a few other gods in pure interest on your birth; In your Birthworld, child. I was reluctant though due to what your gender would be, after my twin Apollo gently told me otherwise; I gathered my Roman counterpart and she too blessed you with certain skills as I however bestowed you the gift of animal speech, and friendship; Allowing you to have more than one familiar, in which reminds me…" she then stood up and with an amused eyebrow as if the Goddess might be simply odd from Vegeta and a few prideful fighters, she then whistled with her fingers to her lips as it then also echoed all around them, in a powerful way.

That amusement however was dropped as suddenly, they all heard a loud roar of sorts that sounded like a large mixture of a cat-like dragon with a melodious bird of sorts. Vegeta looked to Whis as the Celestial stated in calmed-like shock to the Huntress, "Tell me you didn't-" "Oh I did in fact, and she has more than earned the right to gain her as Zerina's first of many true familiars, in her life. But I can tell it would be more of a friendship-sibling bond than a familiar though… Especially this is my Former Huntress' new life."

The creature that showed; with amused mixed eyes: one being for the left, an amber and light red, and the other a dark-blue and grey color. She was also a Dragon-sized Black Panther and Falcon/Sphinx Hybrid of sorts, that smirked and with a brief flash of light, was now human looking.

She wore as human, a bronze gold and outfit skirt midriff blouse and a jacket (Outfit matches characters animal form colors). She also had a DD-Cupped sized chest, with small bubble butt; secretly due to the animal genes as well as she used to be plain-looking girl between the ages of 15-16, yet she looks mostly in her early twenties; or around 21-23 years old with a light-peach skin tone. She also like her animal form however, had pointed ears and cat-like pupils, and silver hair that was considered short. She even kept her wings which were half the size now, and her tail. "Allow me to introduce Rose Diana Thurman; Former Huntress and Daughter to both Ralph Thurman and The Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy's, Athena." Artemis stated with hidden pride as Rose bowed in respect to them all, "She too, however, as part of her new life, has a soulmate within your... Either this or Champa's Universe somewhere, and all I know it is a female." The Goddess added while Rose now sweatdropped at her words.

Zerina though tilted her head as her next words kinda made the others stunned, and for Rose to briefly wide-eyed at them, "I think she looks like my new Big Sister to me," though she looked at Whis as he sweatdropped even more yet nodded wordlessly to her in reply as Vegeta mumbled under his breath, "Right Whis?"

"So… You see me as a sister then a familiar, Master?" Rose states with a brief cringe by her looks; with Artemis understanding yet her eyes were saddened as this was the only way for her top huntress to be alive once again; as humor to both Hades and Pluto. "Why you called me Master… I'm no one's Master?" Zerina then states with confusion mixed with her body shivering as both Vegeta and Whis saw a small panic attack was about to come over the child; the Goddess seeing this as she quickly stated to make the two males and others relaxed since this would of been her second one, if it occurred. "I believe what my Former Huntress was stating is that it is in her nature until you say otherwise, to what you want her to call you, Little One."

Nodding to this now as Zerina eyed Rose as to what she said made even Rose sigh with relief; with her feeling her to call Zerina that would have been weird and also wrong, at the same time. Though for Zerina she felt a odd family feeling from seeing Rose; not knowing why but her words felt right. "Then I guess you can call me either my name or a nickname you prefer; If I can call you Big Sis or your name?"

"That would be better than the title of Master… Zerina," Rose stated with a small yet honest smile. Vados then suddenly appeared with Eve, who had to make Zerina quickly sniff and drool suddenly; making everyone who now know her she had an appetite, began to eat a late lunch with Rose to be embarrassed slightly, by asking for cream to drink as she has been getting cat cravings for the last few weeks; mostly cream that is.

After they ate, Zerina to her ire and mostly everyone's amusement had to resume in trying to meditate.

"The child has potential I can sense, Whis and Vados, but I think a different method then the Saiyan is teaching her would be more… efficient." Artemis states to the sibling angels; after seeing the child struggle with the task at hand. Rose also aiding Vegeta slightly to his annoyance.

"Indeed Lady Artemis," Whis agreed while merely watching Zerina once again tried to relax yet knew an obstacle was somehow blocking her progress like his fellow sibling figured, "But something seems to still; as you also see, making her not proceed further on anyways… despite being amused by Vegeta's frustration." Vados though commented from what everyone; mostly the few fighters remaining that is, saw like her: her Goddaughter was determined as such to do this training. "Zerina from what you both see, would most likely be a good person if trained right as it seems she may have-" Zerina suddenly screamed in quick yet utter pain; as to shock everyone, a dark-like mist was coming out of her mouth and scar; making her pass out as well; the scar changing into a gem version on her forehead now; with that scar-like symbol being etched into it.

The dark mist though dispersed as within moments, they were all suddenly blasted a few steps back into the ground as she glowed a jade/gold/silver aura now; while passed out. And before they could reach her, she unconsciously coughed up a pitch-black orb that felt wrong.

Being cautious, Vados with Whis nodding in permission, grabbed it with some gloves she kept in case to clean Champa's messes, and stated before she left, "I will see what this thing is. If it important I will let you know."

* * *

 _ **Back in Zerina's Birth World…**_

At Hogwarts, Dumbledore scowled as he felt that object; clutching his head that he forced the child to ingest at two, was now out of her to encase her powers, were now unblocked.

But in Ireland however, in a catacomb of sorts, an armored yet cloaked demon scowled as his wasted time from that foolish man, was no longer active and that angered him while he then left to make sure his other "Projects" were still active.

* * *

It was a day later that Vados was seeing to Zerina, as Ashley oddly enough was with them; Champa currently with Beerus talking about a particular topic of the real they made while her brother; Whis saw that it would be made real, saw to her current training.

Vegeta was with his wife at the moment since she was somehow sick, and the others were at Capsule Corp besides Goku that was tricked to stay behind as punishment from Chi-Chi, on aiding Vados. Goku half-minded yet inwardly was pouting due to food being involved, and 21 was currently with them as well; Due to Mai still needing time to digest things, and current events as well. That and to keep her promise to Zerina's mother.

"Alright Starlight, just like yesterday that Vegeta taught you," Vados gently states to her Godchild while Zerina was in a pose that Goku suggested while he leaned on a tree within the park they were at. The pose was her sitting cross-legged, while also having her eyes closed, and her arms and hands on her legs.

Zerina was being supported by Ashley; who wore an outfit refitted for her physical appearance, and was done in vivid red, pastel orange, and blue. She was wearing a blouse with bell-shaped sleeves and a pair of knickers, as well as a pair of sneakers and a medium-length vest. She also wore her Victorian-designed silver necklace-like locket that contained the images of herself and her only family photo as a babe within; her appendages freely moving while doing the same as Zerina; the child surprisingly having both Magic and Ki Energy like the Godling.

The child in question scrunched up her eyes while trying to look deep into herself as she felt even better than ever from whatever that black orb was from her body, was gone, and jumped while suddenly feeling a odd rush of both warm yet oddly chilling energy rush suddenly through her, once she saw a silver and green-like orb that was lazily floating in the void she was in for the last few hours.

When she opened her eyes, she; like everyone else currently with her, was surprised by the mixed energy-like colors along with being happy for her as Zerina beamed, and stated in excitement as she held the small ball of energy still, "I did it!"

"Way to go Zerina," Goku states with Vados knowing her Uncles may have missed the opportunity of knowing the formation of Zerina's first Ki-Infused Ball, yet decided to personally place this to the back of her mind as she went over to the beaming child, and only smiled at her before they looked to be surprised as Ashley held a crimson and teal fusion of Ki Energy; oddly enough like Zerina's to which she was excited about as well, What are the odds of that occurring? Vados thought to herself in small humor as they ducked from the two girls accidently tossing their Energy Balls to the same, old tree nearby and a small explosion occurred to get the three adults to sweatdrop at this. Yet we are not done yet.

Zerina and Ashley looked sheepish while Goku hesitantly laughed with 21 joining in before they all stiffened as, without warning, Zerina was toppled over by a random vortex showing up, and spitting out two girls that Vados froze over.

They were both the same girls that Anubis sent.

The first girl; Shawna that is, wore a dirty short dress with a frilled skirt, a fitted waist, and a single elbow-length wide sleeve, as well as a pair of shoes with heels and a short jacket. There were tears and rips through, to quickly get the three; as they checked them over, they were either captured, tortured, or worse.

The second girl froze Vados over since she saw; to her shock, the girl's birthmark on the same place she knew her own child had, and even the features while she too wore a dirty medium-length dress with a layered skirt, a loose waist, and no sleeves, as well as a pair of tennis shoes. And she knew as well it might be her, as the girl's skin rippled briefly by her own touch to her own shade of color before returning to a dirty-like peach tone.

 _By the Elders, what has happened to you my Little One_ , Vados thought briefly with horror and sadness by seeing her child was thin as well. It was as if, she; like the other child with her, hardly had anything to eat and were showing signs of being tortured. "Vados… Who are they?" 21 asked with Zerina oddly enough, looking at the two girls as if, they were familiar yet not, at the same time as Ashley was being escorted by Goku; the man's sensing something family-related to be occurring and decided to oversee Ashley still.

Vados' eyes widen with understanding by Whisperwind's warning to her a while ago while she also currently held her child; knowing in fact she is as the bond she made was now reactivated, after so long, "This is my Little One while the other, I am not sure at all." Zerina then tilted her head while asking her Godmother curiously as despite the situation, made them hold back a laugh; a somewhat sad yet happy laugh from Vados though, "Is she my Cousin?"

"No Starlight, she is... More of a friend to you back then, and was lost when I couldn't recalled her and other things," Vados worded with ease to make Zerina understand, in which she did while 21 gave a quick look with eyes briefly wide at seeing that same mark on the child, and confirmed it by Vados briefly nodding at her while at the same time, getting an odd… crystal of sorts from her robes and channeled her own energy into it before they blinked as they saw a hologram of Whis who looked bored, seemed to perk up while seeing it was her, "Ah Sister… Wait, what is wrong?"

"You need to get the healing solution for two, Brother, as Layla's here with another child; Appearing out of nowhere," Vados states with firmness yet male Celestial did detect hidden emotions within her tone to know she was in a lot of hidden feelings currently, and he nodded while giving her a look, "I suggest that you remain calm until you get a chance to vent your frustration, Sister, as I will be there with Our Lords in mere minutes." He ended the Crystal Call.

Vados then sighed before replacing the crystal into her robes and seemed sadly amused as Zerina was trying to cheer her up by her instincts going into play, and was rubbing her head gently next to her as a kitten would to their owner.

"Thank you Starlight, but it would take more than that to make me happy at the moment," Vados states gently while trying to not shed a tear with Zerina now leaning on her form, and the female Celestial then had wide eyes from seeing her child's birthmark now glow an eerie red as Zerina's energy; unknown to the Godling, was being channeled briefly into her only child, and saw some of the torture-like signs of abuse fade away, and also the other child soon affected as well while giving them a small, healthy-like look yet they would still need treatment as she too was then passed out.

"It seems I have a new Soul-Sister to share… In my old timeline, Zerina had only a few in which I was one. I'm still shocked she has more to be bonded with," 21 states as Vados only nodded before pausing; inwardly thankful the Bio-Droid changed her thoughts to the next one about her, "You still haven't told anyone about that issue though, Maylene?"

Before she could reply to her, they felt Goku and Ashley left for Capsule Corp.; for an odd reason, and saw Whis arrived with both Gods next to him, with them blinking at the sight before them, "Explain." Was all Beerus states before Champa could as the fat God humphed to himself while looking away.

Later on as they all arrived at Capsule Corp., it seemed that Goku was filling in things while Ashley was currently playing tag with both Goten and Trunks, and Mai was with Videl and the other mothers while Videl was feeding Pan; who cooed when she sensed Zerina; who was in Whis' arms while the two Gods touched his back, saw them.

Bulma with slight aid by Vegeta, led them all to the medical wing as they placed the two girls down; Bulma taking some of their blood to be placed in her Identity Show Machine; she herself decided to call the device that Android 18 and Zerina's blood got tested from, and aided on getting the two passed out children in robes for now, and on beds with a health monitor connected to their left arms.

"Will she be ok?" Vados asked while bejng bear her own child, and Whis was aiding Bulma while Vegeta left to place Zerina down in their room; for now, for the child's nap while 21 began filling everyone in back on the living room area, "Possibly for her body, but not sure of her mind though, Vados." Bulma tells her gently while seeing the signs of abuse on both girls; not parental thank goodness, they turned to Whis who looked as if, he didn't expect the other child he decided to scan for blocks, firstly, "It seems we have a Demigod Child here."

That made them widen their eyes by that before he moved to Vados' own child and was quickly relieved yet concerned, at the same time, "It seems she no longer has blocks placed on her entirely, but some of the blocks that were to make her submissive, were placed on her unwillingly along with them having the same… issue as Princess Zerina back then; In which I am glad to state at least those blocks were also removed… By familiar energy, I may have encountered long ago."

It was at this point Whis saw that darker aura all Celestials would get if they were pushed too far; Champa and a few others stuffed in place from the living room area out of many within Capsule Corp. has, and Whis made her jump while she had a dark look on her face while gesturing to a frightened Zerina who just came back after forgetting her new toy Vados made for her by request with her being escorted by both Chi-Chi alongside Videl; oddly enough looking like Princess Rosalina's pet star, Luma, from the Mario Games.

 _Oh no…_ "Starlight-" Vados began with her growing Celestial Anger replaced with stunned shock her Godchild saw her like this yet Zerina then; to stun them all, closed her eyes in fear and made a popping noise while she left by accidentally teleporting herself to some random location; dropping her toy in the process.

"I'll go get her Sister, you focus on making sure your own child is well… I think she may need a gentle approach when I arrive back with the Princess," Whis began with Vados for once looking away in guilt from her nearly going into the Berserk Rage; for their kind it rarely happens as they would become so angered they would go on a rampage, and mostly go to an abandoned planet or something similar, and let them rage out. Whis continued as he turned to both Bulma and Chi-Chi mostly while addressing them, "Please go tell Lord Beerus about this as they would know it wasn't My Sibling's fault, but be prepared for a quiet Princess after a bit of coaxing on my part." He was then gone.

Bulma though looked at Vados while Chi-Chi went to go unfortunately tell everyone what happened, and asked in both curiosity and having an understanding look, "What was that about?"

* * *

 ** _HFIL Paradise Fields; Near Frieza's Location, Earth's Hell:_**

In this part of well… Earth's Hell, was a field of flowers, a few huge yet beautiful trees in very wide yet specifically placed locations, and the entities that thrive here are dubbed as Angels of Hell; Angels, Certain Types of Pixies, and Toys meant for movement. This location was part of the Children-like torture for those that hate this stuff and would be either temporary or year-long punishment.

Of course for a certain alien that died once again, this was his current torture, "WAIT TILL I GET OUT OF THIS BLASTED COCOON, THEN YOU BE SORRY!" Said male alien stated. He is taller than Vegeta only slightly, but he's completely white with purple spots on him, and he has no horns. Also, his tail somewhat resembled a slimmer, Mewtwo tail. This was Frieza; a former tyrant of Universe Seven, and the only one of the Chilled or Icejin Race to Master the supposed form to oppose a Super Saiyan God.

He rolled his eyes as a random pixie came over and stuck out her tongue while playfully slapping her behind near him, and then left while chuckling as the toys from before, were circling and irritating him as usual. The land contained toddler-like cupids. Somewhat decent, playboy bunny-designed, humanoid female pixies. And lastly stuffed or action figure toys that are toy-based demons.

 _If only a blasted distraction would take place… HFIL, even if something random would occur to distract me from this terrible noise!_ Frieza thought in both bitterness along with irritation as they now circled him once more before suddenly, the area felt suddenly off. The music and everything halted as the toys, cupid-like angels, and pixies stood or floated/flapped in place in utter confusion while the odd air within this location, felt both warm and cold; at the same time, and the air was also rippling in an odd, energy-like effect.

Then without warning, they sensed something was coming and scattered in confused freight while Frieza was glad the annoying pests were gone before he stiffed at then quickly feeling such power suddenly showing up, out of nowhere, and sighed to himself while seeing from his position that was falling down; an energy-like comet of sorts aiming right at him, "Not what I had in mind to distract me!"

Frieza was then knocked out of the tree by said energy and into the ground; with him still trapped in that cocoon; to his ire yet he froze in a retort to himself at seeing a child that was odd… dressed currently as an Egyptian Princess of sorts while having families cat-like features; with being mostly human with a familiar skin tone he was then confused by it where he saw it before.

The girl now shook her head while then curling into a ball, and at the same time, looked around the area curiously before looking sad, and was then crying to herself with her head down in her knees with her tail wrapped around her frame.

 _What a perfect opportunity this is_ , Frieza thought with a hidden grin on his face at the chances, and stated loud enough to make the child jump where she was and looked at him with a head tilt now with both fear still, but mostly confusion, "Child, why don't you come here and free me of this prison. I'll make it worth your while."

The girl; Zerina, looked at him as she sniffled once before saying curiously to get him to sweatdrop, "Why are you in a bag, Mister?"

"Well… Because I became stuck in the 'Bag' when I gotten lost," Frieza lied while seeing the child slowly get up and come over to him, and irked him as she now kept poking a few times on the cocoon before he started, to make her jump, "Behind me is a… The odd zipper-like button of sorts, Child, so once you press it, I'll be free."

Zerina not knowing better, did as she was told while still thinking why her Godmother looked at her like he did, when angered, as that was why she went somewhere else as it reminded of Little Zerina of the bad times, and found a odd, big, red button on the back near his butt… _Is he a boy, as the strange person also sounds like a girl_? Zerina briefly thought before stating; seeing that the stranger seemed to have a pleased look on his/her face, "I found an odd button, Mister… Do I press it?"

 _How gullible is this Child?_ "Yes, just press it and I'll be free," Frieza states as the child went to press it, yet paused before looking at him; Zerina's right ear twitching a few times as she asked him then, and Frieza quickly nodding in agreement, "Can you show me around this odd place… It feels like I've been here before?" "Only If you free me… Please," Frieza felt like he tasted a sour lemon at stating that word while seeing his words worked, and Whis showed up too late as she pressed the button.

Zerina was then blasted as not known to her, her magic reacted by accidentally setting off other's cells free as well… along with secret ones that were either innocent or never meant to open.

"Finally I'm free of that blasted cocoon… Now first, I'm going to-" "You are going nowhere as you tricked the Princess on freeing you, Frieza," Whis interrupted the Icejin, and making said alien to look at Whis nervously before stating in a gulp, "Whis… What a pleasant surprise this is?"

Whis merely narrowed his eyes at him while he glanced at Zerina and saw her eyes were showing signs she was getting ready to cry while seeing she bumped her head. But they both quickly covered their ears by the unexpected, ghostly-like cry she began unknowingly; like Danny Phantom used in the show, as it echoed throughout most of Earth's Hell, with King Yemma sighing at his place while thinking about a young Beerus back then, and Frieza was then blown away and out of sight while Whis used his staff as support, moved inch by inch until he was near Zerina, and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

Zerina, however, jumped as she stopped crying and sniffled at Whis who gave her an understanding look while he healed the minor bump on her head, sighed without words as he teleported them out of HFIL.

Though if they saw it, a auburn-haired pixie snuck onto Zerina's outfit while smelling candy, and would have seen an invisible force latched onto Zerina after finally found her, and someone from both Vegeta and Goku's past fighting was remade yet weak, latched on as well while appearing in a different part of the world.

Though once they arrived, they quickly hid or went to secret spots of the planet itself to either come or wait for Zerina.

* * *

 ** _Capsule Corp.; Few hours later:_**

Vados sighed yet hugged her now wide awake yet currently weak child that was stunned by what she was told by her, and yet, accepted the idea of Vados as her otherworldly mother.

Though Vados regretted why she may have done to her Godchild, and from a mere thought, Whis showed up outside of their ground-level window while clinging to him with her eyes closed, and her child; Layla or Hermione from what she has been called; to her ire, saw this and stated in her accent she gained while previously living in Britain most of her life before America, for merely three months with Shawna and her parents, "Why don't you go to her and just apologize Mum. I have an odd feeling she would understand if you told her."

Vados sighed while prideful about her child being smart, but knew that she would still be guilty of herself still by nearly showing her angered self in front of Lily's own blood, "Perhaps… But would you be alright along with your adopted sister?" Vados then asked while glancing at the girl; Shawna as such, and Hermione nodded with a small smile while playfully shoving her away to amuse Vados yet obliged, "Yes Mum, just go and maybe you would feel better as I'm still slightly tired of what Mrs. Briefs gave me."

Vados held in her anger this time by what her and Shawna's results were; surprisingly with unexpected results to know she would see the child more than not; like Zerina, from the results, and got up while leaving the room.

Hermione/Layla though frowned slightly to herself while looking upwards, and was then thinking briefly of their outcome to that Jackal-like female helping them out, before she thought she saw a strange creature that fled by her window briefly; not seeing what it was as it was too fast to get a glimpse, and decided to go to sleep.

* * *

 ** _Few Weeks later, Planet Sadala_** ** _; December 16th, 779:_**

Vegeta with permission from Beerus of course decided to take Zerina, Rose; with her insistence, and Destine, for Cabba's offer.

During the two weeks, a lot of things have been done and said; including Hermione taking her true name (To Vados' delight), and Zerina having more friends to be with. And more to which will be revealed at a later time.

Currently the small group were now on Planet Sadala in Universe 6, and it was similar to Earth except one thing; they had different animals and even odd dragons, and the sky was a light purple mixed with sky-blue. And mostly everyone had like Cabba, a tail or no tail, and life seems peaceful with things mixed; with what Vegeta knew of Saiyan History, from his universe.

"And this final stop before I show you other things, is the Great Hall. One if many that is that has our entire history currently within; Alongside artifacts of our past as the Saiyan Race." Cabba stated gently to the small visitors as Whis was also with Zerina; making Vados secretly look into the dark orb even further since it was taking a slow process, and Beerus was distracted by more offerings and even an amusement park to show for him.

"So… Does that mean it's a library, Cabba?" Zerina questioned curiously with a cute head tilt as the mentioned male only nodded with a gentle smile at her, "That is correct Princess. In fact I think one of my friends might be inside with her Non-Blooded Sister." Confused yet Vegeta understood, two females then showed up.

The first girl that came out of the double doors of the building was a short girl (Slightly taller than Cabba) of slender build. She wore a low cut magenta top, low-set purple harem pants, long dark grey wristbands, and a pair of pointy dark grey shoes. Her hair is long, wild, and spiky. Her eyes are narrow yet big, with large black pupils, as well as quite thin eyebrows. This is Caulifla; Former Gang Leader within the current city, Balos Pride, as such.

The other female was slendered and was also average height; slightly taller than Caulifla. She is tan-skinned with downcast-like eyes and having grey irises. She has shaggy, shoulder-length black hair normally worn in a high ponytail secured by a white hair-tie, while a bang hanging over the left side of her face. Her outfit consists of a red shirt that is exposing her midriff; matching her lower outfit in which is a red skirt along with a brown belt attached; with a silver circular buckle and a pair of black compression shorts underneath. She wears a pair of golden boots with red tips, along with golden bracelets that cover her wrists and most of her forearms, and a pair of golden hoop earrings. This was the female known as Kale.

"Hello friends, it has been a while; Just showing the group I mentioned to you girls, as you can see." Caulifla was slightly impressed yet secretly like Kale who hugged the now confused Zerina to her chest, thought she was cute with her also looking like a cat girl; in which she was as such. "Well, as long they might prove themselves at fighting; I'm game." Vegeta, however, smirked right at her while thinking to his half-impressed and half-ire, _That_ _brat is like a mini-version of myself mixed with Kakarot, I sense…But the other girl seems to be like a kinder Broly, for some odd reason._

"So slick," Caulifla began since Cabba to amuse Whis alongside Vegeta; scowled lightly at that nickname, with Caulifla moving her hair to the side and then crossed her arms under her ample chest, "Did you show our guests the Arena yet?" That piqued Vegeta's sudden interest while he also stated said thought out loud, "Arena?"

Caulifla now nodded with a smirk while pointing a finger to a opal-colored dome of sorts that was three times as big as a football stadium, "That's the dome were we have disputes and stuff. In fact, currently, right now, a game of Rattle-Ball (2) is being played by our town's team against the other."

Heading to the Arena with both Kale and Caulifla now, they didn't see a cloaked person chuckle at looking at Zerina, before going into the alleyway.

Twelve minutes later, the small group saw armored Saiyans of both genders were holding a dark-green ball while tossing it; with power into it, and also drills and stuff.

"Crap, I thought the teams would be playing the Practice Game again." Caulifla states in dissatisfaction; Kale only shrugging wordlessly as she led both Destine and Zerina to the stands nearby while they were thankfully serving food as such, and Vegeta recalling the sport, stated in return now; changing the subject; Rose quickly following the group of three, "It would seem to what I know, my universe is the same, but different, then the Salada I knew."

That caught Cabba's interest as before Cabba could respond, however, explosions occurred at the end of the stadium; with the Team Saiyan's passed out since it was a large one; with Vegeta now narrowing his eyes at seeing a cloaked man brushing himself off; pointed ears showing easily.

Rose also placed the children behind her as she too narrowed her eyes while Kale looked nervous Caulifla saw for once and got into a fighting stance as the stranger laughed deeply and snapped his fingers as he summoned… odd-looking imps and two, huge-like monsters that Vegeta saw, in realization, the very same symbol from the one that was defeated by him and the others, within that Chaos Door.

"It took me time, but I finally tracked you down Destine; Your Mother's Charm of you being from me as well as… Hmmm, this might change things if Zerina Potter is here." The cloaked male stated firstly in smugness that then changed to wonder, at the end.

"Well, you won't get any one of them at all, Dark One," Rose states in a near-growl firmly as he chuckled as if, he thought her words were a joke, "That isn't becoming… Rose Thurman, in which I thought ya were, as you humans dubbed the saying, 'Dead as a door nail'." Zerina whimpered as Rose growled still, but in warning as the male chuckled while stating in a dark tone now, "Well, let's see if you can handle the might of the Shadow Fighters, then… Charge them!"

Rose projected a pink-lavender infused barrier; to also stun the female, as it shielded the imp-like assaults as the others were facing the two dragon-like monsters as they breathed electricity and ice from their mouths at them. The man seemed impressed while he sent wave after wave at them; the citizens also aiding on the sudden assault as the creatures were now after nearly ten minutes, rampaging the city.

"It seems Rose's energy is waning Vegeta, we need to take care of the solution by its main source," Whis stated quickly while using his staff to blast twenty imps away from himself. "Well, we could have more problems if the fools are different," Caulifla added while blasting a stray imp that was sneaking behind her.

It would seem the person heard this and stated aloud as he grinned; the creatures oddly enough… running in fear, "Well then, let's see if you are prepared for a familiar foe then… But returned as something far, far worse." He then began quickly chanting as an odd time appeared on the ground a few feet ahead of this person and to stun the group, Vegeta groaned while now stating after seeing the summoned entity, "You have got to be kidding me!"

The entity that appeared was a tall horned demon, with three red eyes. His body is a variety of colors: his skin being pink, his hips, chest, and shoulders being black, his scale-esque areas being blue, and his armored areas being dark pink. Though he also had an odd neon-green mark that was now glowing on the strangers right-hand: an upside-down cross with it being in a star.

"I, Varakos of the 13 Shadow Fighters that is, mostly was here to cause mayhem and destruction in this world… But seeing you're here and all: Why not let my new… slave of sorts, deal with you all?" The demon Zerina and everyone saw didn't like that as he merely gave him a look, yet Varakos continued with a grin under his hood, "Let's see if the renewed Majin Ozotto, could defeat you in my stead." The entity let out a roar as without words, he headed right to Vegeta and forced the Saiyan a few feet away, before using his tail to whack him even further.

While Vegeta was distracted, Varakos vanished and reappeared; stunning the girls as he went past Rose's Barrier and hard-smacked her to the side as she hit buildings, the Saiyans she befriended looking at this in shock as they sensed that Rose was powerful, yet they felt that minor burst of energy to make them both gulp yet also narrowed their eyes as he grabbed both Destine and Zerina, stating in a look they didn't like as they began to rush him, "Now to take you to him as to extract your powers yet unleashed, for the device." To make Zerina scream out to Whis as he somehow m; to make them go wide-eyed, blast him away and also knocked him out from some odd dark-like pulse.

Caulifla blasted his back alongside her friends, to which he paused from seeing the looks of disbelief as he didn't at all seemed fazed by their combined attack, and chuckled codly with a glint in his eyes underneath that hood, "Oh… I haven't had a fight for ages… Let's rumble, shall we?" He vanished and reappeared while he quickly hit Cabba, hard, in the gut; making him gasp quickly in painful surprise as he was also blasted by a dark-violet energy and sent through the arena's walls and into a few buildings, "Cabba!" Caulifla stated in shock before she gasped in sudden pain while Varakos showed himself and kicked her away, easily, vanished, and then reappeared to do the same to Kale; sending them both into each other once he grabbed them by vanishing again and sending them by an empowered throw outside the arena; Rose coming right at him as he smirked and simply took a step to the left and she was then blasted by that same energy to make her hold back a scream as she was surprised at how powerful that person became from their last encounter.

Zerina was frozen in fear since she felt helpless as despite the small training she done, she knew she couldn't help her friends. Destine though stated aloud; to confuse her before she was suddenly grabbed by a familiar tail around her neck and pulled to him, "Watch out Sister!" Vegeta froze at this predicament once he arrived with him dismissing an energy blast quickly, while his outfit was slightly torn, seeing the Demonic Majin.

"One false step or I will take this child's soul, Vegeta," Majin Ozotto states with a smirk while he gripped Zerina's neck and being held painfully in his arms; Vegeta shocked that this demon would pull this stunt yet narrowed his eyes while stating; Destine looking at him in shock as if she truly still expected him to fight the Demonic Majin, "As if I had a choice right now."

These words made the Majin laugh while stating; making Zerina wince in brief pain as he gripped her arm hard slightly, "Correct you stupid ape, as you could tell that I have changed quite a few times since the last of the Stupid Fighters defeated me. In fact, I plan to do a lot of things to this world; the souls of your race within this universe would; If met by my ways, would be… appetizing as I feed off from moderate yet weak souls, within HFIL."

Caulifa and the others saw the situation yet they were now dealing with three Varakos fighters as he split himself into two others yet they had cuts and bruises as unlike Vegeta, they have yet to change into Super Saiyan.

"So what would you do, Vegeta, if I allow this child my… Well, my unfortunate Deal Holder wants as such, go? Your blood spilled? Or better yet," Majin Ozotto Locke's his lips with Destine disgusted, Zerina still fearful yet confused by what the Majin meant, and Vegeta narrowed his eyes in growing anger by the suggestion, "You're mate's next upcoming child that I can smell briefly."

"That is not going to happen at all, Majin, the Princess will be taken from you," Whis weakly states as that attack actually affected him somehow, and they're now standing near them. The mentioned Majin laughed wickedly before Zerina screamed aloud in sudden pain; anger appearing in Vegeta's, and Destine's eyes while Kale froze at hearing her scream. Along with the other two Saiyan's. The Majin was gripping the child's arm so hard, Zerina felt like it was almost going to break.

"Stop it, leave My Sister alone, you big bully," Destine stated yet cowered begins Vegeta who didn't care yet his focus was mostly on the now crying Godling. "I think not…. But I think I might just have a little snack of sorts," Majin Ozotto stated to make the group freeze since Vegeta realized that things have changed as his tail is a familiar needle and it was nearing Zerina's back yet before he could stab it into her, he was suddenly blasted by a blue ball of energy, out of nowhere; luckily though Zerina wasn't at all harmed by the unexpected attack.

"Who in the Thirteen Shadows would do that sneak attack… That actually hurt," Majin Ozotto firmly stated aloud yet they all looked up and saw two females. With Rose being able to pinch him briefly in half-surprise before she grabbed the bruised arm while Zerina; who whimpered yet blushed by one of the females.

The first who looked at the Majin with narrowed eyes in rage, was a sixteen year old looking girl who resembles her mother and also being 5'8 in height; body and face wise, and has purple hair which they all can see is kept in a ponytail. She also had a high D-Cupped chest while she wore mostly a purple sports bra, and black shorts that are slightly above her knees, with white training gloves and shoes, and she also had a sleek yet muscular/top hourglass figure to tell she was a trained fighter.

The one that Rose looked at mostly, was a female around the same age yet she not only has blonde hair and all-blue eyes, she also wore armor since both females have tails that also match their hair color, of a female Saiyan Elite; in light-blue and teal colors, and grey gloves along with boots, as she had a slightly bigger chest then the other girls at being seven feet tall, evenly (Also a top hourglass); which her armor did show in a heart-based design, from the armor itself.

"You will not harm one hair on that Kid's head, you creep," the purple-haired female stated to make Vegeta wonder who the hell the two were and why does the purple-haired one seem familiar. However to Majin Ozotto since he in turn, scowled, at recognizing her, "So Bulla, we meet again alongside your Sister-Bonded friend, Erasa. Despite me being brought back a third time, you won't underestimate me now as the powers of Shadows are in my command."

The purple haired teen; Bulla, cracked her neck by looking at him in a not impressed look while firmly stating, "My words still stand Majin: Leave her alone or you will face me once again, you perverted creep." With a unseen signal, Erasa vanished and to stun Rose by a minor blush along with the girl's wink, gently took Zerina from appearing with a silent signal of follow me, she did as well as Destine, as Vegeta narrowed his eyes from quickly sensing the Majin was powering up secretly. The female Saiyan doing the same while Whis limped behind them, "I have been waiting a long time for this brat; So let's see if you can handle my newfound power!"

He then powered even more as the area was illuminated by a dark glow-based light. And he was now the same, after the light cleared; but had Misty-red eyes and a dark-like aura was all over his frame. Once it died down, he smirked at her as if to state, beat that, without words.

"Humph, if you think that's what you call power; Then think again creep." Bulla stated and to stun not only Vegeta but the other Saiyan's; Varakos pausing to look at her in a scowl at realizing who she was before deciding as he sensed his targets were far away, left; with Kale and Caulifa following in hot pursuit.

Bulla yelled as a teal/blue/yellow aura surrounded her entire frame while a flash of light briefly made Vegeta look away but when he looked, was stunned as Cabba; who was up by sluggish movements, briefly paused to gap at her before shaking his head, and followed his friends.

Bulla's height increased by a few inches to match Erasa's now, and her frame gained slightly more muscle while developing even more curves for the girl; giving her a partial Amazoness look, and her chest going up a few sizes along with her eyes now teal, and her hair went from purple to all yellow while standing up; her ponytail still there alongside her tail matching the color change, to blonde.

Bulla smirked while stating in a way to make the Majin half-nervous slightly, "I hope you prepared yourself creep, as you won't know what hit you."

* * *

Sorry for making another cliffhanger guys, but I figured you would be wondering a few things, which sadly I won't reveal to you at all.

So yes I have been busy aiding Rwbyknight with his stories slightly and I figured I finally get this chapter done and start working on the chapters for Morgana Arc for Aladdin once again.

So all I have to say is be patient and soon, new chapters of my other stories will be… unleashed.

Now here are some numbers:

 **One:** I call the goddess of hunting, moon, purity, animals and the one who owes me a few favors. Come on your phone call: Artemis!

 **T** **wo:** It is a sport that also involves a mixture of Football for the United States, and fighting. It is also one of the most popular sports for Planet Salada.

I hope you guys enjoyed this cliffhanger chapter, till next time... Peace guys!


End file.
